Overlord Gothic Section Two
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The second part of my Evil Overlord Story. With the warm up act done we finally get to the war and hopefully some sex scenes as they have been requested. If you read the first story then you know what to expect if you didn't go read otherwise this will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

**Selias**

**Yep book one is done.**

**A/N: This is like a prologue or whatever you call the warm up to a story. In the next chapter things really start. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. **

**Wolfram and Hart Holding Dimension. **

The bright sunny morning intruded into my bedroom waking me up. I rolled over on the bed and felt the warm body of my wife Jessica next to me.

"Morning" she said softly as my arms wrapped around her body.

We both laid like this for a while until the unwelcome alarm form the clock by the bed sounded informing me that may day needed to begin. I slid across the bed and hit the snooze button hoping to get ten more minutes of peace and quiet.

"Sorry honey" said Jessica getting out of bed. "But no laying about for us. Gotta get the kids ready for school".

Of course it was Monday again, strange it always felt like Monday to me but that was just silly it couldn't be Monday every day.

Loud banging filled my ears as I stepped out of the bathroom ready for the day. The kids were up it seemed. Oh joy another morning involving a rushed breakfast and running after the school bus.

I headed down and saw my kids at the breakfast table twins elven year old boys and eight year old daughter who was such a daddy's girl that it melted my heart every time she smiled at me.

But since when I had ever wanted kids. Wait of course I wanted kids

No that's right I'd married right out of High School. I'd only been 17 hadn't I? The boys had been nearly born out of wedlock hadn't that been a scandal.

Ignoring the odd thoughts I sat down to drink my coffee and read the paper, not an easy task with two troublesome boys and a chatty eight year old.

The paper told the same old story in fact it might of well have been yesterdays paper. Still things were going well. Unemployment was down this weeks lottery jackpot looked good. I'd buy a ticket like I did every week.

But since when had I ever played the lottery?.

I munched on a piece of toast and heard to the school bus beep its horn, that was the signal to get my little rascals out of the house. Ordering them around like a Sergeant Major I got the three of them out of the house without having to flag the bus down. Which was good as my car was in the shop again. It was getting so I couldn't even remember what make my car was.

"Not now honey I gotta go to work".

Jessica playfully pushed me away and grabbed her bag heading out the door. I'd tried to get her to come back to bed for some morning sex but couldn't afford to be late for work.

With three kids in the house it wasn't easy to find time to make love to my wife and I had been feeling a little horny. But she had to work and so did I.

Odd really I was more sexually frustrated than I should be, I felt like a guy who had cut off after to many refills of coffee. Weird.

Work was the same as it ever was running the small IT department at the company I worked for. People called up with problems and I made careful notes about them and sent one of my fellow geeks, sorry I mean technicians, to go and fix it.

Really dull. By lunch time I was playing World Of Warcraft and hoping that no one barged in to the office and saw what I was doing. They didn't which was good as my level 30 Paladin had a lot enchanting to do.

While I played I ate the cornbeef sandwiches that I'd had for lunch yesterday. No not yesterday, cause that had been Sunday and we'd had roast beef.

Work thankfully came to an end and I got a lift home with Mick an annoying overweight man with many personal hygiene issues.

"Honey you need to change the light bulb in the kid's bathroom" said my wife as I helped my daughter with her spelling homework.

She got a lot of homework for an eight year old I should speak to her teacher.

"Honey the bulb!" Jessica shouted out.

For some reason I really didn't want to get that bulb but slowly I got up and moved towards the basement. I stepped into the hallway of my home to find a blonde teenage girl standing there.

"Hey aren't you Melissa Joan Hart?" I asked somewhat shocked that a celebrity was in my home.

"No" answered the woman. "I'm Sabrina, don't you remember me?".

Wait hold on this was the character the actress played not the actress, how did that work?.

"How come you don't you remember me Master and why are you dressed like that?".

Dressed like what, I was wearing my work clothes sans the tie that is. Wait, Master!

Then another woman entered home this one also a famous actress, she was even dressed like the character she played on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and had a real looking prop crossbow in her hand.

"Eliza Dushku!" I shouted out in surprise as having two famous actresses in your house is a real shock.

"Huh why doesn't he know who I am?" asked the actress.

"I think he lost his memory" explained the women who might be a look a like.

"What's the last thing you remember boss?" asked Miss Dushku. "Did they put a spell on you?".

"Look ladies" I started to say when the misses turned up.

"Honey who are these two woman?" she asked.

"That's Eliza Dushku and the other looks a lot like but isn't Melissa Joan Hart, that's all I know" I replied.

Then things got fucked up.

Jessica opened a nearby closet door and took out a shotgun of all things. When had she brought that? and since when did she even know how to use one?

Eliza Dushku fired first but the crossbow bolt only knocked the gun out of my wife's hand wreaking the weapon. Then the woman who claimed not be who she was said a funny word and hit my dearly beloved with some sort of special effect like right out of a movie which sent Jessica flying into a wall.

Before I could react to this assault on my better half the Melissa Joan Hart look a like came up to me waved her wand at me. Having seen what just happened I naturally tried to run but one of intruders grabbed me by the lucky charm I always kept around my next.

The amulet snapped, fell off me and everything changed.

"Huh what where I am?" I called out as I suddenly returned to reality.

Fake memories were replaced by the real thing I suddenly realised that this wasn't my life. I remembered who and what I was, and got very pissed off.

The things those bastards had done to me!.

Made me work in an office, made me marry a very boring women, given me snot nosed little brats to look after, made me car pull with a fat, sweaty bloke. But worse than all that, worse than the demon in the basement torturing me they had the nerve to make me live in an American suburb!.

Oh Wolfram and Hart were so gonna pay for this.

Looking around I picked up the amulet knowing that someone had to wear it or the exit wouldn't let us out. Normally I'd just take a Gate if I wanted to leave this world but I was cut off from the Netherworld right now. Worse I had neither of my gauntlets and I doubted that I would be able to summon any deadric creatures while I was here.

Looking at two of my Mistresses I smiled and said.

"Hello ladies, I'm back".

Sabrina passed me my wizard wand and I frowned. I would of preferred my gauntlets but this would do in a pinch.

Before anyone could speak the door bell rang and then the door was kicked down. The mail man (or postman as I should call him now that I was longer American) stood in the doorway doing a passable impression of a Terminator.

His brought his assault rifle down and was about to open fire but I was filled with enough rage and hate to deal with him easily.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

One bolt of green light later the postman dropped dead before he could even get off one shot.

"Okay get to the basement" I ordered.

My two Mistresses headed down but I had to stop to deal with my 'kids'.

The twins boys each held an uzi while my 'daughter' who properly had a name held a 9mm pistol. Seeing an eight year girl in pigtails and a pink dress wielding a firearm is very, very disturbing sight. Even more so for me since part of me still felt like she was my kid.

They opened fire but I simply divided out of the way and said.

"_Accio Guns"_

The summoned guns thudded hard against the wall. I stunned the brats quickly and grabbed the 9mm, I'd never learned how to shoot a gun but I might as well give it ago, it might come in handy some day.

Following my girls I headed down to the basement to see Faith fighting the demon who had tortured me. Good she hadn't killed him, which meant I could do this

"_Cruico!"_

The torture curse drove the thing to its knees and I threw the amulet to Faith.

"Put that on it" I commanded.

I needn't of bothered. A Netherworld gate appeared and nearly caused the basement to collapse. Gnarl stepped out of the Gate and looked happy to see me.

"Ah Dark One, its good to see you alive. We were worried that the demon lawyers had already sent to one of the Hells. Getting you out of there would have been much trickier".

"No time for pleasant chit chat, Gnarl" I said as I stepped towards the Gate. "I have a war to start, these Wolfram and Hart jerks have a lot to answer for".

One by one we entered the Gate and left the demon torturer to go up stairs and replace the light bulb. After all he wore the amulet now. Perhaps he would even read to the kids.

A/N:

So well that happened and now the foreplay is done. I just wanted to get you guys warmed up a little before the real fun starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Netherworld Tower. Throne Room. **

The blue energy that always heralded my return to the Netherworld seemed to crackle and burn the air as I arrived. Even the Tower Heart seemed to reflect my mood as it glowed a darker shade of its normal blue.

The whole Tower seemed to be ready for a thunderstorm, as if my rage had infected the magic that filled this place. Perhaps it had as I had been told more than once that the Overlord, the Tower and its Heart were connected via the magic.

Indeed the Netherworld itself was responding to my mood as the normal background noise sounded almost like a roar to my ears.

The minion jester seemed to cower and the band did not strike to play what would no doubt have been a joyous song at my return.

"How long was I gone?" I asked Gnarl who like the other minions seemed subdued by my presence.

"Only days, Sire" replied the Minion Master and Devoted Servant of Darkness.

Only days well it felt like longer but it might have been considering how time could flow at different lengths in different dimensions.

"How did they get to me?" I asked next.

They shouldn't of been able to given that all my bases had the warding magic placed upon them which should of hide me from remote viewing and magical detection.

"Reports from the minions say that a team of heavily armed men entered your mansion. You destroyed them of course but the L.A mansion was set alight and you were unable to reach the Gate".

That made sense, If I had been forced out of my base of operations and wasn't wearing my armour I would have been vulnerable. The law firm must somehow be aware of what I am planning. Hardly surprising really as they do have psychics and such.

I didn't bother to sit on my throne despite the urge I could feel from it to retake my rightful place. I got the feeling that my sort absence in a reality cut off from my Overlord powers had weakened the bond I had to this place but I wasn't worried. There wasn't anyone around suitable to take my place. The Mistresses would be be bound to me until I died and none of my servants who still had their complete free will would be able to handle the power. None had even dared to try.

I desired most of all to be clean and I knew that there was bath in the private quarters. The converted water feature had become a pool were the water was warm. The pool called out to me.

"Right I'm going for a bath" I declared as if this was somehow important to anyone but me. "Get the sisters I want someone to scrub my back".

The evil Charmed Ones did as I instructed and followed me up to the private quarters. I stripped off and ordered that those horrible clothes were to be burned. Piper having already dismissed the minions went and did that leaving her two sister to strip and enter the pool.

My arousal at the sight of Phoebe and Paige naked was obvious but I didn't care enough to be embarrassed. I was still enjoying to extra energy my rage and hate offered me and was going to make good use of it.

I got into the pool and told the two witches to get in with me. Before they could settle into the water I grabbed Paige and got her to impale herself on my erect member. I'd really missed being able to get sex whenever I wanted it.

Paige moaned in pleasure and began riding me, while I laid back to enjoy her efforts. Phoebe moved over to use and began cleaning what parts of Paige and I she could reach.

Piper came back and slowly stripped while I watched, letting me get an eye full of her generous assets.

"Its just not a bath without bubbles" she said.

The eldest sister poured the contents of the bottle into the water and it quickly became a bubble bath and smelled faintly of strawberries. Something Willow had cooked up I guessed as her magic had developed that hint of strawberries as she had grown stronger. I could almost taste in the air the last few times I had seen her cast a spell.

Piper stepped down into the pool and sat on the other side of me and like the middle sister she began cleaning whatever parts of me she could.

"Phoebe's turn" I told Paige who frowned and got off me letting her older sister have her turn..

Rather than clean me off Paige began to touch herself squeezing her breasts with one hand while the other went under the water so she could masturbate. Kneeling in the oversized tub she fingered herself to orgasm while her older sisters amused me.

Phoebe meanwhile was enjoying her turn greatly, she moved rapidly disturbing the water. At this rate Piper wouldn't get a go at all as Phoebe seem intent on making me cum which was somewhat selfish of her, but I didn't care.

Not to be left out Piper soaped up her hands and began rubbing Phoebe's breasts making her little sister moan in pleasure. They even went as far as to kiss a few times.

Knowing that I would climax soon I order them to switch places so that Piper was being penetrated. Piper wanted to get pregnant anyway so it didn't matter that I wasn't using protection and the eldest witch seemed eager to get me cumming inside her.

I grabbed Piper's nipples and twisted hard making her wince a little but she seemed to enjoy the small amount of pain I was inflicting upon her. She picked up her pace and started to ride me faster as I played with her nipples.

As planned I came inside the witch and once I filled her pussy with cum I told her to get off me and bring me a towel. Now that my sexual frustrations were dealt with ,via a quick orgy, it was time to deal with other matters, namely making the Senior Partners pay for their actions.

It was time to start the war.

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part Two. The War On Wolfram and Hart. **

**Wolfram and Hart. L.A Branch. Underground Car Park. **

The Netherworld Gate sat inactive in the underground car park of the Wolfram and Hart building. The area had been tapped off and currently lab coat wearing men were examining the Gate with expensive looking scientific apparatus.

Watching over them were what remained of WR&H tactical team. The five men were equipped like a supernatural SWAT team complete with high powered rifles kept firming pointed at the Gate. Should anyone or anything come through the Gate it would be gunned down before it could anything. There were also security personal armed with lighter weapons patrolling the area but they too kept there focus on the Gate.

So understandable they were caught by surprise when the attack came not from the Gate but from outside the building.

Wolfram & Hart were quite aware that the Old One Illyria had returned and that the former God-King had somehow ended up in the service of the Overlord, although only a few of the Senior Partners actually knew what the Overlord was or what he could do, so they had spent a great deal of money and effort on trying to make their branches 'Illyria proof'. These defences prevented the Old One from simply opening a portal leading to the inside of the building but they only covered the building itself.

Now Illyria could of simply entered at street level or even have opened a portal above the building and fought her way down but the Old One was no fool. Arrogant she might but she wasn't stupid, she had known the Wolf, The Ram and The Hart personally back during the demon age and she knew cunning they could be. They would have defences prepared to deal with just her which is why she wasn't going in alone. This also meant that she had to clear the way and that meant getting rid of the humans guarding the Gate.

So to everyone's surprise Illyria arrived in the underground parking lot from even further down. She simply climbed out of a man hole picked up a nearby car. Which happened to be a rather nice Toyota Avensis T180.

As strong as the Old One in human form was she wasn't strong enough to casually throw a car so she strained a little while picking up the transport. Thankfully for her the work of the lab coats and their equipment covered any noise made and it wasn't until the one of the tactical team members turned around that anyone noticed what the Old One was up to.

The rest of the team noticed when a car hit them.

The throw wasn't that powerful and didn't even kill all the tactical team but did scare the lab coats off and free the way for the Overlord who came through just as planned and began summoning minions.

"Your way is clear Overlord" stated Illyria "Let us hope that your harem is as successful as we will be"

With that Illyria left heading towards the next target while the Overlord took care of this one.

**The Hart Hotel & Casino. Las Vegas**

The demon led firm known as Wolfram and Hart had a branch in every major city on Earth (on more than one Earth actually) and had many more branches in less pleasant realities.

Each of the Firms' branches took the form best suited to that world.

So in Pleya the Firm was a demonic priesthood which controlled that dimension through religious beliefs and superstitions. In the Buffyverse the firm took the form of a company known as Wolfram and Hart which was mostly a law firm and had offices in every city.

In Las Vegas however there was no Wolfram and Hart law firm instead there was the Hart Casino.

Like the L.A branch of the Firm the Hart Casino catered to the rich, the powerful and most of all the evil. It also generated a lot of income which the Firm could spend on furthering its goals, which was the slow grinding apocalypse that had been in motion since the first ape bashed another ape's head in with a bone.

Granted Wolfram and Hart hadn't anything to do with that directly but they had been around to take advantage of the situation.

The apocalypse was however well under way. The rich kept getting richer and poor kept getting poorer. One third of the human race was slowly starving to death while the rest were to fat and lazy to do anything about it.

The world was slowly becoming a Hell Dimension in all but name and when the balance between good and evil finally shifted in their favour the Senior Partners would be ready. (No need to open a Hellmouth or to invade with a demon army when you could get humanity to do the work for you after all) In the meantime the Firm would keep raking in the profits while gaining more and more power.

Or at least it would have if weren't for the Overlord.

The gaming floor of the Hart Casino was filled with movie stars, pop musicians, politicians and the children of the wealthy. All working hard to lose money and socialise with their peers. Drinks were freely and liberally handed out in order to loosen tongues and in some cases bank books. Cheap and expensive whores worked the floor hoping to score a few hundred, or perhaps thousands, from the bored wealthy people around them.

All in all another night at the Hart Casino.

Then four Witches and a Slayer arrived.

The front doors of the Casino blew open with enough force to send bits of glass across the lobby. One human security guard suddenly found a large piece of glass embedded in his neck and quickly died.

The Vampire guards were less effected and responded as if their unlives depended on it. Which they did really as the bosses were found of terminating employee contracts the most gruesome of ways possible.

Dying at the hands of the Slayer was in their view a better way to go. Faith had no problem with that and used the Slayer Scythe to cut down the undead security guards with child like ease.

The Slayer Scythe had been created to destroy the last Old One to walk the Earth and could chop through Uber Vamps without much trouble so using it to fight regular Vamps made Faith feel as if she was getting the easy job. Thankfully the Hart Casino didn't skimp on security so there were lots of Vampires for Faith to fight.

Willow, Tara, Amy and Sabrina got to job of dealing with the rest of the Casino.

Willow held her wand to her neck and used the Sonorus charm to make her voice heard over the still playing background music and the screams of the casino customers who had gotten quiet scared since the lobby got wreaked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came Willow's amplified voice. "Were here to send a message to the demon cabal known as Wolfram and Hart. Those of you who survive tonight should know that we will hunt down and destroy anyone allied with the Senior Partners. They won't be able to protect you from us, the only hope you have is to break away from the Firm and become good people".

Now that she had had their undivided attention she no longer needed the charm and spoke normally.

"And if you don't!"

Willow shot a Killing Curse across the room which hit the son of a well known Republic senator.

"You die!"

Well no one in the room, other than the witches, knew what that spell was the dead body spoke for itself and the casino began to empty quickly. Making room for the casino's other security personal.

A large red skinned demon with horns large enough to make a bull envious entered the gaming floor. The business suit it wore did nothing to subtract from its menacing demeanour.

Willow just smiled and said. _"Imperio" _ The demon was now under her control and she ordered it to tear the casino apart which it started to do with glee. Letting the monster do its work the four witches just span on the spot and disappeared off to their next target.

**Wolfram and Hart San Francisco Branch. In The Charmed Verse.**

Unlike on the world of Buffy and Angel, the world of Charmed was literally a better place. On Buffyverses' Earth the balance between Good and Evil lent to far towards Evil meaning that more innocents suffered and humanity was under siege. Only the tireless work of the Powers That Be and their Champions prevented that world either from becoming a living Hell or from being utterly destroyed. While the Forces of Good on that world were actually winning many battles they weren't winning the war.

On the world of the Charmed One the scales of Good and Evil would show that Good was clearly winning but not to much as this would led to a world which stagnated due having to much order. Evil might not be a nice to have around but it did cause conflict. Conflict was a necessary thing otherwise humanity would stagnant and all progress would could to an end.

But such things are best left for philosophers and great thinkers to ponder about.

In terms that mattered to the Overlord the stronger Forces of Good on this world meant that Wolfram and Hart had a much weaker presence here. Only one branch of the Firm existed here unsurprisingly in San Francisco which was this worlds supernatural hot spot much like Sunnydale was in Buffy's world.

This gave the Charmed Ones a good target and best of all it was back in their home dimension which meant that they had a get some shopping done after they destroyed the building.

This Branch of the Firm had defences which prevented Warlocks from just Blinking in and they worked to stop orbing to which kept any noisey whitelighters out. But unlike most witches the Charmed Ones grew up without knowing about magic. So when magic failed they used what the wand wavers of another world would called Muggle methods.

Very dangerous Muggle methods in fact.

Contacting a friend of theirs in the police force they were able to get their hands on a list of criminals on the lose. They selected a local man who good with explosives and had used them to create terror, not for religious reasons, but to act as decoys drawing the police to one place while whatever criminal group was employing him could hit somewhere else.

So it was hard for this young anarchist to wipe up a bomb powerful enough to level a building. Once he was done magic into play.

Mind control is a hard thing to do and its almost impossible to dominate a human mind in the long term without using massive amounts of magic or really advanced science. Of course sort term control is easy, stage hypnotists and real magic users do it all the time.

One use of the Imperio spell later and the anarchist Steven Mersey killed himself and levelled the WR&H building in San Francisco.

A few blocks away the Charmed Ones drank their expensive coffee and planned out a day of shopping. The boss wouldn't mind them taking sometime off now that their job was done.

**Wolfram and Hart. Rome Branch. Underground Car Park. **

All the Wolfram and Hart Branches on this world were identical in design so when Illyria stepped out of the portal she could be forgiven for being monumentally confused. Only when the Italian speaking security personal appeared was Illyria sure that she was in the right place.

The Rome offices hadn't upgraded their security like the L.A offices had so Illyria had been able to open a portal into the underground parking lot but she had tripped some alarms judging by the suited men with 9mm guns heading her way.

They opened fire to no effect as the Old One simply changed the flow of time and side stepped the bullets. The lead projectiles couldn't kill her they hurt less than bee stings but that didn't mean that they weren't annoying.

Before time could correct itself Illyria had already killed one of the guards and taken the gun of another. A remnant of the Shell's personality made holding the two pistols somewhat comfortable.

Illyria herself had no interest in human weapons but the Shell was very good with them so Illyria changed her form into that of Lara Croft and began shooting.

The tactical team that came after her had even better weapons and while the Shell had less experience with these rifles she had still been quite skilled with them.

This led to Illyria simple gunning down the tactical team with their rifles while more lightly armed men took cover and waited for Illyria to expose herself to fire. This didn't work as the tactical team had been carrying grenades and the remaining security personal died in a messy way.

Then came the demons.

Illyria morphed back into her less human form and used hand to hand combat methods to take down the demons all of which were bigger than her but none were Illyria's match.

A Mohra Demon attacked Illyria with a curved sword but before it could get within five meters of the Old One she simply picked up a paperweight off a nearby desk threw it and cracked open the gem embedded in the forehead of the demon killing it.

Illyria cocked her head and she realised that while they hadn't prepared for her the Firm was prepared for an attack. Mohra Demons didn't just work for anyone and the few freelance ones cost a great deal of money.

Lara Croft had been well aware of demons even if they were much rarer on her world and what she hadn't know Illyria did, as she had even helped create some of these species. So when a member of the Miquot clan appeared wielding blades grown from its own body. Illyria knew just how to kill it.

The bone ridges of the yellow skinned creature's head formed part of the skull so when the former God-King pushed one of the ridges down into the monsters head via a head butt the ridge was driven into what passed for its brain killing it.

Next came three Vahrall demons, a race that always worked in threes, this species had a deep hatred of humanity and more than once they had tried to bring about the end of the world. This displeased Illyria as she planned to rule this world herself and that would be hard to do if the Vahrall demons brought forth more Old Ones.

Altering the flow of time was more taxing for the former God-King these days but she ignored her weakness and did it again. From her point of view everything slowed down but to the Vahrall demons she sped to the point were she was a blur, a really deadly blur which took them apart.

Illyria hadn't bothered to kill any of the lawyers as these attacks were more about terror than just killing but she was sorely tempted when a large breasted Italian women shot her with a revolver Illyria spat out the bullet and punched the CEO of this branch hard enough to knock her out.

Illyria examined the WR&H employee before saying.

"You will be worth more alive to my Master than dead. Also your breasts are quite large perhaps he make use of them before he breaks your mind. I grow tied of having mine used in a such a manner".

Another demon this one unknown to the dethroned God-King suddenly jumped out of no where but before its deadly looking claws could even attempt to cut Illyria she kicked out and sent the monster flying through some wooden doors and into the CEO's office.

"Is this all that challenges me!" called out Illyria

Her call was met by a small girl in a red dress. To human senses that is.

The reborn Old One had far more than just five senses and hers weren't limited like human ones. And while many of Illyria's senses were fooled by the disguise other weren't and she saw this creature for what it really was.

"Meseket" said Illyria "Totem of Ra-Tet why are you here, you should be at the temple ensuring that the sun sets".

The dark haired little girl seemed to know Illyria as well.

"And you should be in the Deeper Well, God-King".

The two demons who just happened to look like women examined each other for a while until Illyria asked.

"Why are you here, surely one of the Ra-Tet does not serve The Wolf, The Ram And The Hart.".

Meseket sighed.

"It started off as a part time job you know, just something to do until the end of days. Then as the centuries past I found myself stuck here bound to them as a conduit. Now they want me to destroy you".

Illyria knelt down and stared Meseket in the eyes.

"One such as you should not be bound to the likes of them. You are Meseket, Totem of the Ra-Tet the very embodiment of the setting of the sun. By your blessing does the day end and the night come. Only Ra could ever command you, why bow to whims of lower creatures".

Normally such words would have no effect on Meseket as she had long accepted her lot in immortal life. But she had known Illyria as an Old One when she strode the world as a titan. If Illyria was ,as she seemed to be, attempting to take down Wolfram and Hart then now might not be such a bad time to head back to Egypt. Thinking it over Meseket decided to go home. The White Room was boring anyway and Illyria might actually be able to kill her.

"Fine I'll go but only because I fancy visiting my old stomping grounds. Oh and I know what you serve and he is amusing for a human but tell him that he might of bitten off more than he could chew".

She might of called Illyria a hypocrite as the Old One now served a lower form of life but Meseket was amused by chaos and the Overlord was going to cause so much chaos on so many worlds. For that the most malevolent of the Ra-Tet was willing to give him a chance.

But Ra help him if he lost because she was betting a lot on Illyria and her Dark Lord.

**Breaking The Circle. **

_"To be a Black Thorn is to be the Senior Partners' instrument on Earth. It doesn't get bigger than that." _

**Cyvus Vail**

With that quote in mind it was only natural for the Overlord to have this his harem go and take each member of the Circle out. Not one would be allowed to survive or the group would simply reform. And if the Black Thorns reformed nothing would really change.

Attacking the Wolfram and Hart buildings wouldn't amount to much as buildings could be repaired and new staff could be hired. Those attacks were for the most part mere distractions meant to divert the Senior Partners' attentions and keep them reacting instead of acting.

First on the list of targets was the demon sorcerer Cyvus Vail. Aside from having great amounts of magical power Vail was also very wealthy and well connected within the demonic community. He even a small personal army of Kith'harn demons.

Given his physical and magical defences no single Mistress could be sent. So Willow and Tara who made a formidable team attacked together. They couldn't just teleport in and kill Vail of course his mansion was to well warded for such a thing.

Instead the two Wicca apperated to just outside Vail's home and brute forced their way in using spells summoned creatures. The Kith'harn demons were no match for viscous Clannfear and well armed Dark Seducers. Those not killed by the Daedra fell to dark arts spells from the Wizarding World.

The guard's death brought Cyvus Vail time to prepare. The old magic user untangled himself from many bags which fed life supporting fluids into this body and was now using his magic to support his ageing frame. This of course meant that he had less magic to use in battle but he wasn't worried as he had been dealing with things like this since before the nation he now lived in had existed.

The last of the Wizard's guards died via a potent fireball cast by the red headed witch who smelt faintly of strawberries and whose roots were turning black as she called upon more dark power to fuel her spells.

"Hmmm I should of given them the day off" commented Vail as he prodded one of his dead demons with a toe. "Ah well".

Vail turned to his two uninvited guests.

"Have you come to kill me or did you want something else?".

Neither girl answered his question but the red head pointed a wand and said.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

With agility that was unexpected for a frail looking creature. Vail span moving out of the way of the spell and sent a telekinetic attack at the girls.

Both witches went flying but rolled with the blow and got back up quickly. Which was smart of them because Vail sent a fireball at Tara perhaps sensing that she was weakest of the two.

Which she was in terms of power as Willow had regained some of what she lost and she knew more spells than Tara had ever heard of, but while Tara was second best she was no slough.

The blond witch cast the shield charm which stopped the magical attack but left the air feeling rotten. Tara was blinded for a few seconds and vulnerable to another attack.

Not that she need of worried as Willow didn't take kindly to people who attacked her lover.

A series of fireballs and lighting bolts struck out at Vail but he had brought up some sort of magical shield that protected him but also kept him rooted to the spot. Had Willow been calm enough to stop and think she could of just cast the Killing Curse and ended this now. But fuelled by anger she settled for battering down his shield with all the grace and skill of medieval siege weapon.

Tara on the other hand had been about to but she was stopped when a Polgara Demon appeared bursting through a door.

Vail had spent the time brought by his guards to do a little summoning of his own and while the Polgara wasn't that bright it was strong and very hungry.

Willow was distracted by the sight but before he could take advantage of this he in turn became distracted when Tara summoned a daedroth, with a mere wave of her hand. Vail had never seen a daedroth in person but he read a book that had shown a crude drawing of the creature. Clearly the book hadn't done the creature justice as it could pass for a small T-rex.

The daedroth looked a lot meaner than his Polgara which only had bone like blade which jutted out of its arms. No threat to the daedroth which simply reached down and bit the Polgara's head off.

Tara made a mental note that unlike her summoned creatures Vail's demon stuck around after death meaning that it was a permanent conjuring and that he had been able to bring it forth in less time then it had taken Willow and her to fight there way into this room. They would have to check for any books before leaving as knowledge like that could come in very handy.

The three magic users turned to face each other again and Vail sent a fireball at Tara now thinking she was the one to look out for but Tara batted it aside and said. "_Diffindo"._

The cutting curse shot from her wand and impacted Vail's neck so strong was the curse that it removed the foul magicians head from his body ending the fight.

"Alright sweetie lets lot the place and then get home" decided Tara "This fight got me kinda horny".

**Izzerial the Devil**

The next target on the hit list was Izzerial the Devil who perhaps the biggest crime boss on the East Coast. Not that many knew this. Nothing much illegal went down with Izzerial the Devil having a hand in it.

Izzerial or Izzy as his friends called him was also a creature of routine. The played racketball every Thursday without fail and ate out every night at a same club depending on what day of the week it was with three more junior members of the Circle.

The three humans were his right hand men. Each was a powerful man in his own right and ran a profitable trade but they were owned body and soul (literally in the case of souls) by Izzy.

So if Izzerial the Devil just suddenly died well it would really throw a wench in the wheels of organised crime.

Sabrina didn't use a wrench she just waited until Izzerial and his henchmen left the club and killed them all with ice spells freezing their insides.

**The Sahrvin Clan **

The Sahrvin Clan was allied with Wolfram and Hart via their leader who was a Black Thorn. They spent most of their evenings getting stone in a club owned by Izzy which had a jammed fire exit. Normally such a fact wouldn't worry them but when Amy Madison suddenly appeared out of thin air and summoned a Flame Atronach just before disappearing again.

Suddenly the Sahrvin Clan was finding their choice in interior design to be a bad one. Rugs and throw pillows might look nice but there quite flammable and the fiery Daedra who found itself trapped in a room with no summoner holding it back delighted in setting everything it could ablaze.

Before the flames killed them the Sahrvin Clan and their leader really wished they had fixed the fire door because as the smoke filled the room they realised that the front door was jammed too.

**The Fell Brethren**

Not much is known about the Brethren other than it is a cult dedicated to providing the higher ranking demons with suitable sacrifices. The sacrifices can be a small animal killed on a certain day of the year to a full blown human sacrifice made during the alignment of certain stars.

As demon cults go the Fell Brethren aren't that powerful or dangerous there really just monks at the end of the day so Sabrina had no problem simply walking into their home and wiping the lot of them out with her limited range of spells.

It was all rather anti-climatic really.

**Magnus Hainsley **

Hanisly was a powerful Necromancer who provided a wide range of serves to demons including setting up dead bodies as hosts for them to live in. Despite his great wealth, power and knowledge he was rather limited in power when it came to fighting the living.

Faith removed his head with her scythe.

**Archduke Sebassis**

Unlike the other Black Thorns, Archduke Sebassis was a true military power rather than simply a economical and political one. He was demonic royalty and in line for the throne of one the Hell Dimensions.

Sebassis was well guarded against attacks both physical and magical, the only thing he fear was assassination. But it turns out that he really should of worried about Illyria.

The former God-King didn't have her foes poisoned, such a tactic was beneath her, no she liked to kill up close and personal.

Sebassis was well guarded by members of his own race and none of them were slouches when it came to fighting but steel blades simple shattered when they met Illyria's skin and crossbow bolts actually bounced off her like foam darts.

Illyria had torn apart the guards outside going as far to impale a few of them on tree branches and garden ornaments. The front doors to Sebassis' mansion last a whole three seconds before the deposed God-King brought them down. Illyria then filled corridors with the dead, and parts of the dead, as she headed for Sebassis. She could smell the demonic nobility from here.

Now outside the Archdukes' chambers Illyria grabbed a halberd aimed for her eyes and diverted its path into the chest of a rather tall demon killing into. Illyria snapped the halberd in half and rammed both parts of the weapon into two other guard demons.

The way was finally clear and Old One based down the double set of heavy Oak doors were Sebassis sat on his throne oddly paralysed with fear.

"Illyria please we are your descendants!" begged Sebassis.

The former God-King hadn't known that. But it was true she realised as she examined the pitiful excuse for a ruler before her. Sebassis was in fact a descendant of hers.

In her true form Illyria had no actual gender as all the Old Ones could spawn. Every thousand years or she (or at the time it) had found a suitable mate. She could of bred with another Old One but as they were all enemies constantly fighting each other that it made hard to mate as each of parent would be worried about the other stabbing them in the back.

So in order to do what humans termed as 'getting knocked up' and also worried , or as least as worried as an Old One could be, that her hellspawn would overthrow her Illyria had set out a suitable mate from among her minions so that her spawn would be weaker than her but still strong enough to be useful. Illyria herself had been a rare successful breeding between two Old Ones and she had killed her what passed for her parents.

A lot of the Old Ones had done the same as Illyria and the end result were demons like Sebassis.

Unable to trust their equals for even mating the pure demons (whose numbers were being thinned by constant warfare) had diluted their blood with lesser kin and then later humans, so had the next generation, and so on and so on, until most demons were actually humans with odd genes rather than the offspring of Pure Demons. This disgusted Illyria.

Okay so Illyria was planning to mate with a human too but that mostly outside her control and it wasn't as if any of the few remaining Old Ones who mate with her anyway but that wasn't important right now was important was that Archduke Sebassis heir to the throne of an entire dimension and her descendent was more closely related to the primitives who overran this world than he was to her.

In order to remove this affront to her senses Illyria removed Sebassis' head and then his arms and then his legs. She took his head as a trophy as he was still an Archduke after all.

**Wolfram and Hart. L.A Branch**

"For the Overlord!".

The battle cry of the minions filled the air as the Browns charged forward into the mass of lawyers and began to take them apart.

I lifted by brand new sword, which like my armour was black and gold due to being made of ebony, and brought it down like the divine instrument of a god.

The sword, enchanted six ways from Sunday, sliced threw the lawyer like lightsabre threw a battle droid. And the WR&H employee fell into two pieces dropping at my feet. A spray of blood filled the air coating the walls with its redness.

Another cowardly lawyer crossed my path and my free hand I sent a powerful shock spell which not only electrocuted the man but also threw him against the wall.

This slaughter was amusing me but it was getting a little to easy. Hopefully they would raise again as zombies so I could kill them twice, that way this might at least count as exercise.

One of the Blues who hung back to provide medical aid to wounded minions started jumping up and down trying to get my attention.

"Master!, magic!" said the little creature pointing down a corridor which led outside.

I might as well take a look. Summoning all the minions to me, aside from the Reds who set this building ablaze, assuming the sprinklers didn't stop them, I headed towards the source of the magic.

A small building outside of the main offices was the source of the magic my Blue minion had sensed and I blasted the door down so I could go in and see what was happening. Inside there was a large box or perhaps a cage with five Vampires chained to it.

Ah so they were raising something, but what?. Well whatever it was it was doubtful that it would be a good thing for me so I stopped to the ritual by using a fireball which burning and then dusted one of the Vamps. With only four leeches they could perform the sacrifice.

Deciding on a whim to steal this cage/box, in case anyone I wanted to keep every died, I sent the minions forward to collect it but Wolfram and Hart weren't just going to let me do that.

A masked demon I knew from the Angel TV came at me welding a weapon that looked as if Death itself had forged it. The scythe met my sword and the clang of two metal objects filled the air.

Vorcha I think his name was, was much faster than I am in my armour and his magic weapon might actually be able to harm me so I kept him on the defensive by madly swinging my sword making the demon duck and weave in order to stay in one piece.

My minions were to busy either killing lawyers or dragging the box/cage out of the room to aid me in this fight so I brought forth some help. Kicking out I sent the scythe wielding demon flying but he recovered fast, to fast for me to finish him off. I summoned a Scamp and took a quick look around.

The lawyer Lindsey McDonald had the scrolls needed to perform the resurrection ritual and was currently keeping a few minions at bay with one of the ritual torches that offered the needed mood lighting such dark ceremonies required.

My telekinetic abilities weren't great but they were more than enough to bring the scrolls flying into my hand. This meant that I would have to drop either the scroll or my ebony sword in order to do spells but that was fine as I really wanted to kill this demon the old fashioned way.

The demon I was so eager to kill had dispatched my Scamp with ease and was now ready to fight me once more.

However rather than sidestep my next move he tried to block and my sword broke his weapon must to both our surprise. Of course he was more surprised as my sword then lobbed off one his arms.

Shame really that scythe would of looked good in my trophy case.

The demon recoiled in pain and I put it out of its misery by removing its maggot filled head. Somewhat disappointed I left the room and headed back to the main building ignoring any lawyers who might still be alive.

I had been hoping for more of a battle.

"Ask and ye shall receive" I muttered as portal opened before me.

The Senior Partners might not be able to see me but they had just seen Voch, or whatever his name was, die so they now had something to focus their powers on.

From the portals dropped what I assumed to be demonic warriors of some kind dressed in crude armour and wielding equally crude weapons. They really didn't look like much but it was better than going home without even working up a sweat.

A mostly human looking demon with green skin, sunken eyes and sharp teeth came at me swinging a mace with all the skill and enthusiasm of an angry house wife. I blocked the blow pushed sending the demon staggering back and cut the monster down with my sword.

"All to easy" I said.

If this was really the quality of troops of WR&H had under its command no wonder they used guile and deceit so much.

Still at least they had numbers.

Another demon footsoldier charged me, this one using an axe, and I simply side stepped the attack and let the creature fall down the steps.

Either these guys were truly pathetic or I was becoming badass on the level of Xena Warrior Princess. Hopeful the later because being a kickass warrior was so cool.

My minions came running back to me having delivered my latest prize back to the Netherworld. Once they were gathered around me I made them plant the flag and stick close only moving to engage any footsoldier stupid enough to fight.

Throwing the scroll to a Blue I told the water demon to take it to Gnarl for safe keeping. The Blue blurred as it moved becoming untouchable and freeing my hand for spell casting.

More demons dropped out of portals and I realised then that the Senior Partners really wanted me dead. Not surprising really given all the damage I had done. The portals opened at random as the demon cabal opening them couldn't see me but they could see their demon warriors and when one died other portals opened nearby. So it was only a matter of time before my minions and I were overwhelmed.

Best to leave then and hope that my battle plans had done enough damage. I had no idea really large the Firm was but if it had other enemies like me they should take advantage of what I had done to attack WR&H. If not then the demonic Senior Partners would strike back at me hard.

Not they knew enough about me to do that. If they had away of getting into the Netherworld then I would already be dead and no other part of my Dark Dominion was as vital as the Netherworld Tower.

Sending the minions forward to clear a path I followed watching as minions peeled off from the group to fight the demons who blocked my path. These minions knew that they would be left behind to die in battle, but that mattered not to them as it was minions lot in life to die for the Overlord.

I reached the Gate and found it guarded by more demons these ones a large, deadlier breed that the ones I had already killed and I grinned happy that I been given some worthy foes to fight. However I would have to kill them quickly in order to return to the Netherworld. While I was buying time for my witches and my consort to kill the Black Thorns there would come a point were my enemies would drown me in numbers.

Lashing out with my Overlord fireball spell I set one demon alight before taking a two handed grip on my sword. A demon with a short sword tried to stab me but I slashed and cut the monster down. The next demon died as I spun on the spot and removed its head.

Another savage creature charged forward with a roar and tried, foolishly, to wrap me up in a heavy set of chains. I grab the chain and yanked the demon towards me before beating the monster to death with its own weapon.

Enjoyable but time consuming and I had to kill a couple of more demons before I could get moving again. Thankfully the minions had brought me enough time to get away.

Now mere steps away from the Gate I faced the last demon and chopped down hard enough to spilt its skull open like a piece of ripe fruit spraying brain matter all over the place. I could sense more demons chasing me but I was at the Gate and disappeared. They were unable to follow.

**Dinner Plans**

**Netherworld Tower. Dining Room. **

One of the best things about living in the Netherworld, aside from having a safe sanctuary, was that the place seemed to be endless. And now that I could Blink I could visit any part of the place simply by closing my eyes and willing myself there. I could leave the Netherworld this way and even Paige with her orbing power could reach the surface world but it was still a handy power to have.

The Halliwell sisters had returned home long before the rest of us as their world only had one target and they had even got and gotten dinner ready. Well actually Piper had taken charge of the kitchen slaves and made them do it but it the thought that counted.

Meals cooked in the Netherworld tended be simply things for the most part as I hadn't hired the cooks for their skills. In fact I hadn't hired them at all really I'd just grabbed sexy woman from the surface world stuck in them in a slave girl outfit and but them to work. Still the slaves weren't without some skill and Piper was an able taskmaster who made sure the work got done.

So the meal my harem and I were sitting down to enjoy was perhaps the best meal of my life and I was still on the soap course.

Serving girls dressed in very adult French maid outfits stood around the table ready to refill goblets or fetch anything I or my girls desired. I was tempted to have one of them go under the large oak table and suck me off but I really did need to keep a clear head during this dinner/planning session.

Illyria sat on the opposite end of the rectangle table and seemed to be dissecting a bread role. What she expected to find I had no idea but she could multi-task well and was able to talk.

"Your kingdom grows cramped" declared the Old One in the body of Lara Croft. "Have you considered extending your domain, perhaps you could build a city for your concubines to inhabit".

The Mistresses didn't take kindly to be calling concubines, properly because my concubines were little more than brain dead sex dolls. Brain zapping people made them great slaves but they weren't much for conversation.

"Not a bad idea" I conceded "perhaps I should use the Imperial City on Nirn for that".

The idea was a pleasing one. I could go back to the pan-dimensional marketplace and have a pleasure slave race made.

"I have plans for that city" informed Illyria "organising your army once spread across different worlds will take a legion of bureaucrats to organise. They must unsure that every warrior is fed, clothed and housed. I have already visited the marketplace and ordered a suitable race created. A hive mind race will take care of the logistics of your empire".

Well that did make sense and it would be nice not to have to worry about the support system my ever growing army would need but filling the Imperial City with a race of bugs just didn't sit well with me.

"Knowing that you like to randomly mate with your subjects I ensured that they will be fertile female elves with large breasts. I will call them High Elves and they will golden skin so you will not confuse them with your Dark Elf assassins".

Illyria really thinks through I had to admit.

"I don't think the Imperial City would make a good second home anyway" said Amy "You need something more well Gothic. Big tall buildings, huge statues and plenty of narrow streets".

"Sounds like Gotham City in those old Batman movies" I said with a snort.

"I'll make a few doodles" informed Amy "and you can pick one you like".

Amy's doodles were what some would call detailed plans. She had built the tropical resort on one of the Everlight Islands from a doodle.

"Where would it be built?" asked Tara between mouthfuls of hot soup. "People will notice your minions building a city and they might try and stop it".

I was thinking of the area east of Imperial City which was part of Cyrdoill. It was mostly wilderness and far enough away from the local settlements that work should go undisturbed.

"I could easily find a suitable garden world" stated Illyria. "There are many worlds in different dimensions that were created for latter colonization and many still lay untouched".

I hadn't thought of that but really I should have. A virgin unspoiled world which I could mould in my image. A large city filled with pleasure slaves and other amusements. Like a big arena where creatures and people who fight and die for my entertainment. I could have different races taking care of different things.

My Dark Elves would defend while Illyria's High Elves would run the place some sort of labour cast lower Elves would maintain and build things. I could also have some Wood Elves as well to take care of the gardens and other nature things. Maybe I could make some sort Sea Elves and have to sail the waters and run cruise ships.

Heck I could even have the created races worshipping me in temples if I wanted to.

The only problem was that I was in so way skilled enough to organise such a thing which I mentioned.

"I can organise such a project" said the Old One "In one of my earlier lives I oversaw the creation of Vahla ha'nesh while still leading my army into war. Depending on what labour force you can provide and what resources I can acquire it may take as little as a year".

Illyria looked at the each of the Mistresses in turn.

"I may require each of you to undertake small tasks to aid me in this endeavour. When creating Vahla ha'nesh I altered the flow of time so that while the slaves and I experienced years perhaps decades for the rest of world only days that passed. Alone I could not repeat the feat but with our combined power it might be possible. You would not have to stay within the field of altered time only maintain it for a few days".

"Could that work?" asked Willow. "You'd need massive amounts of materials to build a city. And then you have to provide for your workforce".

Illyria had an answer for everything.

"The needed materials would be gathered before the time field would set up. The field can also be set over a wide area meaning that farms, quarries and other needed structures can be built ready for use".

"How could one person do all that?" asked Paige who had skipped most of the courses and gone straight for the cake.

I hope she didn't get fat.

"I have no need to rest nor to eat" explained Illyria "I can work every moment of every day for as long as it takes. And I will be very busy with this task I will have to breed many thousands of Orcs as a labour force and direct them. Likely this project will take at least a year as you measure time but even for such sort lived creatures that is not a great amount of time".

A year to build a city not bad at all and if was anything like Vahla ha'nesh it would be an epic city indeed.

"This will of course leave me with little time to aid in your battle with The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart but you seem to be a capable warlord".

Coming from Illyria that was high praise indeed.

"What about the army?" I asked. "Whose going to conquer Tamriel?".

"I shall" answered my consort "I will need to pillage its resources in any case and to enslave most of its population. The labour force that built Vahla ha'nesh were slaves taken from conquests and raids. Middle Earth and Tamriel will provide what I need".

She was going to be a very busy Old One indeed.

"Well that keep Illyria nice and busy for the next year" I said. "As for the rest of us, well we will be dealing with WR&H as well as other things".

"What other things?" asked Sabrina.

"Wiping out the Death Eaters for one" I answered "If I'm going to take over the Wizarding World one day so they will need to be removed. Also certain demon groups need to be taken off and of course the Underworld needs to cleansed so we can use it for I don't know ….storage.

I really hadn't really planned that part out very well. I remembered having a plan for that place. Something about experimenting on minions and breeding new ones. Ah well I had some notes about that somewhere, properly down on of the many sofas around here.

"Of course that assuming that Wolfram and Hart just lie down and die which isn't likely" I added.

My harem understood that we had a tough road ahead but if we succeeded then the Buffyverse would be wide for a new supernatural superpower to take over. I might even led the demons of that world in a war agaisnt humanity, if I felt the urge.

"They won't" said Phoebe "Lawyers are just like cockroaches, very hard to stamp out".

As amusing as that was I had to point out that the lawyers were just one head of the hydra that WR&H.

No taking that Firm down wasn't going to easy but little worth doing was but at least it gave me something to do. It wouldn't do for me to get bored now would it?.

**Next Chapter. **

**Wolfram and Hart Strike Back!. **

**Illyria conquers Anvil. **

**And the Overlord is gonna be a daddy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Selias**

**Yep a lot more action in this story as the Overlord has enough Mistresses to keep things organised for him so he can spend more time kicking ass. **

**Illyria opened a portal so that Glory could go home. I have no idea what happens then but I assume Ben get his body back and then gets eaten by something while Glory goes back to looking like something out of H.P Lovecraft novel and tries to reconquer her realm. **

**Douchiesnacks**

**Glad you enjoyed it and the first chapter was like a prologue really to explain why the Overlord attacks WR&H before his Ork army is ready. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part 3**

**The Islands Of Everlight. **

Centuries ago the Glorious Empire had waged war upon the Elves of Everlight, now another enemy was invading these sacred lands. Unlike the Empire these conquerors had no interest in enslaving the locals in order to make them run a tropical resort which catered to the richest and fattest of the Empire's citizens.

No these new invaders came for one reason only and that was to destroy.

The demonic cabal known collective as Wolfram and Hart had expended a great amount of energy for this invasion. Portals appeared at random and spat out terrifying creatures that the Elves of Everlight had never seen before.

Despite not knowing what these invaders were the Elves called them demons just like the humans of this world would. And who could blame them for the creatures that rained down upon Everlight were hideous things that killed without mercy and would never feel remorse for their actions.

Still even with the element of surprise and greater numbers on their side the demonic horde did not simply overwhelm the Elves. The pointy eared humanoids still had a small but skill army and had more than a few spellcasters in their number.

The Elven Queen one of the Overlord's many wives directed her forces as the battled. There was no chance for them to win and they weren't even going to try. Instead the Elf warriors spent their lives in order to slow down the monsters giving the women and children more time to run and hide in the thick jungles around the settlements.

Still it was only a matter of time before the Elven swordsmen were overwhelmed but the natives of Everlight hadn't given up hope yet.

The first thing their Queen had done when the portals started to open was to transport herself to the Netherworld and inform the Overlord of what was happening. Their Lord and Master would be here soon and hopefully with lots of reinforcements. It wouldn't take the Overlord long to simply grab some armour and a weapon but it would take some time to gather his Mistresses and any troops that were ready to fight. But when they did come they came in force.

**The Islands Of Everlight. Everlight Jungle. **

The latest battle for Everlight was taking part on every island in the chain. But the main focus of the attack were the Elven villages so the Elves had fled into the jungle with demons following them. It was there they met me.

Having come out of the GateI cast a fire spell on my enchanted two handed sword, which I could use one handed, imbuing the weapon with magical flame. Fire has always been mankind's best defence against its foes going as far back as when we lived in caves. Fires would keep the wild animals away while burning torches were often used to drive off whatever supernatural threats happened to be around back then.

Also a flaming sword always looks very cool.

Handing the burning blade to a nearby Red. I picked up the axe one of the Browns had been carrying and cast a powerful cold spell upon it. Picking up my sword again I tested the weight of both weapons and wondered how awesome I must look with two magical weapons.

The weapons and my armour were black and gold with skulls decorating them. I must truly look like ugly death come to I hoped that the demons agreed with me.

I was about to find out as a rather large demon that looked like one of its parents had been bull was trying to catch up with a feeling Elf family as they fled towards my Gate thinking that it would offer them safety.

Well it would but not because the Gate would whisk them away but because my Witches were with me and one of them sent the Killing Curse at the beast dropping it.

"This explains why we encountered so little resistance when attacking the holding of The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart" commented Illyria who was taking a break from her big project to spend a relaxing afternoon breaking some skulls. "They were preparing their army for this attack".

This attack didn't look so prepared to me and I realised that Everlight might not be their only target. Did the demons know about the other worlds I interests in or only this one. I best find out.

"Paige!" I called summoning the youngest Charmed One to my side. "Go to the Golden Hills and see if the Dwarves are also under attack. If they are do what you can to help them use my Dark Elves, take Amy with you she knows more spells than you do".

Paige grabbed Amy's arm and the two witches disappeared in a shower of dark orbs.

Dividing my forces might not be that wise but if the Dwarves were under attack then my greatest source of income was under threat. I needed that gold to fund my armies and buy the slaves I needed to tame a new world. Or at least Illyria did as she had taken charge of that side of things freeing me to improve my magical skills but mostly giving me time to run around and hit things, which Gnarl called proper Overlording.

"Fan out" I ordered and my witches and those Dark Elves I had brought with me did so.

A scream caught my attention and I spied a group of demon footsoldiers heading this way. The scream had come from them which is odd because it sounded like a woman shouting,

While holding two weapons limited my spellcasting I was still able to summon a small Clannfear who joined me as I charged towards the demons. Summoned creatures always seemed to know who to target and I was grateful that I didn't have to guide the conjured monster

I'd never fought with two weapons before but I'd played Viking: The Battle For Asgard and using a sword and an axe at the same time looked fun. Other warriors would have trouble using a fighting style they had never been trained for but like Slayers, Overlords seem to be able to fight using whatever they had in hand. In fact I'd once beat a demon to death using a metal chain.

I proved this to be true once again when I killed two demons in the space of a heat beat. My axe of cold was driven into the skull of one creature while my sword slashed across the chest of another leaving a burning wound.

The third demon I engaged died as I made a backhanding move which drove the back of the axe into its face. Bones cracked and its jaw actually shattered. I swung and kicked out at another enemy making it stumble to the floor and I brought both weapons down on its armoured chest. A fountain of blood told me that the armour hadn't saved the monsters life.

My summoned Clannfear died and faded away as demon footsoldier, larger than most of the others, drove a blade into the deadra's brain. I avenged the Clannfear's death, not that I cared, by removing the demons head in a rather crude fashion. With the flame sword I hacked at a leg making the demon drop to the ground in agony and with the axe I executed the offending fiend.

I bet that hadn't looked as cool as I had hoped but I had no time now to worry about how epic I appeared to be when fighting as there was a dragon heading my way. The Dragon was big, red and very mean looking.

Now most people upon seeing a fire breathing dragon heading for them would panic but I just smiled behind my helmet and passed my burning blade to one of the Dark Elves who had followed me into battle.

"Don't lose that" I ordered.

"I shall guard this weapon with my life, O' divine sexiness" replied the Elf woman.

My Dark Elves really knew how to flatter a wannabe god's ego.

"Illyria!" I shouted loudly drawing the Old Ones eye to me. "When I say throw me at the dragon".

Most people upon hearing that would assume it was a joke or that I had gone crazy but Illyria simple finished killing the demon she had been beating down and came a stood next to me.

I gripped my ice magic axe tightly and cast the Feather spell on myself lowering my mass. The former God-King was strong but in my armour I weighed as much as much as a small car and while Illyria could throw a small car she couldn't throw something that heavy very high.

I often wondered if the dark power enhancing marriage ritual had made Illyria more physical powerful in some ways as while I knew that she had to put more effort into opening portals and her time bending powers had become weaker she somehow seemed stronger and tougher than she should be.

"Now" I called out as the dragon came into view again seeking new prey to fed on no doubt.

Illyria threw me into the air with ease thanks to her awesome strength and my spell. I impacted the dragon hard to enough to send us both crashing into the ground. As I picked myself up I scolded myself. That hadn't been the plan at all I had meant to end up on the Dragon's back inside I had hit it like a cannon ball. And it had hurt.

Thankfully the Dragon wasn't badly hurt but the fall had stunned it buying me time to brain zap the animal. Dragons are highly magical creatures and it didn't lose much power before coming under my control even if the effort of converting it to my case did drain my magic somewhat.

Ignoring my fear of heights I climbed my new pet's back and ordered it into the sky.

Now this was cool, I had my own freaking Dragon!.

The Dragon was directed by my will now and without words I directed it to charge the demonic army. The flying reptile rained fire down on the demons setting the mostly evacuated settlement alight. Demons burned and scattered, fearful of my new pet.

Another cool thing was that from this height I could see the battle in full.

My Dark Elves were cutting down demons with arrows and sword. The invading monsters might be stronger than the Elves but my created slaves were faster. Still several had died in my service and I felt somewhat annoyed by that as those Elves weren't cheap to make.

Driving the Dragon on it let out more flame and burned a group of demons who had just arrived out of a large portal. Which turned out to be a mistake as Illyria came through the portal behind them and I realised that I had just burned some of my own Orcs.

Not a great battle strategy I admit.

This time paying more attention to my targets I spotted a Giant tearing down some of the wooden huts and I directed my new pet to attack.

Holding on tight I was able to stay on my newest minion's back while landed on top of the Giant which died quickly under the Dragon's slashing claws. Once it was dead my pet began to consume the monster's flesh.

The lizards animal hunger drove it to feast despite my commands, which didn't surprise me really as instincts are hard to ignore. Once it had fed I was sure that it would be able to focus and obey my commands once more but for now my control wasn't absolute.

Jumping from the creatures back I sought out another giant, this human like aside from the tough looking yellow skin and floppy ears, and struck at the back of its leg as hard as I could drawing blood.

Rather then fell the monster it just seemed to be annoyed by my actions and turned to swat me aside. I dropped under the blow with grace you wouldn't expect for a guy in full armour. Rolling I avoided a follow up blow and slashed my axe and the offending hand.

The Giant bellowed in pain as my attack had managed to remove its smallest finger (well it was more like a claw really) and the Giant began to cry.

WTF was this thing a big baby or just really simple minded?.

Picking myself up I aimed my Overlord magic at the oversized monster child and attempted to bring it under my control, to no effect. This meant the creature had no mind to dominate or was firmly under another's control. Either way it was bad for me as the huge monster, with surprising swiftness, grabbed me and picked me up.

Slowly it tightened its grip and brought me towards its mouth. I got a good look at the Giant and saw that its teeth were those of flesh eater sharp enough to tear a man apart. Hopefully my armour would protect me.

An arrow flew through the air and impact the Giant's left eye. The monster dropped me and covered both its eyes. It staggered back got tangled up in some trees and fell down a slop and into the river.

"Darklighter arrows aren't just good for killing Whitelighters" said Paige grinning.

"Not that I aren't grateful" I said because I was "but weren't you suppose to checking on the Dwarfs".

"I did" replied the half demon girl "Their under attack to but holding their own for now. Amy's helping them with wards but most of the demons are on the surface attacking people".

By people she meant the human kingdoms that dominated most of this world or at least its surface.

"Which Kingdoms are being invaded?" I asked.

"All of them" answered Paige. "I orbed to a few towns and there all under attacks there must be tens of thousands of demons here. I got a look at some of the officers directing the fighting. Least I think their officers cause there dressed a lot better dressed and armed than the rest. There all blue skinned with horns kinda like that Archduke guy you sent Illyria to kill".

All of my girls had seen pictures of the Black Thorns as I wanted them to know about the targets in case the first attempts failed and they had to team up to take a target down.

"Sebassis had something like forty legions of demons under his command" I reminded. "They must be here for payback but they can't get into the Netherworld".

Actually maybe they could. The old empire had been planning to tunnel down from just outside Nordberg, I'd best check on that.

Sadly I couldn't teleport in my armour so I'd have to take a Gate, later. Well that wasn't totally true I could Blink there but my armour wouldn't come with me. Willow hadn't yet been able to figure out why. Paige could orb me there but I wouldn't know what we would be orbing into.

Portals began to open up in the air and more footsoldier demons arrived. Hundreds of them in fact and some were demon species I was familiar with but a lot weren't.

"Looks like they know I am here" I muttered out loud.

Judging by the portals they were actually tracking the Dragon. They must know that it is no longer under their control.

The warding magic drawn on the inside of my armour meant that no one could see me using magic or technology, effectively rendering me invisible unless you looked at me using your eyeballs.

I could be seen using the Tower Heart but that wasn't so odd as the Heart was connected to me.

Also Paige could sense me from a distance (as could Illyria for some reason) and they could even orb/portal to my side if needs be but that was properly due to the dark binding rituals which bound us all together. A personal connection seemed to override the warding but perhaps it was only meant to help defend you from hostile parties?.

"At least it can't get any worse" said Paige trying to be cheerful. "Sure its raining monsters but it not like they can do worse to use".

The island I was on (this one being a different island than I had started on as the Dragon had taken me here to attack the first Giant) began to shake and it felt as if it was going to sink into the sea.

I glared at the youngest Halliwell sister who had gone pale.

"Your gonna make me pay for saying that later, aren't you?" she said.

I nodded at her and she rightfully got nervous as assuming I survived this I would punish her, properly using a paddle.

Pleasant thoughts of spanking the witch/darklighter were driven from my mind when I saw that while the island was sinking the water wasn't rising. Looking around I could see that the ocean was fading away to show what looked well... Hell

The word hell was the only word to justify what I what seeing. Lakes of fire and black stone mountains seemed to be fading into existence as the ocean faded away. Terrible creatures strode the surface of that world and some even seemed to be able to see me!.

Shit, the Senior Partners were doing to Everlight to what they had done to L.A in the Season 6 comics of Angel. The Islands of Everlight were beings transported to a Hell Dimension and I was going along for the ride it seemed. Unless I got off these islands.

"Paige orb us home!" I commanded loudly over the all noise.

The former half angel grabbed my arm and tried to orb.

"Its not working!" she called out

Damn they must of done something to block teleporting.

I turned and looked around seeing my Dragon cowering between some trees. I reached out with my will and commanded the scared creature to come to me. It could fly us out of here easy enough as were falling into a Hell but the sky above us looked normal.

"Climb onto its back" I told Paige and she did as she was told.

Her arms gripped tightly to my waist and with a mental command I made the Dragon take flight. We avoided being sent to that Hell and flew above the ocean waters as the island chain sank out of view.

"I can sense the others their back in the Netherworld" Paige informed me.

Her power of sensing was remarkable she could tell where everyone of my bonded witches was at any time and even orb to their side if she wish or they called for her.

"I can orb us home if you like since the Gate is in Hell I guess".

I made a mental to check up on that. Having a Gate open to a Hell Dimension was not a good thing something might get in. Of course if that was a WR&H controlled Hell then I might want a Gate there so I could take the fight to where the demons lived, one day.

"I don't want to leave Puff here" I told Paige "Let's head for land and see if Illyria can portal him that Garden World she's been working on".

"Puff" laughed Paige "Your calling your dragon Puff?"

"Its a British thing". I answered "and its MY dragon I get to name him and I get this dragon because its red".

"Why does the colour matter ?" inquired Paige.

"The dragon on the Welsh flag is red" I explained.

I had some national pride left even if I didn't live on Earth any more.

As Puff flew us towards to nearest stretch of land I thought about what a shame it was that I couldn't open portals otherwise I could take my pet with me when I visited other worlds. But unless I could drain something or someone else that made portals and feed that power into my pet that wasn't likely to happen.

Actually I might just be able to do that?.

A human being couldn't contain that much magical energy not in the amounts needed to casually open portals with the ease Illyria did but a dragon could, at least it theory.

But who or what could be drained to provided that power?

Another Old One perhaps?

Before I could get around to dealing with that I had an invading demon army to worry about. My forces needed to regroup and take the fight to the enemy.

**The Golden Hills. Later In The Day. **

My Wives I stood on top of one the hills and looked down at the valley below. Willow had somehow made a lens from air which allowed us to view what was going on the valley below.

Currently the demon army of now dead Archduke were slaughtering everything that moved in one of the human cites. The king who ruled this area had an army of his own but there had been no time to rally it and so the few humans that were actually prepared to fight hadn't made much difference.

"The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart must assume that you control this entire world" commented the Old One.

As Paige had said the demons were attacking all over the place. Thankfully the Dwarves hadn't had to deal with more than a few raiding parties as it was hard to get to them and the leaders of this army hadn't opened any portals down there. But just in case I'd sent Sabrina to join Amy in the mines to help set up wards and other magical defences.

"Just how many demons are invading?" asked Phoebe who couldn't tear her eyes away from the gory scenes we were watching, thankfully from a safe distance.

I did some maths. Forty legions at most with each legion averaging five or perhaps six thousand per legion

"Well if Sebassis's legions are anything like Roman legions it could be up to a quarter of a million demons invading".

Realistically it properly a lot less than that. Moving that many troops just wasn't possible even with portals. And whoever had succeeded the Archduke would still need to defend whatever territories he/she or it had inherited. Still given the number of demons here I had to wonder at the logistics.

And how was Illyria going to this when she started invading other worlds?. Sure she could move an entire squad of Orks via a portal in a few seconds but how would that work when you need to move thousands?. I suppose you could have the troops line up and keep a portal open large for them to march through but that seemed time consuming. Ah well the Old One seemed to know what she was doing.

"Were really out numbered" commented Tara with a sad tone.

"And I already lost Everlight" I moaned, starting to feel a little depressed.

"The loss of the Elven islands is not great" commented Illyria.

"Well they did provide us with some food and clothing" I pointed out.

Still she was right losing the hippy Elves wasn't a bog loss even with the death of my Elf Queen. Not that I really needed the Elf Queen now that Everlight was gone.

"Will the demons do it again, maybe take the Dwarves away?" asked Willow.

"That is doubtful" answered the former God-King "Such things take great amounts of power, even at my height I would not attempt that feat more than once in a mortal life time".

I thought it over and decided that she was right. I believe that they Senior Partners pulled Everlight to that hell because I was there not because its loss would damage my war effort, which it wouldn't really. Still WR&H had a great amount of power they might try that trick again.

"Great so instead of being sent to Hell, Hell came to us" said Paige.

"Speaking of Hell" said Tara "Why didn't you close the Gate to Everlight. Isn't it dangerous to have an active Gate going there".

Well it wasn't actually that dangerous because you couldn't use a Gate as mass transportation for anything but minions so at worse a single powerful magic user might break in but they couldn't actually exit the Gates until I allowed it or unless they were Mistresses or otherwise bounded to me.

"Ever seen Battlefied Earth?" I asked of the group.

None of them had, damn I really need a sci fi geek mistresses.

I turned to address the group and explained where I was going with this.

"In that film the hero of the story sends a nuclear bomb to the home world of an alien race that invaded Earth. The planet was destroyed in the blast due having an atmosphere that the bomb ignited. A little known fact is that during early nuclear weapon tests there had been actual concern that the bomb would ignite the oxygen in our atmosphere burning the Earth to cinders. Thankfully it didn't happen here but in Battlefied Earth that did happen and there are ways to enhance such weapons".

"Your gonna nuke all of this!" cried Piper who was obviously shocked by the idea.

"Of course not" I assured "I'm going to nuke the Hell Dimension, Everlight got dragged to".

Although now I thought about it that might be a good way to deal with all these demons. It wasn't as if I could fight these numbers.

"A few tactical nuclear strikes might be advisable" stated Illyria "such devices using low yields would not leave to much residual radiation".

"I don't want a nuke going off this close to the Golden Hills" I told Illyria.

"So we have to fight them here, then" stated Willow.

"No we will have to fight them at a place called Nordberg" I corrected. "The old empire that ruled most of this world once, tried to dig into the Netherworld from Nordberg so we have to defend that place at least".

Drawing this army there would be easy. I'd just wear some clothes with the warding magic on then take it all off for a few seconds letting the Senior Partners see me.

"Defending will be easier" said Willow. "There's lots of defensive spells I can cast and your not limited to fifty minions if your defending".

True I could conquer Nordberg (which hadn't been attacked as of yet) and have hundreds of minions guarding the place and perhaps a thousand Dark Elves. Illyria could portal in some Orks I could command fifty minions directly. Add in skeleton soldiers, converted warriors and conjured creatures and we might hold the place.

A lot would depend on what defences my minions could build in time but it would be better to draw this invading army to a battle of our choosing rather than having to fight them all over this world.

"Can't we just fight them without using WMDs?" asked Piper who seemed nervous about the idea of using nukes. Not that I could blame her for that.

"Illyria, how many troops do I have?"

The Old One answered quickly.

"Not including loses taken today and rounded to nearest ten. You have one thousand, five hundred Dark Elves. Over two hundred Orcs able to fight and just under one hundred skeleton warriors. Perhaps a hundred other soldiers of different races including some minor demons and of course one dragon.

Add in fifty minions and that was nearly 2,000 troops I could deploy for a major battle.

"With your minions that would be more than enough might to conquer Cyrdoill but against these foes you have insufficient numbers" finished Illyria.

So more than a hundred to one against, then. Not including the other minion tribes who were hard to direct as conventional army.

"I do have a strategy to deal these invaders" stated Illyria.

"Really?" I asked rather surprised.

Whatever it was it couldn't be worse than my plan of hiding in the Netherworld, waiting until this army had moved away from the Golden Hills and then nuking it. Which actually wasn't an awful plan I just wasn't eager to start throwing nukes around as I had no idea how to use nukes.

"Yes" confirmed the Old One. "We can not hope to match this force openly so therefore we must fight it indirectly while still attempting to defend key points. Such as the Dwarf mines which supply most of your wealth and this Nordberg of which you speak. While preparing these defences my plan would be to have your concubines assassinate as many of this invading armies' officers as possible in order to sow confusion within their ranks. Demon breeds despise each other so without officers to control them infighting will start, reducing their combat effectiveness. We should also encourage this by having your witches mind control a member of one species and have it attack a warrior of a different breed".

This was dangerous but my Witches could teleport and turn themselves invisible for short periods of time so they could assassinate and otherwise mess with the officers in this army causing mistrust and confusion.

"While your concubines do this I will attack any holdings of the former Archduke that I can find. This will make his successor want to increase the number of guards meaning less soldiers free to fight on the battlefield".

"And all this time they will be fighting the armies of this world further weakening them". I pointed out.

Illyria nodded having realised as I just did that this war would weaken or more likely destroy the kingdoms. If the demon army was then driven off I could claim the whole planet. I'd have to repopulate it but I had been planning to create more slave races anyway.

"Yes" Illyria agreed "And your Dark Elves can focus on attacking their supply lines and perhaps engaging in acts of sabotage. They may use portals to move their troops but the officers must still provide their warriors with food and needed equipment".

An army marches on its stomach after all and these demon soldiers would require other things aside from food. Places to rest, replacement weapons and so on. Illyria planned for my Elves to hinder the logistics as much as possible.

It was hardly surprising that she knew how to run a war, the Old One had been doing stuff like this back when humans still lived in trees.

"And what will I be doing?" I questioned.

"You will be assisting me in conquering the Tamriel city of Anvil".

"I don't know much about all this war stuff, but is this the right time to be expanding" asked Willow. "Shouldn't be focus on defence, I can help with the defending!".

The former God-King explained. "There is a chance that despite my efforts that we will lose this world and the resources it offers us. So if anything we must expand or run the risk of losing everything because we can not support this war. Also we need to replace what was lost when Everlight was take from our Master's domain. Anvil is a port so it will give us accesses to fishing boats which will replace the food sources we lost".

Ah of course, more logistics.

"Very well Illyria, your the warlord. I leave it up to you to run this campaign".

I hoped I was putting my faith in the right god or this could all go horrible wrong.

**Netherworld Tower. Private Quarters. Bed Chamber.**

The heavy black curtains that separated the my bed chamber (calling it a room just didn't do it justice} from the rest of the private quarters were closed in order to afford me and whichever (sometimes several ) Mistress I was sleeping with that night. But this evening they were closed not because I liked to sleep without the minions watching me but because Paige was getting punished for jinxing me so much I nearly got sent to Hell.

Alright it properly would of happened anyway but as a witch she should know not to tempt the Fates like that as those three sisters had a wicked sense of humour. Jinxing people by saying stuff like 'what's the worse that could happen' and 'at least it can't get any worse than this' can be one way tickets to disaster.

Paige was nude on the bed presenting herself as she was about to get fucked doggy style, which might actually happen. But for now she was getting punished.

Already her gorgeous ass was red from an over the knee spanking and now the paddle was being applied in order to reinforce the message. Keeping the Mistresses in their place is very important work for an Overlord as while they weren't likely to overthrow me they still had to kept motivated and focused on the right things, and if I had to spank them raw to do this so be it.

Oh who am I kidding, I was go getting off on this.

I'd started by making her do a slow striptease in front of me she had danced to music played by a rather odd magical device meant to record secret conversations but we used to record music while in places technology worked.

Paige had orbed away each piece of clothing as she danced meaning that her movements seemed more natural as she didn't have to try and gracefully unclip her bra or pull down her panties and try not to trip over them when they were down to her ankles.

Once the show was over it was time to inflict some pain on her. I'd attached nipple clamps to her rock hard nipples and then used them to make her squirm a little.

That had been followed by the long spanking sessions that would ensure that Paige would find no chair fun to sit on.

Still Paige hadn't protested much about this punishment even when the spanking had turned her rear end a nice shade of red.

Stopping for a moment to finger Paige's wet pussy I confirmed that she was enjoying this, "bad girl" I thought out loud.

"Oh yes Master, I am a bad girl!" called out Paige as my fingers probed her cunt. "Punish your bad ,naughty little girl!"

I let the young witch enjoy herself a little more before deciding that she needed more punishment. Telling her to role over on to her back she did so and she spread her legs expecting sex no doubt. So when a leather strap whacked her wet cunt she screamed in surprise and pain.

"Ouch!"

I smiled cruelly at the former social worker and brought the strap down again onto her smooth, hairless pussy.

"Ahhh!"

I strapped her a few more times and Paige's screams filled the bed chamber. She wasn't being hurt that badly as the screams did sound like screams caused by pain. Which meant she was putting on an act for me, properly trying to escape further punishment by pretending things hurt more than then they did.

I would of punished her more but damn this girl made me so horny.

Taking off my jeans I climbed on top of Paige and entered her. Paige's hands wrapped around my back and she tried to wrap her legs around me but failed as I was already plowing her hard to enough to turn her legs to jelly.

With no concern for my wife's enjoyment I fucked her hard and fast simply seeking sexual release. Still despite having no tenderness for her she seemed to be enjoying herself at least judging by her moans of pleasure and attempts to break the skin on my back with her nails.

Thank the Darkness for Slayer healing and potions otherwise between them my witches would of turned my back into mass of scares.

Paige's moans filled me ears and drove me to go faster and faster. At this rate she be walking funny for a few hours after this, at least. But I didn't care the witch served at my pleasure and this was suppose to be a punishment.

"Master" Paige moaned. "Please don't stop".

I wasn't going to stop until I came and I had no idea when that happened as I lost track of time.

I came hard and after filling Paige with my seed I rolled off her and took a moment to catch my breath. Sweat ran down both our bodies and she was unable to move.

"Is this a good time to talk?" asked Piper who had some point entered the room.

The sister weren't shy around it each other these days and often played adult games with each other so her watching wasn't that odd.

She was naked too and more importantly had a flagon of ale in her hands. Which meant she properly wanted something expensive. Well she'd have to do more than serve me beer when nude to get it. I grabbed the booze and drank it all down feeling quite refreshed by the beverage.

"What's up Piper?" I asked answering her question with a question.

"I'm pregnant" she said without even trying to soften the blow.

Time seem to freeze for a moment.

Well this wasn't totally unexpected. It wasn't if were using contraception of any sorts I just hadn't expected it be one of the Charmed Ones as they had, had the least amount of sex with me. Perhaps the others were on the pill, its not like I'd ever cared to ask.

Paige who seemed to be paralysed below the waist said.

"After that fucking, I might be too".

Ignoring the younger witch I turned to Piper.

"Well your not going into combat from now on. Your staying in the Tower full time, no using the Gates or teleporting until we know its safe" I ordered.

So being a full time housewife (or should that be towerwife) wouldn't be much fun but despite her evil nature I knew that Piper would put the child first.

"I can't have a baby here" pointed out Piper "I need doctors and midwives and... stuff".

I agreed with her.

"You'll be fine for now" I assured "the babies not going to be here for more than half an year we plenty of time to set you up somewhere you can give birth and raise the baby.".

The Wizarding World would be best. The child would be magical and best raised in a world where magical children were the norm. I explained this to Piper who agreed it would be best to raise the child around magic users as try to live as normal a possible life. When the kid was older he or she could go to Hogwarts like Dawn had. This would keep Piper busy with child rearing for the ten or so years but we were all immortal thanks to a certain stone so ten years really wasn't much. Once the brat was in Hogwarts, Piper could come back to helping me conquer the multi-verse or get pregnant again.

"Hey if Phoebe and I got pregnant too, then our kids would be cousins and siblings. You know since they would have the same daddy" pointed out Paige. "Three kids from three different women but you'd be the dad to all of them, sounds like a lot of work".

And on that note I was out of here. I put on my jeans and looked for more clothes to wear.

"Where are you going?" asked the two sisters.

"I'm off to conquer Nordberg and then Anvil". I said while looking for socks. "I'll be back later".

The two woman giggled as they realised that the big bad Overlord had been scared away by talk of the thing men dreaded the most.

Parental responsibility.

**Tamriel. Outside Of Anvil.**

This was going to be a good fashioned battle were two armies meet, then kick the crap out of each other until one side quits and goes home.

Quiet civilized really.

The Imperial Legion defending Anvil was camped outside the city and according to my informants in the Dark Brotherhood and the Blackwood company this legion wasn't just here to prevent me from conquering Anvil they were here to stop Anvil from leaving the Empire.

Thanks to my actions in part the Empire here was falling apart and the other races were rebelling in their own lands. Anvil was loyal to Imperial City but it had a high population of Redguards who weren't so happy about being under Imperial rule.

The whole Empire was coming apart at the seams and I was here to pick up the pieces. Once Anvil was taken. Illyria would want to move on Imperial City but that wasn't doable right now as we just didn't have the troops for such an assault. The Legions might be tied down trying to keep the other nations of Tamriel in the Empire but Imperial City had a legions' worth of guards and much better defences than other cites.

The Arcane University for one, those magic users could collectively turn the tide of any battle. I'd dealt with the Necromancers as well so the Mages would soon have the resources to either help keep the Empire together or at least avenge the magic users I had killed.

That was another battle for another day and it might be possible to cut a deal with the Mages Guild brining them into my Dark Domain. But for now I had Anvil to deal with.

I marched over to Illyria who was standing by a table looking over a map. Looking it over I saw the Imperial Legion stationed here was a true legion when it came to numbers.

"Your army is outnumbered five to one" she said idly "but this will not a problem if you do your part".

My part was to kill as many Imperials as possible by directing my dragon to attack the Imperial troop formations by raining fire down upon them. Hopefully this would cause the Imperials to become disorganised, perhaps some would even scatter and run fearful of being killed by a dragon.

This was important because an organised Imperial Legion would win this battle. My side was well organised too so numbers would matter most in this battle even if my forces were generally better warriors.

If Puff didn't scatter them then hopefully his fire would at least help thin their numbers. The Imperials wouldn't be able to hurt my red pet because they wouldn't be able to focus their archers on him and the enemy had no magic users with them. They didn't even have many archers by the looks of it and Illyria had stated they would be dealt with.

A few of witches would also help to sow confusion. They would teleport behind the enemy lines were the officers were stationed and kill them. Then would summon whatever deadly creature they could and then teleport out. They would repeat this tactic during the battle ensuring the conjured creatures kept appearing behind the Legion formations.

Part of me thought that this effort should be directed at the demons currently slaughtering every human they could find in the lands above the Netherworld but I could see Illyria's wisdom in this strategy. It might be best to abandon that world and shift our operations to this one in the long run so why waste my army.

As for my subjects on the other world well this world was hardly overpopulated and the Dwarfs could be relocated here or to the garden world and begin again. That was better than dying out in battle against the demons and there was plenty of metal to mine here.

"Did you portal Puff here already?" I asked.

Illyria nodded.

"Your pet is hidden behind a nearby abandoned fort. I slew the Vampires within and the Fort is being repaired".

Illyria was planning to station groups of my Dark Elves in the old abandoned Forts in order to cement control over these lands.

"Paige!" I shouted out summoning the part darklighter to my side.

I was happy to see that she was in her battle armour as there was going to be a lot of fighting today. And while I could resurrect a human thanks to the box/cage and scrolls I had stolen from the L.A branch of The Frim. Paige was half darklighter and so not fully human and I might not be able to bring her back.

"Take me to Puff would you". I ordered the witch.

I once again cursed the fact that I couldn't teleport myself while wearing my Overlord armour and swore to have that fixed. I'd have to visit that enchanter I heard of in the pan-dimensional marketplace. I'd heard that he could enchant anything to do pretty much whatever you wanted it to do, assuming you could afford it. Perhaps he would enchant a ring or something with the power to teleport me in my armour.

Even from the Fort I could hear the horns that signalled that the battle was starting. I would soon see if the Old One's skill in battle was as good as she promised

Directing my magical dragon, Puff into the air I quickly found myself flying above Anvil and could see the two armies fighting.

My Orcs were charging to meet the Imperial Legions' swordsmen and I wondered why the Imperials had no pikemen or true cavalry. Sure there were horsemen but they were scattered about and likely it was only the officers who had mounted for the battle.

While I was no expert on medieval warfare I knew that a cavalry charge was a devastating tactic which could turn the tide of battle either way.

The warg riders (smaller Orcs riding on the back of beasts) would be unleashed and they would likely circle around the battlefield and hit the enemy archers wiping them out. Or at least that is what I would do.

I noticed that the legionary swordsmen were in fact very organised. They had longswords and metal shields which along with their heavy armour meant that while they were slow moving they would be able to withstand the blows of the Orcs and hold their ground. As they outnumbered my Orcs five to one they would win this battle even with my Dark Elf archers thinning their numbers.

Now I could really see why Illyria wanted me attack using my dragon. If the Imperial lines stayed organised the Legion would slowly advance and wipe out my whole army unless Illyria ordered a retreat. Which wasn't likely to happen given her pride.

The Imperial plan was crude but none the less effective, so I had to mess it up if we were to win this battle.

"Swoop down and flame the armoured humans" I ordered Puff directing my will into the flying beast.

My dragon swooped down as commanded and the very sight of the dragon brought fear into the hearts of mortal men. Some of the less well armed levies (properly the Anvil city militia) who were behind the advancing heavy armoured Imperials actually ran away.

But the Imperial Legionaries were made of sterner stuff and didn't move until fire was brought down. Then panic set in and the formations became less organised. As I flew away I turned just in time to see my witches fire spells and summon creatures who charged at the mounted officers who were hanging back.

The warg riders charged as I had expected they rode around the swordsmen and into the archers. There hadn't been that many to start with and now they were being torn apart.

Had the Imperials been my army I would have had the officers hung because they had really messed up here. Still victory was not mine (or Illyria's just yet) the main bulk of the Imperial forces were swordsmen and there were still thousands of them , some in formation and some not, they could still win this with weight of numbers.

Urging my dragon to attack again it focused on the largest formation and breathed upon them. Not killing that many but the formation did collapse as they tried to escape the flames.

I simply repeated this tactic over and over again causing the Imperials formations to collapse.

Now only a small fraction of the Imperials were actually able to fight the Orc hoard. Having superior numbers doesn't matter much if they aren't being used and Orcs still organised under Illyria were making progress.

As the Imperials were now more scattered around the battlefield breathing fire down on the would be less effective. So I landed dismounted and went to the nearest Gate. There I summoned fifty Greens and led them into the fight.

Seeing fifty charging minions coming at you is like being attacked by a tide of death and as I was just behind them it looked even more impressive as I was larger than the Imperials and looked very scary.

The Imperials before turned and ran which when facing Browns isn't such a bad idea but Greens are faster and specialise in stabbing people in the back. The Green tide swarmed the fleeing Imperials and took them down.

But that had been only one small group broken away from the others.

I summoned a clannfear and it turned and charged at three Imperials who had been sneaking up on me.

Crafty bastards.

I sent a few spells that way and killed the group and my own Clannfear but I could just summon another.

Before I could do more than that I had to turn around again as an Imperial Officer in white-gold armour was charging at me. His sword was a two handed silver blade which glowed with power. Some spell enchanted the weapon and judging by the sparks it was a lightening spell.

My own weapon was my spiked mace imbued by the deaths of many Greens and any wound its spikes caused would be infected with deadly poisons. Not a nice way to die.

The claymore swung I caught the blade with my free hand, which proved to be a mistake as I got shocked. It hurt, it hurt a lot but I withstood the pain. The Imperial office's jaw dropped and he loosened his grip on his weapon.

Big mistake the sword dropped to the ground leaving him unarmed. I swung my mace and he dropped, the spikes digging into the man's head.

I summoned the Greens back to me but less than ten returned, most of them having been killed. I sent two of them back to the Netherworld with my mace and picked up the lightening blade. Even I couldn't use this monster of a weapon one handed but I just had to wield it once before it took pride of place in one of my trophy rooms.

Cause you know its shiny.

Charging into my next fight I used the lightening blade to great effect and I wondered between deaths why I hadn't made one of these. It was nearly as cool as my flame blade that the last Overlord had created so long ago.

After killing a few more Imperial with my new weapon I stopped to catch my breath.

Looking around I realised that the battle had long since turned into a free for all which favoured my side as they were a lot more blood thirsty and quite willing to die at my whims. Were as the Imperials knew that 'he who lives and runs away lives to fight another day, or in other words they were retreating.

This didn't make them cowards they just knew that the battle was lost and that they would be better off if they headed to Imperial City which had a full Legion and more defending it. Plus nice big city walls to hide behind.

But Illyria wasn't going to just let them run, she intended to utterly destroy her enemy. Or at least the ones between her and Anvil. So she was leading a charge into the enemy lines taking soldiers apart with her bare hands while altering the flow of time around herself.

Looking at the city a small distance away I could see white flags being waved from the walls. So unless white flags meant something different here they were surrendering.

They must know who I am and decided to give in rather than get slaughtered.

Wise of them.

Illyria led a charge to the front gates of Anvil killing every Imperial in the path and then called out the leader of Anvil. The Countess had fled (along with the Mages Guild members which worried me) so the community leaders made the surrender on behalf of the town. The Countess had taken her guards with her after commandeering both ships in the harbour.

So all I had to do was to replace the guard with Browns and the city was now part of my Dark Domain.

As hopefully all of Cyrdoill would soon be.

**The Netherworld. The Torture Chambers**.

Striding over the long bridge that led from the Netherworld Tower to the caverns which held the torture chambers. In the past those chambers had been part of the Tower but as my forces had grown I had need more and more space so more and more parts of the Netherworld had been brought into use.

The torture chambers were quite far form the Tower because loud sounds carried down here and people begging for mercy were very noisy.

I could of blinked there but I wanted to walk there as my fear of heights had been conquered and I was enjoying be able to look down with my knees going weak. Surviving a fall that should of killed me properly had a lot to do with that.

Soon the stone bridge came to an end and I entered the first cavern that made up the torture chambers. One of the Dark Mistresses greeted me with a curtsy.

"Overlord welcome to the chambers of torment" she said. "I am called Cassandra".

I wasn't dressed in my armour but rather in simple black clothes which didn't make me look that intimating. Still the half demon showed me the up most respect as their powers to sense the weaknesses of others and exploit them also told them about the strengths of people and they could sense just how dangerous I am.

"The Italian woman Illyria brought in, has she been broken?" I asked.

They didn't know what Italian meant but they knew about Illyria and the woman she had brought in.

"Yes, Overlord she broke".

Without having to order it Cassandra took me the WR&H CEO, whose name I hadn't bothered to learn and showed me to her cell.

The woman was chained to wall wearing only the tattered remains of a business suit and was staring out into space.

"The Master had questions" stated the Dark Mistress.

The Italian business woman had broke and now joyfully served me (well she would once she recovered from her wounds anyway ) so was eager to answer any questions. These Dark Mistresses sure did good work.

From my jacket I took out a notebook and pen. I then started to ask questions about Wolfram and Harts operations not only in Rome but all the operations she knew about. As the CEO of the Rome branch the business woman knew a lot, more than I could use but it was good to know.

With this information I would hopefully be able to do some real damage to The Firm.

Or at least piss them off even further.


	4. Chapter 4

**Selias**

**Dragons are awesome and this story needed a dragon. **

**As for the Overlord's world well I decided that its loss could led to bigger and better things. The first Overlord had a tower and the second had the Netherworld so this Overlord will have an entire city to met his needs. But he won't stop there, he'll set up entire nations on that world in order to suit his needs. **

**Author Note: Can anyone think of a good name for the Garden World the Overlord is going to relocate to?. **

**Oh and this is the banner Willow mentions in the story. **

** . **

**I noticed that the Horned god in Wicca looks like it could be the Ram in Wolfram and Hart. So I made the connection in my story. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part 4**

**The Golden Hills. Two Months Later. **

I was not winning this war.

That much was clear to me now. I could lose this world and worse I could lose the Netherworld. If the demonic army of Wolfram and Hart found a way into the Netherworld it would all be over. Such a thing wouldn't be easy for them to do as while the Netherworld is physically part of the larger world it sits under its also partly outside of it. This is why the laws of physics are so wonky down there. Still they could reach and if they did, well I was screwed.

The Netherworld is in a very real way the source of my power, without it I would not have my minions or my Overlord spells. I wouldn't be able to tap into the near endless supply of magical energy in the place to power my Gates either, although the Tower Heart now took care of that these days.

Actually now that I thought about it these days the Tower Heart was the real source of my power and as long as I had that I would be okay. Unlike the other Overlords I had become very dependant on the Tower Heart but thankfully ,despite having grown in size greatly, it was still mobile. This meant that if needs be I could flee with the Heart.

I'd given the idea of fleeing to another world some thought. Illyria had found a virgin, unspoiled garden world. The Old One planned to build a might city there by altering the flow of time so that for those of us outside the field mere days would pass while inside the field years would go by giving the former God-King all the time she needed to build my new seat of power.

Such a large time field would require a spell of great power but I had seven powerful witches. It would also require an energy source of great power to fuel to spell but again that was were the Tower Heart would come in.

In fact if I left the Tower Heart inside the field for the few days required Illyria not only would have the City built but she would be able to set things up so that it all acted like the Netherworld did now.

The only downsides to this was that my Gates would be shut down and the Tower Heart would be drained. But refilling it shouldn't be to much trouble as I had access to worlds full of magic.

Given this perhaps leaving for greener pastures would be for the best. I could start over again and rebuild my Dark Domain starting with that City, then I would reach out to new worlds and begin expanding once more.

A boom interrupted my thoughts and I turned to see that a barricade had been blow apart using magic. Wolfram and Hart had their own spellcasters, who had slowly but surely been taking down the defences my magic users had put up.

Demon footsoldiers serving in the armies of my enemies entered the tunnel the barricade had been blocking off and I had just enough time to notice that these were the green skinned, sharp toothed leather armoured demons who made up the bulk of the WR&H army.

So it wasn't the now dead Sebassis's troops who were invading the mines then, those warriors must still be conquering the human kingdoms that had ruled over the surface above.

Acting fast I sent a fireball at the troops and switched the short sword I was carrying to the other hand so I could use a wand spell.

_Confringo!_

The spell hit the led demon, who was still startled by the fireball, and the creature exploded in flames. I'd poured quite a bit of power into that spell so the other demons were thrown to the ground by the sheer force of the explosion.

Switching hands again I summoned a Dark Seducer who charged into battle its axe killing a demon or two before it was overwhelmed. I avenged its death by using the spell called _Fingers Of The Mountain. _A powerful shock spell from the world of Nirn.

More demons poured into the tunnel but its narrowness meant that I only had to hit one demon to slow the rest down. With this in mind I cast another wand spell.

_Duro!_

A rather nasty spell which turned things to stone and at my power level the targeted demon became a life like statue which partly blocked the tunnel as had been my intent. Also if you had enough power to put into the spell it was great way to make cheap statues.

Doing this also brought me a few seconds to think which I used to focus on teleporting out of their. As I wasn't wearing my armour I could Blink and I did so.

As I was connected to my Mistresses by binding magic I could always teleport to their side when in the same reality (or I could now due to practice) and I did so now finding my witches trying to ward off another part of the tunnel system that made up the Dwarfish settlement.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Not well" replied Amy Madison. "I've used every ward I can think of but the demon wizards outnumber us".

No single demon wizard could match even the least experienced of my witches but I only had seven of them and they were spread about trying to defend this place while the Dwarfs fled.

At least that part was going well, the Dwarfs weren't to attached to their home and the Garden World they were relocating to had a wealth of untapped resources they could busy themselves mining for. Starting again on a untamed world wouldn't be easy but it would be better than being wiped out.

Still most of the adult males were sticking around to fight in order to by more time for the women and children to flee. I had been amazed by how well they had done this job and I was very glad that I hadn't assaulted this place from the outside when I conquered it.

By opening a Gate deep inside the Golden Hills I had avoided all the outer defences and it turns out they are quite formidable. They had to have been in order to keep the warring human factions out and while they hadn't stopped the demon army for long they had brought the civilian Dwarfs some badly needed time.

Suddenly a portal opened and I made ready to attack whatever came out it but rather than demons it turned out to be Orcs.

Illyria followed them and then directed the Orcs down a tunnel so they could slow down the advancing demons.

"I can not spare many troops" informed the former God-King "not if you wish hold Nordberg for any length of time".

If I couldn't hold Nordberg long enough then all would be lost, the demons would tunnel down and enter the Netherworld. Sadly Illyria simply couldn't breed Orcs fast enough, not enough to make a real difference anyway and Nordberg would be lost. I could only make the demons bleed for it.

"We must prepare to flee this world" said my consort. "I will move the spawning pits as well as we can not afford to defend them on Middle Earth".

The One Ring had already been dealt with and upon its destruction the Orcs in Mordor had either died or otherwise scattered. This meant that the spawning pits under Illyria's control were now vulnerable as the humans on that world would see it as a threat and move to destroy them and most of the Orcs bred their had died fighting demons I didn't have many left to guard the place.

"I have already found a suitable cave system to relocate to, there my army will be built and within months we will have a force able to conquer the Imperial City. Once that city is ours you will be crowned Emperor".

Illyria stated this with something that in a human would be called glee and with my mind's eye I saw Imperial City as it would be, turned into Illyria City and becomingthe new bureaucratic centre of my empire. Its people would be removed from their homes and forced into the labour camps the other cities had become. For example Anvil was little more than a town full of fishermen these days while those who had lived in and near Bruma were forced to work in mines. But most natives of Nirn would become farmers as my armies needed to eat after all while others worked on supplying my soldiers with arms and armour.

Imperial City in turn would be repopulated by my newest slave race, the High Elves an all female race of elves who had been created to do what all leaders loathed doing which is the paperwork. The High Elves like my Dark Elves (who these days served as scouts and bowmen in my army) would see me as a god and even go as far as to set up temples dedicated to me.

Put simply Cyrodill was to become a land of slaves, were endless toil would be the order of the day, and only death would bring an end to the suffering. New slaves would be brought in to ensure that the labour force grew and the native races would properly die off unless they cooperated. Those that did work with their masters and helped keep things orderly would be allowed to bred and be given a better lifestyle as even a nation of slaves had those who prospered better than others.

"Let's not get a head of ourselves my dear" I said to my warrior queen. "We still need to relocate my power base to the Garden World and then do a very complex bit of magic".

Granted if the spell worked it would take mere days to build the City. Breeding the army would only take a few months so it wasn't that far ahead but conquering Nirn wasn't going to be that easy. Taking the white-gold tower would let people know that a new Empire was rising up but that didn't mean that the other cities would just surrender.

A bestial roar stopped Illyria and I from discussing this matter further and I saw a large demon (this one much bigger and tougher than the footsoldiers) enter into view. Before I could do anything Illyria rolled forward, grabbed a Dwarven axe and threw it while still crouching. The axe buried itself in the demon's torso with enough force to send the monster to the ground.

"There is no time to delay the relocation" argued Illyria "This world is being overrun and most of the short ones have been sent to the mountain range I scouted out for them. It has caves that can shelter them and the mountains are full of materials they can harvest. There is simply no reason to keep fighting here".

As the Dwarfs were my subjects rather than slaves (not that there was much difference really) I would have to met my end of the bargain I had made with their leaders so long ago.

Which was to keep them in beer, mostly.

But in order to get them to stay my loyal subjects (despite failing to protect them) I had sworn to help them rebuild on the new world (which should really be named something) and this was going to take quite a bit of effort.

But thankfully not mine as Illyria had put in an order to a Elven race of labourers called Low Elves ,who were really just shorter versions of the gold skinned High Elves, who would do the actual labour. The Dwarfs had lost many of their numbers so they needed slaves who could gather food, work farms and build homes while they got back to mining the metals I needed.

Illyria's ability to organise things like this never ceased to amaze me.

"Very well let's get out here" I decided. "I'll close the Gates to the other worlds once the Netherworld is evacuated".

I'd have to stay in the Netherworld during this event as only I could command the minions on mass and even then it was hard to direct more a than a few dozen at once.

Gnarl had also warned me that during such times the other minion tribes had a habit of wandering off but I'd keep the Browns for sure as they were the most loyal. Which was good as they would provide most of the labour to build the city and would become The City's guards.

If the other minion tribes did wander off I wasn't worried as I could always reclaim them later. That would be easy as the Garden World was mostly devoid of anything other than rocks and planets so it wasn't as if anything would get the way. And even if I did lose them well I had other slaves.

All in all I was going to very busy for the next few weeks and I still had a major battle to plan.

**Gothic Manor. The Wizarding World. **

Dressed in only a blood red silk robe and a pair of slippers I lit up my pipe (because if your going to pretend to be Hugh Hefner you should really go all the way) and looked over Amy's work by myself which was a novelty these days.

My witches were all currently suffering from a sever case of exhaustion after carrying out the spell which created the needed time field so this left me with only Anya for company during the next few days as Dawn was still in school while Faith was... well Faith was out in this worlds muggle parts having fun. There weren't many demons in this world but she's a Slayer and would no doubt find them between partying at my expense.

As for Anya she had been on board the whole Hugh Henfer idea until it came to the bunny girl costume. Due to her fear of rabbits she refused to dress in the outfit so instead she had dressed as a cat girl which just required different ears and a longer tail.

She made up for the lack of bunny girl by being willing to have a record breaking amount of sex and going as far as to wear a ballgag during the act, which was a nice break from her somewhat off-putting style of speech.

I was also slowly getting drunk during this off time something that hadn't happened in a long time because it took a lot to get me buzzed these days but Anya was serving drinks at the mere click of a finger.

That alone was well worth the pay raise I was going to give her.

Amy's plans for The City were laid out before me on a large wooden desk in what had been Malfoy's office. The plans were well thought out and drawn, I couldn't wait to see them brought to life.

The whole city would be protected by a huge stone wall much larger than it needed to be but the boarder was helpful because it showed the limits of the time field. Once built it would be protected with all the magical wards my coven knew but until then it was nothing more than a strong wall.

Four large roads would divide The Dark City, as I mentally calling it for now, and each quarter would be used for a different purpose. There would no industry or farms with in the walls all that would go outside leaving the space for housing, shopping, entertainment and services.

The housing would mostly be four story stone buildings with narrow streets for the 'poor' of my city although as they were all slaves poor just meant those would do the less pleasant work such as cleaning and cooking. Normally such places would be breeding grounds for vermin and sickness but The Dark City would have a vast sewer system not of water but fast flowing lava as Illyria had seen how useful the stuff was for getting rid of all kinds of waste while living in the Netherworld. How this was going to work was beyond me but the minions had managed it before in the Netherworld and could repeat the feat there I guessed.

For the richer or in this case more useful slaves, would have more attractive two story homes which would be built closer to my palace which would take up the centre of The Dark City.

The next part was the Grand Market Place which would be a massive outdoor market with more normal indoor stores around it. The more expensive the store the closer to the palace it was were as the part nearest the wall would be a slave market although I didn't know why as I didn't sell slaves anywhere but the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace but I supposed that Amy had been simply thinking ahead and assuming that I might one day start selling slaves from worlds those at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace didn't have access to.

My favourite section was the entertainment quarter which was had a huge arena in it. Here people and animals taken from raids on different worlds would be forced to fight for the amusement of my Mistresses, subjects and the more well behaved slaves. It could also be used as a training ground for my warriors.

The other entertainments would be casino's, whorehouses (again for more well behaved slaves) and bars. The more high brow amusements such as opera and play houses would be closer to my palace, not that I enjoyed such things but the locations meant that only the more important slaves would get close to the palace as they would have to take the circular road around my new home to get the more high class shops and such.

The last quarter was made up of services were most of the people not doing menial labour would work. Schools, hospitals (not that it was badly needed thanks to magical healing spells and potions) would be close by to the royal mint and oddly enough a large post office.

At the centre of this city quarter was a building tagged 'Temple'. As Illyria was building it I fully expected there to be a sacrificial alter inside and a mountain of skulls.

Oh no wait that flat area outside the temple was marked 'pile of skulls'. Huh well that sounded cool.

After that quarter there was the palace which was a huge thing dominating the centre of the square shaped city. Surrounded by a circular road which would force many of the citizens to walk around the palace in order to get to another part of The City.

Then came the gardens which created a divide between the road and the actual palace. Despite the Dark City living up to its name due being made of obsidian stone, the gardens were large and would be quite beautiful really at least judging by the plans which called for not only trees but for four lakes, one for each quarter of the city. According to the notes these lakes would have been quarries would have supplied some of the rock used . The needed wood material was coming from forests that made up half of what The City will one day soon cover.

Now that I could picture my future seat of power I could see that it was a project far greater in scale than I could of imagined. And it would only take a few days thanks to the time field covering the area.

What puzzled me was this. How had Illyria managed to get the rest of the materials into place and ready to be stored within the area the field would cover. There simply hadn't been enough time, not unless she stole it all which wasn't impossible I suppose but still the sheer amount of effort going into this was mind boggling.

The sheer size and scale of the palace also brought the logistics to mind. Also it was tagged 'The Palace' on the plans but it looked more like a huge castle with a good sized wall around it.

Wait wasn't that Chambord Castle? Or as it was correctly called Château de Chambord. At the very least my palace was based on the Château de Chambord.

I knew this as it was a famous building and had featured in my studies of history while in college. I'd always wanted to visit the place and now I was getting my own version. Well my version was bigger and darker but it was close enough.

"Why are smiling?" asked a tactless voice. "Are you drunk yet?".

How could a woman I wasn't even married to nag me so much.

"No Anya I am not drunk am I just pleased".

"Oh" replied the women "Why?".

I pointed out that palace I was getting was a copy of a very famous place.

"You mean King François the Firsts' love shack?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered "Did you know him?".

She shook her head.

"No the French were pretty open about their mistresses so their Queens didn't have much call for vengeance. Although I did hear that a witch cursed his crown so it became really heavy when he wore it but only for him, the man moaned about it even on his death bed".

I tried not to wonder if Anya just made this stuff up or not.

"Speaking of Kings and their Mistresses" said Anya. "Would you like to have sex now?, I'd very much like to have sex bent over this desk. By that I mean I will be bent over the desk not you as that would be silly unless I had one of those strap on penises".

That idea nearly put me off sex for a while and Anya picked up on this.

"I guess that idea doesn't arouse you" she realised. "I'll shut up and put the ballgag on".

Ah the eight words I longed to hear.

Not waiting for an answer Anya slipped out of the cat girl suit she wore but kept the ears on as they were kinda cute on her even if I don't go for the whole furry thing. Which was a shame in some ways as wand magic had the means to make that a reality, at least for a short amount of time.

(A/N: Remember Emma Watson in the Chamber of Secrets Movie. I bet there are furry fans who would pay a small fortune to be able to do that. Not me cause I like as little hair as possible on my women, not counting head hair of course)

Bending over the desk Anya gave me a nice view of her ass and pussy which unlike anything she said got me aroused. I untied my robe and moved over to her to give her ass cheeks a nice squeeze.

Which was about all the foreplay she needed.

So without delay I started to fuck her tight little hole amazed that that my girls even had a spell for that it seemed as they were always tight when I fucked them despite how many time I did it. Not that I would ever complain about this.

Anya not only didn't mind me banging her hard and fast she actually requested it which was fine with me as Overlords aren't suppose to be gentle and as Anya had a wand users magic she could take it as wand users were tougher than normal humans.

As I fucked her hard the desk began to shake and small items fell or rolled off but I didn't care as the House Elves would sort it all out later.

Anya's ballgag prevented her from talking but even over the noise I was making I could hear her moan. Grabbing Anya's hips I drove myself deeper inside her and felt her push out to met my thrusts. I heard her squeal loudly even though the gag which I knew by now meant she had already cum, the little slut, so I decided to shove my dick into her ass. Despite how surprising that must have been Anya made no move to stop me from having my fun, if anything she wanted it as I saw her grip the desk so I could really shag her hard.

I kept up a steady rhythm as I pounded her hole and for a while that was all that mattered, that I was enjoying myself and she took it but all good things must come to an end and after what the clock on the wall informed me was a good half hour later I came inside the woman and let her drop to the floor.

Taking off the gag she said.

"Strange I'm very sore but also happy, please do that again".

**Nordberg City Gate. A Week Later.**

When only weeks ago I had quickly conquered Nordberg I had been surprised by how little this place had changed. It was still a small town in the middle of a frozen wasteland full of 'simple people of the land', which I think was code for inbred hicks.

When I'd arrived I hadn't needed to spill a drop of blood as the natives had taken one look at me shouted "Demon Lord" and run for the hills grabbing what they could before fleeing. Which in some ways was a shame because it meant that I couldn't then simply relocate them to Skyrim as I had planned. Ah well, it was their fault that they would die at the claws of murderous demons instead. On the plus side it meant that I could have my slaves and minions tear down the buildings in order to make barricades and other defences.

Grubby and Giblet, the two minions most skilled at building, had outdone themselves and in record time had erected two catapults. One were the catapult had been during the Glorious Empire's conquest ( which was exposed on purpose) and another was built on top what passed for the town's civic centre. Both had quite the range and test shots showed that any incoming demons ran the risk of getting nicely splatted.

The minions had even built four repeating' ballistae a design stolen from the Glorious Empire which could be rapidly reloaded. That would handy if any more giants turned up.

Still it would be nice if I could field some cannons and mortars but the minions like the rest of my army seemed to be stuck in the dark ages.

But at least the enemy seemed to be even more primitive. They had no battering rams or siege towers and so they would have to scale the walls using ladders. That or try and climb them.

I would normally worry about portals but my Witches had managed to put up spells to stop not only portal but any sort of magical transportation which was why the enemy troops were massing out of range of my weapons but within the range my telescope sight.

There were an awful lot of them and with the portals the demon cabal had been able to amass their troops here within days rather than the weeks or months it would normally take such an army. Still despite the sheer amount of demons that were about to charge the city I wasn't worried. Their tactics were basic, they had no archers to speak of and their commanders were unimaginative. In fact their numbers were the only thing that going for them. I could only assume that the leader of The Firm were so use to being able to drop their warriors into wherever they needed them they hadn't really ever bothered to teach their troops any tactics other than ' go there and kill'.

This to me explained why WR&H preferred to employ humans to do the cunning stuff because these demons sure couldn't. If I had been attacking this place and couldn't open a Gate nearby and had an army that size with demons to spare I would of at least tried to sneak some forces in but they hadn't even tried.

Nor were there any ships carrying troops which could attack from Nordhaven. I'd checked in fact as that idea seemed so obvious that I'd had my witches put up portal wards there too before I'd flown out on Puff in case a fleet of ships was heading this way.

Really if there hadn't been up to a quarter of a million of these dumb shits they never would of conquered the lands held by the humans never mind the Golden Hills.

Well hopefully by the end of the coming battle there would be a lot less than a quarter of a million. In fact it wouldn't surprise me if some were already being sent to Pleya as Illyria had been able to breed a few thousand Orcs while under the time field and would of bred a lot more if The Dark City hadn't taken nearly all that time to build.

In fact my consort predicted that in three months she would have ten thousand Orcs to command. Not much compared to the armies of my enemies but more than enough to crush the Imperial Legion at Imperial City and bring about the end of that Empire.

But for now they were slaughtering the natives of Pleya (not including the humans who simply exchange demon slave masters for Elf slave masters and would be put to work in The Dark City) I'd made sure that Illyria would seek out that Fred chick because I was sure that meeting that skinny former librarian would make Illyria appreciate getting Lara Crofts more athletic body.

Plus Amy Acker is kinda sexy so getting her character would be sweet, I hadn't stopped claiming Mistresses after all and I could do with someone to look after the royal library which made up part of the palace. Willow had taken care of old library but she spent so much time in the Wizarding World that it seemed worthwhile to get someone to take care of the books. I'd only have to drain another spellcaster and I'd have another magic using mistress.

Hmm maybe a D&D wizard this time they had some cool looking spells even if they could only be cast once a day, but its not as if a librarian needed to know a lot of spells anyway.

Willow ran up to me as I looked out from my vantage point.

"I think I know who the Ram is".

I just looked puzzled.

Willow opened a book which showed what at first thought was a image of Satan but it was a demon called. It kind of looked like the Devil on Tara's set of Tarot Cards.

"This is the Horned god he's the male counterpart of the Goddess I worship kind of the Yin to her Yang. But I think he's something else".

"Why?" I asked still wondering what this had to do with the army of demons ready to attack at a moments notice.

"I just used my broom to fly over the demons and I noticed this" she pointed the picture again "On more than one of the banners the demons are holding. I think its The Ram and if it then we really might be in trouble".

"How so?" I questioned, now wishing I had bothered to read more than the spell books when studying.

"If this is him then he's been around for a very long time Baphomet's image here isn't that old but the god he's based on was one of the many pagan gods that the Church made into demons so people would turn away from them. But he's also called the Goat of Mendes and according to this book he was Ptah, the Egyptian God of Magick".

Willow handed me the book and I read the passage under the picture. This Horned god popped up in Willow's world a number of times and had more titles than I did.

Lord of Serpents one didn't sound good and the passage mentioned that this god liked to encourage knowledge and wisdom in order to banish to ignorance of bliss. Now that sounded like something to do with the tree of knowledge in the Garden of Eden.

"Wait so one of Senior Partners we are fighting is Satan!"

Willow nodded.

"That's what it looks to me".

Well at least one of the multi-verses versions of Satan's anyway I imagined that he existed in some form in every world, or at least any world I could open a Gate to.

This likely meant that The Wolf and The Hart were ancient gods too but that wasn't worrying me as much as that I had to fight the guy who put the evil in Devil. I mean if this was the Devil how did I fight something like that, could it even really be fought.

_"The world doesn't work in spite of evil, Angel. It works with us. It works because of us." _

That memory hit me like a ton of bricks and I realised that I was in way over my head. I'd always thought the Holland Manners had said to dishearten Angel and turn him dark. But what if it was true what if they were forever and could never be destroyed.

No I couldn't think like that. None of this was certain The Ram could just be a name or it could just be an Old One like Illyria, she had been remembered long after her 'death' and still had followers so this Ram might just a powerful demon who had appeared a few times in human history. And even the most mighty of demons could be killed.

And I still had Illyria, she had known WR&H back when they were barely above the Uber Vamps in terms of power. She might not be all that she was back then, but she had said that she could beat them. She might just have been boasting but with the combined power of my entire harem perhaps we could beat them.

As I calmed down I was glad that my black and gold Overlord armour hid any body language I might display as right now appearing depressed might hurt moral. My Dark Elves saw me as a divine master so I couldn't afford to look weak in front of them or their faith would be damaged.

Speaking of the Dark Elves one such creature was running towards the town's gate. The other Elves on the walls went quiet upon seeing one their sister approach.

"My lord" the scout called out "the demons march!".

Knowing what I did now these demons seemed a lot more threatening than before but luckily only a small group was heading this way.

"Ready archers!" I shouted out.

The Elves readied themselves and would at my next order fire their arrows. Dozens of projectiles would fire and as the bows had been enchanted with the magic used in Tamriel so the arrows would strike as if they were burning.

"There going for the decoy catapult" reported Willow who had turned the air in front of her into a magnifying lens.

A short boom filled the air followed by another and then another.

"And they found the land mines" I said with a chuckle.

Illyria had some of the skills and memories of her shell, not all had survived but her knowledge of how to set and disarm land mines had. So before heading off to Pleya she had set dozens of the things around the decoy catapult. She'd done this not to kill lots of demons, although that would be nice, it was meant to make them nervous about approaching Nordberg.

Judging by the next few booms they didn't slow down at all, the demons took apart the catapult but not before triggering every mine around it. And then setting off the bigger bomb under the catapult killing even more of them. Of course that didn't kill them all.

"Archers fire!" I ordered.

Elves make great bowmen (or women in this case) and only a few arrows out of the dozens that filled the air missed their target.

However rather then pull back the demons moved forward and right into the mystical defences that protected the town.

The first dozen demons to get with five meters of the town's gate were reduced to nothing in the blink of an eye, just like in the second Deathly Hollows film. This time the demons did pull but only because a horn sounded calling them away.

The next group of demons I saw were the blue skinned officer demons that had served the Archduke Black Thorn. They should around and looked over the town along side a black robed animal like demon who held an odd looking staff in its hands.

"Guess that one's here to study the wards" commented Willow.

"Out of arrow range" I said while thinking my options over. "And I don't want to fire the other catapult yet and show them the range".

"If I might, oh great and sexy one" spoke up one of the Elves "I believe I can hit the black robe".

I ignored Willow's eye rolling and told the Elf.

"If you want to try, go for it".

The Elf took her time to fire, which was fine as the demons didn't seem to be going anywhere, and when she did fire the arrow hit the demon mage's left foot. The demon started to scream the sound not very loud to our years but we could all tell it was screaming, and hopping too.

"I beg forgiveness my lord and master" said the Elf with a frown "I missed".

Now I was really glad for the armour as my helmet didn't betray hold hard it was for me to not burst out laughing at this. Once I could trust myself to talk again I said.

"You did well considering the distance".

The Elf girl seemed pleased by the praise and blushed a deeper purple before making a quick exit.

"Here comes another group!" shouted Willow.

This time fifteen demon footsoldiers charged forward and were vaporised like their kin.

"How long will this spell hold?" I asked.

"Well since the entire Coven cast the spell its quite strong, it should last until they start throwing hundreds of demons at us" informed Willow "Or until their magic users bring it down which won't be easy.

Next twenty demons charged and died. So either the demon officers were really stupid or they were testing the limits of the spell.

Then came twenty five demons and one of the actually touched the wall before he died. So they sent thirty next but their numbers were thinned before hitting the invisible magical barrier by my Elf archers. But rather than mass charge knowing the defences couldn't handle much they sent thirty-five demons who died as well.

"Do you get the feeling that they are distracting us?" I asked Willow.

The red headed witch nodded as forty demons charged.

"I bet if we check we'll see their mages working to weaken the barrier as it really should be stopping more demons than this".

It might seem wasteful but the Generals of this demonic horde had hundreds of thousands of demon warriors to call upon so losing even hundreds to wear down the magical defences was well worth it in their minds.

"How the others getting on with their jobs? I asked of Willow.

I was little worried about Piper doing so much spell work but if anything she seemed to be getting stronger. This meant that the child growing inside could be quite powerful magically speaking.

"The Gates under the Fiddle charm now I guess as I can't remember where it is and there are different sets of wards on every door and gate" reported Willow.

I didn't bother to correct Willow on the proper name for that charm and it did seem to be in effect as I couldn't remember where the Gate was either. As for the wards well wand spells weren't the only kinds of magic around, there were some pretty effective Wicca wards to. Those wards would burn, freeze and shock anyone trying to cross them and the small bridge leading to the town square was rigged to blow. Plus the water under the bridge was now acid, or at least it was for the next few hours.

All in all a rather nasty set of defences and that wasn't including the hundred odd minions ready and willing to fight. If the town gate was broken down the minions would have a lot of fun before dying as only so many demons could move into the town that way and my archer on the high ground would be raining arrows on them as well.

Tara came running up out of breathe and whispered into my ear that the Netherworld Gate was were it had always been, it was so weird to suddenly remember something I had always known.

"More demons!" called Willow.

This time the demon army was moving slowly forward in ranks, which was an odd for them as they normally just charged like a rapid pack of dogs.

"Fire the catapults" I commanded.

The catapults fired and large chunks of rock flew through the air and crushed more a few soldiers. Yet still the demons still very slowly marched forward.

I could only assume that the enemy magic users were hidden in those rows upon rows of monsters. A clever idea as it prevented my archers from targeting them and it would properly let the demons bypass the magical barrier.

A little too clever actually.

"Archers fire at will!" I shouted out.

More arrows filled the air and many demons died but no where near enough to make any sort of dent in their numbers, but that wasn't the point of this battle. I was here to make sure that they couldn't start tunnelling down until the Netherworld had been fully evacuated. Which was mostly done now but I didn't want to risk leaving anything behind so Gnarl was left to sort that out with Anya's help.

Oddly enough those two really got on.

The ranks of demons thinned a little but not because of our efforts but because they were spreading out so that they could reach every part of the wall. As they had no ladders I assumed that they would attempt to climb the walls, no something a human could do but these demons had strong claws and perhaps could scale the wall.

Then they slowly started marching forward again, a few more land mines were set off but it made no difference neither did the arrows constantly cutting demons down. I really had to admire the control WR&H had over their army because they still kept up the slow and certain pace regardless of losses.

The demons were now at the wall and the magic defences weren't stopping them. The demons started to climb even as the Elves killed them. I joined in sending a few fire balls at them but within seconds we would be overrun.

"Fall back". I ordered.

My Elves and Witches did as they were told and began moving back and I realised then that all these Elves were going to die in this battle as would the minions. Acceptable losses I suppose.

I ordered the fifty Browns to hold their ground behind the town's gate and as most of the attacking demons were still climbing over the wall the minions only had to fight a handful at a time.

Along with Willow and Tara I made my way into the town stopping only to throw the odd spell at the demons killing more of them. Once we crossed the bridge I waited until half a dozen demons were crossing it and then blew the bridge using a fire ball to set of the crude explosives beneath.

Looking around I saw the rest of my spellcasting Mistresses behind barricades sending spells at the demons cutting half a dozen of them down with each salvo. I joined in bringing more death to the enemy.

But the demons kept coming no matter how many we cut down more just appeared climbing down from the stone walls and into the town.

"I hope Illyria is having more fun I am" I muttered to myself.

**Pleya. **

"Tear them apart and burn the bodies!" screamed Illyria.

The consort of the Overlord was so caught up in her blood lust that she had nearly forgotten to issue that order and it was an important order to make as some of the demon species living here didn't die if you just chopped off their heads or stabbed them where a human heart would be.

Knowing this Illyria had decided that dismemberment followed by the burning of the corpses was the best way to go.

Illyria stepped in the simple wooden home of this family of Deathwoks and directed two Orcs to drag out the body she had just stepped over. Examining the property and finding nothing worth taking Illyria knew that her lord had been right not to bother conquering this world.

Its warriors were weak and its lands were untamed wilderness. Aside from one castle there weren't even any buildings worth tearing down, but still she was here to send a message. Walking outside she took a torch from one her soldiers and threw it into the house, soon the house was burning further illuminating the night.

A smaller breed of Orc came up to Illyria and reported in a guttural speech that many humans had been captured and that the demons were fleeing to a nearby town.

Illyria was pleased by this news as it meant that the her forces would be able to kill most of demons without having to spend days hunting them down. She was also pleased that the humans, that had been forced into fighting by their demonic masters, had either surrendered or gone into hiding.

But best of all one of the human slaves found was the one her Lord wished for as a pet. Illyria knew that her King would be most pleased when Illyria brought the female he desired to bow at his feet. These concubines the Overlord collected were useful at him keeping him distracted while the Old One got on with the real work.

"We march upon the town!" shouted out Illyria.

Her Orc warriors formed up into rank and file ready for their General to led the way. The Shaper Of Things led her army through the forests and by dawn's early light they arrived to see that the demons were somewhat prepared for the coming battle.

No adult was unarmed, even if they only had axes meant for chopping trees and pitchforks, and many of the Royal Guard were here was well a few even on horse back.

Illyria smiled. Perhaps she would taste battle at last, up until now the enemy had either fled or died to easily but now it looked like she might get a chance to fight.

"Charge!" shouted the ancient warlord.

Illyria altered the flow of time so that she would enter combat before her Orcs could and lifted the matching pair of enchanted swords that the Overlord had gifted to her. These weapons had many spells cast on them to ensure that they stayed sharp and never got damaged, but the best effect they had was that wounds inflicted by the blades could not be healed by mundane methods.

A demon wearing a large iron helmet discovered just how deadly the magical blades were when Illyria used them to run him threw and then stab into his rump, which was where these demons kept their hearts.

Another demon died before the flow of time was restored to normal as the Old One drove both of her swords into his back breaking the spine and paralysing the non-human for life. That life lasted a few more seconds until a pair of Orcs started to rip the crippled creature apart.

More natives of this world died and Illyria and her Orcs laid into them and despite that every adult on that world was willing and able to fight it made no difference, the army of the Overlord took them down.

In the town square, a sight where runaway human slaves would be executed and then consumed. Illyria held the high ground as many demons tried to take her down in signal combat, properly some effort to win glory for themselves but it was a foolish venture as the Old One killed any demon who got close to her.

Then the galloping hooves of horses could be heard as dozens of Royal Guard on horseback came charging out of the castle intent on repelling these invaders.

Illyria rammed both her swords into the ground and picked up a pitchfork. Taking just a second to aim she chucked the weapon at the approaching cavalry. The farmer's tool drove itself into the chest of the led horseman sending him flying off his horse and onto the ground. One of the horses lost its footing when in trampled the fallen demon and was brought down.

Reclaiming her blades the former God-King stood stock still until the demons on horseback were within striking range. Moving faster than any human could hope to Illyria slashed her blades at the legs of one horse which knocked the rider off. Two more horse riders died as Illyria waited until they were just about to land blows on her and then jumped into the air kicking them both off their steeds.

Using brute strength and numbers the Orcs dragged the demons off their beasts and began tearing them apart with animal like fury. The cavalry charge only inflicted minor losses on the Orcs and now nothing stood between them and the castle.

Her highnesses' castle was well guarded and the demons who protected this place seemed to be better armed and armoured then the other soldiers, as they were the elite soldiers of the realm. Which to Illyria and her Orcs meant that the finally had gotten a good fight.

Deadly curved blades met the crude black iron Orc sword in a clash of metal which rang through the night air. These more experienced Royal Guards were more of a challenge but in the end the weight of numbers mattered and the castle was overrun.

Illyria had already decided that this place wasn't worth claiming and so ordered that it be burned down and no one spared, not even the humans in this place would be left alive assuming they hadn't already run away like their kin.

After ensuring that the Priests were slaughtered the Shaper Of Things simply left this world and her Orcs behind. This world had no value so the Ocrs could have it and should her Lord's foes try to reclaim the world well the Orcs would be here to make that job a lot harder. For now she had to get back the Dark City and await her King.

**Nordberg.**

From behind the barricade I sent another deadly spell at the demonic forces attempting to end my life but more simply kept coming and soon the barricade would fall. Already my witches had fallen back after unleashing many conjured creatures who had died fighting the enemy.

Now the bodies of dead demons actually protected us as the demons were having to climb over piles of their own dead in order to reach us.

The last of my Elves stayed back constantly firing arrows at the enemy claiming even more of their lives but still it wasn't enough.

The last of minions had died and so I headed back the the Gate to summon fifty who could be sent die while slowing down the incoming tide. After that I'd simply summon more because that is what minions are for, they exist purely to live or die at my command.

Normally I would enjoy the rush I got when I had such control over life and death but today I didn't feel that powerful at all. Despite my magical abilities and despite the power I possessed I wasn't strong enough to beat the army bearing down on me.

I knew now that I was going to have spend the next few months training harder than ever before, otherwise I would lose this war like I had lost this world.

I fell back as freshly summoned minions died and rejoined my witches by the Gate.

"Looks like its time to leave" commented Sabrina who was sending bolts of purple energy at the incoming demons.

"I agree" I said in a tone of finality "This world is lost to us".

My tone might of made it seem like this is the end but it wasn't. I would begin again on the Garden World with my new Dark City as a base of power. The Orc army would grow in size and when it was ready I was led them into battle and conquer entire worlds.

This was just a temporary set back, nothing more. I told myself as I entered the last Gate active on this world. I would quickly regain the offensive and make my enemies pay for driving me from this world.

My witches followed me through the Gate and we entered the Netherworld which was now mostly empty. It would take the demons some time to tunnel this far down and when they did they would find nothing but booby traps and empty caverns. The Overlord and his minions would be long gone.

But I swore that one day I would return and reclaim this place.

No, one day I would return and reclaim this entire world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rongladiator**

**Damn I forgot about the Trolls ah well next major there will be trolls. **

**Selias**

**Pylea isn't a good world to resettle on as it some rather nasty beasts on it and didn't the world Pandora have air toxic to humans?**

**Well I went online and got some ideas but in the end I went with calling the magical world the The Dark City is on, Arcem which is Latin for fortress. **

**GenoBeast**

**Hmmm not a bad idea. I was just going to have the Overlord turn powerful enemies into statues and have them on display but I like your idea better. Turn summoned creatures into status that will come alive to deal with intruders. Thanks for the idea. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part 5**

**Arcem. The Dark City. **

**The Dark Palace. War Room. **

Three months had passed since I had left the Netherworld to start again on this new world. I had spent that time wisely, learning many new spells and training harder than ever so that I would become a better warrior. I had also spent some of that time carefully planning my next moves, as I didn't want to end up losing this world as well and that meant making Wolfram and Hart think I was dead.

I was not yet ready to take on such powerful foes and so I would focus my efforts on worlds that I could conquer in order to get the resources I needed to one day restart that ill thought out war. I would not forget what WR&H had done, nor would I forget one day they would pay.

Illyria felt differently about that.

"On the contrary you must keep attacking The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart. If you do not they will recover what strength you took from them. But you can not afford to attack them openly instead you must attack them none directly".

That was possible, I could attack them using third parties such as assassins or I could covertly supply their enemies with money and materials making them stronger.

But that was something to think about later, for now I had more local matters to deal with.

On the table before me was a large map of The Dark City and the lands around it. Now that Illyria's Orcs was ready we could afford to divert some resources to other projects, like the ones needed to support an ever growing army.

Illyria and I studied the map, between us we would decide how things would be arranged.

"The lands between The Dark City and the Spawning Pits are quite pleasant and fertile" pointed out my empress consort. "If you are willing to spend more of your fortune I could organise the workers into building new farm lands".

"Aren't the farms in Cyrodiil producing enough?" I asked.

"The farmlands in Cyrodiil are being raided" explained Illyria "As law and order breaks down more groups are turning to raiding in order to survive. Your Dark Elves do an admirable job in defending these lands and hunting down those group but there are simply to many raiders to deal with".

Hardly surprising really now that I thought about it. Cyrodiil had been plagued with raiders and bandits even when the Empire on that world was stable, now that it had almost completely collapsed the problem would naturally only get much worse. And as hunting down and destroying every group of raiders seemed to be impossible to only made sense to lessen the harm they could do by setting up farms here as well.

"Very well have the Low Elves set up the farms" I decided.

This would mean borrowing more money but since I had the Philosophers Stone I also had all the gold I could ever need. The problem was that much gold would devalue its worth at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace. Unlike gold transmuted by other forms of alchemy and magic the gold made by the stone didn't revert back to base metals in the Marketplace so in order not to devalue the bases of their currency I had taken out loans to pay for a lot of things recently (well truthfully Illyria had done it in order to pay for the materials needed to build the city but in my name) and it might seem that this would just get me into heavy debt but since I only had to repay the money borrowed back in small payments over time it prevented me from flooding the market and also freed up money to pay for more magically created slaves.

So Illyria had not only figured the economics of the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace, she'd realised how to use them to her advantage.

As for me well the whole thing just gave me a headache but at least my nation's economy was doing well thanks to my consort and her legion of sexy, bureaucratic Elves.

Speaking of which I'd just noticed two of them at the back of the room, one careful making note of everything decided here while the other rote messages on small scrolls. The messages were for other Elves who would actually go and organise the prep work that needed to be done to set up the farms later.

"What about weapons?" I asked of my senior wife "Do your Orcs have everything they need?".

Illyria reported that they did and that the snagae (the lesser breed of Orc that served as labourers in the Spawning Pits) had worked endlessly to supply enough arms and armour for her army. Granted the equipment wasn't that great, being massed produced iron for the most part, but there was plenty of it and the slaves in the cities of Cyrodiil which I had conquered ensured that there was a surplus of weaponry for the Orcs to use, if needs be.

"I now have a fighting force of ten thousand Uruk-hai" reported Illyria.

Uruk-hai were a large breed of Orc that unlike others of that breed could travel in daylight and were much physical stronger than the worker snagae.

"Ten thousand Orcs" I muttered out loud "I wished I'd had them at Nordberg".

Illyria who was use to speaking plainly commented on my wishful thinking.

"Such a force would of benefited you greatly during that battle. Unlike the hordes commanded by The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart my Orcs are superior warriors as proven when I led them to victory on Pleya. No demon was left alive and many human slaves were captured".

Yes that short but brutal war had gone very well. Pleya would be ripe for the taking if there was anything worth taking there and I had acquired a new Mistress from that raid. Winifred Burkle was still a bit loopy but she made a good chief librarian and was hot to boot.

"So what are you going to do next?" I wondered. "Take that army and conquer Imperial City as planned?"

The former god to a god shook her head.

"No, instead I will utterly destroy the town called Bravil".

That surprised me.

"Why?"

"When Anvil surrendered I sent offers to the other major settlements on that world. If they surrendered to us and joined your kingdom voluntary they would be allowed to govern themselves as they see fit as long as they paid proper tribute. A village called Cropsford surrendered at once and you should send minions to guard that hamlet as soon as possible".

I'd pop over there later and see to it, I had plenty of Browns these days so I could spare some to guard a small out of the way settlement.

"The Count of Bravil also sent a reply, one that was rather rude while the other human leaders have not yet replied at all but likely known that Bravil refused" Illyria added.

"Ah so you plan to destroy Bravil in order to let the other nobles know what happens if they refuse" I quickly realised.

"Yes" she replied "Some may wish to negotiate but when Imperial City falls they will as you humans say 'see which way the wind is blowing' which is an odd expression given that humans can not see air currents".

Sometimes it was best to just to pretend she hadn't said stuff like that and change the subject.

"And while your sacking Bravil I will be off collecting some magical items. The City Heart is running low on energy after being used to power the time field and it needs recharging".

The City Heart or as it used to be called the Tower Heart had once been at risk of exploding due to the sheer amount of power it had held, now it nearly empty. If I didn't recharge it soon I wouldn't be able to keep so many Gates open or use to quickly recharge my magic, worse I wouldn't be able to spy on far away places which would greatly limit the information I had access to.

"Good" commented Illyria "you have no left this city for some time. If you are going into battle once more then take some of your personal guard with you, they were not cheap and having them simple stand around the palace is a waste of money".

One of Illyria's many purchases over the last three months or so was to have made for me a new Elf race. These Elves were pale skinned, large breasted, blond haired warriors that wore gold armour which hardly covered anything and used ornate spears in battle, which despite being examples of form over function were quite lethal in a fight.

They had been created in the same way the Dark Elves had only using blood from a Golden Saint rather than a Dark Seducer. This meant that the Royal Guard Elves and the Dark Elves didn't really get on very well, but the Dark Elves mostly served as scouts and archers for the army Illyria had spent so much time making so there weren't many around the palace these days.

"Will you be taking any of your concubines with you?" inquired the warlord of my armies.

My concubines as she called them were all rather busy these days. Both Piper and now Paige were up the duff and understandable didn't want to put themselves in danger. Willow and Tara ran my business in the Wizarding World while Amy and Anya ran the Magic Box in Sunnydale. Sabrina my youngest Mistress had enrolled in the Wizarding worlds version of a university were she could study some advanced magic that might come in handy

Which left Phoebe free as she spent a lot of her time in what was called the Seer's tower. There Phoebe and the Seer I had picked up in the Forgotten Realms spent their time trying to get visions of the future in order to better guide my actions. They hadn't had much success so far so perhaps it was time for Phoebe to earn her keep in ways that didn't involve trying to read tea leaves or just spreading her legs for me in order to get pregnant like her sisters.

"I'll take Phoebe with me" I said answering Illyria's question. "Her fire throwing is getting good and she knows enough spells to help me in my search for magical items".

With no reason to delay I sent one of the High Elves off to fetch the middle sister while I went to my armoury to prepare for the days activities.

Lindai Ayleid Ruin East Of Chorrol.

I'd conquered Chorral and the lands around it sometime ago but I'd only raided a few places for spoils back then and these days only bandit hideouts were at risk from me or my forces. But now I had a new reason to around looting ancient ruins. I was looking for magical items that could be drained in order to recharge the City Heart.

Lindai had one such magical item in it. The Crown of Lindai which aside from being a magical item of some power it was also an important symbol to the Elves of this world. If recovered it would be a useful tool for anyone wanting to bring back the good old days when the Mer ruled and the humans were slaves. Me I just wanted to drain it of its power and then maybe put it on a shelf somewhere it would look good.

"Creepy place" commented Phoebe as we entered the ancient ruin.

I had to agree, there was something unsettling about this place. I could almost hear the ancient Elves who had once lived here as if they were ghosts still haunting this place.

"Stay behind me" I ordered to not only my witch but also the Royal Guard Elves who acted as our escorts.

The swinging blade traps barred my groups way but I just used the Impediment Jinx to halt the motion of the blades. This allowed us to avoid a gruesome death.

The door that would allow us quick access to the other section of this ruin was directly above us and couldn't normally be used accept as an exit from the rooms where the Crown was stored. However my Mistress and I could Blink so we each grabbed one of the pale skinned Elves and teleported up a level.

"That was easy" commented Phoebe. "But why didn't we just Blink right next to the Crown?" asked my Witch after thinking for a moment "It would of saved time".

"Because I don't remember what's guarding the Crown" I replied "We might appear just above a pit of spikes or something else equally deadly".

Had I been willing to spend what little energy the Heart had left I could of just opened a Gate down here, rather having just walked here but quite frankly I needed the exercise. I hadn't done much over the last months and I was eager for a little action.

Entering the main chamber I soon found the action I had been looking for. A full blown Lich was guarding the chest along with three skeleton warriors armed with axes and carrying shields.

"Take down the skeletons" I ordered "I'll deal with the mage".

The two spear wielding Guard Elves jumped into actions using their weapons to block blows and strike at the enemies' shields. Phoebe threw fire at her undead foe which brought up a shield to block the mystical flame but I knew that no shaped lump of steel would able to withstand Phoebe's flames for long.

Then it was my turn to fight.

The Lich lifted its staff with its skeletal hands and sent a bolt of lightening at me which I blocked with the wand spell known as the Shield Charm. Normally this simple wand spell easily blocked offensive spells but when the undead magic user sent its next spell at me (a strange bolt of green energy) I felt pain as if some of its magic had gotten past my defences. So when the none living wizard casted again I blocked with the more powerful _Protego Duo _which did block the green spell.

Defeating another spell I raised my left hand and sent a badly aimed fireball at the magically animated corpse which impacted the creature's staff sending the enchanted stave flying across the room.

With inhuman shriek the Lich expressed its anger and the moment it was distracted I used a rather cool wand spell which created a rope made of fire. The fiery rope wrapped around the Lich and it slowly burned away, unable to move. My battle had lasted the longest so by the time I was done the rest of my group was waiting.

"Sweet spell" said Phoebe who was clearly impressed. "Could I learn to do that with my fire".

I really had no idea as wand magic as the name suggested needed wand to cast (I got around this by using a gauntlet) but Phoebe's fire was very different in nature to a wand spell as it was her active Wicca power. Mine was telekinesis which was a common active power.

"You'd have to take that up with Willow" I suggested "She's the expert on magic".

Well she was an expert on a lot most magic included and if Phoebe wanted to learn how to harness her magical flame throwing power then checking in with Willow was a good place to start. Or she could just learn to use her wand.

Noticing the blue glowing crystals that partly illuminated this chamber I accio'd them to me and placed them in the bag of holding I was carrying. I also claimed the two Vala stones in the chamber because they were magical enough to worth draining. Then moving to the chest I took out The Crown of Lindai and placed it in the bag as well. The Liches staff I summoned and carried.

"Grab the other Elf and then blink to the Gate so we can go home" I told Phoebe who did as I said.

And then just like that we were gone.

The Wizarding World. Magical Oddities.

"Its like a bad joke really" I said thinking out loud "A Death Eater walks into a shop and asks the shopkeeper for an illegal item".

Okay so it wasn't a funny joke but really this piece of scum had walked into my store and shown off his Dark Mark thinking that it would get him access to some illegal goods.

But worse that that he'd done it while I was here checking the inventory for anything magical enough to worth draining into the City Heart. Well I had something worth draining now.

"Any idea who he is?" asked Tara who had been trying to help me sort out the junk in the back of the shop.

"No idea" I said honestly "but unless someone followed Sirus Black out of prison he's likely one of the Death Eaters who bribed his way out of a life sentence".

Ah well he'd get his punishment now. Once he was drained he'd have less magic in him than a deck of playing cards, then he'd spend what years he had left in a near mindless state in one of my slave gangs.

"Will he be enough to refill the Heart?" asked the witch.

"Not nearly enough" I replied "I'm going to have to after something bigger than a mere Dark Wizard. I need a magical creature of not only great power but also one that is contained".

For a few moments I thought that such a thing couldn't be found but then I remembered that there was a place filled with very powerful magical creatures that were already locked up and contained.

The Deeper Well. Cotswolds, England.

A forest a night is a spooky thing and this wasn't the first spooky space I had been to today and properly wouldn't be my last, but it would be the most important theft I made this day.

I was here to steal a coffin from the final resting place of the Old Ones or as it was really called The Deeper Well.

"Creepy place" observed Amy as we walked through the woods.

It was freaky how alike my witches can be at time. Phoebe had said the very same thing only hours ago while seeking another object of power.

"This looks familiar" I said. "Amy do the point me spell".

"Point me entrance to the Deeper Well" said Amy.

Amy's wand span on the ground and stopped pointing to our left. After walking a short distance we didn't need to be told were to go as out of a tree appeared a small army of demons.

Fred who had been quite up until now squealed at the sight but quickly cast a spell at the incoming monsters. Unlike my other Mistresses, Winifred had access to the magic used in the Balder's Gate game. Her spells were also none lethal in nature and so rather than kill the demon she struck the creature was simply blinded. Not that Fred's mercy meant much as I just ended the demon's life anyway as it staggered in front of my swinging axe

Amy on the hand liked to use wand magic as it was fast and lethal. She sent a Killing Curse at one demons who foolishly charged the witch and then somehow caused another demon's weapon to transform into a snake which didn't like being held in the air and took out its ire by biting the demon holding it.

I cut down the last demon with ease sending its head flying into air with all the power an Overlord could muster.

"Stop" commanded a voice.

It was the Keeper of the Well whose name escaped me right now but he wasn't really important.

"Stun him Amy" I commanded "Then tie him up".

Amy did as she was told like the good little girl she was and soon the Keeper of the Well was knocked out and tied to a tree. It would have been easy to kill the guy but I didn't want anyone else to come along and do what I was about to do, which was to steal an Old One.

More demon guards appeared from the doorway somehow sensing that their leader was done and charged my group. With a hand signal my Royal Guard (who had been hanging back on my order) attacked the demons with far greater skill than these so called Guardians could boast.

Given the shoddy security of this place I had half a mind to take over the defence of this place myself. But I didn't really have anyone suitable for the job, at least not yet anyway. Or I might send Illyria here to guard it as a punishment if she ever needed one.

I had wanted to bring her along but she naturally didn't want to return to the place that had held her captive for more than an ice age. But I hadn't forced the issue as I felt that Amy could handle the magic work while I dealt with the demons. Fred badly needed some experience in the field so she had been dragged along.

Entering the Deeper Well I felt as if I had passed through some barrier, it didn't do me or mine any harm so I assumed that this barrier was what had prevented me from opening a Gate inside the well or otherwise teleporting in. I knew from Illyria's escape of this place that this barrier wouldn't stop me from teleporting out.

I couldn't Blink in the armour but I did have an amulet that had been enchanted at great cost to allow to teleport via a cool effect of black flames which were mostly for show but did move my armour with me.

The enchanter who had done the spell work had been an odd fellow he had asked me when I picked up the amulet if the guns he had enchanted for me had served me well. Which was odd because I'd never used a gun and I only had one pistol which I had never gotten around to learning how to use.

But the guy was a genius judging by the quality of his work and in my experience such men are always a little funny in the head so I'd let the issue go and told him that the possibly real guns had indeed served me well. I'd also made someone else test the ring just in case.

After passing walking down a torch lit tunnel my group now stood on the bridge. Looking down I saw the hole in the world and wondered what would happen if I jumped? I really had no idea but I guessed that it would nothing good. I was briefly tempted to order one of the Royal Guard Elves to jump knowing that they would do it but as funny as that would be there would be no way for to find out what happened to her making it rather pointless.

"So which coffin are we taking?" asked Amy who had also spent a few moments staring down the hole in the world.

"Illyria said that all the Old Ones in here should be able to open portals so any will do".

Well actually the power should be in the gems embedded in the coffins but it didn't really matter as I was going to drain the whole thing. I wanted Puff to be able to open portals while I rode him and it was going to happen. What others powers he might get would be quite random if Illyria was correct. Different Old Ones had different powers. Some like her could mess with time while others were teleporters or could phase through solid objects, there was really no way of knowing.

Any left over energy would be used to charge up the City Heart as the all objects I had already stolen or looted just didn't have the energy required.

"Remember no one touch it" I reminded as Amy levitated the stone sarcophagus.

It wasn't likely that the Old One trapped within the object would be able to escape and infect whoever touched it as that had happened as part of Illyria's escape plan but I wasn't going to take any chances. The last thing I needed was for an unknown Old One to get lose.

True I'd been able to bring Illyria into my service but I'd known how that Old One would return to the world, another of that kind might not simply infect the first person it touched it might jump hosts or become air born and infect everyone near the sarcophagus. Illyria had lived seven lives at one while in seven different bodies at seven different points in time so there was no reason why another Old One might not try and take us all as hosts if given the chance.

I 'd planned to have Amy slide along apperate Fred out if things went wrong while I Dark Flamed away but as nothing had gone wrong so far we now had to slowly move back to the Gate which seemed to talk hours although it actually only took half an hour.

The Dark City. The Dark Palace. The Heart Chamber

The sarcophagus acted normally as it was transported to The Dark City via the Gate and when we followed it seemed to be inert but still we were all treating it as if was a bomb that could go boom if we spoke to loudly or got to near it.

Amy magically moved the stone coffin into the simple stone walled room and placed it as close to the Heart as she dared while Puff my magic dragon waited to receive all the power his dragon body could hold which was far greater than what I could handle. I had already drained the red scaled lizard to make more room for the Old Ones' power and I soon stared the transfer.

The Heart was operated more by my desires and will than by any physical form of control, if I wanted it to do something and could focus my mind it would do it. So as it had done with Illyria the energy of the Old One was drained away and replaced power bent to my will. But unlike with Illyria I didn't just leave the energy in the Heart.

Most of that energy went into Puff but once I sensed that more would either kill the beast or at least remove my control over it I stopped the flow of energy and instead fed it to the Heart, which quickly began to glow and grow in size.

The Old Ones' power was to much to be contained with the Heart but was left was no risk to me as it felt weaker than what I had left in Illyria.

"This was Rath" informed Illyria "An Old One who lived and died by my hand".

I got the died at her hand part it meant that Illyria had killed this Rath but what did the live by her hand mean. Was Rath her spawn?

Well if Rath had been Illyria didn't seem to care about him/her/it being drained like this.

"Rath was my spawn in a sense" explained Illyria "A child of a mate".

The Old Ones could both spawn and supply DNA to others when in their natural form, although Illyria could no longer impregnate another and was in fact female due the physical form of the shell and the mental influences of Lara Croft's memories.

"So do you want me to spare.. it?" I asked.

Illyria cocked her head.

"If you wish but I would suggest allowing Rath to infect a shell like did. It will be much weaker than I but might make a useful agent Rath served me as what you would call an assassin. And as it was my spawn I would not be compelled to battle it for supremacy and it would be too weak to threaten me".

Well an assassin would be useful so I gave the matter some thought.

One of the many reasons why I'd had no intention of ever freeing an Old One was because that Illyria would be driven by natural instincts to battle her kin and such instincts had been proven to at least temporarily override my control.

But if this Rath had served Illyria in the past there was no reason why it shouldn't again because in its weakened state it wouldn't that much more powerful than whatever shell it took over.

"What powers did Rath have?" I asked of Illyria.

"For the most the same I have, only Rath was faster while I was far stronger and were as I can alter the flow of time Rath could manipulate shadows. Rath used them to hide itself or blind its targets before striking".

A useful skill for an assassin.

"A shell of a Dark Elf would suit Rath best, they are quick and nimble. Also the shell's loyalty for you would be as ingrained as mine is only more so as the Elves see you as their god".

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the Royal Guard noticeable stiffen at this. Had anyone but one of my Mistresses had implied that only they saw me as a god then the pale skinned Elf would of likely tried to gut them.

Amy said that she would be back in a moment and kept her word as mere twenty seconds later she returned with one of the Dark Elves.

"I went to the Temple and asked for a Dark Elf willing to sacrifice themselves" explained Amy "she begged the most".

At times I really did love this whole me being a god thing.

"Go and touch the stone coffin" I told the Elf.

The purple skinned warrior did as I told her, obeying her god without question.

Like Illyria, Rath made its attempt to escape its prison and the Elven warrior breathed in dust that wasn't dust at all. Then she promptly fainted.

Illyria grabbed the now dying Elf and started to drag the still warm body from the room.

"I will explain to Rath what she will need to do, if needs be I will do what all good parents do and beat her until she learns".

The fact that Illyria now had a sort of daughter completely passed me by as Illyria declared that she would beat her child until Rath learned her place. But then I realised that this was a reborn Old One not a human child she was talking about which made me feel a little better about the whole. But only a little.

"Your gonna have one hell of fucked up family" commented Amy. "I'm glad I'm on the pill".

I really couldn't of agreed more. I could just only hope that Piper's and Paige's kids were at least remotely normally otherwise immortality or not I was going to get driven into an early grave.

_I'm just glad that dragons only mate one a century _said a voice which echoed in my mind.

"Did that Dragon just speak?" asked Amy.

The City Of Bravil, Cyrodiil.

The citizens of Bravil went about their daily business under the cover of heavy rain clouds which set the mood for locals as everything seemed damp and depressing these days, well Bravil was always damp but people seemed to be more focused on the negative aspects of their town these days.

And who could blame them given how much there was to be depressed about. The roads were becoming more and more unsafe as bandit gangs became more bold now that the Imperial Legion no longer patrolled the roads.

This meant that fewer and fewer traders were coming into town which in turn meant that the shops were running low on supplies this led to increasing prices as demand was high and supply was low.

As if to make things worse the Thieves Guild was gone meaning that less honourable criminal groups were now operating unopposed. It was becoming harder to get good Skooma and many addicts were dying as the newer suppliers didn't care for the quality of their product.

But really the worse thing effecting Bravil was its Count who had raised taxes in order to pay for more guards and despite how much these raised taxes hurt the citizens of Bravil they knew it was necessary. The main warlord in the land had been taking down the other Cyrodiil cities one at a time and it was likely that Bravil was next.

So when the attack came no one was that surprised by the fact but they were very surprised by the method used to arrive and by what led the attack.

In the land known as Middle Earth this creature would be known as a Cave Troll. It was fifteen feet tall and had a think, sickly coloured hide which was barely damaged by arrows and sword blows. The monster was incredible strong and with it bare hands it was able to tear down entire buildings sending splinters of wood flying through the air. Guardsmen were battered and thrown about like they were an angry child's toys.

Then smaller portals appeared and Orcs not native to Nirn dropped out of the sky. Wearing black iron armour and wielding crude but deadly blades which they used to butcher the locals in showers of blood and gore

The spellcasters of the Mages Guild gathered together and lashed out at the Troll and Orcs with every spell at their command killing a great number of the invaders and even wounding the Cave Troll but their mana was soon depleted and the tide of Orcs seemed endless so they too were cut down like everyone else.

Another portal opened by the castle then Rath in her new shell stepped out of the portal and took a look around. The reborn Old One didn't have to wait long for something to happen as a Bravil guardsmen charged while swinging a steel longsword. Rath simply moved forward grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed hard enough to shatter every bone in his arm. With a scream the guard fell to the ground holding his ruined limb.

Another guardsmen came into view this one attempting to remove Rath's head with a silver axe. Rath simply ducked under the blow and then turned on the spot with a well placed kick to the snipe the guardsmen died.

A loud scream drew Rath's attention and she looked over to see the Cave Troll squeezing the life out of some elderly women with minimal effort. The women's limp and broken body went flying smashing the window of a nearby building. Uncaring about that gruesome display the Old One walked up the castle and began beating the door down.

Normally it would be impossible for a single person to take down a set of wooden doors like this but Rath was no normal person, nor was she really a person for that matter. Still thick wooden doors can't just be kicked down and it took Rath more than a few moments to make any headway.

Yet sooner than expected the double set of doors fell of their hinges and Rath strode in the hallway easily slaying anyone who tried to get in her way. The Count of Bravil took one look at his assassin and ran for it attempting to make it up the stairway but Rath was faster. She grabbed the Count when he was only half way up and threw him down the stairs.

This didn't kill the young noble nor really do him any harm so Rath reached down and broke the Count's neck in one quick movement. With the dead done Rath saw no reason to hang around here and with a wave of her arm she opened up a short lived portal. The passageway between realities flicked for a few moments before stabilising and Rath stepped out of the world and into another.

The Dark City. The Dark Palace Throne Room.

My new throne room was much larger than the one in the Netherworld and it was much regularly shaped being a large rectangle in shape. The main doors to the room were a set of heavy black iron with silver handles taking the form a minion's head with its mouth holding a metal rings that were used to close the doors when the room was no in use.

My new throne was also made of stone but of a different kind than used everywhere else and sitting was made easier with cushions covered in a blood red velvet material. The top of the throne was adorned with two matching skulls taken from slain demons as were the ends of the arms rests only those skulls had once belonged to humans. Its over all size assured that even in my Overlord armour the throne would seem grand and majestic.

Sitting down I looked around the room which was made with the almost black obsidian that the whole palace seemed to be made from. In each corner of the room there was a large pillar unremarkable accept for the odd runes carved upon them.

Between the pillars were plinths for statues not yet put into place, or at least that is what I had assumed they were for. When Willow arrived and began today's magic lesson I learned that this was not the case.

"Right class, today we will be learning about permanent conjuration and how to bind summoned creatures to a certain place" lectured Willow who was dressed like what you would expect a dirty school teacher to dress like.

"Willow I'm not a school boy" I pointed out "Don't forget who is in charge here".

"Yeah sorry I caught the teaching bug a few years back and I'd thought you'd like the outfit".

Well I did actually, but I liked my girls to be the submissive ones.

"Should I go change?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, no let's just get on with it".

Willow began to explain about permanent conjurations which were different that the short lived version used in battle.

"Binding a deadra to one place isn't that hard but it takes a lot of power" explained Willow. "the spell is this book".

I looked over the book she passed to me and saw that it was possible to bind a deadra to one spot and that you could also make it attack anyone who entered that area with hostile intent towards the conjurer.

I'd seen this happen when playing Elder Scrolls: Oblivion. The playable character, or PC as they are more commonly known, would enter an area like a cave or old fort and be get attacked by daedra who wouldn't fade away after a short amount of time.

But I hadn't know how this was done, it turns out that if you carve certain magical runes onto a stone surface (in fact the plinths had such runes on the base) and then summoned a daedra it would stick around.

How this worked was beyond my understanding but I learned quickly how it was done. The runes were already in place so it was just a matter of speaking some arcane words which made the runes on the plinth nearest me glow.

A Dremora Caitiff appeared before me. This daedra was heavily armoured and held a mace in one hand with a shield in other. It didn't attack or react in anyway to summoning but I hadn't expected it to as unless there was an enemy nearby summoned creatures rarely did anything.

"Great it worked, now commanded it stand on the plinth".

I had no idea why she wanted me to do that but as asked I made the Caitiff stand were Willow instructed.

"Good now turn it into stone" said the witch.

I took out my Oak wand and use a spell that transformed things into stone. The Caitiff became a statue perfectly frozen in place.

"A simple finite will bring it back to life" explained Willow "so if the palace ever comes under attack you can just free them and they will attack your enemies like they normally would".

Well wasn't that clever.

Quickly counting the other plinths I realized that I could have twenty Caitiffs on each side of the room ready to come to life and defend me. So should anyone enter the throne room intending to do me harm I could unleash forty daedra Caitiffs upon them.

Pretty sweet.

"Actually you can't" corrected Willow who had somehow known what I was thinking. "Binding a permanent daedra to one place takes a lot of power and if you still want to be able to summon them temporarily in battle you can only have one permanently bonded to you otherwise you might lose control over them".

Well that was disappointing but it made sense otherwise the conjurers in Tamriel would of made entire armies this way.

"The good news is that since all your Elves can use Elder Scrolls magic. They can summon them too and the daedra will still defend the place they are bound too".

All in all that seemed like an excellent security system given that I had hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Elves who could all learn how to do this type of magic. Which could led to me having an army of statues around the place ready to come to life and defend the place as long someone with a wand was around to perform the simple spell that would free them.

"While were on the subject of conjuring let's move on to summoning of Storm Atronachs which is harder...

Th Sewers Under The Imperial City, Cyrodiil.

On the surface just outside the Imperial City were the tiny settlement of Weye had once been the army of the Overlord waited to cross the Imperial City bridge.

The army was an impressive sight. Thousands of Orc soldiers stood ready to bring this city to heel. Supported by hundreds of Dark Elf archers, skeleton warriors and massive Cave Trolls, who would bring down the walls of the enemy city.

The battle above would be truly epic, ranking up there along such other awesome fights such as the battle for Helm's Deep from Lord of the Rings and the Battle of Berunain the chronicles of Narina. Perhaps it would even be more awesome than those battles as my army had sexy Elf in it.

But sadly I would miss the battle as my part of the plan was to sneak a force of fifty minions and a few Dark Elves into the Arcane University via the sewers and then to slaughter the Mages.

This was important to Illyria's plans as she had an idea for a race of magically powerful Elves which she was going to call Mana Elves. My consort wanted them to have the Arcane University and that meant evicting the current tenants in the most permanent way possible and I had to do this now because if the Mages fled they would simply regroup elsewhere and possible cause us trouble.

So here I was walking through filth while an epic battle of epic awesomeness was taking place without me.

How had I ever allowed Illyria to talk me into this?

A few Blues led the way as my group moved through the sewers, the Blues can sniff out magic and so made the logical choice for the task of finding a sewer entrance with the Arcane University. Along the way we encountered mudcrabs, over grown rats and the odd zombie, none of which lasted longer than it took to use a single spell.

Annoying vermin!.

The most interesting part of the trip was when my group ended up getting ambushed by a large group of goblin. That short battle actually required me to use my mana leeching sword which drained magic from any living it stabbed, a handy tool when fighting spellcasters as it feed my own magic allowing me use more spells.

The trailblazing Blues stopped by a door which led into a basement which in turn led to what seemed to be an apothecary's store room. Which meant I was just below the Lustratorium which is what passed for a potions lab here.

Judging by the many and quick paced footsteps above the City was already under attack. By now my Witches would be scattered about Imperial City summoning daedra to add to the confusion while Rath roamed the streets killed anyone who wasn't smart to enough to find somewhere to hide. The Imperial Legions and Imperial Guards who were attempting to protect this city were no doubt knee high in blood by now.

Knowing that it was time to do my part I led the charge up and broke down the door leading the first floor with one kick of my armoured boot. With surprise on my side I was able to kill one blue robed Mage before the shock wore off and the other ran for the door only to be dragged down and torn apart by bloodthirsty Browns.

My Dark Elves ran up the next set of stairs intending to kill anyone up there and to take up positions that would allow them to fire arrows out of the windows. While my minions and I headed out the door in the open area between the buildings and the arch mage's tower.

Students and instructors ran around in what seemed to be total chaos. Only the battlemages were ready for a fight which they proved by charging towards me, axes ready to deliver lethal blows.

I sent the minions off to massacre all the panicky blue robes they could handle while I took on the far more dangerous, and brave, battlemages.

Side stepping one swing I struck at the battlemage whose axe hit the wall behind me creating sparks. My sword didn't do a great amount of damage due to his armour but the blow did drive him to his knees.

The second Battlemage faired no better, with a swing of my sword I knocked his axe from his hand and before he could cast a spell I swung again hard and spilt his skull open.

The third war wizard hit me with a spell but it did little harm to me thanks to the armour I wore and my innate toughness. Still stung a little, but I bit back the pain and switched hands quickly. Using the _Crucio _spell I inflicted far greater amounts of pain on my attacker but I didn't have the rage hate needed to hold the spell for long so I simple drove my sword into his neck while he laid prone on the ground.

The first Battlemage had recovered from the blow I dealt him but before he could strike again I struck him with a mighty blow to the head with my free hand knocking him out. It seemed that the extra training had been worth it, I'd never before dealt with experienced warriors with such ease.

The minions were enjoying themselves too, only a few had fallen so far and the rest were busy ripping apart the less experienced Mages their claws.

Suddenly a fireball was sent my way and without thought I brought up a shield to block it but the heat was intense so I still felt a little cooked. I sent a Killing Curse back at the fire thrower and the Breton mage erected his own shield but the hate fuelled spell ignored it and the magic user died.

Okay so this was turning out to be more fun than I had expected.

Someone fired a bolt of lightening but my shield absorbed the blow and I sent one back but it missed blowing a wooden crate apart. Another lightening bolt filled the air but rather than hit me it impacted by weapon knocking it from my hand.

With both hands free this became a purely magic fight but my armour wasn't that useful in such a battle so I conjured up a daedric claymore and charged the robed men. A fireball whizzed past my head just as I got into close combat range with the two veteran Guild members who were doing their best to kill me. But as powerful as they were with spells they weren't much good at close quarters and I cut them both down before the Oblivion wrought weapon faded away.

Now that I had a few seconds to think I used my active witch power of telekinesis to bring my glowing blue sword to me. I still wasn't that good with TK but I had enough control over it that the handle of my sword landed in the palm of my hand.

With everyone here dead I decided to use my enchantment given ability of teleporting with Dark Flames and go and join the battle but nothing happened when I tried. Which meant I'd have to physical walk out of here.

Calling the minions to me I walked into the Archmage tower intending to pass through the tower and enter the city but my path was barred by one of the talking lizard people who infested this land and she wasn't happy to see me.

With an animal scream the snake lady sent a spell at me which impacted my armour doing me no harm other than to make me feel lighter in weight. Had the reptile hit me with a feather spell or had she?...

She'd damaged my armour!

It looked as if the metal had been aged by years of exposer to the elements, that bitch!.

Rage boiled up inside me I cast the torture curse on the snake again and again until her mind shattered under the pain. Her limp unless form became a snack for my minions as I ordered to them to consume her flesh. There would be no decent burial for the one who ruined my ebony Overlord armour, even if it could be repaired the indignity alone was enough to have earned the cold blooded humanoid a painful death.

"Well now I'm going to have to go and get changed" I mumbled to myself as a Gate popped up nearby, as there was no way I was going to go into battle wearing armour that could fall apart on me. Not only was in dangerous I might make a fool of myself and that just would not do.

A/N: The battle will be continued in the next chapter.

Glossary

I'd thought I'd add some information to let my few loyal readers keep track of the Mistresses, other characters, races and places important to the story, a sort of Evil Overlord Glossary as it were.

Characters.

Amy Madison – Buffyverse Witch and Mistress helps run the Magic Box Store in Sunnydale. She had Elder Scrolls, Wicca and Wand Magic

Anya Jenkins – Buffyverse Former Vengeance Demon and Mistresses helps run the Magic Box Store in Sunnydale. She has Wicca and Wand Magic

Dawn. Buffyverse The Key and Mistress in training. Has access to wand magic.

Faith. Buffyverse Slayer and Mistress. Between partying she helps to train the Overlord's Elves. Has the powers of a slayer increased by the Slayer scythe.

Hart, The. Buffyverse Demon and enemy of the Overlord.

Illyria – Buffyverse Old One and Consort to the Overlord. She also acts as warlord of the Overlord's armies. She has the power to open portals and to alter the flow of time in a small area. Illyria is also a great General and is considered to be a goddess by the slaves.

Overlord Gothic - Main Character. Has access to Overlord Spells, Elder Scrolls, Wicca and Wand Magic. He can directly control fifty minions in battle. Is considered to be a god by the Elves. He also controls the City Heart as is monarch of his Dark Kingdom.

Paige – Charmed One Witch and Mistress. She can Dark Orb herself and other objects. Has access to Wicca and Wand magic.

Piper - Charmed One Witch and Mistress. Has the power to turn anything to ice. She has access to Wicca and Wand Magic.

Phoebe – Charmed One Witch and Mistress. Can conjure and direct fire. She has access to Wicca and Wand Magic.

Puff – Buffyverse Dragon and Overlord's Steed. Puff can breathe fire, speak all languages and open portals to other worlds.

Sabrina – Half Mortal Witch and Mistress. Attends Wizarding World University. Has access to Elder Scrolls, Wicca and Wand Magic

Sara – D&D Seer and Mistresses. Attempts to divine the future for the Overlord with little success so far.

Tara - Buffyverse Witch and Mistress. Works at the Wizarding World store Magical Oddities. Has access to Elder Scrolls, Wicca and Wand Magic.

Willow – Buffyverse Witch and Mistress. Works at the Wizarding World store Magical Oddities. Has access to Elder Scrolls, Wicca and Wand Magic.

Winifred "Fred" Buffyverse scientist and Mistress. Head Librarian in the dark palace. Has access to Dungeons and Dragons magic.

The Overlord's Slaves.

Uruk-hai - Lord Of The Rings Orcs bred for war that serve as infantry

Mana Elves – Magically created Elves who will serve the Overlord as minor mages.

High Elves - Magically created Elves who are the bureaucrats of the Overlords empire.

Royal Guard Elves - Magically created Elves who served as the Overlord's personal guard.

Dark Elves - Magically created Elves who serve as scouts and archers.

Wood Elves - Magically created Elves who tend the Palace gardens and keep watch over the forests.

Low Elves - Magically created Elves who serve as labourers.

Dark Mistresses - Half demons who serve as torturers.

Skeletons - Created by the Dark Mistresses

Cave Trolls – Used as weapons of terror and demolition.

The Minions.

The Browns live in and under the Dark Palace.

The Greens live in the gardens around the Dark Palace

The Reds live deep under the Dark Palace by the lava streams that act as the Dark City's sewers.

The Blues live in one of the four lakes around the Dark Palace.

Slaves – Taken from raids of many different worlds and do the most demeaning work.

Places

Arcem – The Garden World on which the Dark City was built upon. The world was created millions of years ago by a long dead race who died off before the rise of the Old Ones.

The Dark City – A city built by Illyria and the slaves while under a time field. Construction that should of taken years only took days thanks to the field.

The Dark Palace – The palace is the centre of the Dark City and acts as the Overlord's seat of power like the Dark Tower did in the first Overlord game.

The Heart Chamber – Where the City Heart once known as the Tower Heart is kept.

The Gate Chamber – The chamber used by the Overlord when he wants to use the Gates

Magical Oddities – A store in Diagon Alley which sells minor magical items from other worlds to the Wizarding world.

The Magic Box – Like Magical Oddities only in Sunnydale

Gothic Manor – Formerly Malfoy Manor now owned by the Overlord and home to Willow, Tara and Dawn when she not at school.

Hogwarts – The magic school Dawn attends.

The Netherworld – A place slightly outside normal space and time which served as Overlord Gothic's first seat of power.


	6. Chapter 6

**Selias**

**I have seen the film and its not that good. Its really just the story of how the native Americans were unfairly treated by cowboy settlers, but IN SPACE!.**

**I thought that the glossary might help as I have my notes to fall back on but I was thinking that since the Overlord's dark domain is growing so fast that the readers might need the information so that they don't get confused.**

**GenoBeast**

**As I understand it, if you put powers from the demons from Charmed into humans ,even if there magical, it drives them nuts at least after a few hours anyway. Even Cole who was part demon went mad as a hatter after coming back from the wasteland with lots of powers and the Overlord needs to stay a little sane to run his empire.**

**As for putting the demonic powers in someone or something else well then you run the same risk as you would get from putting them in a human, which is that they might go bat shit crazy. Having a vessel wouldn't make a different as its the mind that breaks down not the body.**

**But even without the risks it not really worth it as the Overlord has access to lots of magic that doesn't drive humans into madness. Plus there are still lots of objects of power he could collect to boost his skills without risking his sanity or his health.**

**Also If you haven't seen the show Merlin I suggest you give it a try, its rather good.**

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part Six. **

**Tamriel. Imperial City. Merchants District. **

"Push men, push!" called out the Imperial officer as the brave men of the Imperial Legion tried to hold up the wooden doors leading this part of the city.

Despite their efforts it was only a matter of time before the invaders on the other side of the double set of doors brought them crashing down.

Unknown to them a portal had opened behind them further down the street depositing Orc warriors who upon seeing the dozen or so Legionaries trying to hold back armies of the Overlord snarled and went into a frenzy eager to spill blood.

The Legion officer dressed in his white and gold armour heard the Orcs coming, readying his double handed axe he met the blow of the led Orc and returned the favour knocking the Orcs' shield aside with a mighty blow. The officer's follow up swing was strong enough to kill his opponent despite the thick iron armour it wore.

Other members of the Legion moved from the doors and went to aid their captain. Steel longswords met iron cleavers and while the humans defending this city were the better warriors the Orcs were tough brutes that were hard to kill.

Still in the end the Imperials won this small part of the battle and no more portals appeared but the doors gave away and a Cave Troll emerged from the doorway roaring like the mad beast that it was. So large was it that its body prevented any of the Orcs behind it from entering the Merchants District.

Legionaries fell back and fired a salvo of arrows at the large creature but this did little more than anger the monster which now fuelled by its rage seemed to find the strength to squeeze through the doorway that had been blocking it.

More arrows struck the troll and for a few seconds it seemed as if it might topple over but the Imperials just weren't that lucky. Before any of them could use their drawn swords to finish the troll their was an inhuman shriek that could not have come from any Orc or Troll.

Looking up at the source of the noise the soldiers of the Empire saw a sight which filled them with dread. Some sort of winged terror was swooping down at them, its clawed feet grabbed an Imperial and carried him off like a mother bird taking a captured mouse back to its nest.

The other Imperial Legion members below broke and ran only be to chased down by a gang of Orcs led by the blue skinned woman who led the invading army.

On the back of the flying monster two women sat talking loudly so as to be heard over their pets' screams.

"This thing is so cool!" shouted out one of the girls. "I so have to get one!".

"Their a bitch to tame" commented the red head "but really quite useful".

How the two witches had managed to not only steal but also tame one of the Nazghul's flying steeds was a mystery but there was no debating how useful the creature was.

Meanwhile in the Arena District the Imperial Guards were facing another creature that should not exist, a giant mudcrab!.

The overgrown monster had come about thanks to some fancy wand work done by the witch Amy Madison. She had enlarged the creature using magic and then charmed its shell so that it was impervious to normal weapons.

Normally a creature like a mudcrab couldn't exist at this size but magic had a way of subverting natures laws, still the crab was not enjoying its current existence and was taking its displeasure out on anything that moved.

On top of a nearby building Amy stood under a invisibility cloak trying not to laugh her ass off as her pet claimed the lives of more guardsmen who foolishly tried to slay the great beast. The oversized mudcrab soon died anyway as it was being crushed under the weight of its own shell but before it expired it did a lot of damage.

But not as much as the hundreds of Orcs heading this way were about to do

In the Talos Plaza District a witch called Sabrina Spellman was also using magic to cause mass terror and death only she was being more direct about it. Sabrina was perhaps the most powerful of the Overlord's Mistresses but she was also the least experienced and as such hadn't been able to do much to aid her master in his conquests.

At least until now.

With her wand in her hand Sabrina began to use the knowledge she had gained thanks to her studies. Her spell work wasn't good enough to make a giant mudcrabs but it was more than enough to deal the Imperial Guards trying to hold this part of the city.

A series of spells shot from Sabrina's wand most of them non lethal but still effective. Conjured ropes tied up more than one soldier while well aimed sticking charms prevented more guards from leaving the spot they were standing on, making them easy prey for the Skeleton warriors.

A Confundus charm left one Imperial attacking the wrong side while a levitation spell ended with one man trying to hold for dear life as he was now dangling off the side of high building.

After a near miss with a sword Sabrina switched to more lethal spells from her Dark Arts book and began directly killing people. Which was a shame because she'd been having fun.

Back in the Merchants District Illyria warlord of the Overlord's armies was also having a good time watching her Orcs slaughter the few who stood between her and rule of this city.

Her army had stormed this city and slain most of its defenders. A few thousand Orcs had died to do this but those losses weren't important as Illyria could replenish their numbers in a matter of weeks as long as she was well supplied, which wouldn't be a problem once this city was claimed.

Illyria had hundreds of High Elves ready to inhabit this city and once they were settled in they would be able to organise the slaves here like they already did in the Dark City she had built for her Lord. With the Elves ensuring that her armies' needs were met on both worlds she could then focus more on conquest.

She had even found a way to quickly move her armies between worlds now. Although means to do this had required great amounts of her attention further delaying the assault. This was why she had commissioned the creation of the blue skinned Mana Elves it would be there job to create and maintain devices similar to the Overlord's Gates.

Rift Machines ,as these devices were called, were expensive to buy and very difficult to operate. But they did have some advantages over portals and gates however. The rifts generated were huge in size allowing armies to move quickly through and as they were one way you didn't have to worry about anything unpleasant getting to your world if your rift opened up somewhere nasty.

And while the Rift Machines were a pain to put up and even more of a pain to power, once this was done the rifts were stable and couldn't just be shut down by some clever act of sabotage.

Looking around the Old One realised that this area of the city had been pacified and likely the other parts would soon be. The defenders of this city had already been beaten and now her troops were simply mopping up the remnants of any remaining resistance.

Of course Illyria knew that despite her victory here this world was far from being won. There would be many more battles before Tamriel was conquered. Already she had mind set on taking the nearby city of Cheydinhal. And after that city had been taken, there would always be more to conquer just as the Overlord had promised.

**The Dark Palace. Personal Chambers Of The Overlord. **

After a hard days smiting an Overlord likes to come back be relaxed by the tender hands of one or more of his Mistresses. Sadly the only Mistresses around who weren't exhausted from the day's fighting were Piper and Paige who were now a few months pregnant, and therefore not really suited to the types of things like I liked do when in the mood.

Thankfully for me my Royal Guard Elves had been made to please me, the desire to please was in fact so strong that if I ever ordered a couple of them to battle to death for my amusement they would do without hesitation.

Thankfully for them that sort of thing just wasn't what got me going and even it had been I'd just get two of the slaves to do as unlike the Elves they didn't cost a small fortune to create.

But while the Elves were to expensive to spend on amusing deaths their supernatural ability to rapidly heal, which came from being part Slayer, meant that I could give one a good strapping and they would recover so fast that within an hour they would be ready for more.

The Personal Chambers had been built with my sexual tastes in mind which while somewhat unorthodox weren't that extreme. There were no racks or stocks around to restrain whatever female was currently entertaining me, not there needed to be as they were all quite willing, nor were there any tools of torture more harmful than a wooden paddle.

There was however an entire cupboard full of what some would call 'grown up toys' and one room had a hot tub. I even had a more than one bed just in case I felt like tying any body up as that's hard to do when your main bed has a mattress the size of most peoples living rooms. Having another room with a four poster bed just made more sense as the main bed was often quite full despite its size.

I was just about indulge myself when another one of my slaves this one a Low Elf entered my chambers and bowed before me on the plush red carpet floor.

"My lord please forgive my interruption but the Lady Pendragon awaits you".

Damn it I'd not even gotten the Guard Elves' armour off yet!.

"Fine" I said after calming myself down "I will met her in a moment in the throne room, make sure Piper is there to do the Vow".

The walk from my Personal Chambers to the Throne Room was a much longer one than it had been when I lived in the Netherworld but it was worth it as the Chambers were much larger than my old ones had been.

Not only did each of my Mistresses have their own bedroom, bathroom and study but there were also two dining rooms, one for meals as a large group and another for meals were only one or two of my Mistresses might attend.

So it took a while to exit that part of the palace and enter the Throne Room which hadn't changed since my last visit accept for the daedra trapped as statues. With a simple wave of my wand they would come alive and kill my visitor if she proved to be hostile.

Not that this guest was likely to be but one couldn't be to careful.

I quickly examined the lady waiting in my Throne Room and was glad to see that see that was healed and cleaned up.

Her name was Morgana Pendragon who was from a world were the events of the British TV show Merlin were taking place.

**(A/N: If your not familiar with that TV show then none of this will make much sense but I wanted to open a new world. Illyria is handling the Elder Scrolls Verse and the Overlord isn't ready to take on a more modern world. If you'd like to see the Overlord conquer a fantasy world of your choosing just let me know) **

To be exact this version of Morgan La Fey was from the end of Season Four of that show and had been grabbed by me only yesterday as she lay dying the woods after fleeing yet another attempt to become Queen of Camelot, well to be fair she had actually succeed in her goal only be overthrown so the standards of most Evil Overlords she hadn't done that badly.

Upon seeing me she curtsied as the ladies of that time often would and cast a critical eye on me. I silently cursed for not changing into something more formal than my favourite blood red silk robe.

"Your majesty" said the woman by way of greeting.

We'd hadn't been introduced until now but I ordered the servants to answer what questions they could so she know who I was at least.

"Lady Morgana" I replied "I am glad to see you recovered".

While she had been healed and looked rested I could tell that she wasn't all there. But who could blame her for that. She'd nearly died after having her magic taken away only to find herself on another world, no one could go through all that and still be altogether in the head.

"Would you like some wine?" I offered trying to break her out of her shell.

Granted it was a little early in the day here for wine even though it had been afternoon in Cyrodill when I left but the booze will loosen her up I hoped.

Before she answered our eyes met and hers drew me in.

Eyes are sometimes said to be windows to the soul. Mine are often bloodshot and nearly always gold due to the dark magic that fills me. Morgana's eyes weren't unnatural like mine but in their own way they shone with power and declared to the world that she was evil incarnate. Combined with her raven black hair and pale but healthy looking skin the whole look screamed marry me and make me Queen of all Evil.

Which wasn't a bad idea actually.

"That would be kind of you" she replied after to much time spent saying nothing.

She smiled at me but the smile was one filled with lust and desire not kindness. I doubted that she had any kindness or mercy left these days, which was just great as I had never been a fan of the touchie feely stuff.

Wine was severed quickly and I was pleased to see that they had brought out the good stuff as this wasn't someone I wanted to offend.

"If I might ask, I was wondering what are these creatures who serve you called?".

That question surprised me as Elves are common folklore even on worlds that hadn't seen an Elf for a thousand years.

"They are Elves, a magical race" I explained "I had these ones made".

Her look told me that she wanted to know more.

"If one has the right contacts and the wealth to afford it there is a place you can go were anything you desire can be brought. I desired slaves tailor made to suit my needs and here they are are ready to live and die at my command".

Trying to explain the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace to someone like Morgana would be pointless, which isn't say that she is stupid but she would simple have no understanding of the words I said. She might understand the idea that there are other worlds out there but the Marketplace was a pocket reality outside of space/time which was controlled by a demon lord called Simon. Even I had problems getting my head around that place and I was a regular visitor.

"Could I make such contacts?" she asked with surprising directness.

No doubt she was already planning something involving a tailor made army.

"You already have" I replied.

Morgana smiled again and which increased my lust towards her.

"Perhaps we could retire somewhere more private" suggested the women dressed in black.

I signalled to Piper, who had remained silent to follow. I led both women to a side room which had a balcony that overlooked The Dark City. Ordering Piper to wait outside I led Morgana to the balcony and sat at the table.

The view had the desired effect and my guest realised just how powerful the man she was dealing with was. The Dark City easily beat Camelot for size and was more heavily populated. The look of wonder on her face told me that I had her just where I wanted her.

"Yes Morgana now you understand that I'm not just some petty robber baron I am a real king".

Well I would also be an Emperor soon as I was due to be crowned in the Imperial City but for her the title of King would make more sense.

"Let's get down to business shall we" I said as La Fey got over her shock. "I want you Morgana, as Queen of this city or as Queen of Camelot it doesn't matter really either way we'd be married and you will have the power you desire".

"At what price?" asked Pendragon who was naturally cautious about the offer.

And who wouldn't be, to her I must must indeed seem like some sort of god. The Elves she had spoken to would of mentioned this and upon seeing The Dark City's glory first hand the idea would be enforced.

Now all I needed to do was to show off my power a little and she would be convinced by what was pretty much actually true.

Using my telekinetic powers I lifted her silver goblet into the air and slowly moved it towards her hands. She'd seen people move things with magic before but I could tell that my fine control had impressed her. I just hoped that she hadn't realised how much effort that really took me to do.

"The price will be your loyalty to me and your hand in marriage as one of my wives".

She reacted slightly to the words 'one of' she clearly didn't like that idea but what I had to offer would make it worth her while.

"So in exchange for my hand in marriage you will deliver Camelot to me?".

I nodded.

"I will conquer Camelot and install you as Queen. I'll kill Arthur before your eyes and Emrys as well".

Her eyes seemed to burn with hate at the mention of that name.

"That old man has haunted my footsteps for to long!" she declared "kill him and I am yours" she promised with such genuine feeling that I knew it was no trick.

"Merlin won't be to hard to kill he relies on people not knowing that he is important".

"What does Arthur's servant..." Morgana paused "Are you saying that Emrys is Merlin?".

She was understandable sceptical about that but I was sure that one I explained she would see the truth.

"He is indeed. Merlin is a powerful magic user and he knows how to make himself age via a potion" I explained. "I can do that too, the potion isn't complex to make".

Well I couldn't make the potion but Tara could, I'd give Morgana a live demonstration later.

Morgana was now standing up and pacing in a manner you wouldn't expect from a court bred lady but as I had just dropped a few bombshells on her it wasn't that surprising that she acting so oddly.

Still even in her somewhat frantic state she looked really hot.

"Don't worry about Merlin" I said trying to assure her "I can show you magic far more advanced than what he has".

Merlin was a power to be reckoned with no doubt but against the forces I could bring to bare he would have no chance.

"I can teach you how to kill with two words and to enslave a mind with just one. I can give you tools and knowledge the likes of which you could only dream about until now. But most of all I can make you a Queen and of more than Camelot. And you know what I want in return".

Of course she knew and it was a done deal she'd be a fool to pass up on it, plus it wasn't like she actually had any other choice. Her allies on her world were dead and she was a hunted woman who would be killed on sight by anyone loyal to her half brother.

Morgana started to unfasten the laces on her dress but I stopped her.

"Not yet I want you have a taste of what this life can offer you" I told her while getting up to bring Piper into the room.

The eldest Halliwell sister administered the Unbreakable Vow which would kill Morgana if she tried to betray me. Morgana was quite willing to undergo the oath as it also assured her that I would keep my part as one of the terms was that she would pay me proper tribute as Queen of Camelot.

"Piper here will show you to your room and then later she will prepare you for this evening" I instructed

By that I meant Piper would be removing a lot of body hair as Morgana was a medieval European after all, she'd need a little fixing up.

"Then tonight I'll teach you a few tricks and if you judge what I have to offer you is worth it, then you will be sharing my bed from then on".

I dismissed the two magic users and went to find something to occupy myself with. I could of just bent the young _sorceress_ over the table and fucked her right there but I wanted to wait a little I wanted to make her mine utterly. I'd do that by showing the magic I could offer her and her own desire for power would led her into submitting to me like any other dark apprentice.

But for now I would get dressed and spend the afternoon doing something productive. Maybe I'd visit Sunnydale I hadn't done that in ages.

**Gothic Manor. The Wizarding World.**

Dawn Summers laid back on the deck chair in what was called the sun room, enjoying a rare event called the English called a sunny day. It seemed to her that sunshine was a rare commodity on this wet island and if she could discover a spell that created it she'd be the richest witch in Britain before to long.

Dawn sipped at a drink that someone of her age really shouldn't be drinking and thought about her life. It was actually pretty good. She had friends, money and lots of clothes, more than a lot of girls her age had. And best of all she had a 'Sugar Daddy' who valued her opinions and gave her important work to do.

Granted that work hadn't been going so well. She was suppose to seduce Harry Potter and bring him over to the 'dark side' but in Dawn's opinion there was little chance of that happening despite the fact that he really should already be evil given his life, yet he kept being a hero.

It made no sense really. The guy came from an abusive home where his so called family treated him as a slave and yet despite this he was able to form friendships with people going as far as to actually trust them.

He'd just spent most of this year being treated like a pariah because during a mock duel some idiot had conjured up a snake which Potter had started chatting too, which was an evil thing since snakes are evil but still he went around being a good guy.

Dawn had even gone as far to offer the guy the chance to feel her breasts if he'd do something that had been a little evil as a favour to her but the boy had just blushed and mumbled a no thank you.

Upon reflection Dawn realised she'd come on to strong he was still a kid after all compared to her and didn't care about getting to touch a girls boobs. Which was a shame because no one else was going to get the chance.

Sighing Dawn tried to refocus on the trashy mag she was trying to read but it was hopeless. She was too worried about her job. She'd failed after all even if the boss had expected her too which somehow made it worse as she had wanted to surpass his exceptions.

Ah well it wasn't that bad, she wouldn't be punished for not fulfilling her mission yet as she had another year at least, perhaps two, and she still had the option of killing the Boy-Who-Lived.

Granted this was a last resort but it might be for the best. If he did not turn he would have to be destroyed because he was a chosen one and those guys were always trouble if let them run around doing only gods only knows what.

Dawn mused with the idea of taking her bikini top off for a better tan but decided against it when a Owl arrived swooping down towards her to land on the table next to her very adult drink.

Grabbing the letter Dawn quickly read it and smiled. It seemed that her mission might not be such a failure after all.

Harry had written a very interesting letter to her.

**The Magic Box. Sunnydale California.**

"So there is a demon protection racket demanding money from you?" I asked as Amy explained what had been going on in SunnyD since my last visit.

"Its mostly just Vamps but there's this shark demon running the show" said Amy.

Shark demon huh, yeah there had been one in Season Six hadn't there. But he'd been here to collect a payment Spike had owed not to shake down local businesses a bit odd but without a Slayer here the demons wouldn't worry to much and might get bolder in their actions. Also my odd visits here to thin the numbers of Vamps around had been getting shorter of late.

So it looks like I will have to send a message.

"Amy is Willies Place still open?" I asked referring the demon bar run by Willy the snitch.

She answered that it was and I told her to bring her wand as it was time that I sent a proper message to the demons in this town (some of which actually worked for me in the Dungeons below) clearly they were getting too cocky.

They had to be reminded about who was the true power in Sunnydale.

Grabbing Amy by the hip I Blinked us both to the bar which made every person in the place still sober enough to notice, jump in fright.

"What the hell!" called out one demon who had just gotten a fresh drink only to drop it upon seeing two humans appear out of thin air.

I ignored the green skinned creature and address the bartender.

"Willy I hear that some shark has been causing trouble on my turf".

Willy was a snitch he always had been and he always will be. He can be motivated by two things, money and pain. I used money because hitting a human who supplied you with valuable information when you had super strength was a silly idea. If you hit to hard you could end up breaking your informant and then where would be.

With this in mind I laid down a real ruby one worth thousands of dollars to right buyer but he would only get a few hundred for it as he lacked the right contacts for a such a sale and would have to take a cut from whoever did sell it on to. I knew this because I had done the same back when I first started out and had needed the money.

"Yeah boss I know what you mean. This demons been making noise down by the docks says this is his turf now and he aint scared of no human".

I now knew where to find this demon as this wasn't a big town really despite the fact that it had its own airport and zoo. There were only a few warehouses not in use down by the docks so this wouldn't take long.

"Any word on Wolfram and Hart?" I asked Willy, not for the first time.

"Nah they don't come to the Hellmouth, rumour has it that they had a deal with the old mayor that's still works even though he's been dead for a couple of years".

Well that made sense, I'd assumed the Hellmouth was the reason they stayed but perhaps not. Wilkins had been running this town since before there had even been a town and if anyone could keep WR&H out of this place it would have been him. The fact that whatever deal he had struck was still in effect years after his death spoke highly of the man. He was an Evil Overlord to admire.

"So your the boss around here?" asked a voice.

I turned to see a heavy set vampire with his game face on looking at me as if I was his next meal.

"How can a bloodbag like you be running this town?, there's nothing...

With a simple flick of my hand I used my wand to set the undead creature alight. The Vampire burned up very fast leaving only a pile of ash on the floor.

"Anyone else going to question my authority?" I asked.

No one even dared to even look at me.

Grabbing Amy again I Blinked out and reappeared down at the docks. It was night in Sunnydale and even that it had been morning back home the difference unsettled my body clock but I adapted quickly as I was already use to such things.

Finding the protection racket was easier than expected, they weren't even trying to hide. A couple of Vamps stood outside the open doors of a warehouse loudly boasting to each other about a shopkeeper they had raped and then fed upon. Now I wasn't one to judge the evil actions of others but I was insulted by how they could boast about such minor things. I'd conquered entire races and bragged less than these two did about killing a single human.

I walked right up to the blood drinkers and killed one with the fire whip, removing his head with ease. Amy followed my led and fired an arrow from her wand which entered the heart and dusted the undead killer.

Before the demons inside the warehouse could react we were inside the building. The place looked like a bunch of homeless had moved in. Sofas and bean bag chairs littered the space between two shipping crates, judging by the mess they weren't expecting company.

_Confringo!_

I aimed the powerful wand spell at the centre of the group of demons which were not all vampires but the spell killed most of them anyway. Amy blasted them as well sending ash and body parts flying.

Upon hearing the noise the Shark demon appeared from what seemed to be an office of some kind. He or maybe it got down its knees and begged for mercy.

"Please don't kill me, I'll do anything you want I'll work for you even".

I so wasn't interested. To kill the shark on legs I simple sent a Reducto into its oversized mouth blowing the back of its head open.

Turning to Amy I said.

"Well that was fun do you fancy catching a movie?".

"Sure that'd be cool" she said "there showing the remake of Jaws"

We both burst out laughing.

**A London Bar In The Muggle World.**

Like her little sister Faith was also drinking something she shouldn't have been drinking, or at least to much of it. And unlike her sister Faith didn't feel as if her boss needed her at all.

Ever since Illyria had joined team Overlord, Faith hadn't been needed much. Before the Old One had arrived Faith had been the bosses main fighter, the only one who could fight at his side and keep up. Sure the witches had the mojo but when it came to busting heads it had been Faith the Overlord had called upon. These days it was former god to a god who did the head busting.

Not that Faith minded that too much, she hadn't been enjoying the killing much even when it was demons they had been killing. Faith had learned from the Overlord that not all humans were worth feeling guilty over when you killed them as they could be worse than any monster but Illyria killed things better than any Slayer. And it wasn't as if Faith had any other skills. She had tried to prepare those Dark Elves for war by training them to fight but they hadn't really needed much help so she'd been left with nothing to do.

So she'd gone of partying for a while expecting her boss to get mad and give her something to do but he'd done nothing, it was like he didn't care about her any more now that he had the Blue Meanie to led his army.

What was a girl to do?

Well the way she saw it she had two choices. One she could just keep drinking and having fun while knowing little D was safe and learning at school. Which while fun it was getting kind of boring.

Or she could get back in the game and make the boss notice her again. The only problem with option number two was that unlike the other Mistresses she wasn't bound to the big man's via that magic stuff. Her Vows only stopped her from plotting against him they didn't encourage her serve him at least not unless he directly ordered her to do something.

If it weren't for the fact that he was still paying her she wouldn't mind not being ordered about, after all she was a... no correct that she was The Slayer, and Slayers well they slay.

So that gave her a third option she could go and kill demons like she was suppose to but there weren't many in this world and back on her home world the Watcher were still hunting her. She knew the boss would protect her from them with lethal force if he had too but Faith didn't want to mix it up with them any more.

Ordering another drink she was glad that you only had be to eighteen to drink here, back home she'd of been carded in a place like this. Not that she could of afforded to drink in a place like this back then.

After nearly drowning herself in what the Brits dared to call beer, Faith realised that she really did want to be needed again. God help her she actually missed spreading her legs for the boss and not because she felt sexual attraction for him but because he'd actually wanted her, he'd needed her. So she'd have to make him want her again and she even had an idea on how to get him to notice her again. She'd get him a gift something he'd really like something he might even need and then he'd want her around her again.

And she had something already in mind.

**The Dark Palace. Personal Chambers.**

I awaited Morgana in the part of my Personal Chambers that acted as what I liked to call my study. It was a huge room, at least by the standards of most studies I seen, and was wall to wall books with a large desk filling most of one half of the room.

This was the room I used to study my magic in and in the last few months it had been well used. I'd learned a lot in this room but not many spells as that hadn't been point. Instead I'd devoted my time to learning the less direct uses of magic such as enchanting items and had even created a few simple magical objects. Nothing worth using in the field as this was a craft that could take a life time to learn but I was immortal anyway that wasn't a problem.

Currently I was enchanting a ring by carefully carving Norse runes of protection, should my efforts succeed this ring would protect the wearer from indirect magical attack such as voodoo style curses. A useful little trinket if it worked.

Another thing I'd learned was the magic I relied upon most but had known next to nothing about and that was warding. The fruits of my labour were currently hidden behind the book laden shelves. This room was a fortress in of itself and one of the cooler results was that it was impossible for anyone to enter this room without being invited in.

So when someone knocked gently on the door it came as no surprise to me that they couldn't enter until I said they could, it worked like inviting a Vampire into a home so once they had been invited in then enter without needing a formal invitation the next time.

Morgana had arrived for the planned lesson, tonight I was would guide her down a path many had taken. Tonight she would learn about what the wand wavers would call 'The Dark Arts'.

"Good evening my lord" said the sorceress in a polite but cold tone.

I looked at her and was pleased by what I saw. She wore an ankle length night gown that was also partly see through. Not transparent but I could still see the outline of her body and I liked what I saw.

"Ah Morgana good evening, are you ready for your lesson?"

The woman had no doubt been tutored before and she knew how to act in such a setting.

"Yes sir" she replied in a tone with some respect in it.

I got up and opened a draw on my desk. Inside it was a box full of wands including a few I had made myself which weren't very appealing to the eye but they did work. And while it might seem odd that I had done such a thing I'd had a few months to kill and I hadn't really felt like getting into fights.

I could of spent more time learning from Willow and in retrospect that would have been a better use of time but I had gained some pleasure from creating things. It actually made a nice change from destroying stuff.

"Please try these out and see if any of them respond to you" I instructed.

Morgana picked up wand after wand waving them about a bit as I told her to but she only made the box fly about or caused one of my nix nacks to explode. I quickly fixed the damage with the repro spell so no harm was done.

Then just as I thought she'd not find a wand that could at least serve her until we made a trip to a wand shop, Morgana picked up a wand waved it which caused the the lights to flicker and made a breeze run through the room.

"That will do" I told the former noble. "Now let's get you a test subject".

Pendragon was no novice when it came to magic even if she'd never held a wand so there was no need to have turn matches into nails or have her make feathers float about. No instead I'd give her what I promised and show her how to hurt and kill people using magic.

The test subject only took a few moments to arrive as she'd been waiting for this. It had simple been a matter of forcing her to drink some polyjuice potion and now looked like the woman Morgana hated most.

That of her sister in law Gwen.

I explained to Morgana that this woman wasn't really the peasant who become Queen of Camelot but rather just another example of how magic could be used to fool people. She'd already seen an ageing potion in action and now knew that Merlin could in fact Emrys. Which was in fact Merlin's magical name or at least a name magic users gave him.

Despite knowing that the 'Gwen' before here wasn't really the person she hated the sight of her old enemy and I could tell that Morgana would still be willing to hurt and even kill the disguised slave. Which had been the whole point really.

The Unforgivable curses are easy to cast but its very difficult to use them effectively. Even I couldn't always summon up the hate needed to use them and unless you put the proper emotions behind them they really didn't do much.

Also there were plenty of spells that could kill without the use of a wand but that would require me to either use the Heart to drain another magic user or for Morgana to spend months in study. Were as wand magic was so easy that mere children could defy the laws of physics after a few lessons, as long as they had enough magic in them to do so and Morgana was a powerful witch.

Now that she had a wand that she could use without destroying my study it was safe to begin the lesson. I could always take her to pick up a wand more in tune with her later but for now the one she had would do.

"Now Morgana I want you to point that wand at 'Gwen' and then focus your magic through the wand while saying the word 'Crucio'".

Morgana did as I told her to and the effect was as expected. Without using her hate to power the spell it had only a minor effect.

"Now Morgana do it again but this time you have to want to cause this girl pain".

Which wasn't hard given that the gagged slave dressed in rages looked like someone Pendragon wanted to hurt.

Morgana cast the spell again and was even able to hold it for a few seconds making the slave drop to the ground and writhe in pain.

"Very good" I complemented.

Morgana said nothing but I could tell by the gleam in her eye showed that she had enjoyed using that spell.

"Again" I commanded.

This time the slave's screams could even be heard through the gag she wore and Morgana looked like she was having the time of her life. Yet once she was done she clearly wanted more.

"Teach me how to kill" she asked.

Now this part was trickier as I wasn't that good with the Killing Curse myself, while I had more than enough magical power to do the spell I often found myself lacking the intense hate needed to cast it correctly. I could use in battle easily enough as when someone is trying to kill you quickly find yourself wanting to kill them.

However when it came to killing a helpless people or at least those who wasn't trying to kill me I preferred to use either a weapon or a element based spell like a fireball as while that required me to want to kill I didn't have to feel like a psychotic manic to do it.

Morgana was however as demented as they come. She was pretty much a younger, hotter Bellatrix Lestrange, so she ought to have no trouble with the spell.

"This time rather than wanting to inflict pain you must want to kill" I instructed. "Desire it utterly and this spell will serve you well".

I held out my own wand and she copied the action. I aimed but didn't push my magic through the wand nor did I feel the need to kill. I simply told her to words and she did the rest.

_Avada Kedavra!_

She got it right the first time, leaving a dead body on the floor which aside from being dead looked undamaged.

I forced myself to smile and said.

"Simple isn't it".

"I want to do it again" she said with a cruel smile on her face.

Despite this being somewhat of a waste of slaves it was a good idea really. Using these spells in a controlled setting was one thing but it was a very different to use them in a fight so it was a good idea to get her to practice some more.

"I'll have some more sent up" I said and I went to the door to order some more slaves sent up.

Returning to Morgana's side I explained that this magic was easy enough in a classroom but no so easy in a battle. In a magic fight there wouldn't always be time to cast those spells so she should learn some wand spells that would get her that needed time.

"The simplest spell I can teach for use in battle is the stunning spell. Its a magical way of knocking someone out as if they took a blow to the head but without risking their lives. Once your target is knocked out by the spell you can capture or kill them without risking yourself".

She didn't seem that interested in the spell but it was important that she learned it, it was handy spell to know as you could stun someone before they get halfway through the incantation for the Killing Curse.

Granted most wand wizards could easily defend themselves against the stunning spell but it was handy when you were facing magic users of another kind as they simply wouldn't be able to react the spell fast enough.

Of course most wand wavers wouldn't know how to react to a creature summoned from Oblivion either so it was only when you had access to magic from many cultures that you really held the advantage.

Morgana would in turn know spells that I had no defence against, which was why I had made her take the Unbreakable Vow before teaching her anything.

"Simply point your wand at me and say _stupefy, _don't worry I won't be hurt".

Not that she'd cared if I was but it would violate her vow so she wouldn't just go and cast a spell on me without permission.

_Stupefy_!

The bolt of red light shot from her wand but I blocked it with ease using a shield charm.

"That's the next spell I want to teach you" I explained. "Not only does it block some spells it also can protect you from arrows or a blow from a sword. But it only shields from direct attacks the type of magic you face isn't always so direct but I have something that could help there to give you later".

In theory it could do the same for a bullet but bullets travel so fast that by the time you hear the bang your already shot and would have no time for the charm, this was one of the many reasons why I wasn't trying to conquer any modern day Earths. I simple wasn't prepared to fight trained soldiers with guns, at least not directly.

I demonstrated the shield charm a few times letting her try and stun me before sending a few stunners back her way. She blocked them all and I was amazed by how much power she had. In half an hour she'd learned four spells, two of which I still had trouble with.

We batted stunners at each other for a while actually having fun with it until the slaves arrived.

"Are there ways to use this magic to kill many at once?" asked my student.

"Yes" I replied "but you won't learn those today. For now I just want to stun one of those slaves".

Morgana did it easily and the slave dropped.

"Excellent" I told her "now I will teach a spell to control people".

I sensed her excitement upon hearing that.

"The Imperius curse as it is called is a simple spell. One just points there wand at a person and says _Imperio _while desiring to control".

The slave who was still awake was now under my control, even more so than normal given that there will had no long since been broken by the Dark Mistresses.

"People of strong will can fight the curse" I explained to my pupil "but most people will accept it as it makes them feel good".

Having never been under the curse I only had the Harry Potter books to go on but I could imagine it easily enough.

"Now that she's under my control" I continued "I can make her do whatever I wish even things she might not normally be able to do".

To demonstrate I made the slave do a cartwheel and then a hand stand before making back flip over my desk. I then ended the spell and let Morgana try who was able to do it as well.

Her powers were indeed great and it wasn't for the fact she was a small minded petty bitch I might of killed her off so she didn't become a threat. But sadly for her she was already under my control.

The spell ended when Morgana made her mind controlled slave jump out the window. I hadn't even known that you could make people kill themselves via the Imperius, so it took me by surprise but I was careful to cover up my shock.

"Very good Morgana" I said before she looked at me. "But lets not waste the other one, slaves aren't free you know".

"This is wonderful" said the dark witch. "With magic like this Camelot will be mine".

So small minded, if I was her I'd be thinking ruling a lot more than one kingdom. I'd go for that entire world.

"That is just a small amount of what I can teach you" I reminded her.

To demonstrate I whipped the wand around and the slave lying on the floor was transformed into stone, which was one of my favourite spells, and now was a statue on the ground.

Her expression told me that she'd just realised that I could kill her without ever to say a word.

"Yes my lord, thank you. I'm sorry for wasting one of your servants, perhaps I can make amends after being punished?".

**(A/N: If your not a fan of BDSM and Corporal Punishment then stop reading here)**

I was so surprised by the offer that I stood stock still while she asked if I had a tawse.

It took me a moment to remember what was one of those was as while I owned a lot of things good for hitting people with (in both lethal and none lethal ways) but that didn't mean I knew what they all were called.

However it did click and I remembers that a tawse is a strip of leather, with one end split into a number of tails Back when school kids could still be struck by teachers the tawse was used to strike a naughty child's hands. Given that this practice had been illegal in the UK until only a few mere decades ago it was hardly surprising that Morgana knew about such things. In fact she probably been punished that way herself.

I was somewhat disappointed that she hadn't asked me to strike her with something that would require her clothes to be removed but she had promised to make amends and that clearly meant sex.

"I'll have one sent up" I said.

As I went towards the door the witch gave me a smile.

"Perhaps the cane as well. my lord".

Now that was a good suggestion.

The slave turned into stone was removed from my sight and a plate of refreshments was brought in. I'd forgotten that I ordered this but was glad I had ordered them as teaching was thirsty work, which I guessed explained the all the cups of coffee my High School teachers always carried around.

After snacking on slices of fruit, bits of cheese and drinking what passed for tea on this world one of the Low Elves arrived with the two implements I had requested.

I'd used the cane before, in this very room perhaps as Illyria had reminded me that I needed to keep my Mistresses in line. I could remember the very words she had used.

"_A leader must be feared above all else and discipline must be maintained, if necessary you should gather your concubines together and kill one of them as an example to the others. Then they will behave._

Illyria's philosophies seemed to be a mixture of Machiavelli and Sun Tzu. Everything was either about leading armies into battle or how to properly discipline the help.

Not that I would ever complain of course as her advice of how to be a good statesmen had helped me greatly when it came to running my empire, not that this was a great amount of work thanks to the legion of bureaucrats Illyria had ordered to be created.

But rather kill one of them I'd gone with corporal punishment mixed with some humiliation which was just as effective in my view and far less wasteful.

Upon seeing the implements Morgana stood up, straightened out her nightgown and held out her hands palms up. Then in the traditional manner I strapped the young women's hands leaving red marks upon them. Every whack on leather on skin made her wince slightly but she held perfectly still and kept composed. Still I quickly grew bored of this form of punishment as it did nothing for me sexually.

Putting the tawse aside I picked up the cane and swished it through the air, which makes a great noise.

Upon seeing me holding the cane, Morgana undid the laces of her nightgown and let it drop to the floor letting me see her naked form.

Her body was a work of art.

Her breasts were larger than they had looked while covered but they weren't to big either. Her nipples had reacted to arousal she was feeling and grown firm. Her stomach was flat and led my eyes down to her cunt which had been made ever hairless by a well used charm, just the way I liked it.

But before I could a proper look she turned and bent over my desk as if she eagerly awaited the cane in my hand.

Never one to refuse an ass ready to be whacked and this yummy peach of backside was begging for it I laid the first stroke on her buttocks leaving a red line across her skin.

The young sorceress made no reaction to my first blow as she'd properly gotten a lot worse in her time from her tutors so I decided to keep going landing more blows upon her bottom until she called out in pain and pleasure.

However I didn't stop there and she didn't ask me too and by the time I was finished her bottom was covered in lengthways dark red marks that would make sitting very unpleasant for quite a few days to come.

Once I satisfied myself by beating her she put her nightgown back and on and said.

"Perhaps we should retire to your bed chambers my lord" she suggested.

I sent her own ahead so that I could check in with which ever Mistress was about and to ensure that we wouldn't be bothered at least until morning.

As I made my way to bedroom I began to think about what other things I could teach this angry young youth and what she do for me in order to learn what she needed to know. And while she was picking up the wand magic quite fast it might take a few weeks for her to learn what she needed to know.

And even when she finally sat on the throne she desired she'd need my help in keeping it thanks her inability to rule with any sense. I'd have to devote some time and effort in keeping in her power which would give me plenty of chances to make use of her body.

Perhaps I even sire her an heir in order to cement her position.

But that could wait , for tonight I was just going to her body like it deserved to be used and I'd make sure that she understood that sex between us was about my pleasure not hers.

**A/N: I hope no one minds these sex scenes that are in nearly every chapter. I have had a couple of messages requesting that the Overlord make more use of his harem and I also had a message request that the Overlord discipline his Mistresses more so I combined the two things to my own kinky tastes.**

**Also the next update might be a bit delayed as I am once again motivated by my Muse to try and re-write the first part of the Eternal Empire Story. I don't think that this version will be too short as while its fast paced its not going to fast. **

**But not to worry my muse is fickle and will no doubt direct to keep writing my other stories. I might even get around to writing to the next part of the Fable story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Selias**

**What I plan to do with Morgana (if that is the character you mean) is kind of obvious really as the Overlord already compared to the woman he is moulding her into. **

**As for Faith she's a fun character to write due to her mental instability which has lot to with a crappy childhood me thinks, that a lack of a proper role model while growing up.**

**I am no expert but to me it seems like she latches onto anyone who seems to cares for her and then becomes what they want her to be.. For the Mayor she became a right hand man willing to kill at his command and when Angel showed that he really cared for her she started mimicking his desire for redemption which is what he wanted her to do. The only difference between the Mayor and Angel is that Angel really did care. **

**So in this story when the Overlord stopped paying her enough attention she finds herself lost and doesn't know what to do as she lacks a father figure to follow. **

**And what do kids do when their father figure seems uninterested in them? They try and get their attention either by acting out or otherwise trying to win the parent's approval. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part Seven. **

**The Dark Palace. The War Room. **

Once more in the War Room, Illyria and I looked over the maps of Tamriel and planned the next stage of the campaign.

"The leaders of Morrowind have signed the treaty setting up a stable boarder" reported Illyria. "I will assign some of my Orcs to patrol that region but I do not think it likely that the Dark Elves of that world will cause us trouble".

I doubted it too as the natives of the land of Morrowind had just driven out the last of the Imperial Legions and were unlikely to pick a fight with another army any time soon. In the long term they wouldn't be a problem as most of Morrowind was going to get levelled.

"And since we handed over everything south of Bravil to the cats and the snakes they shouldn't bother us for a while, as they will kept busy trying to pacify their new territories " I pointed out.

"It was a wise move" declared Illyria offering rare praise "But in case the cats and snakes as you call them do turn their eyes towards your kingdom I have ordered the slaves to build a mighty fortress where Bravil once stood".

Illyria's forces had demolished the town sometime ago as an example to the natives of Nirn, to show them what we were capable of doing. Now that the lands south of the destroyed town were no longer mine Illyria's idea of turning the place into a fortress seemed smart.

Another good reason for this was that when I had been captured by WR&H they had learned about the original world the Overlords came from. They had then gone on to conquer that world driving me from it even costing me the Netherworld. So it was also possible that my enemies might come to Nirn seeking to do the same, so far that hadn't but that didn't mean that they wouldn't. They might simply be taking time to organise their forces and to replenish their losses.

The armies of Wolfram and Hart had lost many warriors during that short and brutal war as my forces had used underhanded tactics, such as assassinating officers and sabotaging supply lines, to slow the enemy down. They had also lost quite a few troops when fighting the human kingdoms on that world and when assaulting the dwarf held Golden Hills

It hadn't done me much good in the end but I could imagine that replacing those lost officers would take time as would organising a new campaign.

"I have also issued orders that will vastly improve the defences of Illyria City" informed the Old One.

Illyria City was now the official name what had been Imperial City and it was rapidly becoming the former God-King's new centre of power. From that city she would run the affairs of her domain and extend her influence across Nirn.

She was also turning the rest of Cyrodill into a place that could supply the resources her army would need and soon it would a far less pleasant place to live.

While it was I who had been crowned Emperor it would Illyria who really ruled that world. Which was fine with me as I couldn't rule everything myself and it made sense to have some of my Mistresses rule them for me. Illyria could have Nirn and Morgana could have Camelot as long as they remembered who they answered too.

I had plans to make other loyal followers rulers of entire worlds as well. The whole Dawn seducing Harry thing was about making them Queen and King of the Wizarding World. Not that this plan looked like it was going to succeed but it really hadn't been that important and I could still just take over that nation another way.

"So the plans is for you to consolidate the parts of Tamriel we do own and to start fortifying them?".

"Correct" replied Illyria "Although I will not spend too long upon this task as I do not wish to loss momentum. My conquests must continue".

"Expand into Skyrim" I commanded making sure that my tone made it clear that this was an order.

"Why?" asked my consort.

The main reason was that I knew my around Skyrim and therefore could help but what I told Illyria was.

"Skyrim is a harsh land but rich in minerals, and we will need those resources if we are to conquer not only the few worlds we have access too but all the worlds strong in magic".

If your going to set yourself a goal make it high one as at least that way you'll never end up with nothing to do as its likely that you will never be finished.

"And what will you be doing while I am kept busy in Tamriel expanding your Kingdom?" asked my consort.

"I will be gathering some more Mistresses" I answered. "We'd need more leaders now that our Kingdom expands, my current Mistresses are either busy running my businesses on the other worlds, in training or expecting children".

My kids could also be made rulers of other worlds when they were old enough, it would keep them out of my hair at least.

Illyria didn't question my choice to acquire even more Mistresses. I could see no reason to stop and many reasons why I should go and get more. For starters every time I married a dark witch my own powers got stronger thanks to the binding magic. As an example, when I had bound the Charmed Ones to myself I had gained telekinetic powers and the ability to Blink from place to place.

Marrying the other witches hadn't had such a profound effect but I had picked up skills like those used to enchant objects and I could also perform a large range of Wiccan spells as well.

The only problem was that I had run out of tempting targets to convert to my cause. Well that wasn't totally true, there were more than a few witches in the Wizarding World who would be suitable once they grew up. But growing up took years I wanted more witches now.

Suddenly an idea hit me. I didn't need to go running around the multi-verse getting girls to shag all I really needed to do was to find one women who had the power to shape shift. Then the shifter could just assume pleasing forms for me to serve me.

Wait hadn't there a been a shape shifting female demon in Charmed?.

Summoning such a demon should be simple enough and containing them wasn't that hard either. A bit of torture and magic draining would soften them up. Then they would take the Unbreakable Vow and become my slave.

Well with that solved the problem of my over active sex drive but it did nothing to aid my search for more witches and not just witches either I needed people who could rule worlds for me.

Having said that there were plenty of female villains knocking around the multi-verse some of them would be magical enough to be worth converting. I'd have Willow put together a list as her Googlefu was strong.

"Perhaps between your fornications you might find time to aid Rath in her work" suggested Illyria in a tone I didn't much care for.

"Isn't Rath busy taking down Death Eaters and WR&H clients?"

I actually knew the answer to this question but it was always good to get updated information.

"Indeed she is. Rath's last report was that she moving onto the city of New York now that demonic slave traders in Warsaw have been dealt with. Her trophy room is rapidly being filled with the skulls and spines of our enemies. If I were human I would no doubt be what you would call, a proud mother".

And in a very freaky way that made her my stepdaughter, so I guess that some father daughter bounding wouldn't be such a bad thing. We could go and recover some lost magical artefacts together or perhaps assassinate a few powerful demons. You know the normal father-daughter bonding stuff, or at least as normal by the standards of my family.

"Fine I will check in with her later" I promised.

I did briefly wonder what Rath was up to. Perhaps right now she was hunting down some dangerous demons or even a Death Eater as they were somewhere on my list as well.

**The Buffyverse. New York City. **

Rath wasn't hunting dangerous demons or dark wizards today. She was in fact hunting normal every day humans, well as normal as any human who worked for the local Mafia bosses could be.

Now it might seem odd that a demon from a million years B.C was running around New York trying to wipe out a good chunk of the organised crime in this city but it actually wasn't once you understood why.

Upon interrogating the CEO of the Rome Office of WR&H the Dark Mistresses had uncovered a wellspring of information about the Overlord's most hated enemy.

Now Rath was using this information to take down the demonic run firm starting with the client and moving on to the lawyers. It actually wasn't going that well Rath had been shot four time and had even manage to get stuck a car which had then nearly been crushed into a cube.

Not a pleasant experience even for someone as nigh unkillable as she was.

Still after taking down a number of petty criminals she'd found what she was looking for, a meeting between two of New York's top crime families.

The meeting was taking place in a rather nice home just within the city limits but there was no chance of the NYPD coming here and arresting anyone.

Sadly for the humans in the mansion Rath didn't arrest people, in fact she didn't know that people could be arrested as in her experience you just killed anyone who resisted and enslaved the rest. Not that any of these humans would make suitable slaves so she'd just kill them all.

Rath was an assassin after all and she was well skilled in that line of work, she'd been out killing people back when humans were still living in caves trying to master fire. Even back then she'd had plenty of work to keep her busy.

As a true Old One there wasn't much around that could threaten her and battles between Old Ones were long, brutal affairs so Rath was more use to taking on many weaker opponents than an equals and you didn't get more out numbered than when you fought humans. Heck even in the demon age ,when Illyria had ruled the Earth, fighting humans had been like trying to wipe out cockroaches. Annoying sneaky cockroaches.

Looking at the dozens of humans entering the mansion Rath mused about how little humans had changed. They still bred like insects and they were still annoyingly sneaky insects.

As Rath headed closer to the mansion she knew she would have to be a little sneaky herself. She wouldn't be able to past the front door as her Shell couldn't pass for human so she'd have to take the roof. Barging in the front door would give the humans to much warning.

Using her shadow manipulating powers Rath moved through the darkness with a field of shadows preventing her from being seen my mortal eyes while ancient wards tattooed onto her body meant that the many cameras looking for intruders saw nothing, even the motion detectors didn't register her passing.

She climbed onto the roof of the building with such ease and grace that Spiderman would envy her. Soon she was looking down through a conveniently placed window meant to let the sunlight fill the room below but as it was night time the room was instead lit up using modern lights, so many fact that there were no shadows in the room. This would mean that when Rath attacked everyone would be able to see her.

Doing a quick mental count of everyone in the room Rath realised that there were over fifty humans in that one room, she taken down far more back in the old days but back then humans had been armed with spears and bows not machine guns.

Not that Rath was too worried as while guns hurt her more than more primitive weapons they still couldn't pierce her skin. This didn't mean that those weapons couldn't hurt just that it wouldn't be fatal. Heavier weapons that the humans some times used might at least wound her but unless one of these humans had a rocket launcher hidden on their person she didn't have to worry.

Readying herself to jump Rath then noticed a human carrying a briefcase with the letters WR&H written in gold upon it. This made Rath smile as the lawyers who served the Overlord's greatest enemy were her prime targets.

Knowing that this would require a change in her attack plan Rath took out a Black Soul Gem and selected the soul trap spell from her mental list of spells.

Mortal souls, unlike demonic spirits and the souls of other creatures, were normally protected from being trapped with that spell by the gods that either created them or at least ensured their after life. Black Soul Gems were one of the ways to bypass those protections, even souls sold weren't safe as long as the person the spell was cast upon died before the spell faded.

This was necessary as WR&H lawyers above a certain pay grade sold their souls to the company meaning that upon death they would find themselves in one the hells that were owned by Wolfram and Hart.

Once there they could be questioned by the demons running that hell and the Senior Partners would know what happened here. Rath couldn't allow that so she had ended up collecting quite a few souls which could be used for some nasty magic when finally set free or those souls could be bonded to items in order to power magical items.

Rath had simply placed the full Black Soul Gems in specially prepare boxes which were warded and then put away never to see the light of day again. A fitting fate for this scum.

The lawyer was now doing some last second checking of paperwork in preparation for this meeting which was still at the meet and greet phase. And would be Rath's first target.

Seeing no reason to delay further Rath drew the shadows to her and jumped smashing the large window sending bits of glass flying everywhere.

The shadows concealing Rath quickly disappeared as the bright lights in this room banished them away but they brought Rath enough to cast the Soul Trap spell and to break the lawyers neck. The corrupt soul entered the gem rather than be sent to whatever hell that had been awaiting it meaning that WR&H would lose this lawyer's service forever.

Once the glass had settled and the shadows banished the gangsters got a good look at the party crasher which caused many of them to freak out. After all it wasn't often that you met a dark purple skinned woman with equally dark eyes and pointy ears.

The fact that this intruder wasn't human shocked many but not all of the Mafia members as some of them had experience with demons, vampires and magic but not all of them did and some of those people actually ran away.

"What the hell are you?" asked one of the criminals, his 9mm pistol shaking in his hands.

Rath cocked her head and said.

"I am his wrath".

None of the gang bangers and crooks here had any idea of who he was (although a few Catholics in the building had made a wrong guess) and so lacking any information they decided that any other questions could wait until after the shooting.

Rath couldn't bend time like her parent Illyria but she was faster than Illyria had ever been and her Shell had been designed to be a fast and lethal warrior. This meant that while Rath couldn't dodge bullets she could move fast enough to avoid where the guns were pointed out, which resulted in a lot of confused men.

More bullets hit other gangsters than they did Rath and the bullets that did hit her would only result in bruises that would quickly heal.

As Rath's shell had no idea how to use guns neither did Rath and it wasn't something you could just pick up so she stuck to weapons her Shell knew how to use, mostly swords and daggers.

Since her Shell had been created from many templates including the current Slayer of this world meant that in turn Rath could use any hand to hand combat weapon like a pro and she proved this by sending a knife at one fleeing gang banger which dug into his spine while another knife slit the throat of a man with an AK-47.

Rath's Shell had been created from many different template one of which was a novice magic user who could summon weapons and minor creatures from the realms of Oblivion while the other had actually been from one of those realms. This made the Dark Elves rather good at conjuration but few of them had learned to summon much more than a deadric dagger as they lacked a teacher and were normally quite busy.

However Rath, who didn't need to eat, sleep or spend any time in the bathroom had plenty of time for study and had learned to summon things.

So when another monster appeared only Rath wasn't surprised.

But the poor Scamp summoned to this world didn't last long as it was ripped apart by bullets before it could fire a single flare spell.

But this was fine as Rath had only brought it forth as distraction which went as well as she had hoped. The Scamp had brought the Old One just enough time to take out the lights. Which the switches for had all been in one place, which had been put there to save effort but proved out to be a rather bad idea with Rath around.

Now in the darkness Rath was in her element once more. She had once been the thing the darkness mortals feared and now was once more.

Bullets fired but not a Rath they only struck other gunmen. Crooks raced for the exit but Rath killed them quickly and cleanly as they did. More made for the side door and made it safety but that didn't matter as Rath wasn't here to wipe organised crime she was here to hurt WR&H.

She was doing this by killing their clients and lawyers, which gave the demonic cabal less resources to call upon and damaged their reputation as it wouldn't take the thugs of this world to realise that only clients of that law firm and those that worked for them were being targeted. The fact the crime rate in New York was about to hit an all time low meant nothing to Rath only that it made the New York's premier law firm suffer is what mattered.

When the shadows were cast away and the faint moonlight entered the room the result of the nights work could finally be seen.

The room was filled with bodies and the walls were splattered with blood. Furniture had been filled with bullet holes and there wasn't an intact piece of glass in the place.

Rath allowed herself a small smile and left the building heading for her next target. As Rath didn't need to rest she would just keep taking down targets until her Master told her to stop.

Her next target was one she had discovered by accident while questioning a minor crook about the criminals in this city. Apparently many of the criminals who were also clients of the hated law firm had their money laundered at the place she was heading to.

Rath was confused by the idea as money was made from paper and therefore cleaning it like you would clean clothes seemed foolish but perhaps she had misunderstood the dying humans' words.

In any case she discover the truth before slaughtering whoever was cleaning this money. Then she would steal the all the money and present to her Master who also liked paper money for some odd reason.

Or she could just burn it all like last time, that had been fun as some of the humans had thrown themselves into the flames in effort to save their money.

How odd these humans were.

**A Dream. **

_I knew this place. _

_It was called Brightwall a village in Fable Three and I was watching as Illyria led her Orcs into battle. _

_The Orcs charged over the bridge which separated Brightwall from the wilderness that my army now controlled. _

_Gunfire filled the air and knocked down Orc after Orc the powerful projectile weapons were killing them with ease. Bodies filled the bridge forming a barricade that forced the Orcs to climb their own dead. More were cut down as they climbed the corpse piles that blocked the bridge. _

"_Were taking to many losses" I complained. _

_Several of my witches apperated from my side in order to get close enough to send Killing Curses at the defenders. _

_I ordered the Dark Elves to get closer so they could take advantage of my witches' spells. Arrows flew from bows cutting down the unformed soldiers at the walls. Yet I saw one shadowy figure use a sword to bat aside any arrow sent his way. _

_My witches teleported themselves again and blasted down the town's gate with their magic clearing the way for the bloodthirsty Orcs who poured into the village of Brightwall. _

_But I was focused on the swordsmen on the wall, he had moved to fast for a local and had even sent a powerful fire attack my troops. _

_Who was he?, and would I ever meet him?._

_The dream faded away. _

**The Dark Palace. Personal Chambers. **

I woke up slowly from that dream to find a naked Willow wrapped around me. Odd that, I rarely saw her these days unless she had something to report or wanted something from me. Judging by the lack of clothing and the sweat soaked sheets we'd had fun last night, so much fun that I couldn't remember it.

It just might have something to do with the raging hangover I felt which was also odd as I hadn't even known I could still get hangovers given how tough I was these days.

I gently pushed Willow away from me trying not to wake her up as this was her room not mine, at least judging by the magic junk filling the room.

I wondered where Tara was, perhaps those two had a failing out that would bring Willow running to me for comfort. It hadn't been the first time those to had a difference of opinion that led to a flaming row.

I exited Willow's room and headed to my own much larger set of rooms in order to get dressed and start my day. No doubt Gnarl would know what needed to be done and if he didn't one of the High Elves would have a list of matters that needed my attention.

I also needed to give Morgana today's magic lesson as she wasn't yet ready to battle her nemesis and needed more training in the dark arts, training that I was happy to provide in exchange for the services she was providing me.

Stepping into my bathrooms shower I was once more very grateful that the Dark City had running water which was heated by geothermal energy from the magma streams below. How this worked was beyond my understanding of such things but I was very grateful for it, as it meant I could clean myself under the flow of hot water rather a cold stream.

After preparing myself for the day I headed for my study were I could call upon one of the High Elves to go over today's agenda.

There wasn't much to worry about.

The Dark City was running smoothly the only snag being that the Great Library wouldn't be opening any time soon to the lack of books.

Books weren't that easy to steal, at least not in large amounts, and while I felt it was important for my slaves to be educated so they could better do their jobs they didn't really books about things they would never experience. Also the High Elves that ran the church wanted to ensure that only approved reading material could be added to the library, nothing that could undermine my rule could be allowed.

Which I thought was odd as how likely was it that there were books denouncing me as a god. I hadn't even known there were books supporting that idea, but actually there were quite a few now all written by the church which praised my name of course.

The only thing I could do to speed this project up was to steal some books but only ones that the priests would approve of, not an easy task even for one like me. Guess I would have to just order more High Elves and have them write approved materials.

At least things on Nirn were going well. Illyria was consolidating her control over Cyrodill by fortifying the conquered settlements. This was a good thing because my enemies knew about that world and some of what I had done on it. It was only a matter of time before they came despite Rath's efforts to distract and damage the demon run law firm.

I'd like to take the war to them but even though the Orcs were breeding in great numbers it would still take months for them to grow in the numbers I would need. And even then I wouldn't likely have the resources needed because Illyria was going to drive her army north into Skyrim which would deplete the numbers of Orcs further.

Still perhaps this was for the best because I'd stand a much better change of defeating WR&H armies if I was on the defensive as I would know the terrain better and I had made allies on that world who would work with me in face of a demonic invasion.

As for the Wizarding World well I had ensured that no more Death Eaters would be knocking at the door of Gothic Manor. Those that weren't in prison were now dead and those were in Azkaban were no state to help Voldemort but I'd left Wormtail alone so he could rejoin his master

It would amuse me to one day fight the serpent faced Voldemort and to show the Wizarding World a true Dark Lord. But that today wasn't today nor it would be any day soon because I wanted certain Witches ,including my own foster daughter, to be educated at Hogwarts in preparation for the day they came to serve me. And it would be far more dangerous for them if I attacked the Wizarding World now.

It would be unwise of me to divide my efforts by starting another war, not while I was focused on taking over places like Camelot and Buffy's world.

Thinking about Buffy's world made me realise just how little I had to take control over that world or even the supernatural parts of it but I really wasn't in any rush I was immortal after all and I could wait until I much greater resources at my command before going after worlds were humans had nukes

Which for me left Camelot which wouldn't be that hard to conquer given all the troubles it had seen, I'd be very surprised if had many defenders left given all the times it had been attacked by magical creatures and invading armies.

With no need to rush there either I was taking my time with Morgana as making her Queen wasn't really the best thing I could do with her. My plan was to show that though service to me she could obtain far greater power than being Queen would give her, sadly it didn't seem to be working as she was still obsessed. Perhaps it would be best to give her what she wanted and then wait until she messed up giving her no other choice but destroy Camelot, then my teachings would be all she had left.

And if she did surprise me and actually keep control of that kingdom well there were always others I could turn into my personal psychopathic killing machine. Because while Rath was good at her job I needed someone to sit at my right hand, someone who could scheme and plot with me, someone who wanted to rule like I did and Rath was a weapon pure and simple.

Sadly none of my other Mistresses were quite as devoted to evil I would of liked and they all had their own interests that didn't require working with me. They always made time when I needed help but they weren't around that much when I just wanted to go and fight something.

Tara and Willow had there projects and a store to run as did Amy and Anya. All three Charmed Ones were expecting children which was good as I needed Heirs to help run my empire once it covered entire worlds. Sabrina was more focused on education and Dawn was too young.

Which left...

A knock at the door signalled that someone wanted to see me, probably one of the Elves with another problem that needed handling. I ordered whoever it was to come in as entering my study with invitation or command was impossible thanks to the magic wards I put up.

The door opened to show the last person I had expected.

"Faith!" I called out in surprise.

Faith was looking like her normal sexy self with blue denim jeans and jacket with a white top that showed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Hey boss I can I have a word".

I motioned her to enter further and she did closing the door behind her.

"I want to get back in the game" she blurted out "I want to go back to being your right hand man, like I use to be. But I can't keep up any more. Can you... make me stronger".

I gave Faith a smile.

"I think I can do that, why don't you lose the jacket and take a seat. Then we can sit down and discuss it".

Faith didn't stop with the jacket and while she didn't get up sitting done we did manage to discuss a few ideas on bumping up her up a few levels. Magic wasn't her thing but was more than one warrior woman out there with mystical power I could drain and stick into Faith. But for now there were other things I wanted to do with Faith which also involved putting things inside her.

**The Wizarding World. Albanian Forest. **

"Such a disappointment" said the woman.

The ghostly remnant of Lord Voldemort had tried to possess the woman but it been like smoke trying to fill a container made of light, both impossible and silly looking.

"The late great Lord Voldemort reduced to less than a ghost forced to possess animals just to interact with the world, how the mighty have fallen".

"Who are you?" asked the smoky fiend.

"I am the First Evil" said the dead form of Tom Riddles mother. "And I have come to make you an offer. In exchange for working with me I will aid you in your quest to rule this world".

"Lord Voldemort works for no one!" half screamed the ghostly form of the Dark Lord.

The thing wearing the face and well body of Voldemort's dead mum (not that the spectre recognised her) clarified what she meant.

"I don't mean to employ you my lord I merely wish a temporary alliance between us, one that will led to you dominating The Wizarding World while I get the Muggle one".

The image of the First Evil changed to show Voldemort's old body, the one that Harry Potter had destroyed when the Killing Curse backlashed.

"I can restore you to this body and even increase your powers, all you have to do is to rally your remaining Death Eaters and have them attack the targets I request. I will even show you new magic, magic that will shield you from the eyes of others even better than the wards you know as well as to enhance your new body to superhuman levels".

Voldemort was hardly going to say no to someone offering him a body and even more power but despite being a psychopath with delusions of godhood Voldemort was still sane enough to notice the obvious problem the whole get him a new body promise.

"You are as incorporeal as I, how will you restore me?"

The First Evil didn't reply he (or it to be accurate) merely motion towards a tree just like any other.

"I brought a friend" explained the First while changing into the form of Lily Potter. "He has already bounded with me and enjoys the power I offer".

To the Dark Lord's surprise Wormtail of all people appeared, only he was far different that Voldemort remembered. He walked with confidence and purpose, his seemed to be filled with strength and power. And best of all he had another Wizard with him someone who might be able to provide the potion he needed to be restored.

"Wormtail is with me now" explained the thing that looked like Lily Potter. "We had a little chat and he took the job I have offered. But I had him take the liberty of taking a blood sample from one of your enemies as well as some flesh willingly given. Now we just need the bones and you will be restored".

"Who is to be my host for the trip back to England?" inquired the Dark Lord. "I can not make the journey in this form".

Wormtail removed the sack that covered the body he carried and showed the face of...

"Snape!" called out Voldemort.

The beaten from of Severus Snape was dropped to the leaf covered floor. Voldemort could tell that his old servant had been mistreated, not that the Dark Lord cared but he was very surprised to see him.

"Yes Snape" said The First. "He betrayed you, he serves Dumbledore and he refused me. But before you kill him he will serve you one last time".

The First Evil watched as the tattered soul of Voldemort entered the body of Severus Snape. The potions master put up a brave fight and normally of would have been able to drive such a body snatching attempt. But Wormtail had broken the Hogwarts teacher both physically and mentally, leaving him half dead and mentally damaged.

The First couldn't help but smile as it saw its plans come to pass. But this was only the first stage of plan that would bring The First Evil into the world in corporal form. And once it made flesh The First would enter the enter the hearts of all Wizard kind and twist them turning them into a new kind of demon. Then with that army of magic using demons it would destroy humanity on this world before moving onto the next. The demons in every Hell Dimension out there would rally to its cause and then The First would drown every reality in blood.

But before that could come about the Forces of Good in this world had to be destroyed and not just the Wizards but also the creatures of good magic because until the evil led by The First out numbered the good The First could not take corporeal form.

Then their was also that pesky Overlord to deal with. And while his Gateways between worlds were the reason The First could come to this world the Overlord still had to be destroyed, not only that but a suitable candidate had to be found to replace him or the Gates would shut down preventing The First from using them to move from world to world.

And not just this one either. The First Evil had seen other worlds were the Overlord had access to, but they were of little use to him as one was overrun with the demon army of Wolfram and Hart while the other was being conquered by Illyria. The Old One was something even The First feared and so had said away from the world.

Then The First had travelled to this world and that found the Overlord seemed to be taking a much slower approach in conquering it. With this in mind The First had decided to expand beyond its plan of merely wiping out the line of Slayers before unleashing it army (which was still going to happen) and try to spread its influence to this world.

In order to do that portals would have to be opened ones that would allow The First Evils' other servants into this world. No sane Wizard would work to bring such evil into the world but Voldemort was mad enough to believe that he could control the Bringers and Turok-Han, by the time he discovered the truth, it would to late for him.

In fact it would be to late for all of them.

**Tamriel . Boarder Of Skyrim.**

The Orcs ran.

Not towards something but away from it, they ran so hard that the warm air exhaled from their lungs steamed up the air.

They ran from death.

An arrow shot through the air and impaled itself into the back of an Orc, not normally a mortal wound for an Orc but the head of the arrow was toxic and fast acting at that. The Orc dropped dead like so many others had.

One by one this entire patrol was being cut down and they hadn't even seen who was doing it. They only saw their fellows cut down swiftly by arrows, there had to be more than one person attacking them perhaps a whole band.

But the truth was that there was only one attacker. One man alone was taking them apart, not that many people would say that he was just a man.

A blur in dark armour carrying a sword most commonly used by the Blades dropped a spell that kept him hidden and attacked the Orcs directly.

The exotic blade found the weak spots of the Orc's armour and sliced through skin bringing down the alien invaders while their blows found nothing.

Soon all but one of the Orcs were all dead and their slayer had not taken a single wound. The unknown figure slew the last Orc while standing over the corpse and said.

"I should of stayed in the Shivering Isle".

**Wolfram and Hart L.A Branch.**

"This could not have happened at worse time" said one lawyer to another "Not only are we getting the review this week but now we have to deal with an escaped Old One running around while pretending to be the Punisher.".

Many people actually thought that some wacko was pretending to be like that comic book character but the truth was even more bizarre

Someone had freed an Old One, albeit a minor one judging by the psychics, and that prehistoric demon was now popping up all over the globe. The ancient monster would appear somewhere kill a load of people, including clients and employees of the Firm.

According to the records the assassin was mostly likely Rath an Old One who specialised in these sort of killings, only if it was an Old One it wasn't much damage as it could have done.

The common theory was that Rath like its parent Illyria had been weakened by their rebirth into less powerful forms. Still even diminished they were a great threat to the Firm.

"I something wonder if accepting my promotion was such a good idea" mused the other lawyer out loud.

Both lawyers were new to their department having replaced lawyers killed only months ago by the Firms greatest enemy, the one called the Overlord.

Not only had this upstart escaped the prison dimension set up by the Senior Partners, he'd also declared war on WR&H. Many lawyers had died and some hadn't been heard from again meaning that their souls weren't in the Hell they were suppose to be.

Which scared people more than the idea of going to Hell did oddly enough. But then the unknown often scares people.

Another lawyer this one a woman joined the two men as they walked through the halls of the building.

"I've got news, the review has been cancelled".

The two suited men were now giving the woman their full attention.

"Some of the Senior partners are pushing for an invasion of the dimension this Overlord character might of fled to when his own world was lost." she explained "The new Archduke is going to be involved and there's even talk of hiring mercenaries".

"Human mercenaries?" questioned the taller male.

"No demons from our world, quite a lot of them actually. There is even talk of putting together a Vampire army since the sun on that world won't burn them".

Suddenly things were looking up for the lawyers at WR&H.

**The Dark Palace. The Throne Room.**

I had grown in power greatly since taking the Mantle of the Overlord. In fact I was by far the most powerful of them all thanks to being able to access other worlds and utilise their magic. But I had reached the limits of what a human body could contain, even with the Elixir of Life making me an immortal.

And now I had discovered a way to move beyond humanity without having to lose my human form. I had no desire become energy being even with the power I would then possess.

The answer of how to upgrade myself without losing my body was one I had stumbled across after trying to find empower Faith without turning her into a witch. While my witches were powerful mastering magic took many years, years that Faith didn't want to spend in study. Even I only a fraction of the magic some of Mistresses knew and I no desire to spend to much time with my nose in a book.

So when I remembered a place were it was possible for a mortal to become a god. I at once called for Illyria and Rath, (who are gods in their own right) to portal to a world and steal me some very important things.

One of those things was the Tree of Life which bore golden apples of great power. A single bit of one of these apples would save you from death while a whole apple would make you a true immortal, free from ageing, sickness and injury. Few things could kill an immortal made by a Golden Apple.

Rath would steal the entire Tree which would be replanted deep under the place as it the tree didn't sunlight or water being immortal itself and would be guarded by the best defences I could place around it. Only I would be allowed to harvest its apples and gift them to those I wished to serve me forever.

My Mistresses would get one now as this would also free us all from dependence on the Philosophers Stone, freeing the magical object to be used to make more gold which I needed as I was running up more debts.

The second item was for me and Faith alone and maybe Dawn if she made the choice.

Illyria was tasked with stealing some ambrosia, a divine food which when eaten by mortals turned them into gods given them great powers. And given that I already had powers and many worshippers whose prayers and devotion would further empower me I would become the head of a new godly pantheon a king among gods and then all on this world would praise me.

I would even go as far to further populate Arcem (the world the Dark City was built on) with more worshippers to fed my power and the power of any Mistresses I chose to become a deity.

As for any children I had well I could always send Illyria out for more god making food when they were older.

A portal opened and Illyria arrived with a container full of ambrosia. To my surprise she was bleeding and bruised something I didn't think could happen given that unlike the version of herself in the show Angel, this version of Illyria still had most of her powers.

"What happened?" I asked while rising from my throne.

I knew better than to try and comfort Illyria or to show to much concern but I couldn't but sound a little worried, I was rather fond of the ancient demon deep down.

"A local deity attempted to prevent me from stealing your prize. He is worse off than I".

Illyria being a god herself was capable of hurting or even killing other such beings and no doubt some god of that world was in a world of pain right now.

Illyria handed me the container and said that she was going to take a bath. Which was the most mundane thing I have heard her say.

Rath had already returned by this time and so there was no reason to wait so I summoned Faith and Dawn.

They had been waiting in a nearby room for this moment knowing that it was time to decide if they wanted godhood.

It wasn't just a matter of eating the magic food. If they become gods of my pantheon they would have to take on greater responsibilities. New temples would have to built, they would have to organise their own priesthoods and give commandments to their followers.

And given that many of my slaves who would turn to worship of us had souls we would have to unsure them an afterlife. Thankfully the Orcs and the Elves who made up most of my subject population were totally soulless but as I conquered more I would end up with more mortal worshippers who not only need an afterlife but someone able to judge them upon death to ensure that they had afterlives they deserved.

Yep it sounding like a lot of work really and it things might not work out. Perhaps their would be no afterlife for my followers, perhaps I could have to spend time sorting out the dead.

Best take the plunge and find out.

**The Dark Palace. Personal Chambers. Overlord's Study. **

The Ambrosia was now hidden away in my ballroom sized vault to be kept safely hidden until I wanted to make any more gods.

Turns out that I had indeed become top god around here and could decide who became god of what. So naturally Faith was queen of the gods being the first female goddess and Dawn had asked for fashion. Both of which were fine with me as it meant that if or when I converted the others I'd get to chose what they became god over.

"Well that was a rush" informed Dawn who sitting on my lap. "Hey wait if I'm immortal does that mean I'll be a teenager forever!"

Faith sitting on the desk turned to her little sis

"Yeah your gonna be an all powerful kid forever which means you never need to get a job, you won't get grey hairs or wrinkles or...".

Dawn stopped Faith.

"Okay but it means I'm going to stay a virgin right, cause I'm going to be fourteen forever".

I was more worried about the Key. I'd forgotten about that in all the excitement. But if the Key was truly human now then there shouldn't be a problem, in fact this was good because it meant she couldn't bled everywhere and open holes in space/time.

I could also point out that Dawn was actually older than Illyria as the Key had been around even then but as she only remembered being fourteen years of existing that old she was. She also acted like one which put me off a little.

"Your immortal Dawn so you don't age any more but..." I started to say.

Damn she was doing the puppy face thing again. I best compromise.

"By then end of your fourth year, given that your not ageing will mean you have to drop out, when that happens I will take you as a full Mistress".

Which meant over a year as she'd only just started her third year and as expected Sirus Black had escaped from Azakban. I needed Dawn there for the Tri-wizard tournament which gave me a year and a few months before I had to make good on that promise.

Faith nodded her approval of the compromise. I'd shagged Sabrina at sixteen but fourteen was just to young for my taste. Dawn did need to grow up mentally anyway before becoming a Mistress even if she couldn't grow up physically. We'd both agreed on this.

"Anyway its not important right now" I said changing the subject. "Were gods and that means we need to organise the church better and convert some heathens".

A knocking my door saved me from having to talk further and I invited the knocker in. A Dark Elf (an odd sight in the palace given how busy they were kept elsewhere) came into the room knelt before me and said.

"My lord news from Tamriel. The demons have been spotted.

Was this karma or something?. On the day I become a god I get attacked by monsters.

"So WR&H has come to Nirn" I commented.

Turning to the Dark Elf I got some further details before saying.

"Ensure that Queen Illyria is informed before anyone else is told, she will need all the time possible to prepare".

The purple elf ran off to do my bidding.

"This is bad" said Faith pointing out the obvious. "Are you going to lose another world?"

I smiled at Faith.

"Actually this is a good thing" I told her "I was hoping that would attack me in Cyrdoill. The demon armies might out number mine but Illyria will be defending lands she has spent months fortifying. Plus we have sometime to prepare, it takes time to get an army marching".

"So what will we be doing?" asked my right hand girl.

"Well we will be fighting of course but the prep work will be handled by Illyria, so while she's doing that we will testing out our new abilities and seeing just how powerful we really are".

And if I wasn't powerful enough well I had a few ideas on how I make myself even more awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Selias**

**Yep the Overlord has true godhood now. Which will mean new powers and more deadly enemies. **

**Kaiya Smith**

**Could be a test**

**Predators were inspired by Rath but Rath copies Illyria. **

**Rath doesn't use the captured souls in anyway its just a collection and no she doesn't interrogate the souls well not after she kills the human they use to be. Torturing someone for information is a lot easier when they have a body. **

**Actually I decided to go a different way with the demon shape shifter. I was watching the Charmed eps with the Titans in and then I remembered some suggestions given to made me. I then realised that if a Mistress was made a god along with the Overlord then she could safely absorb demonic powers without going nuts. So Faith will simple take the power to shape shift from the demon and shape shift for the Overlord's amusement. **

**Of course the Overlord will get more wives as he is a greedy sod, but I need to think of some first. **

**The Evil Overlord Story 2. Part Eight.**

**The Dark Palace Underground Vaults. **

Coming down to the vaults always relaxed me, it was nice to wander this vast underground network of rooms created using the magic of the Dungeon Keepers.

Unlike the Keepers I didn't make dungeons in order to build and equip an army (after all that was Illyria's job) instead I used them to safely store my trophies, riches and other items of importance to me.

Not that I had a lot of riches these days as ever since I had lost the Golden Hills my Dwarf subjects weren't able to provide me with large piles of gold any more, and whatever income lesser mines made was used to fund my empire.

I was actually in debt, a lot actually but I could thankfully pay off the loans I had taken using the Philosopher's Stone. It would take me a long time to get out of debt at this rate but if things got too bad I had other ways of making money.

Still despite that fact the vaults lacked massive piles of gold coins and jewels there were still a lot of valuable items stashed away down here. All of which had either been taken from the worlds I had access to or brought at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace.

I walked into the single largest room on this level which I called the Hall Of Weapons. As the name suggests it was a long room with many weapons displayed within. These tools of death were never used because my Overlord weapons were more powerful and went better with the armour, but that wasn't to say that what was displayed here was worthless in battle.

Coming down here to admire my trophies always reminded me that it was worth being the Overlord. Some times I needed that as like everyone else I had my moments of doubt. Right now I was doubting if I would ever defeat the demon armies of Wolfram and Hart but the trophies I had taken from fallen foes helped to assure that I could win this war.

Walking into another large chamber I admired some of the items my Mistresses had acquired for me by less than legal means. Priceless Fabergé Eggs stood on stands next to some very expensive looking statues that I knew nothing about. On the walls hung paintings and tapestries taken from the conquered cities of Cyrodill. Even the carpets were worth a small fortune.

Everything down here had been carefully laid out so that no space was wasted yet it didn't feel cluttered. This meant that I could safely walk down a corridor without worrying about knocking over the fragile vases or upsetting a display of minor magical trinkets.

I really didn't want to lose all this and to keep it I had to find away to defeat the demonic forces threatening my kingdom. Oh I was sure that Illyria would led my army to victory I just wanted to ensure that I had an army left afterwards.

If I was weakened to much the natives of Nirn would surely move against me and then my Dark Domain would be reduced to a single city on this world and a few minor outposts on others.

This couldn't be allowed, I had to find a way to win this war quickly or all my gains could be lost. I didn't want to lose what little I had, if anything I wanted more and to get more I had to expand not just defend.

I suppose I could move on Camelot before the demon army arrived in force but it seemed unwise to divide my forces like that as I would have to not only conquer the city-state but also guard it. That would take more than mere minions to accomplish I would probably have to hire mercenaries...

Of course that was the answer!, I could hire a mercenary army to fight the demons for me.

That would mean finding an merc army of course but the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace pretty much sold anything you could imagine, including services that warlords like me might need.

But I would have to pay them, obviously, which led me back to the money problems I was having. I lacked the gold needed to pay for such a force so unless they were willing to accept the promise of gold or some other form of payment I was a bit stuck.

I suppose I could always sell them something but what did I have worth that kind of money?. Land maybe?. Would they accept that and more importantly did I want to share what land I had with some strangers?.

Selling them slaves was also an option but they might want numbers I couldn't afford to provide at least not compliant ones anyway. While I could rather easily kidnap people it took a while for the Dark Mistresses to break people, at least in large numbers.

Guess I could always steal a large amount of gold, but from where?. It wasn't as if I could assault Fort Knox now was it, well I could but given that there was an army base right next to it would be rather stupid of me.

So where else was there full of gold but not so well defended?.

Made me wish that one of the those fabled lost cities of gold actually existed

It took me a moment to realise just how silly that statement was.

Since the multi-verse was infinite anything that could imagine did exist somewhere, it was just a matter of finding it. And already had the means.

In a shower of light I transported myself to the Heart Chamber where the City Heart was kept.

This part of my new plan should be rather simple. All I had to do was use the Heart to find El Dorada, assuming I got the name right, and then check the worlds I had access to see if a version of the mythical city existed there.

I found one on Buffy's world and it was in fact a city made of gold or at least that is what it looked like. I could simple Gate to that would and the teleport myself there but I wanted a Gate build within the city itself as that would allow me to bring in a work force more easily.

I then ordered one of the minion guards who were always present in this room to inform the minion diggers that I needed a new Gate, as it was quite a distance from Sunnydale it would take the minions a day or two to set the Gate up but that was fine with me as I other things to do.

**The Dark Palace Prison.**

In another underground part of The Dark Palace is the prison here I kept people and creatures locked away. Most captives went to the Dark Mistresses who had their own cells and such in another part of my palace. But I did have a few captives of my own and one of those was a demon from the world of the Charmed Ones.

She was a shape shifter a female human looking demon who take the form of other women with a human form. I had originally planned to bind her to myself via magical vows and a dark marriage ceremony as I grew in power every time this happened due to nature of the dark binding ritual.

However I really couldn't stand this demon girl, she was annoying and had the brains god gave a sheep. Her only redeeming value was that she could change her form and as until now I hadn't wanted to put a demonic power inside one of my Mistresses I let the demon live.

I had been hoping that the demon might become more bearable to be around after being locked for a while as imprisonment and torture could often change people's personalties. Sadly it hadn't worked this time, but it didn't matter as I no longer needed the demon.

Using my telekinetic powers I flung the shape changing demon in the wall of her cell with enough to kill a human but the demon was only knocked out as well she was weak by the standards of her kind she was still a lot tougher than a human.

"So how does this work again?" asked Faith as she took the Power Sucking Athame from my hand.

"Just stab the demon and her power will be absorbed into you" I explained not for the first time "Then you should be able to shape shift like she does".

Faith wasn't good with magic as for the most part she just wasn't the studying type but demon powers worked on emotions and intentions, a lot like my Overlord powers did in fact, so Faith should be able to use them.

Normally a human being couldn't hold demon powers within them as they effected the mind driving people mad. Even magical humans couldn't hold demon powers within them for long at least not without suffering the consequences.

But now that Faith and were gods this should no longer apply as while our bodies were still human. (In the sense that we could eat, sleep and so on but only we wished to as we no longer felt hunger or tiredness) Yet we were now more than human and our bodies could contain much more power.

I had been able to feed some of the City Hearts power into myself to get a sense of how much power I could contain and it was far more than what I been able to handle before now.

This wasn't an exact science it worked more on gut feelings than on actually information but so far I had avoided killing myself or blowing up the Heart so the system seemed to work.

Of course I wasn't going to test this on myself instead Faith would take in the demon power and if she went crazy, err well crazier, then I would simply kill her using using my own vast powers. Or if I could contain her then I would simply strip her god powers away and place them in the Heart.

"Should?" asked Faith. "It should, well what happens if it doesn't".

"Well the Athame will then just kill the demon storing the power inside it with nothing happening to you".

And if nothing did happen well then I would just have to steal the magical powers of none demonic beings in the Charmed Ones' world.

Faith stabbed the demon who exploded and judging my Faith's reaction their had been a transfer of energy.

"Any idea on how I test this?" inquired the Slayer goddess

Actually I did have an idea.

"Try this" I instructed "Picture someone you know well in your mind, say your sister Dawn. Now imagine yourself becoming Dawn".

Many magical powers are easy to use once you understand how they are triggered. For example I can use anger and rage to fuel my fireballs were as I can use hate to fuel dark wand magic.

Faith might not be able to learn the magic that required great amounts of study but she have a vivid imagination and was quite passionate, so this sort of magic would suit her well.

After a few attempts, one of which made her look like she had the hiccups, Faith was able to transform herself into a perfect imitation of Dawn. Even down to the voice.

"Hey it worked" remarked Faith.

My goddess Mistress conjured up a mirror (she had gained the power to temporarily conjure up hand held items upon ascending) and checked herself out.

I was rather jealous of her for having that power, but I consoled myself by remembering that I could control the elements and even make storms which brought real bolts of lightening down on things I wanted to destroy.

Granted it took a while to get a storm going and it wasn't any good if you were indoors but once it got going I could lay waste to a town without ever stepping foot in it. Sure I could do that by simply ordering Rath to go and destroy it but it was cool none the less.

Assuming Faith didn't go barking mad in the next few days well I will be able to go out and collect a whole load of new powers

And since the demons of that world were having a very bloody civil war at the moment I would be able to kill lots of demons and steal their powers without anyone knowing what I was doing, as the other demons would just assume that the missing demons were casualties of the fighting.

Best of all there was no one on that world who could stop me.

Wait I just tempted fate again didn't I.

**The Charmed Verse. Frozen Wasteland. **

"The Source has truly gone mad!" shouted out a very cold demon as he and his kin chipped away at the ice. "Setting the Titans free is insane if he wishes to destroy all why not simply unleash the Hollow?".

Unknown to the demons The Source had planned to do that very thing, hoping that it would allow him to win the war against Zankou and his rebels. But the Hollow's resting place had been found unguarded and the box containing the Hollow was gone.

At first the Source had feared Zankou had beaten him to it but the Seer confirmed that she could not see the Hollow in any of her visions. This meant that either someone had destroyed the Hollow or that it somehow been transported to another world.

The source thought that both these possibilities were highly unlikely but as the months passed and the war with Zankou dragged on, the Hollow had still not been used as a weapon so in the end The Source was forced to agree with his Seer.

Lacking a means to end the war quickly it kept going but this war wasn't one like those fought by humans. There were no great battles fought over fields nor were cities laid to siege. Demons didn't fight that way. Instead Zankou and The Source fought via proxies setting different factions against each other.

Zankou had allied with the Vampires a unpopular move that had cost him many demon allies but the Vampires multiplied quickly and were able to battle other groups using those numbers to wear down enemy factions slowly destroying them.

Normally such civil wars would of ended by now by one demon leader killing the other either directly or via an assassin. But The Source has his Seer meaning that assassins never got close and they were destroyed often before they were hired and Zankou could sense threats coming as well enough to avoid the legion of bounty hunters that tailed him day and night.

It had seemed that this war would keep going until one leader slipped up or got reckless but instead The Source had met with a strange demon who was incorporeal but possessed great knowledge of magic.

The Source had spent hours meeting the ghost like creature that called itself The First Evil and now The Source found a new obsession, finding and freeing the Titans.

The Seer had advised against this at it might bring about the age of the Titans once more were the Earth was there playground but The Source was only concerned about the Underworld.

This was very short sighted in The Seer's opinion as she had warned about the new evil that was going to come and wipe out demon kind but The Source had said that a far distant threat was tomorrow's problem and with the Titans under his control he would be able to deal with anything that stood in his way.

The Seer foresaw the end of all her race and started to formulate her own plans.

Meanwhile the loud mouthed demon met an unpleasant end at the hands of one of The Source's most loyal warriors, who destroyed the whining worker with a well aimed energy ball.

"Get back to work!" ordered the Upper Level demon.

The lower level demon workers doubled their efforts and their crude tools began to chip away layers of ice until the face of a dark haired man could be seen.

A Titan had been found.

Word of the find was quickly passed around the camp and soon The Source himself appeared with the red robed seer at his side.

"Are you certain this is a Titan, Seer?" asked The Source Of All Evil.

The Seer's eyes went misty for a short time before she answered.

"Yes I foresee that your efforts to control him will succeed but be warned my liege this mind control magic might be broken and if it is the Titan will no doubt seek to the free the rest of its kind".

"Worry not, Seer" replied The Source "My new ally has assured me that the wand magic will allow me to control the Titan".

The black robed demon took out a wand and pointed at the the Titan frozen in ice.

"_Imperio"_

He did so again when the female Titan was uncovered.

"Now to free the Titans" said the Source.

A small pitiful looking demon with a battered old scroll read out the words.

"_Emergo dormio lebertus chilus dechio!". _

Then with a shaking of the Earth and shattering of the ice the Titans Meta and Demitrius are freed.

For a while no demon dares to say anything and a few look ready to bolt but soon The Source steps forward and says.

"Demonstrate yours powers".

The shabby demon who had once dreamed of freeing the Titans himself suddenly found himself turned to stone by the female Titan and then blow upon by lightening by the other.

"Excellent!" called out The Source "With these Titans under my control Zankou will be crushed as will anyone else who dares to stand in my way.

The Seer's eyes meant misty again and she foresaw that while Zankou would be crushed The Source would not stop there. His new ally would allow it. Something had to be done.

**The Pan-Dimensional Marketplace**.

The room used for this meeting was a simple one, just a table and two chairs. Not that I sat in the chair waiting for me as in my blood red Overlord armour I was to heavy to fit down on a simple wooden chair.

The creature I was meeting with also stood as it to would break the chair but its weight wasn't due to the armour it wore or the doubled headed axe strapped upon its back. It was in fact because the creature was a fat pig, literally.

To to be precise the creature was a cross between a boar and a man but it was fat. And its large tusks made it impossible for the animal to speak English. Thankfully as a god I had the power of omnilingualism which allowed me to speak and understand anything spoken or even written down without having to actually learn how. Very handy at times like these.

A series a grunts made up the boarman's speech but to me it sounded like English.

"I can not pay you that much gold" I told the boar "at least no in advance but you will be paid".

With another series of grunting noises with some added squeals the pig like warlord pointed out that I had taken out many loans here in the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace and he didn't believe that I could pay him.

In response I laid down a heavy bag, which the beastman inspected. It was full of gems and gold coins which were minted by me using gold taken from El Dorado which actually existed in the Buffyverse.

Claiming the city hadn't been easy. An entire tribe of demons had been living there but I driven them out with new god powers, aided by Faith and some minions. Right now my Witches were adding defensive wards that would prevent humans from finding the place now that it demon guardians had been driven out. And El Dorado was protected by hundreds of minions and many Low Elves were working to strip it of its treasures.

The warlord boar grunted a question.

"I have access to great wealth but it takes time to process such riches so it suits me better to pay for things in instalments". I explained.

The small fortune I had just laid across the table proved my point and it would take time for my slaves to plunder El Dorado.

The boar-man hybrid spoke more.

"Yes that seems fair" I agreed "all the spoils from the battle, including the bodies will be yours but my dead are not to be touched".

The boars had a habit of equipping themselves with whatever weapons they could find and they were welcome to the weapons the demon army of WR&H carried as they never had anything good anyway.

Eating of the slain foes' flesh was a custom of theirs as well. The pigmen believed that consuming the dead enemies increased their own strength. It might actually even be true but I had no desire to find out.

Still despite their oddities the boars were a good choice for a temporary ally. They had their own means to open portals to different worlds thanks to their shamans who worked in groups of hundreds of tear open holes in reality. And they also loved to fight.

The warlord before me had united several powerful tribes of boarmen and was looking a good fight for his army because he knew that sooner or later the urge to fight would cause chaos in his own ranks as lacking a powerful enemy his troops would turn on each other.

In his mind it was better to lose those warriors in battle against someone else as the survivors would become battle hardened and even loyal to him. Odd by human standards but by normal for them. Such a battle, even with great losses, would make this warlord a legend among his own people and more pigmen would rally to him in hopes of other such battles.

The only problem had been that he demanded high fees for his services as keeping such a large army fed was costly. Something that Illyria had remarked upon more than once when demanding more farms be set up.

"So we have a deal then?" I asked.

The heavy set pigman nodded and I threw done another small bag of gold coins and jewels which made the warlord drool.

"Good" I said "Have your army ready I will need them to move quickly when the time comes".

Which would be in a matter of days according to Illyria who would be pleased by this news. While she'd had a plan of her own my plan would cost her a lot less troops in the long run and would allow to get back to conquering sooner than expected.

As for me well I was just happy to fight a battle with the numbers on my side for a change.

**The Magic Box. Sunnydale California.**

It was late at night and Anya was busy counting the money, something she did at the end of every businesses day. Doing this always brought a smile to her face as she loved handling the money knowing that she would get to keep her share of the profits, which were high these days.

Sales had been very good actually and with the recent increase in supernatural activity it seemed as if Anya would soon be making more profit. The former demon had to wonder why the creatures of the night were more active these. Her only clue came from one of her demon friends who had popped by for a visit in order to encourage her to go on bended knee and beg to get her old vengeance demon job

While Anya thought about the future the shop she ran with Amy was slowly being surrounded As the shop was only partly lit up so Anya did not see the shadowy figures moving out the store. Had she seen them she might have been more prepared when the front door of the store burst open.

A group of robed men shaped beings holding ornate daggers charged into the shop floor and Anya took out her wand. A stunning spell hit one robed man and he fell his hood showing that the man (if he was a man) had strange runes where his eyes should have been.

Anya didn't notice this as she was to busy screaming for help even as she stunned several more of the intruders.

But as fast as her wand work was the enemy numbers overcame her and a sharp knife soon entered her body ending her life soon after.

The hooded figures moved aside as someone who looked like a priest entered the building.

"Just another dead dirty girl" muttered the false priest "boys take this place apart".

Following the man's orders 'the boys' began to destroy the store smashing up every display and setting lit to the books stored just above the shop floor.

Once the deed was done the murderers of Any left the Magic Box before the police arrived.

**The Dark Palace. Personal Chambers. Overlord's Study. **

The leather strap impacted with Morgana's exposed buttocks causing her to call out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I whacked her again and she screamed louder before not only thanking me but also asking for more.

During her dark arts lessons I punished Morgana for her failures no matter how slight and judging by how many little mistakes she had made she was encouraging this as nothing aroused her more then when I hurt her like this.

Normally it be unwise to beat someone like this everyday but I could heal her bruises with simple restoration magic leaving her skin unmarked by my punishments. This ensured that she was always ready for more and she often made requests during her 'punishments'.

I was always happy to grant this requests as I do found it very simulating to make her ask me to inflict more pain upon her.

Morgana bent over my large desk and lifted her bum into the air eager for me to discipline her further. And she deserved it as she had killed another one of my slaves during her lesson and made a lot of mess.

I hit her again and again making her cry out, the little pain slut even begged me to hurt her further and I had an idea on how to really make her scream.

I was just about to disrobe and ram my dick up her ass when there was a knock at he door.

"Yes, what is it?" I shouted feeling rather annoyed by the interruption.

"Anya's dead" said the voice of Amy Madison one of my witches.

That killed my mood.

"Enter" I called out.

Amy came into the room and completely ignored the naked woman bent over my desk.

"The Magic Box was attacked" explained the witch. "Anya was killed and the shops been wrecked"

Anger filled me and I had to resist the urge to shoot the messenger or least hurt her. I knew better than that my rage was best saved for when it served me best like when I found out who was behind this and tortured them into insanity using dark magic.

"Do you know who did this?" I asked of Amy who seemed to be grieving.

"The store's security system was destroyed as well but I got some information from the cops. Anya was killed by a curved dagger to the stomach".

Amy started to cry which surprised me as I hadn't realised that Anya and her were so close.

"Let's find out who killed" I said.

I called in two members of my personal guard and ordered them to prepare for the resurrection ceremony. The ritual was not that complex but it did require five vampires and the aid of the Mana Elves who were trained to perform such rites.

"You can bring back the dead?" asked Morgana who was getting dressed after realising that I wouldn't be abusing her any further today.

"Yes" I answered simply.

I could bring back any dead person I wished as long as I had the magic users to perform the ritual and vampires to sacrifice, neither of which were in short supply. But up until now I hadn't needed to bring back anyone who had died unless it was by my hand.

Of course there were limits to this magic. A person brought back had to have been human at some point as they would return in that form. This would mean Anya would return as her human self as she was at her death.

I'd actually used the ritual before bringing back a human slave I had kill just to test it out so I knew it work. The only limit was that we would have to preform the ritual in Sunnydale as that world Anya had died on.

But before I went and did that I'd have Rath make WR&H pay for this attack.

**Castle Skingrad. Skingrad. Cyrodill. **

Janus Hassildor did not sleep well during the hours of daylight not since the nightmares had started to invade his dreams.

He dreamt of strange things, things that tempted him to explore his Vampire nature. He dreamt of other Vampires, who followed his commands as he led them into battle.

More than once he had woken up covered in blood that was not his own and those times were becoming more and more frequent.

At first he had blamed these stressful times for his troubled sleep. It hadn't been easy keeping the county he ruled safe from the Overlord. In the end he had worked out a deal which made Skingard part of the Overlord's kingdom but still under his rule. The tribute was a little high but most of the citizens understood that the alternative was their beloved city becoming a slave labour camp, like Chorral and Bruma. A higher tax rate was a small price to avoid that fate.

But the troubles hadn't ended there, now there was an army of monsters near Chorral which threatened not the Overlord's slave city but this entire continent.

Yet as worrying as all this was it didn't account for the nightmares. Nor the blood and lately he begun to find the idea of leading a vampire army to be not such a bad idea. At least then he might be able to protect his people.

Janus finally drifted off to sleep but his body didn't cease movement. Instead the count stood up reached for a pot of paint and began writing strange symbols on the wall of his home.

When darkness came and he awoke Count Hassildor had no idea why he done that during his latest sleepwalking episode, only that he had dreamt doing it.

He knew the symbols were magical and so better than to simple remove so instead he left them alone. And tried to go back to sleep.

In his latest dream he had seen his wife, human and alive, he really wished to talk to her again and if that meant he had to listen to the strange things she had ordered him to do.

**The Magic Box. Sunnydale California.**

"Five are without breath, yet they are without time, yet they are without soul, yet they are without sun, yet they are dead, yet they live."

Ah good I had arrived just in time and the Mana Elves had just started the ominous Latin chanting part of the ritual.

It was a little cramped here in the back room of the Magic Box what with Amy, Morgana, half a dozen Elves and five chained up Vampires taking up space but it was soon to get a little less crowed in here.

"_Et illi quinque sacrificium est et ille que est mortuus vivet__dum vita et mors non duae res sed una sunt.__In tenebris lux est, in luce tenebrae sunt.__Serge! Serge! Serge!"_

The five Vampires attached to the cage/box exploded into dust and were sucked inside the container in order to fuel the you couldn't destroy the demonic spirit that animated a Vampire (even staking the creatures simple banished them back to their own reality, which is why you never ran out of Vampires) but you could 'use up' that energy to fuel spells such as these. And as there were a lot of Vampires in the multi-verse I would always be able to get some for this meant even if someone killed me (which wouldn't be easy to do) I could be brought back like Anya will be as a human.

It would be a major pain to restore all the power I had lost and re-obtain my godhood but it was a better option than spending eternity in whatever hell awaited evil bastards like the magic had calmed down I had one of my Guard Elves open the cage/box and bring Anya to was naked and shivering, not out of cold but out of shock. Not surprising really as being brought back to life, even if you had only been dead for a short time, couldn't be a pleasant took some time and a blanket before she snapped back to reality. Once she understood where she was she thanked me for bringing her back. She then went on to tell me what had happened.

"They wore hooded cloaks and had knifes" reported Anya between sips of a hot drink. "They came right through the front door causing much property damage".

Well if she was already complaining about stuff like that then she going to fine. Or at least would be when we she got to kill whoever had murdered her.

"One of the hooded men stabbed me and I saw his eyes, which he didn't have"."

He had no eyes?" questioned Amy.

No eyes and a hooded cloaks, why did that seem familiar to me?.

"Yes it was very unsettling" replied Anya

"Did they say anything at all when they attacked you?". I asked of my resurrected Mistress.

"No they were silent while they gutted me" she answered.

The only creatures on this world that reminded me of her description were the Bringers who served The First Evil, but how could The First be active without Buffy dying?. And why had it gone after Anya?. Its goal was to wipe out the Slayers line not to pick a fight with me.

Actually thinking on that was there even a Slayer any more now that Faith was a goddess?. I still had the powers I had stripped from Buffy at least I think I did, it was hard to tell since I had become a god because my physical attributes had increased.

I suppose it didn't matter why this was happening I had to deal with it regardless. Which was a bit of a problem given that The First Evil the was incorporeal manifestation of evil. That wasn't something you could deal with by just hitting with your battleaxe. Sure I could destroy its minions but The First would just keep recruiting well I could deal with the Uber Vamps under the Hellmouth. Illyria and Rath should be able to open a portal long enough between them to fill that cavern with molten The First Evil had other minions, those Harbingers for example not that they would be hard to deal with but The First could always make more. Then of course there was that insane former priest Caleb, he would be harder to deal actually he wouldn't be that hard to deal with as I doubted he would survive the Killing Curse or having me slice his head off with a before I could get to the slaughtering of my foes I had to find them and that meant using the Heart for some remote viewing.

"If you don't mind me asking?" said Amy to Anya. "Where were you when you know, well dead".

"Oh I was in Valhalla" answered Anya.

At our confused looks she explained further.

"Well I did worship the Norse gods and I did die in battle" she pointed out.

Valhalla huh, well who would have guessed that.

**Diagon Alley In The Wizarding World.**

For the first time in over ten years the Dark Mark floated in eerie greenness above the sight of a Death Eater target of the attack was the store Magical Oddities, a shop that had been consistently popular for a couple of years now and had seen a roaring trade thanks to the exotic magical items that it now it looked like this place of businesses would be seeing no profit again, at least for sometime to come as two black robed Death Eaters had defeated its formidable wards and destroyed most of the one had been killed during this attack but a small fortune of gold and magical objects had been destroyed during the attack.

"Its a good thing we went to that party" commented Willow as she overlooked the scene.

Tara could only nod numbly in reply.

**Buffy's World. The Hart Chemical Planet. Southern California. **

With the shadows hiding her Rath spawn of Illyria and personal agent of the Overlord moved through the night called more shadows to her and she jumped the fence guarding the perimeter of her latest target. The Hart Chemical the Hart Casino this chemical plant was directly own by one the lesser Senior Partners and named in the honour of one the three top demonic entities that ruled over what was called The from producing profitable chemicals this plant was also cover for one of the largest drug labs on the state. Taking it down would not only cost WR&H a large amount of profits but also damage the drug of those reasons was the real point to this attack, no this was about sending Wolfram and Hart a now Rath had only been hitting minor clients, disrupting businesses and killing a few replaceable lawyers. She wasn't doing great amounts of harm the demo cabal it was more about distracting them.

But the enemy had escalated things, they had made a direct attack on the Overlord's kingdom . And Overlord had ordered Rath to return the why The Hart Chemical Plant was about to go up in of the witches had explained that this attack wouldn't do that much damage to The Firm because of human invention called insurance but costing the The Firm money wasn't the point this was a message that would say 'yes we can get to you and we don't need an army to do it'.Hopefully it was a simple enough message for the demons to passed by the plant's security cameras without concern. The wards painted on her skin made her invisible to such things and the shadows covering meant that any naked eyes would only see moving though Rath could destroy this place without anyone knowing she was ever hear that would defeat the point of this mission, she needed to seen and so when she encountered the night watchmen she banished away her protective shadows letting them see her.

However the watchmen weren't human they were in fact Hart and those who served it seemed fond of using Vampires for some reason and Rath's parent had commented that even back in the good old days the Hart had made use of 'the ooze that eats itself' not that Rath would ever them that. She called them the magic that her Shell has possessed in life Rath cast the flare spell and sent it at a Vampire guard who was drawing a demoniacal animated corpses were very flammable compared to when they were living things and the Vampire went up in flames were as a human would of only suffered other Vampires met the same fate as Rath used destruction magic to turn the undead monsters into such a tidy death would upset Rath as it meant she couldn't take trophies from her kills but this time it didn't bother the reborn Old One as these night watchmen weren't worthy of having their spines (or if it was an impressive foe the skull) added to her growing also set many silos of chemicals a lit which began to explode with such power that even her life was at rather than watch the place burn to the ground, Rath instead opened a portal and made ready to join another battle.

**Chorral. Tamriel. Nirn. **

The demon hoard marched on of thousands of demons from the many different hell dimensions went to war under the banner of The Wolf, The Ram and The were so many demons marching that the very ground shook in time with their steps. The animals and birds sensed this unnatural sound and fled the area knowing that the monsters were a just as much a threat to them as they were to the people in the city of looked out from a top of the city's walls and was pleased at what she demons were slowly heading this way as one force rather than splitting up. This meant that her Orcs, who were defending the city, would have to spread themselves to thinly. It also meant that when the mercenaries the Overlord hired did appear they would be to trap the large demon army between themselves as the walls of her Orcs had to do was to keep the demons from entering Chorral. This would be accomplished by the use of pikes. The first few rows of Orc warriors had long wooden pikes which were to be used to stop the demons from overrunning the defenders.

As the demonic rabble that called itself a military force moved closer to the city they charged at the Orcs. Considering that they outnumbered the Orcs ten to one in wasn't such a bad move for the WR&H army but the demons discovered that perhaps it was when the Orcs lifted up the long,sharp pikes which impaled the charging dead or dying monsters impaled it became much harder for the demons to overrun the Orcs as the monsters couldn't bring their numbers to bear. Worse arrows started to fill the air and descended upon the demons cutting down hundreds at a the demons had to climb over their own dead before trying to get past the pikes that poke and prodded them. Then the catapults open fire, throwing chunks of rock over the city walls and onto the charging demons.

Who quickly finding themselves being forced forward by the weight of their own numbers while trying not be driven into the pikes. There would come a tipping point when the Orcs wielding the pikes became to tried to hold back the demon horde but until then the forces of WR&H were held back by an army only one tenth the size of knew that the demons would overwhelm the Orc defenders sooner rather than later and so ordered that the signal be another world far from here hundreds of Shamans began to chant and a portal across time and space opened behind the demon army letting another force of destruction arrive on army of boarmen appeared and charged at the demon army from behind meaning that the demonic horde had to divide its attention between the charging pig men and the defending was pleased by the timing of her temporary allies.

Her Orcs had been doing a good job but they would have been crushed under the weight of enemy numbers or simply outflanked, now instead it was the demons who were outnumbered and course this didn't mean that the battle was hers, not yet anyway. The demons still had the numbers to win this battle should their leaders do something smart, as unlikely as that sounded.

The consort of the Overlord made a gesture with her arm signalling the next stage of her that the demons were trapped between the ever increasing numbers of boarmen and her own Orcs it was time to start really killing the enemy. The most vulnerable targets were in the middle so when two Nazgul rose into the air (under the command of Tara and Willow) they flying steeds dropped their payloads of heavy stones into the exact centre of the demonic witches and their monstrous rides circled back around so that the magic users could rain deadly spells upon the demons from their safe the demons were not totally helpless against this attack. A large portal appeared and from it came a great black fire breathing dragon. Which charged at the smaller steeds also in the air and attempted to take them down.

Thankfully for the two wand waving Wiccans the Old One had not yet sent up all her air , the personal dragon steed of the Overlord, flew out of the dark shadows that had hide it until the Overlord was ready to would normally be no match for the greater black dragon but the Overlord had seen fit to replace some of the dragons natural magic with the power of an Old One making the red dragon far mightier that it should have two soaring reptiles met in aerial combat and proceed to claw at each other with great enthusiasm. But even though the red dragon was more powerful magically the black dragon was far more deadly in physical into a dive the red dragon opened (with the aid of its rider) a large portal and it seemed as if the red scaled dragon might flee so the black gave chase, only for the red to suddenly turn at the last second letting the black dragon fly through the portal and become lost in the vastness of the multi-verse.

Yet the battle was not all going well for the Overlord and his hired mercenaries. The boarmen were great fighters but they were entering this world in waves and did not yet have their full numbers here so the demons were trying to brute force their way to the they slaughtered the tribal Shamans who were now on both side of the massive gateway keeping it open on both ends, they be able to close it meaning that Chorral's Orc defenders would once again be vastly could not allow this and so she bent time around herself, drew her twins swords and ran to the boarmen's gateway looking like a speeding it wouldn't be enough the forces of WR&H would overwhelm the pigmen warriors even with the Old One aiding a great roar the red dragon swooped down and breathed out mighty breathes of flame burning many of the demons and halting their the giant lizard swooped down and let lose its fire killing more demons, causing a great amount of chaos in their ranks.

Then the red dragon flew high into the air and the Overlord sitting upon its back began weaving his murky day became cloudier and soon the sun was blocked out by the coming thunder storm. Bolts of lightening shot down from the sky and struck at the demons killing many while sending others flying. This was no normal lightening storm this was the wrath of an angry god and the demons below knew Overlord was expending great amounts of his energy to fuel this storm but it was worth it as it was doing enough damage and spreading enough confusion to buy the pig men enough time to exit their gateway, joining the battle in high enough numbers to make a quickly became clear that this battle would not be a victory for the demons. Not unless they could summon a great number of reinforcements. Which was unlikely given that WR&H army had divided their forces to attack Bruma as well.

**Cloud Ruler Temple.**

Bruma had in fact fallen to the enemy. The demonic warriors had overrun the city's defenders rather easily thanks to their numbers and had slaughter the few Orcs and Elves that had defended the that this concerned Faith, who was in charge of this battle, as she had known Bruma would be lost and didn't much care given that it was a crappy place real battle was taking place at Cloud Ruler Temple. Here the invading monsters were paying in blood for every inch of land they the name Cloud Ruler Temple was actually a small fortress meant to let a handful of people hold of an army. And the forces of the Overlord were proving that this was so.A few dozens Dark Elf archers had killed hundreds of demons and would kill hundreds more before night fell. Adding the death toil were Amy and Anya who were tiring themselves out using wand magic to slay the enemy in great numbers.

However the magical wards protecting this place were slowly being worn down by the enemy magic users who were spending all their energy on that Faith cared about that she could of easily killed the spellcasters but she was to busy having fun with her knew Overlord's god powers were focused more on outward destruction but Faith's weren't, at least not directly. She couldn't stir up some thunder and lightening but she had quite a knack for transforming things and conjuring up she was turning the demon warrior's weapons into humourers and sometimes deadly objects, while also creating rocks which would fall upon her enemy with deadly results.

But even though she was a goddess she to was getting all needed a chance to rest and they were about to get it.A portal opened and Rath appeared landing hard on top of the demons who were keeping their distance from the fort's the arrows and spells flying over her head the Old One jumped, using the heads of demons like stepping stones to cross a made it far enough to attack the WR&H magic users and as they were all focused on bringing down the mystical defences of Cloud Ruler Temple they had no spells ready to protect themselves with. This allowed the reborn god to slaughter them easily before the warrior demons could move to aid them, assuming they would the walls Faith smiled realising what Rath had done. She'd brought them time to recharge a little which when the assault renewed would make all the demon in the Dark Elf Shell was also going to need time to recharge, she didn't have the near limitless supply of energy she had once had. Her rebirth and draining had see to that, she didn't even have the power left to open another portal. So she did the logical thing and ran the officers of the WR&H army ordered a charge, knowing that the magical defences weren't going to be brought down with spellcraft they had decided to use a brute force of demons ran at the walls and died and dozens more were killed by arrows but the wards were failing under the pressure.

The Mistresses defending the site knew that they were in that they worried for their lives as they could simply use the Gate to escape, but they hadn't done enough harm to the enemy. The plan was to bled the demons here making them take a mostly unneeded position for great losses but at this rate their losses wouldn't be great if the Wolfram and Hart army at Chorral was destroyed as planned the enemy would still have to defeated here and the Overlord really didn't have the troops needed to do that.

"Their climbing the walls!" screamed Amy.

They were also trying to bash down the thick wooden gate but they weren't making much progress there so no one felt any need to mention it."Fall back" ordered Faith while conjuring up a goddess, witches and Elves began climbing the large stone stairway that led to the buildings that had once been home to the Blades. Meanwhile the few dozens Orcs posted here charged into the demons buying the females some cursed and wondered how this had all gone so wrong, so quickly. They should have been able to hold out longer than this and now it looked as if they would lose Cloud suddenly the fighting stopped. The demons finished killing the Orcs but they didn't charge uphill to fight the women, instead a great trumpet sounded and the demons dispatched the few wounded Orcs before walking away.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Faith.

Amy and Anya had no answers for her. But they knew how to find out. Without any words being exchanged the three Mistresses left the dozen or so Dark Elves behind and went to the Gate. They would have to get their answers from their he knew what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Overlord Gothic Story 2. Part Nine. **

**L.A Mansion. Buffy's World. A Month After The Battle For Chorral. **

Just like that the war had ended.

Wolfram and Hart were suing for peace, not actually suing me which was a good thing as they had lawyers and I didn't have enough money to pay for a war. So when a message requesting a ceasefire had boomed inside my head I had said yes.

That yes had caused the demon army assaulting Chorral to begin retreating away from the walls, and while it had been a chore to make the boarmen mercenaries stop fighting I had in the end managed to get them to go home.

The demonic forces of WR&H had also gone home (I assume) via a large portal which I knew took vast amounts of magical energy to create.

The booming voice had explained that it was Akatosh , the very god whose avatar had appeared when Martin Septum gave up his life to save Tamriel form the deadric invasion.

The gods who had created Nirn were enforcing a ceasefire upon their planet. Wolfram and Hart had gone even further and were offering an end to our war altogether.

Of course it wasn't all good news for me. My army was being forced to leave Cyrodill as well.

The 9 divines (as the local gods were called) were threatening to break down the barrier which kept Nirn and Oblivion separate. If I hadn't packed up in left as quickly as I could I'd of lost a lot more.

I had to admire the eight plus one, they were willing to destroy their creation rather than let it be ravaged by two alien armies. It may have been a bluff but I wasn't willing to test that and I couldn't fight a whole pantheon. So I had ordered all my troops (which wasn't a great amount given the battle casualties) to grab what they could and relocate.

Then I had remembered that old saying about crisis being another word for opportunity.

Granted this wasn't really a crisis but I wasn't going to just accept losing so much territory. So while my army packed up I had taken a small force (myself, fifty minions, all my Guard Elves and Morgana) and conquered Camelot which hadn't been able to defend itself due its recent losses.

I let Morgana kill her enemies while I slew all the knights and many of the soldiers. After that she'd been crowed Queen, again, and now ruled the city-state.

I'd then ordered Illyria to move everything into lands Morgana now ruled so that she could rebuild her army using the locals' resources. This meant that I'd wouldn't have an army able to conquer anything for about half a year but that didn't matter as I could expand on that world rather easily.

Most of the people on that world lived in small villages, hamlets and farms. So I could conquer them using only minions. The enemy cities would require more efforts to conquer but I could destroy them with far more ease than conquest would take.

I had other ideas of expansion as well but that would have to wait until the WR&H representative arrived.

Messages delivered to my L.A home my post had mentioned that Wolfram and Hart were willing to offer me compensation for my inconveniences. Not that I would call being kidnapped and forced to live in the small town American suburbs an inconvenience.

Having my heart cut out had been the least traumatic part of that experience.

In the posh living room I awaited the Wolfram and Hart rep. I had chosen this room and its relaxed feel on purpose, in order to give the impression that I was to concerned over the outcome of this talks. Which was of course a lie and whoever they sent would know but they would also expect to me play these little games and who was I to disappoint.

I'd dressed for the event as well. I was wearing a suit that cost more than most families monthly income. It was a shame that I hated wearing suits as I had to admit that I did look good in it.

Next to my plush seat stood Illyria who wearing her 'Lady Lara' outfit. Which meant she looked like Lara Croft in a really nice dress, which cost nothing at all since she had limited shape shifting abilities.

Some of my other Mistresses were also in the house.

Sabrina was in the room only under and invisibility cloak while Faith had shape shifted into the form of what I guessed was her idea of a servant girl. The French maid outfit was a little bit much but I was enjoying it.

Amy and Anya were around as well. There was no point in them returning to Sunnydale as the place was falling apart due to Illyria and Rath having diverted a large stream of lava into the cavern holding all the Turok-Han via a portal.

This action had destroyed the Uber Vamps as expected but given that Sunnydale was already full of underground tunnels and such the introduction of so much lava had destabilised the ground the town was built on.

Basically Sunnydale was going to do what it had done at the end of Season Seven just slower. Lucky for the natives of the town really as nearly of them had gotten out alive but it had meant the end of the Magic Box.

Ah well I could just relocate my base of operations to somewhere else on that world. A bigger city with more opportunities perhaps.

Willow and Tara, who had also lost their place of work, were at Gothic Manor in the Wizarding World taking my idea of expanding and making it there own.

Currently they were recovering from some rather exhausting magic which had created two safe houses under Fidlus charm. While Gothic Manor was becoming a fortress in all but name thanks to amount of wards they had put up on it.

Losing their shop had been a big blow to the couple but I would find something else to keep them busy with.

Anya entered the room wearing a nice sexy red dress, the effect was somewhat ruined by all the paperwork she was carrying.

"Your finances are a mess" she declared. "You have virtually no income. Thank goodness that your Dark City is most self sufficient otherwise your empire would be in massive debt!"

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

Anya gave me a look which said 'of course it is you silly man and now I have to fix it'.

"Your still paying rent for the Magical Oddities store even though its been destroyed. Your insurance policy doesn't cover what you did to Sunnydale so all the money sunk into the Magic Box is just gone. Willow and Tara just brought two more properties so your Gringotts accounts has been drained and oh the boarmen warlord wants his full payment despite the battle being cancelled".

Well this isn't good.

"What about El Dorado, isn't that making us money".

Anya nodded.

"Yes that's all going into your account at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace but because you took out so many loans its being taken by the bank. Some clause in the paperwork let's them, sneaky goblins".

Which meant I was going to have to pay off the pig man with money I didn't have.

"But its actually a good thing" informed Anya. "The Philosopher's Stone was paying off the loans but with the new money coming in those debts will be gone in less than a year".

Oh some good news then.

"But they won't loan you in any more money till then which means you can't buy more Elves" added Anya.

That is not good. I'd lost of a lot of Dark Elves and it was going to take months for the spawning pits to start producing Orcs. I best tell Illyria to focus on defence for a while.

"Illyria" I said addressing my demonic wife. "I want you to focus on defending Camelot and the Spawning Pits. Empty the garrison at The Dark City if you have to but keep the Pits protected".

The goddess simply nodded in return.

Stripping The Dark City of its Orc garrison would leave it exposed to danger but I'd still have a thousand odd Brown Minions defending it and my Guard Elves as well. As for the remaining Dark Elves well they would be divided between the two cities I ruled.

Turning back to Anya I said.

"So its going to be a year before I rebuild my army then?".

"In six months you'll have ten thousand Orcs assuming nothing goes wrong there" said Anya.

Illyria would ensure nothing did, she'd get it done even if we had to use another time field.

"But unless you start bringing in a lot of regular income you won't be able to replace your Elves or build any more Rift Machines. Nor will you be able to buy more property or even expand your industry base around The Dark City".

She certainly painted a grim picture.

So what was I going to do?.

Raid the demon underworld of the Charmed Ones world?. Did those demons even have anything worth taking, other than powers?.

Guess I will just have to go with my plan of raiding the Forgotten Realms for treasure and the slaves I needed to keep expanding my industry base back on my home world.

Huh when had I stopped thinking of anywhere but Earth as my home world?.

Well Dungeon diving could be quite profitable but the income wasn't regular really. Plus I needed cash income not artefacts and treasures that required buyers. Still it didn't look like I had a choice.

One of the Guard Elves (the only real fighting force I had left aside from the minions who weren't really enough for my uses any more) appeared in the doorway.

"My lord and master, the representative from Wolfram and Hart is here" she reported.

Anya excused herself before I allowed the representative into the mansion. Who to my surprise was someone I recognised. It was Eve a Child of the Senior Partners.

She was dressed in a skirt that didn't cover much at all and a shirt that was nearly unbuttoned. No doubt she was planning to use her body as a weapon during this talks.

"Good morning Mr. Thomas" she said by way of greeting. "Thank you for seeing me".

I tried not to get mad at the use of my real name. I hated when people used it as it reminded me of when I had been a weak, powerless nobody instead of the living god that I am today.

Illyria told Eve to take a seat while studying her. I pretended that I didn't notice the glares they exchanged.

Eve only carried one folder which she passed to me.

"These are details of the deal" she explained. "Your not expected to sign anything a verbal agreement will do".

The deal was pretty straight forward and even written plainly. Clearly not the work of anyone in the L.A law firm in fact given the tone of what was written I expected that this came from a neutral third party.

"What this part about asset compensation?" I asked.

"Put simply when the late Archduke Sebassis's army ran rampant of what you call the Overlord world much of your property was destroyed or otherwise... relocated".

Which was a nice way of saying 'we sent the islands of Everlight to a hell and took over your gold mines'.

"So in exchange for peace we, that is Wolfram and Hart, are packing up and leaving this area. This territory is yours".

I nearly chocked.

"Wait your giving me control over L.A?"

"No the entire state" she corrected. "That means the L.A branch of course but just the building not the staff and also a few dozen other choice properties. The details are on page seven".

I flipped to page seven.

Wow there was quite a lot of property here. If I took this deal I would own four mansions even bigger than the one I was in and even a private beach. There were also some closed down factories and quite a few warehouses as well. Heck I could end up owning an entire skyscraper. There was more than enough here to start my own business empire.

I actually expected them to own a lot more but then I remembered that I'd had the Black Thorns all killed and they would of actually owned the buildings and such. With their deaths the deeds and such would have been lost or past on.

"With the closer of the L.A. Branch our clients will seek other services but that doesn't matter unless your looking to start a law firm?".

My look told her that this wasn't likely.

"Perhaps real estate then" she suggested "renting the properties could be quite profitable and it would make a good legitimate cover for your less than legal businesses".

That sounded good to me.

"Wait hold on" I said while reading the bottom of page seven "I get a liaison as well?"

Eve smiled.

"Oh yes the Senior Partners saw the contents of your mind while you were their guest and they know that you like to collect women with shall we say special talents. So to ensure that your take over of our assets goes smoothly they are gifting me to you as part of the compensation".

Wait they were just going to hand her over to me like that? What was going on here? There was no way that a bunch of demons would be so reasonable. Was someone making them do this? Could the gods on Nirn be that powerful?

So many questions and I doubted that Eve had any answers so I stick to the matter at hand.

"What do you mean by gifting you to me?".

"Well if you agree to this deal which includes an end to your Old One rampages among the criminal underworld, at least outside California. You not only get all our holdings and the staff needed to run them you also get me. By that I mean I'd be your property, you'd own me".

She was amazing open about that and actually seemed happy about the idea. I didn't like the idea of having a WR&H spy in my ranks but they must know I'd make her take magical vows. So unless they really, really wanted this deal to got through none of this made sense.

"My job will be to ensure that your acquired assets are not only managed correctly but are also profitable. I'll be around to provide information you need about the businesses you now own and about the people you'll do business with. Put simply I'll keep your interests here in California running smoothly. And if you want to expand I'll make sure you don't step on any important toes".

Wait was that the reason they were handing Eve over to me?. Did The Firm just not want a rank amateur running around messing things up. I probably should be insulted but actually I needed to money to badly to complain. If I could work with this woman I could solve all of my money worries.

"You will leave us" said Illyria suddenly and Eve did as she was told.

Before the Child of the Senior Partners had even gotten out of earshot Illyria was talking.

"You of course realise that this enforced peace will only last as long as The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart believe that they can contain you within this state. If they discover that we already rebuilding on another world they will attack before you once more become a threat".

I'd figured that out about thirty seconds after the booming voice told me to stop fighting. I knew that the moment they could justify breaking this treaty the demons would.

"Yes I realise that" I told Illyria. "I will just have to keep her busy here. I'll spend most of my time on this world increasing my kingdom as you would put it while you rebuild our forces. I'll let her see me kill a few demons on the sister's world for their powers, make her think I'm focused on just becoming richer and stronger. Then in a few years from now we'll have enough Orcs and Elves to conquer more worlds and we won't need to worry about Wolfram and Hart any longer".

In fact if I did this right I could end up with an army greater than theirs, and then it would be their worlds getting invading. Or maybe somewhere depending on what mood took me.

"In hind sight it wasn't such a good idea to move your base of operations to Tamriel" I pointed out and not for the first time.

"I did not foresee the direct involvement of that worlds Powers That Be" admitted Illyria. "To my knowledge such creatures never act so openly, they normally utilise less direct methods".

In my experience that involved getting a champion to do most of the hard work, sometimes supplying the odd deux ex machina at the end. For a while I expected that to happen but this whole enforce ceasefire thing had come out of the blue..

Ah well there were other worlds. And of course less direct methods of conquest. Evil Overlords didn't always just arrive somewhere with a big army. Sometimes they took over places using more sneaky methods and then run things from the shadows.

Perhaps it was time to try those methods for while. At least until my army was rebuilt. I could still take over the Wizarding world as well, as WR&H knew I was planning that and doing what they expected would buy me more time.

"Do not forget about The First Evil" reminded Illyria. "With its Turok-Han army destroyed and the Hellmouth buried it will most likely focus its efforts on the city of Los Angeles. If its goal is to become corporal it will try to gather its followers and then seek to remove its rivals. Perhaps this is also motivation for this peace treaty".

Now that I could believe.

Wolfram and Hart had their plans for this world, that might include an apocalypse (personally I didn't think that there was a real apocalypse planned, rather the Senior Partners just wanted to keep profiting from this world while ensuring their was plenty of evil around to power themselves with) so they wouldn't want The First Evil ruining things for them and why fight two battles if you don't have to. By making peace with me they could focus more on whatever The First was up to.

In fact by making peace with me they ensured that I would end up fighting the The First Evil as well as it was sure to attack me again. And given that I had no means to destroy or even drive The First away this could end up being a war that lasted for a very, very long time.

"Did you also not plan on travelling to what you called the DC universe in order to acquire more concubines" reminded Illyria.

I remembered that now. I had indeed planned to go to the DC verse and enslave a few super humans adding to my collection of Mistresses. I had been hoping to be able to do that for a while now but until I obtained godhood it hadn't seemed like such a good idea. But now that I vast powers of my own it was safe for my tangle with the likes of the Justice League without ending up a smear on the wall. Even if they beat me in a fight they couldn't kill me and the minions would come and liberate me from any man made prison.

Heck the Phantom Zone wouldn't hold me for long given that Illyria would simply portal in and free me when I didn't show up after a few days. Thanks to mystical bond of the Dark Binding marriage ceremony my Mistresses could always find me no matter where I was.

"I can divide my time between building a criminal empire here in L.A and the acquiring my new Mistresses in the DC verse" I told Illyria.

There were lots of different versions of that universe but the one I knew best was the Justice League cartoon series. Not only was it a good idea to go there because I knew that version of events well but also because the heroes would all be in one place meaning that it would be a lot easier to keep track of them all.

Sure it might seem to be a bad idea to go and face the League when they were united like that but I knew that those guys would have enough on there plate to deal with leaving me time to get settled in.

I'd have to prepare lots of special defences in order to keep whatever base of operations I set up on that world safe but I had planned that part out already. I might run myself a bit ragged trying to both run a criminal empire and build myself a harem of superhuman concubines but it would well worth it in the end. As I would have more than enough Mistresses to help me run my Dark Domain no matter how far across the multi-verse it spread.

I was also going to have to spend sometime in the Charmed Verse gaining new powers as if I wanted to claim even more super Mistresses I was going to need to level up a lot myself. Even thought I had obtained godhood which made me immortal and nearly unkillable my range of offensive abilities really wasn't that great. And I would need more magical attacks in order to deal with some of the Justice League.

I really did have so much to do and best get on with it.

"Call Eve back in" I told the Guard Elf who knew how I meant.

The Child of the Senior Partners came back and sat down again.

"So have you decided to take up our proposal?" she asked.

I could read quite fast so I already knew what this deal would offer me, aside from some property in this city. I'd be able to take control of all supernatural and criminal activity in the state. And all I had to do was to end my campaign against WR&H.

"Yes I'll take the deal" I declared.

Eve took out what the Americans would call a Cell Phone and told whoever was on the other end that the deal was made before putting the phone down.

"All of our assets will be your within 48 hours" reported my newest Mistress. "After that I'll get started on setting up your real estate company. The Firm will provide the start up capitol if your willing to allow them a small interest in your business".

I didn't have any money to spend and the last thing I wanted was for WR&H to profit from me but what choice did I have?.

"Fine but only from the real estate business" I told her.

The renting of the properties I owned would produce me a small amount of income and I could even rent entire floor of the WR&H building to other companies. My business could be expanded by buying up other properties and then renting them out. This would make great cover for real business dealings in this city. Which would be far more profitable.

"I'll make your wishes clear to the Senior Partners clear Mr. Thomas" replied Eve.

The woman 'if that is what she was' stood up.

"Unless you need for anything sir I'll be going on. I'll see you in a few days when everything is set up and I can give you a tour of your new officers".

"You will take the magical oaths first" instructed Illyria.

Eve smiled.

"Of course I'm available 24/7 to anything Mr. Thomas wants me to do and do mean _anything_" replied Eve.

It didn't take three guesses to figure out what she meant by that. And while she was somewhat attractive I wasn't in the mood. I had a lot on my mind as I was about to spend the next year building up my empire using methods unknown to me.

Direct conquest was no longer an option for me, at least not until I rebuilt my army, and I was going to have to learn to expand my Dark Domain via less direct methods if there was to be any chance of conquering more worlds.

"I'll wait until you give me a tour of my new office" I told Eve.

I dismissed her after the oaths were taken knowing that those oaths would stop any direct betrayal but not prevent her from reporting my moves to her other bosses. But as long as I ensured that the information she sent them was what I wanted them to know that would be okay.

Illyria then turned to leave.

"I will return to the Spawning Pits outside of Camelot and begin work on rebuilding the Orc army. The work would be greatly sped up if you could supply me with slaves and needed materials".

"You'll have to take what you need from the kingdoms around Camelot" I informed Illyria "I need that city-state intact in case we ever have to retreat from the Dark City".

That was unlikely to ever happen but it was always best to be prepared.

"Then I shall take Rath we me, she will led the raiding parties" declared the One One.

I had no objection to that I didn't need Rath as much these days. Now that I had peace with the demons I could focus my efforts on one small part of Buffy's world which I could teleport around easily enough reducing my need for a portal using demon assassin.

"Fair enough" I said to the Old One. "I will have my witches anyway".

Since I had lost both my magic stores I had four witches who had nothing to do. Hopefully this new business venture would occupy them and it would be good to have people I could trust running different departs.

I might not be running a branch of Wolfram and Hart (at least not in name as it would be my real estate business) but I would still need departments to help me deal with the supernatural things in that city.

I wouldn't be dealing with the demons as much as the law firm had but L.A was still home to the weird and the wacky after all and that was just Hollywood. I would really would need help.

So with that in mind I had the rest of my Mistresses brought to me so I could explain what was going to happen next.

They'd have mixed feelings about this and some of them might even object to this treaty as they had worked hard on helping build my empire but in the end they would do as they were told or be punished.

I was there master after all and they had to obey.

**Gothic Enterprises. Former WR&H building. Los Angeles. **

The building hadn't changed I realised as Eve took me on the grand tour of my new businesses headquarters. It was just how I remembered it from Angel Season Five with only some minor differences.

As I didn't need teams of lawyers most of the building was now either rented out to other companies or soon would be in an effort to generate me some income. However the top floor and the penthouse above were for my personal use while the science lab below was also mine but going unused as I didn't have any Mistresses able to run it aside from maybe Fred who had run that department during the original time line but she was focused on keeping my library organised while learning Dungeons and Dragons style magic and she wasn't suitable for the job as she lacked the needed social skills.

Willow was smart enough to run that department but she was totally devoted to magic these days. So she and Tara would be running the mystical department this place had which wasn't suitable to rent out to anyone as it was equipped to deal with things most people don't believe in.

Meanwhile Anya would be in the accounting department and Amy was going to be running what was called non-human resources which under my rule would be used to keep track of demonic goings-on in this city.

Even with those departments still in use there was a lot of space for others to get around to renting and even some sub basement levels. One of which had been files and records (now empty) and the other was a place where people were stored long term, apparently I could lock people for a very long time down there.

There was even a sub, sub basement level which contained an empty vault. I had no intention of storing anything I valued in this building because if the war between my Dark Domain and the demon cabal ever started up again they would attack this building early on. Plus I already had vast vaults under the Dark City in anyway.

When the tour had reached the top level which was where my business would be run I found to my dismay that I had a vampire sectary (not Harmony thankfully as she was dust in the wind) but I had no desire to have a blood sucking fiend that close to me.

So I showed off my powers to my new employees (who were all former WR&H minions) and incinerated the dark skinned vampire before their eyes.

"Find me a human assistant" I commanded Eve "Someone who won't want to drink my blood".

Eve was efficient and before the hour ended I had a very attractive and human sectary not only manning the desk but also under my thrall as I still had my Overlord powers. This made her dull as dirt but she would work tirelessly for me and obey every command without question.

Heading into my office I saw it was pretty much the same as it was on the show only with no weapons on the wall as I didn't really need such things any more.

Eve follow me in and took of her suit jacket showing me the half unbuttoned shirt she wore which went well with the short skirt that went with it.

"Everything is set up Mr. Thomas" she reported. "We work fast here and have in fact already rented out the remaining free levels of the building. I've shut down any department you don't need and our clients have been informed that Wolfram and Hart no longer does business in this state. This has left a bit of power vacuum but I'm confident you can fill it".

Eve opened her briefcase and put a folder on my desk.

"Several of this branches former clients are selling up and moving on here on the details on the properties they wish to sell".

I couldn't yet afford to buy any of these so I ignored the offers for now. Hopefully once I expanded my business interests on this world I could buy some of the offered buildings but not now.

"There are also several former clients already offering to rent or buy your holdings now that they have switched firms".

L.A was hardly lacking for law firms and with the big fish gone no doubt the smaller ones would be looking for a bigger cut. I'd wouldn't sell anything but I would rent and use that money to expand.

"Last of all is a list of demon run organisations that were.. shall we say paying fees for our other services".

It took me a second to realise that she meant by that but it clicked. What she meant was that these 'companies' were paying the law firm for the right to do businesses in this city. Judging by the paperwork in the folder it was a kind of protection racket only the law firm did actually do some protecting even if that only meant stopping other demon groups from taking over the 'protected' businesses.

"So they want to me to offer them the same services?" I asked Eve.

"That would keep things running smoothly" replied my latest Mistress.

I told her that I would provide this service at the usual fees as it would be simple for me to destroy any group that tried to muscle in on my territory.

I then sat down on my desk and put my feet up.

"Eve I want you to arrange for a share of the profits this place makes, say ten percent, to be turned into gold and then brought here".

Eve blinked.

"That's possible but why would you want to do that gold is expensive and the government likes to keep track of where it goes".

"The war wasn't cheap I need to replenish my vaults".

I knew that Eve would be thinking that I meant the accounts I had at Gringotts and its twin at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace, which was true as they did need refilling, but I also wanted to pay off my loans as fast as possible so that Illyria could out new ones to better equip my army and order more Elves.

"I'll see that it is done sir" replied Eve who seemed satisfied with my answer.

I didn't need to justify my actions to her but I knew that things far more powerful than both of use had taken a interest in me and I needed to make it look I was trying to rebuild my Dark Domain while not letting them know how well I was doing it.

In a year from now I would go back to conquering the multi-verse with an army far greater than what I'd had before but do that successfully my enemies must not know the extent of what I was up to. That meant making them think I was playing the game by their rules.

Not that I really understood what the game was about or what the rules were but I was starting to.

As I understood it people at my power level don't go running around the multi-verse attacking worlds with armies or monsters. Instead they seem to take control of places less directly like Wolfram and Hart did.

The only way I was going to be able to go back to conquering was if I became powerful enough to defeat these groups or at least powerful enough that they wouldn't want to try and force me back into their method of doing things. No I'd have to either play the game they way 'they' played it or simply bid my time and crush WR&H when the time came.

I'd noticed that the enforced peace treaty didn't come into effect until the demonic army and mine had classed on Nirn. No one had interfered when the demons invaded the Overlord world so that meant I could go and conquer worlds were there were no 'gods' around for me to be boss around by but that really limited my options.

I could retake the Overlord world at least but that was going to have to wait as the City Heart had shown me that the world was overrun by demons now. I'd either need an army of a few hundred thousand Orcs (which would take years to create) or a smaller army of tens of thousands led by my planned harem of super babes.

The only way I could get an army large enough for my long term plans was if I had one made at the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace but that would cost the equivalent of billions of dollars. Money that I didn't have, well not yet anyway but I might strike it rich here.

And if I did then I could finally build the army of sexy Elves I'd wanted for a long time. The Orcs were Illyria's after all and I really wanted an army that would answer to me alone. None of the current Elves I'd had made were suitable for real army. I'd have to have a new kind of Elf made a Warrior Elf.

But until I got rich I could afford such a thing and it wasn't as if there was a few billion dollars worth of gold lying around unattended anywhere. No I'd have to make money the hard way.

"Eve" I said after some more thinking "I want a list of every demon run business in this city. I'm going to try and bring them all under my 'protection'. And I'll destroy any who don't accept my offer".

"I can have that list on your desk by morning" replied Eve making a note of it and preparing to leave.

"Oh there is one more thing" mentioned Eve. "According to the deal Pleya is still yours but the Senior Partners noticed that your not making any use of the world".

That was true as there wasn't anything of real value on that planet or if there was I didn't have the means to find it and it had been far easier to exploit existing infrastructure on other worlds than to try and colonise Pleya.

"What about it" I said casually as I already had an idea on were this was going.

"The Senior Partners would like to buy the world back from you. They do still have a use for the place and are offering a million dollars".

The way she said that made it sound like no big deal but a million dollars would be of great use to me. With that money I could easily afford to expand my operations here.

"Sold" I said a little to quickly.

I'd have to get Illyria to go there and take the Orcs she'd left behind there away but that was no big deal as I needed those Orcs to help defend the two cities I had left.

Eve came back to my desk and sat on the edge.

"The partners will be pleased, no doubt they will show their gratitude sometime soon. But for now I have some work to do. Would you like me to come back in a couple of hours and show you my gratitude for this job".

I didn't that explaining and she did look like fun to fuck so I said yes before teleporting myself back to the manor I kept in this city. The Gate to the DC comic verse should be open by now and as I had little to no money to spend on setting up I was going to have to bring a few people under my thrall if I wanted a base of operations set up on that world.

Ah so much to do, I'm just glad I have forever to do it in.

**And so ends this book. A little shorter than the last one but its time to move on. **

**The next book will cover the year that Overlord Gothic spends becoming a crime lord over different worlds in order to fund the army he will use in the book after that. So don't expect any major conquests until then. But so expect lots of super babes to be enslaved and many superhumans to die.**

**Plus the fiendish plots of The First Evil need to be countered. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Selias**

**As promised here in the DC part and I sorted out that chapter with the writing all squashed together at the end, no idea why that happened. **

**master fireball**

**Most of the Death Eaters are dead even if the Overlord brought them back the Goblins wouldn't let the accounts be drained by people who are known to be dead. **

**And yes female super villains and super heroes will be enslaved over a hundred in fact. I'll have to add another glossary at some point. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Two. Part Ten. **

**Gotham City. Penthouse Apartment. **

The view from the top floor of this building was an amazing one and never ceased to impress me not matter how long I spent staring at it.

Gotham city might be a cesspool of corruption and crime but it certainly didn't look like.

But that was to be expected. Rotten things often still looked good from the outside and it wasn't until you start peeling away the outer layers that you discovered what the core of a place was really like.

Despite Batman's efforts this city still had a large number of criminals running free and a murder rate that Sunnydale never could of ever topped. And this world didn't even have that that many Vampires in it.

With this in mind it might seem odd to make this city my base of operations but my reasoning was sound.

For starters this city wasn't defended by one of the superpowered capes but rather by a mortal man dressed in a bat costume. Now normally underestimating the Batman was a one way ticket to disaster and were I still merely a human being with simply the powers of the Overlord I might be worried but I was a god now and no mortal could threaten me.

Plus I could teleport myself in to the Batcave and destroy Bruce Wayne on a whim.

But killing Superheroes wasn't the reason for me being here I had much bigger plans than simply becoming another villain for the Justice League to battle with. No my plans were much larger in scale.

My long term goal now was to create an army large enough to retake the worlds I had lost and then more. This would take a force of soldiers numbering in the hundreds of thousands and I was aiming for a half a million troops.

To buy and equip this army would cost me billions of pounds (or dollars) worth of gold far more than my mines or raids to other worlds could ever supply me with, so I had steal other people's treasure hordes.

Doing that would either require the army I didn't yet have or the combined might of many supervillains led by myself and that meant I was going to have to recruit them.

But even then it wouldn't be enough. I was going to have to make a lot of cash (which could be used to buy gold, silver and other metals that could be traded on other worlds) in order to keep that army supplied with weapons and food.

Illyria did this with her Orcs but they weren't going to be enough as even with thousands of them I had still lost most of what I had gained over the last few years. It had become clear to me that I was never going to be able to conquer the multi-verse with the troops I had.

I not only needed a larger army I also needed warrior mistresses who could led them into battle, my goal there was to acquire a hundred warrior women so that each could led a legion of my army.

Each legion would be five thousand strong and if I ordered half a million troops I would need a hundred generals to led them.

I'd also need to support them hence why I needed even more money than just what I needed to pay for the soldiers in the first place. I was going to have to massively expand my farms and industry just to support the army.

But that wasn't going to happen if I just sat around this fancy penthouse thinking about it I had to start somewhere. If I was going to build a criminal empire on this world I was going to have to remove some of the competition and then take over their resources.

And I knew just where to start.

**Joker's Hideout. Gothom City. **

The Joker had been driven back into hiding after failing to drive most of the country insane using Ace one of the metahuman members of the Royal Flush Gang.

With Batman allied with the other members of the Justice League the Clown Prince Of Crime had to be a lot more careful these days as without his own team of superhumans he would be easily recaptured by the League.

But that wasn't to say that the Joker was sitting on his ass doing nothing.

Oh wait correction he was.

One of the many advantages of being a god from the Xena/Hercules verse was that you could move around unseen. It wasn't invisibility it was more like you just weren't there as far as people were concerned.

The illusion for a lack of a better word didn't work so well on other supernatural creatures or those with finally tuned senses but on ordinary mortals it worked fine allowing the god to pass unseen and unheard as they go about their business. This had allowed me to enter the Joker's lair and walk right past his armed thugs.

The Joker who was currently sitting in an arm chair reading the local paper got up and looked right at me as I walked into the room.

Guess I'll have to add crazy people to the list of the creatures who can see past the notice me not illusion.

Actually thinking about it I shouldn't be surprised that nutjobs like the Joker can sense me after loony people can see Dawn for what she really is, so why shouldn't they notice me when I'm nearby.

"Is everything alright, puddin?".

The Joker's sidekick Harley Quinn entered the room holding a pair of slippers and a pipe. Judging by the look on her face she was concerned about the Joker as seemed to be getting agitated.

Not that anyone would blame him for this after all there were people out to get him and one of them was me so he had every right be to worried.

Harley flinched as her ,well for lack of a better term, boyfriend pulled out an oversized gun and pointed it in my direction. It was almost as if he could tell that I was there but had nothing to aim at.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" called out the Joker.

"Mr J, what's wrong?" asked the mad man's better half.

The Joker pointed the gun at Harley which made her shut up fast and then began waving around while ramblingly about being watched.

And as much as it was messing with this guys head, making already crazy people paranoid, while fun, is a bit like shooting fish in barrel. Far to easy and you just end up making a mess. So I allowed myself to be seen and threw a energy ball (a power stolen from a Charmed Verse demon) which hit the Clown Prince Of Crime.

The crime lord Joker blew up in a brief but spectacular explosion which saw to the end of Batma's greatest nemesis.

Upon seeing her love die Harley Quinn broke down into sobs and ran to the ashes that were all that remained of her partner.

Rather annoyed at this over the top display I brought forth another energy ball as was about to fry the costumed wacko when an idea hit me.

Harley had been the Joker's sidekick for many a year now and likely knew a lot about this city's underworld she might be able to help me make contact with whoever was running organised crime these days so I could take over.

"Oh Mr J is gone whatever will I do now!" cried out Harley.

"You could work for me" I offered.

As was if a spell of some sort had hit the former therapist, she went from a sobbing wreak to a bundle of joy in mere seconds.

"Really you'd hire little old me?".

"Sure" I replied "I can make use of your skills".

The black and red costumed freak tackled me with a hug that would of sent most men to the ground but I hardly felt the impact but I did feel her hands and where they wandered to. Let's just say I'm glad I wear sturdy jeans.

"Later Harley" I said "for now we have work to do".

I also wanted her checked out by Tara who could supply the potions needed to fix any physical damage the Joker had done to this woman's body. As god only knows what those two had been up to. Her mental damage was to much for even a god to fix and I wasn't even going to try and get into her head, she'd have to stay barking mad. And I wasn't going to do anything sexual with her until she spent some time in the healing crypt to get rid of any STD's she might of picked up. I couldn't be infect thanks to my godhood but I wanted her to be clean so she be pretty to look at, at least.

"Now Harley" I said holding the crazy bint at arms length "I want you to tell me who the big players are in this town. I'm going to take over and I need someone like you to advise me on matters".

"Sure thing boss, but what about Mr J's boys they won't like what you did".

Oh right I'd forgotten about the thugs in the other room. The only reason they hadn't come charging in here was because they were use to hearing strange noises around the Joker.

I stepped out of the room and after a few more energy balls mixed in with some gunfire the Joker's gang was dealt with.

"Now where were we?" I asked as I stepped back into the room to find a stunned Harley. "Oh yes you were going to tell me about who runs this town".

**Gothic Enterprises. Former WR&H Building. Los Angeles. **

The meeting room quickly became full as the Mistresses of the Overlord entered the room for today's meeting. Not all of the Mistresses were here of course. Illyria was busy rebuilding her army and Morgana was still Queen of Camelot but the rest had arrived and were sitting down ready to get to work.

As Faith was still the First Mistress she ran the meeting but due to her lack of businesses skills she wisely let Anya do most of the organising.

Faith tried not to feel silly in the business suit she wore but she couldn't help it. Wearing such an outfit seemed like a betrayal of who she really was but given that she could shape shift her clothes with ease she knew that she would able to change as soon as this meeting was over.

The other Mistresses were likewise attired including Rath who looked the oddest dressed like this as her shell was that of a Dark Elf but she also could shape shift herself, at least to a small degree, and could easily change back into an outfit more suited to her job as an assassin.

These meeting were daily affairs and had until now hadn't taken much time since there wasn't that much going on but now that a month had passed since this company started they needed to find out if they were making headway. The boss expected this business to make him major profits as he needed this money to rebuild his army so he could start taking over the multi-verse again.

"So how are things going?" asked Faith who was attempting to give off a relaxed demeanour.

"Pretty good actually" reported Anya. "Over the last month we've managed to rent out all of our assets and we have even been able to invest in some housing projects that promise great returns".

On the surface Gothic Enterprises would seem to be nothing more than a new real estate company trying to make its way in a demanding business environment. The buying, selling and renting of property was big business in this city and had been for WR&H mostly a small department in a much larger business. But Gothic Enterprises focused a lot more on this than those who had owned this building mere weeks ago ever had.

Given how much hard work it was Faith was glad that her boss hadn't decided to simply take over the law firms local branch because that level of work would of driven her into an early gave despite being immortal.

"But what about our real business?" asked Faith.

The whole real estate thing was just a cover after all. Most of the companies income was off the books and very illegal, and that was just the stuff dealing with humans.

"Most of Wolfram and Hart's clients have either moved on to other firms or relocated out of the state they know who is in charge now. And they know the Senior Partners won't protect them from us".

Rath had already dealt with a few groups who looked like they might cause trouble and L.A was enjoying the lowest crime rate it had seen in years.

Not that the Overlord was having Rath wipe out troublesome groups in order to help people. Rather it was part of his money making schemes. The neighbourhoods now free of Vampires and other man eating creatures would soon find that their property values would be increasing as those areas became safer for humans to live and work in. The Overlord was ensuring that when that happened it would be his company that profited as he would own those properties now increasing in worth.

Also his competitors would discover that the value of what they owed would start to plummet as new Vampire nests appeared in areas they were invested in.

Faith didn't know much about the world of business but she could see how a plan that this could work and she got enjoy herself by dusting the Vamps who didn't go where they were told.

But it wasn't just the supernatural groups that played their part.

"We managed to buy up some of the docks cleared of demons and a Mr Corbin Fries would like to make us of them unofficially".

Faith knew about that scumbag. He had his hand in a lot of nasty things including smuggling young girls in and out of the country so they could go and work as whores. The former Dark Slayer would very much like to rip out that guy's still beating heart but the Overlord had refused that request.

He had however promised to take some of those poor girls off the dirtbag's hands in exchange for 'renting' a few warehouses to the man. Those lucky girls would find themselves living as farmers outside the Dark City which was a far better life than one they would have had working for some pimp.

Still that didn't make Faith want to kill Fries any less. That bastard had put a biological weapon inside his own son. Thankfully that wasn't a threat to anyone as Willow had simply used a switching spell to swap the mystical container inside the kid for one full of a far less deadly virus, that of the common cold. The container holding a deadly plague called 'Black Death' was currently safely sealed away inside another larger mystical container which was airtight and could only be opened by a magic word spoken by the Overlord. So even if Fries unleashed the disease it would never spread.

There would however come a time when Fries was not longer useful to the Overlord and Faith was promised the kill.

"What about the demon businesses?" questioned Faith "Are they playing ball".

"Most of them" replied Amy who ran the department that kept track of such things " A few have ignored our messages".

Faith asked for the details and looked over the files. It seemed that some demon brothels, which catered to humans with exotic tastes, were refusing to be intimated and had gone as far as to hire protection from nastier demons.

Another group refusing to play tribute to the new Lord of L.A was a underground group that hosted a type of bloodsport that forced demons to battle to the death.

Faith couldn't judge this as immoral as she was a frequent visitor to the arena in the Dark City were creatures from many worlds were forced to fight for the amusement of the Overlord and his slaves. But this group would either start paying up or be wiped out.

"There's also a few warlocks and such who aren't accepting our 'protection'" informed Willow. "The main group in L.A is run by a guy called Drake and he sent back our messenger as a rabbit".

Was that meant to be a joke of some kind wondered Faith.

"Can you take him out?" asked Faith.

Willow shook her head.

"He's got like a couple of hundred followers, to much for a few witches to deal with".

Faith turned to Rath.

"Assuming the boss gives the go ahead I want you to take this guy out".

Rath was hard to hurt even with magic, the type of spells that could do damage to reborn Old One took time to prepare and Rath wouldn't give them time.

"Might be best to send Illyria as well" suggested Willow "He's bound to have some strong defences".

Even between the two Old Ones a few hundreds warlocks was a real challenge but they wouldn't be fighting all of them at once. With their ability to portal anywhere they wished to go Illyria and her spawn would simply kill the chief warlock (and likely his lieutenants) but only go after the others if the group didn't disband on its own.

There didn't seem to be any more matters to deal with and Faith knew that each department here would do its job with minimal needed input from her so it was safe to let them go about their jobs.

"I guess that's everything then" declared Faith glad that things were over.

Aside from the matter of how to acquire the Overlord lots of gold without the government noticing things were going well indeed. And as for the gold well once the Overlord had a few supervillains under his command stealing a shit load of gold wouldn't be to much trouble.

This world didn't have a Justice League after all and there was no one to get in his way.

Faith suddenly realised something.

"Hey where is Eve?".

**The Joker's Lair. Gotham City. **

Batman dropped down from the skylight and entered the scene of crime.

The Caped Crusader had been directed here by the League's ally the mystic Doctor Fate who had sensed a great power in the Bat's home city. Upon scrying for exact location Fate had consulted with the Dark Knight who had recognised the place as one of the Joker's former hideouts.

Nothing to do with the Clown was ever good and if a person of great power had been here then it meant that Batman's greatest foe was mixed up in something that would no doubt require the League's attention.

The Clown Prince Of Crime had been quiet of late. Since losing his Royal Flush gang the insane crook had been keeping his head down but that just usually meant that when he did surface again he'd do so with a even greater scheme, once more endangering Gotham.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he spotted a pair of boot prints leading towards the back of this abandoned building.

The prints went right past some piles of ashes that were all that was left of some of the Joker's goons judging by the bullet casings and dropped weapons.

But judging by the looks of things the man (and it was a man he could tell from the tracks) had walked by the crook's henchmen. So whoever had done this it seemed that he walked by the armed men unmolested the first time.

The Bat checked the marks and it did look as if the 'man' had doubled back to kill the gunmen because the bullet marks on the wall were by the door leading to what had once been an office. So this meant that the killer had either been allowed in or perhaps even been invisible.

Either was possible as there many metahumans popping up these days and an invisible one would make a good assassin if that is what had happened here. But given that Fate had said he sensed great magical power it also could have been a spell which allowed this person to pass unseen.

But why had a man (or possibly something else) walked unseen past these goons if he (or maybe it) could simply turn them to ash?.

The answer might be discovered in the next room decided Bruce as he moved on.

The boot prints were in here to but they stopped and doubled back as expected. Whoever had been here hadn't entered the room fully they'd stay near the door.

Oddly smaller prints, those a woman, seemed to come towards the unknown person as if they had hugged. The only female who hung around the Joker was former Arkham intern Harleen Frances Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn a play on the world harlequin.

Now if someone had attacked the Joker and his men why would the Joker's partner in crime seem to be hugging the attacker. There hadn't been a fight between Quinn and the unknown because if there had there'd be another pile of ash on the floor. And given that there were no prints leading out the building this person had the means to teleport not only himself but another person as well.

Which would be just the kind of power Fate would pick up on.

Batman carefully moved over to the small pile of ash in this room and examined it. One of the Joker's guns (which were often props rather than real firearms) was lying on the floor. This one was real and cold, it hadn't been fired which means the Joker was taken by surprise.

But judging the prints the Clown Prince Of Crime had seen his killer and seemed to have been agitated by his presence.

A meeting gone wrong perhaps?. Or an assassin with less than perfect stealth?.

Also the ashes had been disturbed before the Batman had examined them someone had knelt by what remained of the Joker. An upset Harley most likely but why had she then gotten up and then embraced the killer.

Actually given her bizarre emotional state most of the time perhaps she had already moved on. Quinn was a complex person after all and might even of arranged this. The couple had more than one violent falling out after all.

Bats moved the Joker's ashes around a little and saw the charred remains of a playing card. Whatever had killed the Joker had been powerful enough to cremate his body but hadn't burned long enough to destroy all traces. No flame thrower could do this without setting more thing ablaze the attack had been lethal and focused.

Magical attacks could be like that, he'd seen it before.

Whoever had done this was quite powerful but it wasn't anything say Superman couldn't of done. Kent could easily find the Joker with his X-ray vision fly down to the entrance of the building. Walk past guards to stocked by his presence to react and then burn the Joker with heat vision, then done the same to the hired guns before grabbing Harley and flying away.

Possible but hardly likely. Clark Kent wasn't a killer and wouldn't start in Batman's city. Even if he did come here he'd arrest the Clown not burn him.

Off the top of his head Bruce Wayne came up with a dozen people who could of done this. Fate could of easily done it and then brought attention to it the hopes of diverting suspicion. Again very unlikely Fate had far bigger things to concern himself with that a mere wacko with circus fetish.

It was far more likely that there was new player in Gotham, either a powerful metahuman, magic user or alien had arrived in Gotham and was looking to make a name for himself. He might even be a known player from another city moving on to hopefully greener pastures. Bruce would check with some of the other League members and see if they had encountered something like this before. If not then it looked like someone new had arrived.

Before leaving The Bat took samples of the ash and packed them away in plastic bags meant to keep evidence untainted. He'd examine them later and see if there any clues.

As Batman drove back to his cave he thought about what this meant that Joker was dead. Assuming he was dead as this might all be some trick to make Batman think the Joker was dead. That would explain why Harley had left with the unknown. The clown could be faking his own death fooling Quinn for a few moments before she realised what was going on and left to start again elsewhere.

Bruce wasn't going to assume anything just yet. With the Joker that always the smart thing to do.

**Italian Restaurant. Down Town Gotham.**

I found it very funny that the Mafia meeting I was taking part in was happening in an Italian Restaurant with real Italian Mafia, stuff like this could only happen in comic books.

I was currently surrounded by members of the mob who were sitting around the closed restaurant enjoying the food of their native land. Not that any of them had been born there or likely even visited the country but that was Americans for you. Even Faith called herself Boston Irish and she couldn't find Ireland on a map.

So I here I was meeting with real life stereotypes trying to make headway in plans for a criminal empire I needed to support my actual empire.

If I hadn't needed to be so serious I would of broken down laughing.

Currently I was being talked about in Italian (which I understood thanks to my powers as they allowed to understand all forms of speech) and trying to resit the urge to laugh out loud.

They were discussing the proposal I had laid down to them after showing off my latest trophies. The heads of the Riddler and Harvey 'Two Face' who after the Joker had been Gotham's most wanted.

The Joker had known where they were and of course had told Harley who after being upgraded by eating a Golden Apple (which didn't cure her sanity but had made her an immortal and unkillable by mortal standard), had told me everything I wanted to know.

Tracking down and decapitating the villains hadn't taken long so I'd plenty of time to change into a thousand dollar suit which really made me look the part of future Mafia boss.

Not that these guys were convinced.

One of the Mafia bosses turned to me and asked my name.

"Overlord" was only reply as there was no need to give them any more.

"Well we are impressed by your headhunting skills Overlord we don't see why we should accept you as the new kingpin in these parts. Its going to take more than a couple of decapitations to bring us around to your way of things" said one of the bosses.

Well of course it would. Simply killing two men who had caused their businesses so much trouble over the years wasn't going to make men like these fear and respect me very much now was it.

"What would impress you enough to put your faith in me?" I asked.

"How bout killing the Bat" said one guy.

I shot him a look that if I had used my powers of elemental control would of set him on fire. I couldn't safely burn a human up using that power as only Vampires burned that easily but he would of needed a trip to the hospital.

"Killing Batman would be foolish" I explained. "It would either make him a martyr inspiring others or worse his friends in the League would come looking for payback".

They didn't like the idea of that. Even if the League didn't kill they would take this lot down trying to find me.

An older man , clearly a leader in this group, looked at me for the first time.

"You have a fair point there but still you ask for a lot and offer nothing. Why shouldn't my boys here just take you out back and get you out of my hair".

The nearly bald man pointed to the two goons behind him. Both were armed with Tommy guns, which seemed to be the weapon of choice in this town, and looked at me as if expecting trouble.

I simple raised my palms and sent demonic energy balls at them.

The two gunmen seemed to explode but only they were killed. A gentle rain of ashes fell on the ground where they had stood.

My actions sent the group of crooks in a near panic but I calmed things down.

"Gentlemen!" I shouted "If I wanted you dead you would be".

They quickly realised that and sat back down but they were wary which was good.

"Now as you can see I clearly have powers but I am not some wackjob who wants to run around in a costume attracting the wrong kind of attention. This is a new age, an age were the heroes are banding together and the only way people like us are going to survive as if we stay under the radar and don't get notice by the guys in their fancy tower. Let the League deal with alien invasions and guys like Lex Luthor while under my leadership we will run this business like a proper business".

I could tell that were starting to understand me and of course fear me.

"As I just said the best way to survive is keep the Capes busy dealing with other things. I will use my powers to do that. I'll keep them distracted and looking elsewhere leaving you free to do your business. I'll kill anyone who tries to muscle in on your territory and otherwise deal with any problems you inform me off".

I stood up and they all flinched a little.

"In exchange for my protection you will pay me the proper tribute. Lets say ten percent for now, more if I help you expand. You will keep things as peaceful as possible while I make some noise ensuring that the so called heroes don't have time to bother you".

I looked at each of the men whose names I didn't even known and I knew they were going to join with me before they even said anything but there a few minor details that needed to be sorted out.

"What do you mean by peaceful?" asked a very fat middle aged Mafia boss.

"Simply this" I replied. "Keep doing your usual thing but keep it low key. Don't sell drugs to kids, don't rob any banks just keep it peaceful. I'll deal with any freelancers who want to cause trouble and ensure that they don't harm you. Profits might take a hit but you'll live longer".

Reactions to this were good. These men weren't fools after all they knew what I was going to do. I'd put on a show for the League keeping them busy between their other missions while these guys got to enjoy a Gotham were Batman wasn't ruining their lives.

With guys like the Joker, Riddler and Two Face out of the way the Bat would need someone new focus on and I would give them that.

Meanwhile I would also be ensuring that their operations went more smoothly. With my powers no other group would be able to match this one. I could even use my magical resources to help them. Given that I could teleport I could pick up items that needed to be smuggled in and bring them to a safe house in seconds. Once I explained this and that I had people who could that as well they were very interested in my deal.

By the end of the meeting I controlled about half the organised crime the city. Now I either had to destroy the other half or otherwise claim it. Which wasn't going to be as easy as this.

**The Batcave. Gotham.**

Bruce rubbed his tired eyes before using them to examine the a sample of the ashes he'd recovered using a microscope.

Judging by what he could these were indeed human ashes but there was no way to test for a DNA sample. Still the small bits of fabric mixed in with the ashes did match those Batman had recovered at other crime scenes involving The Joker.

He had no way of testing the evidence to see if was magic that had immolated the Bat's nemeses but he couldn't find anything to disprove it either.

Suddenly Bruce felt a presence behind and quickly pulled up the hood disguising his face so that his identity would remain hidden. He also grabbed one of the non-lethal weapons he carried on this belt and prepared to defend himself. When he saw that it was merely Dr. Fate he relaxed but only a little.

"Did you find something, my friend?" asked Fate "Have you discovered who or what this great power is?".

Batman shook his head.

"No but I did discover what this new power was doing in Gotham" replied the Bat. "Whoever or whatever you sensed killed the Joker and several minor crooks before leaving with Harley Quinn".

This confused Fate as he had no idea why the great power he had sensed would go after someone like the Joker. To such a creature the Clown Prince Of Crime would be a bug not worth squashing.

"I sensed the great power in Gotham again" informed Fate "and tracked him to this address".

Fate gave Batman the address and the Caped Crusader recognised it as a known Mafia base.

"I can not seem to detect this power directly" informed Fate "but he seems to leaving traces that I can track. All my spells to locate this creatures base of operations have failed. Clearly he, or perhaps it, has some means of hiding itself".

This was actually good news realised Batman. If this new player needed to hide then it wasn't willing to take on what this world could throw at it. The fact that it could hide from Dr Fate's spells was a little worrying but just because the unknown knew how to hide from magic didn't necessarily mean it knew magic on the level of mages like Fate.

Still given that it had been able to wipe out the Joker and his gang with no signs of struggle meant they were dealing with a dangerous person.

Fate noticed the ashes Batman was studying.

"May I take a sample of that, my friend?" requested Fate. "If magic was behind this then perhaps I can discover more that your machines".

Normally Bruce would be more insulted by someone saying that but Wayne knew that magic and technology didn't always mix. Fate would have his own mystical methods that might yield more information.

Batman handed over a plastic bag full as ashes and Doctor Fate said his farewells before leaving the Batcave in an impressive display of magic.

As soon as he was gone the Dark Knight headed for his car. He was going to check out the mob base and see what he could find.

**L.A Mansion. Buffyverse Earth. **

Earlier today Faith had asked where Eve (Child Of The Senior Partners) was.

The answer was that she was in the master bedroom of her new employer's mansion. She'd spent the day wandering around the large house buck naked while successfully organising her boss's time helping to ensure that his plans would succeed. She was here in case she was being spied upon.

She was also helping to plot the downfall of her makers.

The Senior Partners knew nothing about what it meant to be human and when they had created Eve they'd forgotten what a power far greater than they had given humanity a great gift.

That of freewill.

Despite that Eve had never been born like other humans she was still a member of that species (albeit a manufactured one) and had human thoughts and feelings. The Partners had corrected this mistake with Hamilton who was really nothing more than a tool for their use but they hadn't gotten rid of Eve as she was a large investment in resources.

This was their second mistake.

Well actually it was their third. Aside from creating an immortal human instrument with a will of its own they'd created one that could fall in love. Head over heals in love actually.

Had the time line not been altered by the Overlord, Eve would of fallen in love with the former lawyer Lindsey McDonald even going as far as to betray her makers for him.

In this version of events she'd fallen in love with the Overlord as he was the only man (if could call a sexy hunk of dark god like him a man) who actually seemed to care for her.

Being a Child Of The Senior Partners meant that most people who knew what she really was would never trust her for a spilt second but the Overlord had ways of ensuring that she was trustworthy.

Most of her affection and loyalty towards her new master was due to the dark binding marriage ceremony and a spell called the Unbreakable Vow but even if he hadn't used those things Eve would of still fallen for him because she was incapable of controlling her own emotions.

A fatal flaw that had also been later corrected in Hamilton.

Still despite these flaws the Senior Partners had found a use for the immortal manufactured human. While Overlord Gothic had been a 'guest' of the demonic cabal that ran Wolfram and Hart they taken the opportunity to have a look at what made the man tick. Their long term plan had been to bring the Overlord under their thumb and find ways to profit from his actions but before they could get around to educating the Overlord in his new role his Mistresses had busted him out of his jail.

Then that costly war had started which had hurt the demon law firm more than the partners cared to admit. The ordered ceasefire had been welcomed because the ongoing conflict with the Overlord had weakened WR&H to the point were other powerful demon groups were seeing them as vulnerable.

Once that war was over the Partners knew they needed time to rebuild their armies and restore their clients faith in them here on Earth. So they had handed over the problematic California to the Overlord and changed a few plans.

One of those revised plans led to the Overlord taking the place meant for the Vampire with a soul as Angel was no longer a Vampire and the new ensouled Vampire Champion of the PTBs was operating in Las Vegas of all places.

Because of this the Partners had sent Eve along to seduce the Overlord. Not only because she might provide useful information on that enemy but because they hoped that she might bring him onto their team.

They were all evil after all and the Overlord would make a fine client for The Firm. Via their mental link to Eve the Senior Partners were getting daily updates that encouraged them to think their plan was succeeding.

The Overlord had taken Eve to his bed and was acting as predicted, taking over from The Firm and ensuring that things in that State went as they had expected.

Sadly for the Partners a psychic link between a group of Pure Demons and a (sort of) human isn't like making a telephone call. Sure they could send her information but they only got back what she sent them. The human mind is a complex thing and any attempt by the Old One running The Firm to find all she knew would destroy Eve's already unstable mind

Eve couldn't lie to her creators but she could chose what information to send them and she did. The Partners knew most of what the Overlord was doing but not all of what Eve was doing. She was covering for his absences from this world by 'telling' the partners that he spent a lot of his time having sex with her. He wasn't spending that much time doing her but bending the truth isn't the same thing as an outright lie.

This was partly why she was walking around the large home butt naked. Remote surveillance of this mansion wasn't possible thanks to its mystical defences but that didn't stop the people from WR&H posting someone in a nearby house with a pair of binoculars and a notebook.

Anyone spying on them couldn't take pictures ( as the wards prevented anything inside the mansion from seen by machines) but they could write what they saw with their human eyes and report it.

A naked Eve coming in and out of the bedroom would be a fun thing to watch and it supported what limited information Eve was sending to her former bosses.

So every so often Eve went into the bedroom and fingered herself to orgasm. Between the self love sessions she worked on her plan to take Wolfram and Hart once and for all.

Over the years Eve had learned a lot about the Pure Demons and their minions. When the time was right she would aid her lord and master in taking down the law firm fast and hard. When the next war started it would be over in hours thanks to her.

Of course that was years away and the Overlord wasn't going to be the one to break this ceasefire not when there were so many worlds out there to conquer.

That too was fine with Eve as she like her lover was immortal and was wiling to wait a thousand years if needs be but she one day she would be there to help destroy her makers. And that would be a very good day.

**Shadow Valley Vineyard. Sunnydale California. **

In the original time line this vineyard would have been the base of operations for The First Evil and its henchmen Caleb. And it seems that is in this time line as well judging by the Bringers hanging around the entrance.

This place had survived the slow destruction of Sunnydale which had been caused by Illyria and Rath when they opened a portal which allowed liquid hot magma to flow into the underground cavern which was home to the Uber Vamp army of The First.

The Stone Age vampires had been destroyed but the town of Sunnydale had started to collapse as it had hardly been stable to begin with what the Earthquakes and the large number of underground tunnels beneath.

Unlike in the show however the town hadn't sank in hole very quickly which had given everyone plenty of time to get out.

Because of this The Hellmouth energy was now more subdued given that it was buried under tons of rubble and it wasn't attracting as many demons as it use to. Also with no people around to feed on most of the night life drawn here moved on soon after, many going to L.A.

However for some reason The First Evil was still drawn to this place perhaps it had come seeking the Slayer Scythe which I'd had recovered a few years ago to help win Faith's affections.

By now it must know that the Slayer weapon wasn't here so why were its minions camped out here?.

Normally I do some remote viewing with the City Heart but for some reason I couldn't see inside this place and I had worrying idea why.

Anya knew all about my mystical defences and when she'd died it made it possible for the The First to take her form. The First might also have learned how I stop others from seeing me using magic . That would explain why it ordered Anya killed and it also likely knew a lot of other things about me.

I just wished I knew what it was up to. Was it still going after potential Slayers, or did it have a new plan?

Guess I had to go in there and find out.

There were two ways I could do this. I could try and sneak past the blind minions of The First Evil hoping that whatever supernatural sense replaced their eyesight couldn't detect me or I could go in their kill the Bringers and beat some information out of Caleb.

Method two seemed best as I really wasn't the sneaking around type. Overlords favoured the direct approach. Although that might have something to do with the fact that its hard to sneak around in a heavy suit of armour that gives you glowing gold eyes.

Boldly walking towards the two Bringers I channelled by god powers through my body and sent out blasts of elemental lightening energy at them. The two eyeless servants of The First died before they even had time to withdraw their daggers from their robes.

I stopped at the threshold of the building that served The First Evil as a hideaway and noticed warding magic written onto the cobblestones. They were the same ones my Witches used to defend my holdings but how had The First learned about these?.

Then it clicked, Anya. The First had ordered Anya's death because it could take the form of anyone who died, even if that death wasn't permanent, and it also seemed to know what the person it was mimicking knew.

And as Anya knew about the warding magic I made use of The First would now it as well. That explained why I couldn't use the City Heart to find the Bringers, they were hidden by the same magic that protected me.

Thankfully these wards were passive and didn't prevent me from simply walking into the place. The First was relying on secrecy it seemed.

I headed down to where I knew Caleb would be waiting only having to blast a few hooded monks who dared to get in my way.

I'd expected more Bringers but it seemed that they elsewhere, which actually wasn't that surprising really they most likely out hunting potential slayers while spending most of their time in protected places like this one.

Which gave me an idea on how to hunt them down. If I couldn't find the Bringers then I would look for the possible future Slayers instead. I could remove them from this world preventing The First Evil's minions from finding them.

Heck I could even have Willow use the scythe to active them. Of course I wouldn't so foolish as to turn a bunch of teenage girls scattered around the world into super humans but if they could be activated one at a time it might not be such a bad idea to recruit them for my army.

But before I could start any new projects I had to find out what The First was up to.

Jumping down into the basement I was set upon by more Bringers but they lacked the means to harm me and died quickly as I punched, kicked and fireballed them.

When the dust had settled I saw the defrocked priest Caleb and Anya/The First. With no desire to converse with the woman hating serial killer I sent him flying across the cramped room with my TK powers before blasting him with a powerful lightening attack.

The First switched from looking like Anya to Caleb confirming his death.

"Well I hoped he would last longer but I have other servants, more powerful ones thanks to you".

What the hell did that mean?.

"Still he served his purpose killed quite a few of those dirty girls for me not to mention blowing up those pesky Watchers".

No big loss in my opinion and I would of gotten rid of them myself had they not been beneath my notice.

"So your trying to wipe out the Slayer line then?" I asked.

"To start with" replied Caleb/The First. "I got big plans. And don't worry you won't be left out. You have your place too".

"If you have access to Anya's memories you know that I know all about you. Like how you plan to become corporal".

The First gave made no reaction to that statement. But why would it. It knew that I knew all about it.

"You can't stop me" said The First. "You might be able to kill my minions but can't kill me boy and I will overwhelm one of the worlds, and when I do".

"You'll become physical and therefore killable" I pointed out.

"That might be so" admitted The First/Caleb "but I won't be killed by the likes of you, better and tougher gods have tried".

The First switched back to Anya.

"I have her memories, all of them. You don't have the resources to stop me".

"But you don't have mine" I said "Anya didn't know everything I was up to. And I never told her how you were beaten in the original time line".

Granted I'd already had the Uber Vamp army destroyed but as The First hadn't stopped I had to assume it had other assets. It had admitted that it had more powerful things than Caleb working for it and for its sake it better had as I had taken down Caleb in seconds.

There wasn't anything else worth saying it seemed as The First Evil simply vanished. I attempted to do the same but found I couldn't, the wards here must prevent that or else The First had the power to prevent it.

I climbed out of the basement and once out of the wards I teleported myself away. I had a lot to do and other enemies aside from The First.

If I wanted to beat them I was going to have to work harder than ever because The First was right I didn't have the resources to beat it if it had access to other worlds. Even with my status as a god I wasn't invincible and I had no means to defeat The First.

So my task was clear. I was going to have to accelerate my plans. I needed more power and more resources. I could gain the latter but where was I going to get more power from.

Thankfully Willow an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**douchiesnacks**

**Thanks. **

**Selias **

**Empowering the Slayers seems like a good idea but really I hated Season 7 of Buffy and don't like any of the wannbe Slayers. That said I can see them being handy to have around. There mostly to young for the Harem but maybe I could stick them in some sort of warrior school so they can be trained. **

**The Overlord will convert quite a few heroes to his cause. But I was thinking Hawkgirl rather than Wonder Woman as she is an Amazon and under the protection of the Greek Gods who might not like it if I take one of their warrior women. **

**As for chapter 8 of book 2 I'll take it down and reupload it see if that helps.**

**Overlord Gothic Book Two. Part 11  
**

**The Savage Gardens. Paradise A Realm Of Oblivion. **

The fiery portal closed behind me as my Mistresses and I appeared in what was promised to be the afterlife for those who worshipped me as a god.

The idea had struck me sometime ago but I'd had no idea on how to create such a place and had become worried about the souls of those who worshipped me. Not because I cared about them having a nice afterlife but because I'd been worried about those souls hanging around after death as dangerous ghosts. The last thing I wanted was the Dark City and its surrounding lands to be overrun by restless spirits of the dead.

So I'd charged my Mistresses to come up with a solution and to my surprise they had.

I hadn't really expected them solve this problem so soon but this wasn't the first time that they'd surprised me. And I had to be impressed as with everything else going on I couldn't imagine where they'd found the time to make an actual afterlife.

"It actually wasn't that hard" explained Willow who had done most of the work. "When you took Cloud Ruler Temple Tara and I sorted out all the books and found this one".

She held up a book which had once belonged to Mankor Cameron the Altemer mage who had worked with the Daedric Prince Dagon to bring about the end of Tamriel during what was called the Oblivion Crisis.

I hadn't played the fourth Elder Scrolls game for time but I remembered that the main villain of the game had his own realm of Oblivion called Paradise. When one of the Mythic Dawn died in his service they came to Paradise rather than go where ever it was those people's souls normally went.

This made it an afterlife a sort of heaven for his followers only it wasn't that nice of a place. Sure like this recreation it looked beautiful but the Ascended Immortals ,as the dead cult members were called, had been tormented by the Daedra running lose in the Savage Garden which made it closer to most people's idea of hell.

Actually what had gone on underground had been more like what I'd expect Hell to be like. Down there they'd had people in cages being lowered in lava and as you couldn't die here this torment could be never ending.

"So you just copied Mankor's Paradise?" I asked.

The red head nodded.

"It wasn't that hard" she admitted. "most of the work had already been done I just had to adjust a few things and Eve did the barter work".

I turned to Eve and she explained further.

"The Senior Partners actually made this happen. They arranged to give you equal status with a Daedric Prince which means while you can't invade Tamriel again you can have a shrine set up there and convert some worshippers via less than direct methods"

Less than direct methods meant me not enslaving the locals and making them worship by force.

"I can deal with that" offered Willow "I'm not a god or a deadra so I can still visit that world set up a shrine and pay someone to look after it".

"Won't that mean that I'll to accept offerings and assign tasks to anyone who wants a quest?" I pointed out.

"Actually that's optional" informed Eve. "From what I understand you don't have to accept offerings but if you do its traditional to assign a task and then reward whoever carries it out. You don't even have to let them into your afterlife that pact is a different one".

"Don't worry we've got lots of junk lying around that you could enchant and give out to people if they bring you something nice" said Amy. "I could even enchant some of it for so you have rewards to give your followers".

"This could be a good money making scheme" added Eve "your a god now so you can demand say a jewel as an offering and then ask for a large some of money for your favour. It would have to be something powerful to attract interest but you can make stuff like that".

I could?. That was new to me. Sure I knew how to basic enchantments. All you needed was a source of magical energy and an item. Then you applied the correct runes and fed the magical energy into the item. The runes told the magic what to do, so if you wanted a weapon that didn't break you wrote the runes for an unbreakable charm and supplied the power either yourself or via a magical item meant for the task like a soul gem,it was rather simple really.

Of course you had to be a magic user to do that and most Overlords had used magic as a blunt instrument never knowing its more subtle uses. They simply had minions throw themselves in the forge and collected the magical weapon or armour that the minions' death created. You still needed metal for the armour and something able to hold the magic but the life force the minions provided lasted far longer than the magic you got when you enchanted with a say a Sigal stone

I smiled as I realised as that process did give me a nearly endless supply of magical items to give to my followers. Granted I'd have to collect more life force but that wasn't so hard when you could just wave a staff and drain all the life force from an entire field of life stock. I'd have to kill thousand of animals to provide a decent weapon but unlike the magic weapons in Tamriel mine would last for decades before needing recharging and were very hard to damage, so they'd be in high demand.

But to make this profitable I'd have to demand more than the weapon cost to make which was a few thousand gold coins at least. The best way to handle that would to give out a weapon worth less than what was offered so the richest people would get an artefact from me far better than most. And if they couldn't offer me much I'd give them something enchanted but not that powerful.

"I think I can handle that" I said.

I informed my Mistresses of the plan and they agreed to help by collecting some life force while I invested what gold I had into making these weapons. Hopefully this would net me a profit otherwise I'd have to sell the enchanted weapons elsewhere.

"So how does someone get into this place?" I asked as the large group walked down a pleasant path towards the underground section of this Realm of Oblivion.

"They have to really worship you not just give lip service" answered Willow. "and they have to mark their soul as well by either making a living sacrifice to you . As I understand it that's kinda like a baptism. Not that'd I'd know what that's like being Jewish/Wicca".

My Mistresses didn't worship me as a god (although they all spent on their knees before me they weren't praying) as they had known me as a mortal man and its hard to see someone you know so well as a divine being.

"Also you can to mark them" said Willow carrying on with her explanation "you can do that directly with your powers or by tattoos like you do with us. This makes the souls yours kinda like how people sell their souls to demons, which you can do as well".

I hadn't know I could do that but I'd discovered that my god powers didn't require me to learn to use them I just made things happen. That was why it was so easy for me to use them to destroy as I'd done that with my Overlord powers (and still could) so I didn't have to think about how I did things.

"So I get people to worship me and then mark their souls so they come here and instead of somewhere else. I also trade some magic weapons for some wealth as a money making scheme on the side People whose souls are mine come here upon death and... well not getting tormented will be nice but what will they do here forever".

"The more souls that come here the more energy you'll get from them" informed Willow. "Some of that energy can be used to expand this place, so the more souls you have here the bigger it will get".

"How does that work?" I wondered out loud.

"The soul energy is used to shape the place based on what the deity wants. Since we created this place to look like Paradise it should just keep growing. The island should get bigger and bigger expanding into the sea that is Oblivion".

Actually that made sense. The Mad God's Shivering Isle was an island only much larger than this one. So if this place worked like the Isle then it should keep growing larger. But that also meant I might get invaded by the armies of another Prince. I asked Willow if that possible and she said that it was.

"Right now Paradise exists because your divine power has via the book I made copying Mankor's work created this place. Your a real god so the book is little more than the blueprint but if you die this place dies with you its not self sustaining I'm not sure if it can be but the more souls you get up here the less taxing it is to maintain and if you get a lot then you can draw on them for a boost".

If I understood things right it would have been possible to build any sort of afterlife I wished made but Willow had copied Paradise because she had the 'blueprints' and this made it much simpler. And if an Altemer mage could support this place (likely with some support from Dagon) then I could do it easily. That explained why I didn't find it to tiring to fuel this place using my powers.

This whole thing was also starting to remind me of how Heaven and Hell worked in the TV show Supernatural. In that world (which due to the nature of multi-verse did exist) human souls went to either heaven or hell depending on the person and while there their souls were leached of energy to fuel its denizens and also to expand that reality as every person who went to Heaven got their own space so their souls most likely provided the energy for that.

In heaven this didn't seem to harm anyone likely the Angels simple tapped into whatever energy the human soul emitted naturally without harming them. In Hell most of the souls became demons who also tapped into this energy but there were likely far less souls in Hell due to so many of them becoming demons.

Now it seemed that I could be able to do the same but only if I got enough people into here to make it worth while.

Illyria suggested slaughtering a few hundred of my Low Elves as they worshipped me.

"That won't work" said Willow shooting the idea down "The Elves while alive are just constructs, magically made organic machines, they don't have souls".

"Its the same with the constructs Wolfram and Hart make use of their prison dimensions" added Eve "There really just complex intimations not real people".

We arrived at a stone platform of some sort that seemed to serve some purpose. I had no idea what but merely by looking at it I knew it was important.

"But there are real people who worship the Overlord" said Willow who was checking her watch. "Time flows at the same rate as it does in the Dark City so if I timed this right".

Suddenly another portal opened and a human female appeared from it dressed in the revealing clothes most of my slaves wore.

Tara, Amy, Fred and Willow cheered but the rest of use didn't understand what the fuss was about. But before I could ask one of them to explain Rath appeared holding a dead body.

"I asked Rath to kill one of your worshippers who has a soul after she sacrificed an animal in your name " said Willow clarifying what was going on. "And now here she is in her afterlife".

Oddly the soul that had just arrived didn't panic about being dead she just stood around confused until Amy went over and explained that she died and was now in heaven.

Meanwhile Willow and Tara were comparing the dead woman to her dead body.

"Seems that she only arrived with what she had on here when she died" stated Tara. "We should try burying the next test subject with some items see if they come into existence here along with the clothes that this one is wearing".

"Or she might be wearing them because her spiritual body takes the form she's sees herself as" countered Willow "We'll have to kill a few more people in different outfits than they normally wear to find out".

Oh for my sake they were planning to conduct scientific experiments on the afterlife!. Something seemed very wrong with that.

"Just don't kill to many of my worshippers" I told the witches "I won't have much of following otherwise".

"Actually you have hundreds of worshippers" corrected Sabrina who I hadn't even noticed was here. "I've been down to the temples a lot of the people you brought to the Dark City are going to Church and praying to you, mostly their asking for more food".

That really surprised me because a lot of my slaves came from worlds that would of raised them as Christians (or in the case of natives of Nirn worshippers of The Nine Divines) and they wouldn't just turn to worshipping me and you couldn't brain wash true faith due to free will, sure I could make people devoted to me but that was done with the Evil Presence spell rather than them thinking I was a divine being.

"Praying for more food huh" I mused "If possible I want the rations increased might as well answer a few prayers".

Anya made a note of that as she tended to handle that side of things. Well really the High Elves did the actual work but it was handy to have someone around who made sure my orders got to the people who made them happen.

"Rath keep the dead chick with us I want her to have a tour of the underworld. I'll resurrect her later and hand her over to the temple. Once she tells everyone that she saw their god and the afterlife she'll be seen as a prophet".

The idea had been a spur of the moment one but it was actually rather clever of me. If I brought this female back to the land of the living she go on to tell people about what she had seen. She'd be honoured by becoming my first prophet. I'd have to explain things to her and make sure she got the story straight but it would be a good start to a proper religion

The group (with the future prophet in tow) now came to the underground sections of Paradise and it was just how I expected to be. A complex set of caves with caverns that had molten rock streams or pits. There were also empty cages and pulley systems meant to lower the cages into the magma below.

Since you couldn't die in the afterlife anyone 'killed' simple woke up again meaning that in theory you could torture someone forever down here. Of course you'd require demons of some sort to do the torturing but I saw no need for that.

Using torture to gain information was one thing and the Dark Mistresses could even break someone's will by tormenting them and then rebuild that person mentally so they would serve me but torture for the sake of it seemed pointless to me. I had no desire to create vengeful spirits after all but I didn't need to actually torture anyone to make use of this place, its mere existence would terrify people into behaving. Wasn't that the point of Hell after all.

Of course I might change my mind later but for now this 'hell' would simple be used as a threat. Be good children or I'll send you to the Grotto were demons will torture you with rivers of fire.

"Do you think we could make you a god in the Forgotten Realms as well?" Amy asked.

"Won't work" declared Fred who was the expert on that world having learned much about it in her magic studies. "The gods there grant their priests spells a set number every day but The Overlord can't do that so he'd been seen as a fake".

"That doesn't stop us from putting up a statue there as well but you'd have to pose as a demon lord" said Eve. "A few of the more powerful Senior Partners do that on a number of worlds in exchange for sacrifices. You could ask for sacrifice and reward people with magical trinkets not native that world. You might even get a few demon cultists on your side. I can have that taken care of, maybe a nice temple in the Underdark".

That would mean more work for me explained Willow. I'd have to be in the throne room that was on top of the large hill that dominated Paradise. But I couldn't really afford to spend much time here as I had things to do.

After some thought I pointed out that I could have a proxy do this job for me I knew from the Shivering Isle expansion pack that if you gave the right offering to the Mad Gods shrine when you were the Mad God then Haskill answered. Meaning that the process wouldn't require me to actually be there.

The spellwork to make this happen was complex but I wouldn't be doing it I'd just provide the power like I done to create this place. Another tax on my energies but I didn't mind as I knew that this would only provide me with more later. Of course I needed money now not power I had more power than I knew how to use.

"I don't really need living sacrifices" I told my harem members "I need money so make it a sacrifice of wealth not life".

One of the great things about having concubines who weren't just pretty faces was that a lot of the work that might otherwise see stuck behind a desk could be handled by a Mistress. By making sure that each of my sex slaves was kept busy managing different parts of my Kingdom I found it much easier to find time to do other things.

For example my Mistresses not only ran my businesses they also took care of my Dark City ensuring that things ran smoothly. To do this they required the aid of the bureaucratic High Elves but unlike the Dark and Guard Elves the High Elves had suffered few losses in numbers and so were able to keep things working.

Still the whole thing was becoming a nightmare to handle. I couldn't remember half of what going on around here any more. Some days I thought about packing this all in and starting over again elsewhere. Actually given that the type of god I was could time travel I could just go back and redo everything again. I could prevent myself from making the mistakes I had and have things better organized.

But no. I'd invested to much time and effort to give up and besides I could just get more Mistresses and have them keep running things for me. Plus the whole time travel thing confused me and would likely just end up with me getting the mother of all headaches.

"So I need someone to act as a proxy for me" I said after some thought. "It would be a bit dull sitting around here managing this place. But I could make them the god of this place have them run the afterlife".

A Hades to my Zeus as it were.

"You'd need someone who doesn't mind spending all their time in a big garden" pointed out Faith.

Well I had been wondering what to do with Poison Ivy. She would make a good caretaker for this place and it wouldn't matter that she was toxic here as no one here as no one could die from it.

Plus taking care of the dead was a bit like gardening. You'd have to know which souls were worth keeping and which ones needed to be thrown on the compose heap. Sure having a gardener as your goddess of the afterlife was a bit odd but I couldn't imagine anyone better suited to taking care of the Savage Garden and all its flowers.

"I have someone in mind" I told the Mistresses "I'll go pick her up later".

We'd past through the Grotto by now and were walking up towards the Alyid style building that was also a copy of the one that had been in the original Paradise.

Compared to the throne room I had in the Dark Palace or the Netherworld Tower this one was a bit naff really but I didn't intend to use it.

"We'll need a Gate set up here so we can set up the status" commented Willow.

As if her words had commanded (which they hadn't as I controlled the Gates) one appeared as if by magic, which it was as it was done with my magic

The minion digger took one look around the place and started to look it was going to vomit. It seems that this place doesn't agree with them so the minion jumped down the minion Gate as soon as it could.

"Guess they don't like this place" muttered Fred.

"Its all the fresh air and flowers" I explained "They are demons after all. They prefer dank caves and such".

With that in mind I realised that I could let them have access to the Grotto. The Dark Mistresses would need them to keep that part of Paradise running. After all I might have use for that place. I did have quite a few WR&H lawyer souls boxed away. The Dark Mistresses would love to torture them here as it would be never ending and they wouldn't have to worry about driving the evil lawyers insane because I didn't need them converted.

Now that the tour of this place was finished it was time for me to get on with something else. I still had to do over the next year and I didn't want to get caught up in any one project.

"I'll be back later" I told the girls who were all working on the magic needed to set up the two way statues. "Rath and Illyria can portal you out. I have other things to do. Faith come with me I have something I want to discuss with you".

A concerned looking Faith followed me through the portal I created. Normally I couldn't just open a portal like this at least not with riding Puff but this afterlife was a part of me so it didn't tax my powers. But from here I could portal to anywhere I needed to go it seemed as we arrived back at the Dark Palace without needing to use a Gate.

**The Dark City. The Dark Palace. The Overlord's Study. **

"You want me to run a school!" cried out Faith as I explained her new job.

"More like an academy" I clarified. "My new army is going to need leaders and someone has to train them. Only you and Illyria are really warriors and she's to busy with the Orcs to do this".

"I'm not qualified to train an entire army" pointed out Faith.

"You don't need to be" I explained. "Your just going to be training the future officers and most of those will be Slayers like you use to be".

I told my war goddess about my plan to save the potential Slayers and have Willow use the Scythe to activate them. I would then have dozens (and perhaps over time hundreds) of super powered teenage girls.

My harem was already quite large and I had no time to deal with a bunch of Slayers because I was planning on recruiting a lot more Mistresses from the Justice League world. It would be far better for Faith to train them because she had been a Slayer and knew what it was like to them.

"Plus you hate running a business" I reminded her. "Let Eve take over running Gothic Enterprises while you run the Academy. Then when the first legion is built you will have suitable warriors to help you command them in battle. You might end up commanding up to ten legions and you will need help doing that".

"Who will we be fighting?" asked Faith. "Slayers are meant to fight demons not people they won't be conquerors".

"They won't need to be" I assured her "There's and endless numbers of hell dimensions out there and you will be starting by retaking the Overlord world anyway".

The world that the Netherworld was below had been overrun by hundreds of thousands of demons. And so it was going to take hundreds of thousand of my warriors to retake it. Or five thousand well equipped warriors who were part Slayer led by real Slayers and a warrior goddess. They'd also have to backup of thousands of Illyria's Orcs as well as my Elves so they should be to handle it.

Taking back that world was important because not only did I need it back so that my Dark Kingdom would expand but also because it was full of useful resources. The well named Golden Hills for example was full of gold, gold that I needed to fund my new army.

"Wouldn't that restart the war with Wolfram and Hart?" inquired Faith.

"Actually no" I informed her "There is a plan in place to deal with the permanently".

I wouldn't dare to speak of that plan out loud but it was pretty clever. I'd forgotten that the Senior Partners (or at least the main three and their most important allies) were for all their power still physical creatures. Granted The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart were Old Ones but they still could die it was just a matter of finding out where they were and then having something able to kill them with.

Eve had been able to supply all of that information and even come up with a plan to take them out. I would supply the actual killing tool and Illyria would deal the killing blow along with Rath. Once that happened no one would stop me from reclaiming what was mine.

The same couldn't be said for Tamriel sadly but there were other worlds out there. Worlds not defended by such powerful deities. Worlds that would one day be mine.

"I can teach them how to fight" said Faith finally "But I can't run a school".

"I'll assign some High Elves to run the place and Low Elves to do the grunt work. I can even supply you with more teachers" I offered "mostly you'll be keeping them in line and showing them what a Slayer can do".

"Do you want me to put them in uniforms?" asked Faith with a wink. "Short skirts, knee high socks and pigtails".

"If you like" I told her "Its your school. Just make sure they are ready to fight".

Willow had done the spell needed to not only activate Slayers but also bring them under my control quite a while back as I'd expected The First to go after them just not for another year or so. But if it had to be now so be it.

I already had a few ideas on other teachers not only for the school but for the army I was going to create. Faith would run the officer academy but I'd need others to train the army. Hopefully some of the Slayers once trained could do this but if they couldn't I'd find those who could.

"You know I'm going to be a bad role model for them" pointed out Faith "I'll teach them to swear, give them booze maybe even do drugs".

I gave her a look.

"This isn't optional Faith, we had a deal".

Even if Dawn no really needed protection I was still supporting the teenager and would make sure The Key always had a good life. That meant more to Faith than anything and she did also want to be useful.

"Fine, I'll do it. Gotta be better than boardroom meetings at least".

Faith disappeared in a purple light show and I had no doubt that she'd end up in a bar somewhere followed by a fight but she'd come back. I knew she really would be a good teacher for the future Slayers as many of them will of had tough lives like her. She be a better role model than she'd imagined herself to be of that I was sure.

Happy that this matter was dealt with I felt confident enough to deal with others matters. I still needed to recruit those Slayers and find other warriors worthy of leading my army.

So I best start finding them then.

**The Dark City. The Dark Palace. The City Heart Chamber. **

The magical object once known as the Tower Heart had grown far beyond what it had been in times past.

With a more powerful Overlord came a more powerful Tower Heart. And as I grew in power so did it and my power was always growing as I'd bonded myself with more witches and stole more magic from others.

So the Heart was now many times bigger than it once had been. So large in fact that a special chamber had been built to contain it.

The walls of this room were covered in wards and other magical symbols that not only defended the Heart but also contained its great power. Without them the Heart might become unstable and even my divine form my not be able to hold all it contained, so if it got out of hand it might level the Dark City or worse turn this planet into a magical madhouse.

As the Heart had grown it also had become a more useful tool. It allowed me to view far away places and to discover important objects (as long as they weren't protected from such things) and using that I was able to locate many useful things.

One thing I had located and recovered most recently was the fabled Spear of Longinus. Which was supposedly used to stab Jesus as he hung upon the cross. Legend says that whoever hold the Spear of Longinus can not be defeated in battle.

I was unsure if this meant only the person who carried couldn't lose or their army if they led one couldn't be beaten. But I would soon find out as I would carry it when finally I led my personal legion into battle.

I already knew that it was a genuine holy weapon as I had tested it on some Vampires when last on Buffy's world and they had reacted to the Spear as if was a crucifix. I'd even stabbed one of them in the heart dusting the undead creature with the metal point of the spear.

That I could use what seemed to be a Holy weapon surprised me as I was a creature of evil after all. But I did still have a human soul and I had even baptised at one point so maybe that allowed me to use it.

Aside from finding things that Indiana Jones might have once sought the Heart could also aid me in finding people and it was that ability that I was using now.

Currently I was watching a teenage girl with bright pink hair and a leather jacket running from three robed figures. A potential Slayer being chased by Bringers.

The fact that I could see the Harbingers surprised me. I had expected them to at least paint the warding magic that prevented remote viewing on their robes like they did in whatever places they used as safe houses.

Why they didn't was a mystery to me. I could only guess that The First didn't know that the mystic symbols could be used that way. Given that The First Evil had learned of them by killing Anya it might be that it didn't know their full potential as Anya likely didn't know either. If that was so I dare not mention it to her. As then The First might learn this too.

Seeing that the evil monks were gaining on the girl I gave Rath her orders.

"Kill the hooded ones and bring the girl to me".

Rath left the room so she could open a portal and soon appeared on the image shown on the City Heart.

The reborn Old One came out of a portal above the Bringers and landed on one. She then pulled out a dagger and threw it at the second Bringer. The third one died just as quickly as a shock spell hit.

The human girl stopped but once she saw the face of her saviour she bolted again. Rath simple ran her down, knocked her out and opened up another portal bringing her to me.

I left the Heart Chamber and examined the would be Slayer in the next room

I wasn't impressed by what I saw nor did I recognise this girl but keeping the potentials safe was important and I was sure that Faith would be able to whip these girls into shape even if she had to use an actual whip.

"Take her to the academy for now" I commanded Rath. "Then inform Willow that she has a Slayer to activate. Make sure the Unbreakable Vow is used".

Rath carried the human girl out of the Dark Palace and to the newly built Officer Academy were she would be trained by teacher to not only be a warrior but also on how to led others into battle.

I went back to the Heart and looked for possible Slayers. This might take awhile but I was in no rush the Mistresses could handle things for a while. There was no need for me worry about things getting out of hand. My foes could not threaten me most didn't even know they had me as an enemy as those that did were no match for me.

Of that I was sure.

**The Wizarding World. Riddle Manor.**

Hidden from magical detection and further protected by wards Lord Voldemort felt safe inside the home of his muggle Father and Grandparents (not that he would ever tell anyone that he was related to the muggles who had once lived here).

From this base of operations the so called Dark Lord prepared to rebuild his army and once more wage war upon Wizardkind. Which wasn't going to be easy given that his return was now known to the world ever since he had tried to gain the prophecy.

Worse than being exposed was the lack of resources he commanded as most of his Death Eaters were either dead or locked away (only Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr remained alive and free) so Voldemort had few resources to call upon.

His ally The First Evil as it called itself had offered the reborn Dark Wizard the use of its forces. muggles who were transformed into inhuman creatures called Harbingers and of course demons.

Bringing the demons this world was not an easy task even for a powerful magic user like Tom Riddle. The walls between this reality and the Hell dimensions were much stronger as there were no Hellmouths on this world.

But that didn't make it impossible to bring demons into this world, it just took more effort.

And blood.

A sacrifice of thirteen children had been arranged and the power of their deaths allowed a short lived portal to appear. From that portal came a deadly demon known as a Turok- Han.

Not all the Uber-Vamps had been destroyed when the town of Sunnydale collapsed. Many more were hidden below the other Hellmouths and with great effort they could be brought here.

The prehistoric vampire normally would of attacked any human (not that many would call Voldemort human any more) it saw but it firmly under the control of The First Evil who ordered the Turok-Han to not only spare the Wizard but also to obey his commands.

The ancient blood drinker did as it was told. But this sparing of life was only temporary. The First Evil had plans for the Wizarding race. Plans that Voldemort would not see come to pass.

"This creature will aid me freeing my followers from Azkaban?" questioned Lord Voldemort. "Its nothing but a savage beast".

"You are correct, my lord" replied The First Evil who had taken the form of potions master Snape who had died to return Voldemort to life. "But such creatures have their uses. Once you hand over the Gem it will be your unstoppable killing machine".

Normally a single Vampire was little threat to a Wizard. The wand waver only had create a little fire and Vampire would burn. Even a Uber Vamp wasn't immune to such spells. But with that ring on it was nearly invincible.

The Turok-Han wouldn't attack alone it would merely led the attack. Hundreds of Bringers (who were magical creatures in their own right since The First had made them so) would also attack the island along with the two remaining Death Eaters (who had also been boosted magically by The First Evil).

Voldemort considered his choices. He could end this alliance now and destroy the Neanderthal Vampire before easily killing the Harbingers but then he would have no means of rescuing the imprisoned Death Eaters. Also he wasn't sure if Wormtail and Crouch were fully his to command.

No he'd wait until he had his most loyal Death Eaters at his side and then he would break this deal. Then he would destroy this First Evil's minions and perhaps discover a way to destroy The First Evil itself.

**The Watchtower Conference Room. Justice League Universe. **

The seven founding members of the Justice League sat around a large table discussing the news Batman had brought to them.

"Since the Joker 'died' two more of my enemies have turned up dead. The Ridder and Harvey Dent's bodies were found headless".

That shocked the other members of the League. This possible threat to the League had gone and decapitated two major criminals what would he do next.

"Also Ivy is missing again. Her cell at Arkam is empty but with no signs that she was broken out. She just vanished" reported the Bat.

"More evidence that this new enemy uses magic" declared Wonder Woman. "Has Dr Fate anything to say on the matter?"

"Only that by the time he arrives the magic user is gone. If he has a base of operations its likely in Gotham but well hidden" replied the Caped Crusader.

Nothing angered the Bat like someone using his city in that way. Should the Dark Knight discover this magic users lair the mystery threat was in for world of pain.

"I've flown over Gotham a few times but seen nothing out of the ordinary" informed Superman.

Normally Bruce didn't like other Capes coming to his town but given what was going on it would be foolish of The Batman to refuse any help offered.

"At least Dr. Fate agreed to add mystical defences to the Watchtower" pointed out Hawkgirl. "Hopefully he won't turn up here".

If only those defences prevented remote magical viewings of the interior of the Watchtower. Rather just magical attacks or entrances.

"So what can we do?" asked The Flash. "I mean other than wait".

"I suggest keeping an eye on your crooks" offered Batman "He's taken out the major players in my city he might move one especially since he might connected to organised crime".

This was new news so Batman explained further.

"Last night I finally was able to track down one of the mob bosses in Down Town Gotham. He told me that there is a new Mafia boss in town and that he killed two men with and I quote 'magic balls that come out of his hands and turn people to ash'".

It wasn't hard to draw a connection there. While there were many metahumans who had powers. Both unknowns had killed people leaving ash behind.

"I also got a name" informed the Bat.

"Overlord".

**The Charmed Verse. San Francisco.**

It was the end of the world.

With the freeing of the Titans the Source had been able to destroy his rival easily. Zankou was a powerful demon but no match for two Titans.

With two such powerful creatures under his control the Source Of All Evil had a weapon which could destroy all threats to him.

Most of The Elders were destroyed quickly and those Whitelighters not killed went into hiding. With no Whitelighters to protect their charges the Warlocks were soon killing Witches in the hundreds.

Without the Charmed Ones around to become gods no one could defeat the Titans and they soon grew to strong for the Source to contain. The Source lost control and died. Cronus was freed and the remaining Elders soon died as well.

With only warrior Angels left on the side of goodness the end of days came about as the Host Of Heaven went into battle.

From the Pits of Hell came the Devils who rallied the weaker demons into an army and went to war with the Angels in the city of San Francisco the sight of many other mystical battles, only this one was seen by everyone.

When the Cleaners tried to erase the evidence of the Titan's magic (which had involved unleashing destructive weather and plagues upon humanity) the Titans took offensive and destroyed them.

With no one to cover up the existence of magic the war between good and evil was exposed to mankind.

What had been an unseen war became seen across the globe as televisions and the Internet showed it all. Even if the Cleaners had been around they wouldn't of been able to prevent the exposer of magic at this point.

Mankind wasn't equipped to fight a magical war and guns don't do much to demons (other than piss them off) so more drastic measures were needed.

A single nuke was fired one able to destroy San Francisco as we know it. The missile hit the city and consumed most of it in a nuclear fireball. For the first time since WWII a nuke had a city and the world reacted badly.

And that's when things really got interesting.

**Camelot Castle Throne Room. Camelot. **

It had been some time since I visited Morgana who was by far the kinkiest of my Mistresses and who ruled this city-state in my name.

Mostly I hadn't need to come here because things actually ran smoothly. The minions were keeping order and Morgana did her job ensuring that the kingdom of Camelot paid tribute to me.

But while using to the Heart earlier today I asked to see threats to my rule and one of the many things it had shown me (I was aware of most of them just ready to deal with them) was a rebel group in this city plotting my downfall.

This could not be allowed so I had come to Camelot to destroy these traitors which had taken all of five minutes. I hadn't even killed anyone, rather the rebels were handed over to the Dark Mistresses who would ensure the rebels cease to be a threat one way or the other.

So with that out of the way I decided to give Morgana her next magic lesson and was pleased to see that she had been practising as best she could. There were no magic users with the power to fight her any more so the Queen of Camelot was reduced to practising on prisoners taken from other Kingdoms.

Illyria had used what Orcs she had to conquer and enslave many villages. I'd done my part by assigning Brown minions to guard the conquered settlements.

The Browns were meant to really defend the hamlets as there were simply to many raiders and bandits around but they able to keep the marauders busy enough so that someone could get to a Gate and ask for help.

Even if I did respond fast enough to save the village I would unleash Rath upon them ensuring that they got to enjoy the spoils of their attacks.

This had over time led to fewer and fewer attacks but I hadn't destroyed all the outlaws I wanted some of them left alive so that my personal legion was ready I could get some needed experience by leading them in quick war to destroy these raiding thugs.

It would be good warm up for the real battles ahead.

But I could think my army later for now I wanted to spend some time with my favourite psycho.

"Morgana my dear I'm very disappointed in you" I remarked in a tone that made it clear I was being playful. "You allow a rebel to get so well organised right in your own city. Did I not teach you better that this".

The Queen had already dismissed the courtiers who hung around as it would damage her position for to be seen getting even a mock telling off.

In Camelot there was a temple to me but that was to me in heavy armour wielding a massive sword not the more causally dressed me who was in the throne room. Unless they were told who I was few would understand what was going on here.

"My apologies Dark One but us mere mortal are not all knowing as yourself. Still if you think I have failed you I will submit myself for punishment. Then perhaps afterwards I can show my thanks for your aid in this matter".

Which was complex way of saying lets get to the bedroom so you can beat and fuck me senseless.

That she was so horny didn't surprise me. Her vows of service to me prevented her from taking any other lover and I hadn't paid any attention to her for a while so she must be gagging for it.

I'd have to find a suitable female partner to keep her entertained as I was going to be spending a lot of time away from her what with my multi world criminal empire to oversee and so many foes to fight.

Grabbing my most insane Mistress by the arm I teleported us both to her royal bed chambers so we could enjoy ourselves for a while.

**The Dark City. Slums.**

The Dark City is for such a young nation rather wealthy but in all settlements over a certain kind there is was a part where the poor seem to end up living.

In the Dark City's 'Poor Quarter' things were a lot better than you might think they would be. All parts of the city were kept clean and as food as fairly rationed out few people ever went hungry.

But where ever you have those with less than others you find resentment and the people who are resentful of others. These are fertile breeding grounds for rebels and other criminal elements so while the Overlord had been looking outward to find the minions of The First Evil he should of spent some time looking in his own city as The First found followers even here.

It hadn't been that hard for The First to find followers in this city. Many of those living in its poorest part were slaves from other worlds taken against their will to this one.

One such group was now hidden in the basement of a warehouse. They had been a mixed lot before becoming Bringers, some native to Sunnydale others to the Imperial City on Tamriel but they were all equal under the command of The First and now under its control. They'd allowed evil into their hearts and now those hearts were ruled by that evil.

Currently The First Evil was overseeing the laying of some wards upon the walls of this hideaway, once they were up it wouldn't matter if the Overlord started looking for traitors in his city as the wards would not let him find them.

This wasn't the only place where this was happening either although those hideouts were already protected. The First had created rebel cells all over the city and even some of it.

But The First Evil knew that this wouldn't be enough to create a rebellion that would overthrow the Overlord rule over this city. The Bringers ,if discovered, would be easily slaughtered by the Browns who kept order here.

Unfortunately The First didn't have much to work with here. The Elves and the minions were controlled by the Overlord's will and this control could be broken even by The First meaning that it was going to bring in outside help.

Of course it couldn't organise an army here someone loyal to the Overlord would notice. Instead a suitable army would have to be drafted elsewhere and brought here via portals created by the Bringer cells here.

The start of such an army was already being formed in the Wizarding World but even that wouldn't be enough to see The First Evil's plan completed.

If The First wanted to become flesh it needed to tip the balance in its favour meaning that its followers had outnumber both the Forces Of Good and that of the Overlord on one world. On this world there was no Force Of Good and the other ones the balance still favoured Good because the Overlord was in the habit of killing and replacing existing evil rather than killing the good guys.

It was such a shame that the Overlord wouldn't work with The First. If they combined forces they would overrun the multi-verse. But the Overlord wasn't foolish enough to ally with someone (or something in this case) that was more powerful than he.

The Overlord was evil after all and he knew that The First would turn on him when he was no longer needed.

So the Overlord had be destroyed and then replaced with someone who would serve The First and creating these rebel cells was just one part of that plan. But only part there were still many other parts of that plan to come and they would take part on many different worlds.

For example on the world of the Charmed Ones the plan had been to bring about the final battle between good and evil with the leader of evil under the control of The First. If the demons won then the First would gain corporal form and take direct control of the demons and they would become its army.

That stage of the plan had gone well until the nukes started flying. The Angels had Devils had been able to flee the human WMDs but many of the Warlocks and Demons had died unable to teleport out in time because they hadn't know the nukes were coming.

The San Francisco of that world had gone and the Forces Of Darkness had suffered the most losses meaning now it seemed unlikely that The First would win on that world.

But no matter The First Evil had other plans in place. It was only a matter of time before one of them was successful and then things would change fast.

In the form of now dead Caleb The First smiled and barked out more orders to the Bringers. It would be nightfall soon and then the Bringers could risk venturing into the streets in order to grab a few sacrifices.

After all power demanded sacrifice and if The First wanted those portals opened it was going to have to spill of blood this night.

Much blood indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Selias **

**Yes The First Evil is free to act due to the imbalance created by the Overlord and you won't see The First doing much in Buffy's world because its plans for that world required the Sunnydale Hellmouth which is now buried. **

**likeRabbits **

**Wow when you review you really do review. Just to let you know I do have a forum (link is on my profile page) if you want to discuss things as answering long reviews this way tends to take up a lot of space. **

**I found it easy to update Overlord Gothic because unlike my other stories this one seems to be writing itself. Its as if the story just flows out of me onto the screen. I was told by a real writer that once in a while this happens I've only slowed down because my niece needs babysitting so much and because other stories want to leave my brain.**

**The WR&H war was mostly about the Overlord getting in over his head. Losing so much forced him to go and get more power which leads him to the actions taking place in this chapter. Its clear to the Overlord because of that war that he needs to become a god and get better Mistresses. **

**As for the Nine Divines well as Qui Gon said. "There's always a bigger fish" or bigger gods in this case. **

**Don't worry about the Buffy verse its not so important now. The Overlord interests are focused elsewhere now. He's moving up the big leagues. **

**Worlds were lost to keep the story going. If he just kept winning all the time the story would get dull like many self inserts. **

**However that isn't to say he has forgotten about them. The Overlord's desire for conquest will never be sated and so all worlds are targets for him. **

**I am right now (or I will by the time this chapter goes up) writing a sort of Overlord Codex that will include information on each Mistresses and what they are up to. **

**I will write some more Mistress POVs but the Charmed Ones are stay at home mummys now so that wouldn't make for fun reading. As for Illyria she's building an army worthy of Mordor , I think the expression is and she'd had quite a lot of 'screen time' as it were already. **

**Wonder Woman will have her part in this story just not a long one. The Overlord is about to get a lot more powerful and she's a part of that. **

**The Justice League will fall don't worry there is a truly epic battle heading our way. **

**Merlin and Arthur were killed off screen. But given how powerful the Overlord was at that point it wouldn't even be worth mentioning. But I will mention it. **

**I didn't want to focus on that part of the story really as at the time it was about making Morgana what Bellatrix is for Lord Voldemort but she's not up to playing the big leagues now is better off just ruling a conquered Camealot. **

**The godhood stuff is tricky as different verses have different rules. But from what I recall and researched it seems like the gods in Xena seemed to want worship but Areas is still around long after he's no longer worshipped so I assumed that worship was a boost but not actually a requirement. **

**However the Greek gods in Xena were not all powerful. They could be killed by certain things and while even Hercules didn't really seem to hurt them he could knock them around quite a bit so they weren't so powerful as to make to easy for the Overlord when he became one. **

**So in short worshippers give him extra juice and the more worshippers there are the more energised he is. **

**I'll add the needed information on worlds and races to the codex. It might take me a bit to get it all together but it should clear things up quite a bit. **

**Overlord Gothic. Book Two. Part 12.**

**The Dark Palace. Overlord's Throne Room. **

The leather clad Dark Mistress's high heel shoes clacked against the stone flooring as she entered my throne room.

Behind her followed two young large breasted women with long blonde hair. They both wore leather as well but far less of it. The bikini style outfights hardly covered anything at all and black cape attached by the shoulder pads did nothing to hide their near nudity. If the two girls didn't walk with such confidence they might of looked foolish but instead they strode with purpose uncaring about being so exposed.

"Your two new Mistresses are ready to serve my lord" reported the half-demon torturer.

On cue the two ladies walked towards me and when they stood before they both dropped to one knee and said.

"What is your bidding, Master"

I had to struggle to stop myself from grinning like an idiot. I had good reason to grin but it wouldn't give the right impression to my newest servants, not that their impressions mattered but I'd feel foolish.

I left the two super humans kneeling on the floor and addressed the Dark Mistress.

"You and your sisters have done well and will rewarded with new instruments to use and more exotic subjects to play with"

They'd done very well indeed. In record breaking time they had not only broke the wills of two very powerful young women, using magic and torture but had also made them ready for their new role. I would indeed reward them for this very well.

"Now leave us".

The Dark Mistress turned and left closing the doors behind her knowing my desire for privacy. Sadly Faith didn't share it as she simply appeared by my throne in a display of lights and was about to say something when she noticed the nearly nude women on the floor.

"Identical twins!" she said with a laugh "Tres kinky boss".

"Actually one of them is a clone" I corrected "although I don't know which".

A lot of magic had been used on the two kneeling figures before making them match perfectly but this turned out to be a mistake as I now couldn't tell them apart. But I suppose it didn't matter much I'd just have them put different symbols on the cloaks or something so I could tell them apart.

Faith gave me a look which displayed confusion.

"There both Supergirl" I explained.

Something in Faith clicked.

"As in Superman's cousin?".

I nodded and was somewhat impressed that she knew that.

The former Slayer turned god stepped down from beside the throne and examined the twins.

"I like the outfit" she remarked "Goes nicely with the big tits".

"I decided that the leaders of my legions should look the part, plus there easy to take off".

Faith looked at her rather dull clothing (well dull compared to ornate robes I was wearing) and shape shifted herself so her outfit matched theirs.

"Need bigger boobs" she commented and made her bra size go up.

She then span on the spot and asked.

"How do I look?".

"Great" I replied "I want you to keep wearing it when your in the Palace or in battle with me".

Knowing that was a order she nodded and changed the subject.

"I just came by to tell you that were up to five Slayers now. I found one one in Cleveland of all places, this morning".

Seemed odd that she would barge in her just to deliver such trivial news and I knew she didn't want sex as she was always upfront about that. Perhaps she was just bored as immortals like us needed little in the way of sleep and that led to spending the late night hours anyway you could.

Normally I kept myself amused by either fucking, killing things or furthering my evil schemes. All were good ways pass the time.

"So is there a reason why you have two Supergirls working for you? quried Faith "or did you just want to bang twins cause I can shape shift to look like one of your other girl you know, all you had to do is ask".

That idea had crossed my mind but it had little to with why I'd had these two aliens brought into my service.

"These two girls are here because I have an idea on how to pay off all my debts in one go" I explained. "I'm in quite a bit of debt and these ladies are going to steal me a lot of gold".

The reason I hadn't just stolen a lot of gold to pay off my debts before now was because it the economy of the Pan-Dimensional Marketplace would be greatly effected if I simply brought in a lot of gold. It would devalue the metal to the point were I would need metric of the stuff to pay of my debts.

But if I was going to return to my days of conquest I needed to pay off my debts now so I could start buying newer and better troops.

Granted I'd likely end up having to pay even more than planned if I brought in a lot of gold but happily there were several places on each Earth I had access to that kept tons of gold stored away.

Normally I wouldn't dream of breaking into those kinds of places as while my Elves, Orcs and minions were quite fearsome warriors by the standards of places like Tamriel and Middle Earth. They wouldn't last long against a modern well equipped army.

Which is why 20th and 21st Earths don't get invaded by magical medieval armies. There's simply no profit in it and would likely only result in a modern human army counter attacking whatever world foolish enough to try and invade.

"Steal gold huh" said Faith "I'd of gone with having them mud wrestle".

I smiled at Faith.

"That will happen after the mission and I was thinking baby oil rather than mud. Would you like to referee?".

Thinking about it for a few moments I realised that I could make enough money to pay of my debts just by having my two new slaves mud wrestle. The ticket sales alone would net me thousands of dollars more if it was nude.

But the rest of the Justice League might wonder why Supergirl and what would seem to be a twin sister were wrestling in the first place. And I didn't really want to draw that much attention just yet. At least not until I'd made myself powerful enough to match the Leagues' heavy hitters.

It was just a shame I couldn't drain the needed power out of one of the Supergirls still kneeling before me but I couldn't as they had powers due to being kryptonians under Earth's yellow sun rather than because of any sort of magic.

That made me think of the League's other major players. Were any of them superheroes due to magic.

Wait wasn't Wonder Woman's power magical in nature? Or at least partly due to the god made armour she wore?. If so I could drain that and place the power in myself.

Hmm maybe the robbery could wait. I had a new plan.

"Super Girl, Power Girl" I said not really caring which was which. "I have a task for you".

Both blondes perked up and gave me their undivided attention.

"I want you to capture Wonder Women and bring her to me alive. She doesn't have to be in good shape just still breathing, understand?".

"Yes my lord" replied the big breasted twins.

I dismissed the super powered aliens knowing that they had already been told how to return to their world. Now all I had to do was to wait and see if the twins were everything I needed them to be.

**The Charmed Verse. The Ruins Of San Francisco.**

Piper and Paige moved quietly through the ruins of their city of birth uncaring about the fate of this once great city.

Back before they had turned to evil by the Overlord they would have been moved to tears by the devastation around them but now they didn't care.

They wouldn't of even have bothered to come here if it weren't for their mission. They were here to track down a powerful witch that was according to an informer (well actually a magical demon they'd tortured to death) living in the ruins of a university.

Many cities had been destroyed by the short nuclear war but San Francisco had been sparred as the Titans lived here and even they didn't want to be nuked as even the most powerful of magical creatures died when a nuke went off. So a powerful spell had been used to disable technology in this part of America.

Still the city had been torn done none the less as the Angels from Heaven and Devils from Hell had battled here during the war that had brought about the end of days. Humanity hadn't done well despite the efforts of the Forces Of Good. A lot of the Earth was wreaked now (although not as badly as most post apocalyptic fiction would suggest) and many cities were little more than radioactive pits.

The less developed nations had fared better and the sisters knew this as Rath the spawn of Illyria often visited those parts of this world to gather slaves needed to support the ever growing industry outside of the Overlord controlled civilizations of Camelot and the Dark City.

But none of this concerned Piper and Paige they were here for someone meant for far more than mere enslavement, they were here to capture a fellow Witch so she could be turned to the darkside.

It was all part of plan the three stay a home Mums had come with while taking care of their lord and master's heirs. The plan wasn't a great one it might not actually amount to anything but it was worth a shot.

At its core the idea was to write and cast a spell that would get rid of The First Evil.

The incorporeal entity which boasted to be the first evil in the multi-verse could not be harmed by the physical might or attack directly by magic so the sisters had decided that if the being couldn't be vanquished or other wise destroyed it might be possible to drive away or even somehow contain it.

Such things were possible even if they could only force The First out of a reality one universe at a time it would end the war between The First Evil and the Overlord.

However while it was possible for even a single witch to make slight alterations to reality banishing an evil like The First would take far more than the Power Of Three. This wasn't a demon they were trying to get rid of, it was the thing that had brought demons into existence.

Still The Charmed Ones had high hopes that it might be possible to destroy The First Evil but it if its claims about being the true source of all evil in existence was true it was unlikely that they could destroy it.

So they'd settle for imprisoning The First somewhere far away or at least driving it from the dimensions the Overlord wished to conquer. But if they were to have any chance they'd need more witches, many more likely.

There was also another reason why the magical siblings wanted to build a larger coven.

The Overlord seemed to going after more powerful Mistresses. Women that could turn witches like them in sticky paste with one blow. If the Charmed Ones wanted to keep enjoying the life of wealth and privilege they were now accustomed to, they'd have to find reasons for their boss to keep them around.

If they gathered a coven powerful enough to vanquish or drive off powerful things like The First then the Overlord would not only want to keep them around but would also reward them greatly.

Being Dark Witches the sister craved more of everything. They wanted wealth, power, control and of course more children. Turning evil had changed a lot of things but the desire to have large families. If they wanted more of that they'd have to earn it.

This all led to them combing the ruins of the city looking for a witch called Billie. According to their information she was young, blonde (but only sometimes) and could move things with her mind just like Prue had.

This Billie had slain many demons and even a few devils but she'd hadn't tried to go after the Titans which proved she wasn't stupid at least. Once converted she'd make a fine member of the coven along with the Sunnydale witches and then maybe they could attempt some major spell work.

Moving through the wreaked dorm rooms Paige spied the body of a slain warrior angel. The white and gold armour was a dead give away.

These angels didn't explode or fade away upon death and they were very hard to kill. Judging by the burn marks on the wall this angel had died fighting many demons or perhaps warlocks given that this was suppose to be the home of witch.

With so many whitelighters gone warrior angels had tried to protect the few remaining good witches but for the most part they'd failed.

"Do you think we should try and capture one of these angels?" Paige. "They're really powerful I bet the boss would like to steal their powers".

The angels had some cool powers. Aside from being able to do everything the average Elder could do such as fire lighting from their fingertips. Angels could fly thanks as well thanks to wings that could be hidden and they could bring forth golden weapons from nowhere that were really good at killing evil things. They could even raise humans from the dead and destroy weaker demons simply by touching them.

"If we see one we'll try" decided Piper "but remember were here for Billie".

"Heard of me have ya" said a voice behind them.

Turning around the sisters saw a girl perhaps eighteen or nineteen step out of a broken doorway they had already passed. She wore a wig and sunglasses, clearly trying to hide her looks when fighting.

Rather smart of her really but it would have been smarter to leave this god forsaken place, rather than fight a losing battle against evil. So perhaps she really was a blonde.

A blessed dagger flew through the air but before it could hit anyone Paige called for it and in a shower of dark orbs it appeared in her hand.

Billie's sunglasses hide a look of shock but the way her body move betrayed her surprise.

"Never seen a demon do that before" she commented.

"Were not demons" corrected Piper "were witches like you".

Well technically they were warlocks but to be considered a full warlock you had to kill a witch and steal their active power. The Charmed Ones didn't do that they preferred to gain extra power by wearing enchanted jewellery and learning spells from other worlds. It was just far less messy and they didn't have to go blinking around the world chasing witches. It also meant they could spend more time with their kids.

"Prove it!" shouted the blonde who looked half ready to run for the hills since she knew she was outmatched.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream. ____As I cause the scene, to be unseen"_

_Paige's spell caused the rubble and wreckage littering the hallway to disappear. As demons didn't tend to use wicca spells Billie was convinced that these two women were not demons. Of course that didn't mean she didn't think they were evil she knew bad witches could cast such spells. _

_Piper pulled out her wand and waved it about changing the colours of the walls distracting Billie long enough for a stunning spell to hit her. _

_"What its just easier than convincing her with words" explained the elder sister. "lets just keep knocking out till we get her to our husband". _

_Since all three of them were married to the same man the words our husband were heard a lot in the safe house the women lived in, hidden somewhere in the Wizarding World. _

_Suddenly an angel orbed in, somehow the holy warrior had sensed the witch going down and had come to defend her fellow soldier for the light. There were too few white hats these days and those left always came to each others aid. _

_"Leave her be, warlocks!" commanded the angel who summoned up a golden sword. _

_Piper froze the angel but the ice seemed to melt as quickly as it had appeared but it did give Paige time to bring out her darklighter crossbow and fire. _

_Whitelighters and angels might not be quite the same thing but they shared a few traits and that included whatever it was that caused darklighter arrows to kill them when other arrows would only annoy them. _

_The arrow hit the angel in the shoulder and the armour there didn't protect well enough. The angel screamed and fell the floor. Paige's arrow were very effective so this meant the sisters had to act fast. _

_"Grab the angel I'll grab the kid" said Piper. _

_If the Overlord was going to drain this Angel they had to get it to him fast. The same applied to the witch although she would only be drained enough to make manageable. That needed to be done because you could stun someone so many times before their hearts stopped betting so they couldn't keep her knocked out for to long._

_So without delay the sisters blinked out and headed for the Gate that would get them to their lord and master. _

**The Kingdom Of Camelot. Breeding Pits. **

The sounds of industry and pain filled the air as the armies of the Overlord grew in numbers. Below Illyria, Orcs of different kinds were being breed in great numbers in order to supply the former God-King with the troops her lord required.

Even from the tower overlooking the breeding pits Illyria could see the work going on below.

Arms and amour were pounded into shape made from metals brought it from other parts of this world. The ore dug up in nearby mines was not of great quality and the items produced were crude but that didn't matter. The Orcs were after all simple troops meant to crush the enemy under the weight of their numbers and die in service of their betters.

And numbers they had.

Below hundreds upon hundreds of Orcs were painfully being brought into the worlds after being grown in wombs made of mud and magic.

Lesser breeds would cut these sacks of muck open and then examine the beasts that emerged. If the creature was not fit to fight it was killed and consumed by its healthier kin.

As the Orcs had a taste for meat herds of cattle were raised by the slaves and then slaughtered to provide meat for the monsters made below. This required that slaves and animals brought here from all over this world and beyond but as Illyria and her spawn could open portals that work was made easy.

It wasn't just Orcs and human slaves at work either. There were other races here. Elves that the Overlord had ordered created did their jobs as well.

Dark Elves scouted the wilderness looking for more settlements that needed conquering. Now and again the Overlord would come and take one of these villages into his kingdom using minions to guard them. But most of the time Orcs would be sent to capture the humans so they would become slaves working at the fields, quarries and mines that fed the industry here.

There were Guard Elves here to keeping the Queen of Camelot safe even Illyria had a few watching over her, not that she needed their protection.

Wood Elves worked to make sure that nature was served as it would not do to interrupt the song of the green. For example for every tree that was cut down two were planted elsewhere.

Last of all their were the Mana Elves who studied how magic was used upon this world. They would give this knowledge to the many witches who served the Overlord, making those spellcasters even more deadly in the battles to come.

All in all the work here went well but Illyria knew that it would be many more months before her army grew to the size needed to conquer other worlds.

The demons who served The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart needed to be destroyed so that the Overlord could retake the world to lost to him and then take more. Also the masters of the those demons needed to be dealt with but that would be simple now that Eve had turned traitor.

The creatures behind the demonic firm might be Old Ones but Illyria knew better than most that even Old Ones could be permanently killed. In fact she'd murdered quite a few back in the bad old days. For all their power they were physical beings and there was limit to how much even gods could endure.

The idea of being the one to final kill those upstart Hellgods brought a smile to her face. The consort of the Overlord would be very happy when the day approaching finally arrived.

With a smile on her face the reborn Old One opened a portal and travelled to her world of birth. She felt the need to go and kill something and there were still quite a few Vampires and demons in the city humans L.A.

In a matter of hours there would be a lot less.

**Justice League Earth. Gotham. **

The bank alarms rang into the night alerting all to the crime in progress.

Wonder Woman flew to the scene and landed next to the police blockade outside the bank.

"What's going on here?" she asked of the officer in charge.

"Thank god your here Wonder Woman" said the police officer. "Supergirl already went in but she hasn't come out. She asked us to wait but we heard gunfire and then people screaming".

Diana felt confused. A few thugs with guns wouldn't even slow Supergirl down. If anything this matter should already have been dealt with, so why had Superman's cousin called for backup requesting Diana. Even if there were hostages she couldn't imagine her fellow League member needing much help.

Deciding that the only way to find out just what was going was to go inside and see Diana ran into the building expecting the worse but hoping that this was all a misunderstanding and that Supergirl was fine.

When the Princess of the Amazons entered the building she discovered that everything was not fine.

The bank robbers had been dealt with all right, rather terminally in fact.

"Great Hera" swore the Princess as she looked around.

The crooks had been killed but worse than that they had been killed in a horrible way. Body parts were scattered all over the place and get amounts of blood covered the walls.

"To think I use to be so careful when dealing with humans" came a voice in the shadows.

Diana gasped again as Supergirl came out of the shadows and into the light. She looked very different. Gone was the white uniform and S symbol she'd worn proudly. Now the young alien wore black leather which left little to the imagination. The long black cloak she wore might cover things from the rear but from the front nearly everything was exposed.

But the change of outfit didn't concern Wonder Woman much, it was the blood covering her friends hands that did.

It seemed pretty clear who had done this.

"Kara, how could you?" whispered Diana

"Do what?" questioned the now evil girl. "kill these scum?. It was easy, so very easy. Now that my eyes have been opened I understand how Clark's morality was holding me back. I can't believe I wasted so much time chasing bad guy when I could of so easily killed them. I owe Overlord Gothic so much".

Wonder Woman noticed the tone of devotion in her friends voice when she named this Overlord Gothic. Clearly this Overlord was the one Batman had warned her about only days ago. Somehow this Gothic had brainwashed poor Kara.

Diana knew now what she had to do. She had to take Supergirl down before the alien girl killed again and get her back to the Watchtower, so that Kara's mind could be healed.

But first Diana would call for backup as while the Princess was sure that she could take the younger and less experienced woman it would be a lot safer if she had numbers.

Before she could contact the Watchtower, Diana found her arms being held in place long enough for Kara to remove the comm device. But it wasn't Kara who was restraining her it was... also Kara.

"I'd like you to met my sister" introduced Supergirl " well clone technically, but I like to think of her as a twin sister".

Clone?, sister what was going on her Wonder Woman asked of herself.

"Our Master wants you" informed the twin of Kara. "Although I can't imagine why when he has us".

Rather than ask about this master Diana instead decided to get the Tartarus out of there. She'd need help, a lot of help, to take down two Supergirls.

The Princess slammed her head back impacting the clone's nose with a well time headbutt before kicking out at what she assumed to be the real Supergirl. Although it was hard to tell which was which.

Now free Diana tried to fly out of the skylight but didn't get far. Powergirl grabbed her leg and slammed the Amazon heir to the ground before spinning on the spot and throwing the demigod out of the double doors that led into the bank.

(Author Note. Wonder Woman is the daughter of the Greek God Hades in the Justice League animated series so she's classified as a demi-god like Hercules. Just thought I'd add that in case you guys didn't know).

The daughter of Hades went flying into the police barricade heavily denting a car in the process and found herself a bit winded by the whole experience. This gave the two blondes time to catch up.

The police were, understandably, a little freaked out at the sight of two nearly naked large breasted superheroes with bloody hands walking towards them.

"Freeze" shouted one rookie cop while holding a shaking gun.

"If you like" replied Supergirl who used her ice breath to freeze the cops.

"That was funny" commented Powergirl just before a really pissed off Wonder Woman punched her so hard she hit the wall behind her.

"Hey that's my sister!" screamed Supergirl who punched Diana returning the favour.

The Princess hit the frozen cops shattering a few of them. But this only made the Amazon even more pissed off. Yet she controlled her anger and once more went to get help knowing she was outmatched and more importantly this fight was getting people killed.

Followed by the Supergirls the heir to the Amazon throne went straight up hoping that if another fight did start the damage might be lessened up here. Also there was a good chance that the fight would be noticed my the news media and that would led to other heroes being informed about what was going on around here, then someone might come and aid her.

She didn't have to wait long for backup.

With a warcry Hawkgirl entered the fight her mace crackling with energy. The alien weapon was aimed right at Powergirl but the clone was faster. With super speed she dodged the blow while Supergirl used her heat vision intending to take the dangerous weapon out of play.

The plan didn't work. Hawkgirl dove away from the blast and brought herself around for another attack.

"I'll take the Princess, you take birdgirl" ordered Supergirl.

Powergirl didn't bother to argue but she did make a suggestion.

"I think the master might like a pet. I'll capture the winged menace and meet you at the Gate".

The sisters separated and went after their respective targets.

Wonder Woman had stopped fleeing and turned around. She knew that Sharra would of called for back up so there was no need to run.

Supergirl picked up speed and charged the Princess. The Amazon met the attack sending them both into the side of New York skyscraper. They flew through the building and out the other side. Supergirl was no worse for wear but Diana wasn't as tough as the girl who fell from space and the glass had caused cuts to appear on her body.

But that wouldn't stop the Amazon from fighting.

As the two women flew through the air they traded punches and kicks but it was only a matter of time before Kara wore Wonder Woman down.

Meanwhile Hawkgirl was really wishing that she had called for backup before entering the fight as the super powered blonde had removed that option and was pounding the winged warrior into submission.

"You will amuse my master well, once I put you in a cage" promised the leather clad alien.

Hawkgirl had no idea who this fake Supergirl's master was but she got the idea that it wouldn't be as amusing as promised should she fall into his hands.

But the mace wielder didn't have much time to think about this as the big breasted alien was winning this fight.

The one time betrayer of the League didn't see the punch that took her down coming but she felt it impact. As she fought to stay awake she promised herself that from now on she was calling for backup first and then she would fly in to get her ass kicked.

Assuming there was a next time of course.

Wonder Woman fared no better in her fight although she lasted longer. It took a few thrown cars to bring her down but the result was the same. She was defeated and dragged away to an unknown fate.

The twin sisters met at the Gate meant to transport them back and compared prizes.

"Do you think he will like the gift?" asked Powergirl as she finished wrapping a lamppost around the knocked out Hawkgirl.

It wouldn't do for the captives to escape before the Overlord could tame them so Supergirl secured Wonder Woman the same way.

"I'm sure our lord will appreciate it".

The Master had powerful magic the blondes knew this and that meant he could hurt them should they fail. However as a god he could also take them to bed which appealed to both girls as aside from their cousin no man around here could safely have sex with them, meaning that they were both virgins.

Hopefully that wouldn't be the case much longer thought both of the Mistresses as they used the Gate to return home. The Overlord would reward for a job well done with lots and lots of sex.

_**The Dark City. The Dark Palace. Heart Chamber.**_

_Three barely alive women and one very dead anegl were lying at my feet as I tried to force by body back to the ground. _

_I'd never flown using magic before (well I had but that had been Puff's magic not mine) and the experience was.. interesting. _

_Given that I knew a dozen ways to teleport I'd never bothered learning how to fly under my own power. It hadn't seemed important until I'd come to DC verse as the only flying things I'd encountered had been dragons and only once had I needed to fight one from the ground. _

_Now however I could fly with the powers stolen from an angel and Wonder Woman. _

_People like Superman and Green Lantern would still be able to fly rings around me but it was better than not being to fly at all. _

_I also felt stronger than ever as if I could life a truck with my bare hands and throw it over a house. _

_I still wasn't on the level of some of the DC powers I'd seen but I imagined that I might be up there with say Darkseid thanks to the magical attacks I had access to. _

_Actually given that Superman could be hurt by magic I might even be able to fight the man of steel himself. _

_I then warned myself not to get overconfident. Sure I might be able to hurt the alien but the only reason I'd live through such a battle was because he was unlikely to kill me. I shouldn't think to highly of myself, that was a mistake many like myself had made over the years. _

_Still I was sure that I was now ready to take a few League members on by myself. Not that I would because no true Dark Lord would ever fight fare if he didn't have to. And I was smarter than the average Evil Overlord. _

_"Are you pleased with our gift master?" asked Paige. _

_I was very pleased indeed. Not only had the sisters brought me another witch to enslave they'd also brought me a very powerful angel whose magic was now mine. _

_"I am pleased, Paige" I told the spellcaster "you and Piper will be rewarded well". _

_I looked over at the two Charmed Ones here and admired the new outfits they wore. Like the warrior outfits worn by Faith ,and the super twins, their enlarged breasts were well displayed by the leather bikinis they wore but unlike the warrior garb the mages in my service wore purple robe which covered more but remained open the front and was kept together with a sash. _

_They also now carried staffs that weren meant to help channel magical energy into deadly attacks. I didn't know where they'd come from but they were better than wands as they could channel a lot more power. _

_"What about Diana" asked Kara Zor-El . "She's still alive. Can I kill her?". _

_I considered the matter for a moment. I'd stripped away most of her power but I hadn't killed the Amazon as I had a few ideas that would restore some of her strength making her at least as strong as the others of her kind if I was willing drain a Slayer. She might be useful if I decided to enslave the rest of her kin. _

_"Take her to the Dark Mistresses" I commanded, my voice filled with the authority my new power level installed. "they can have some fun with a new toy for a while then I'll send her to Faith for re-education"._

_Supergirl picked up the knocked out Wonder Woman and I noticed that the clone had my helmet symbol on the back of her cloak now. _

_I'd have to change my symbol soon as I rarely wore Overlord armour any more. I'd grown beyond the need for such things. But given that many of my Mistresses had that mark burned onto them keeping it as my symbol might be for the best. _

_"What about the bird?" questioned Powergirl. "Shall I take her to the torturers, she's not much compared to Kara and me but she might be useful when we go after the League". _

_"Very well" I said "they can have her two, your bird cage idea can wait". _

_Brining the Thanagarian into my service was a good idea as I could really do with a extra set of hands when it came time to conquer DC Earth. I'd need people to police that planet and ensure that the leaders I put into power did as they were told. Metahumans both League and otherwise would serve well in that role. _

_Once I had DC Earth firmly under my control I could use its wealth of resources to fund a massive army. An army far greater than what I once commanded. _

_I shook my head and made myself stop thinking about what might be. I was dreamer for sure but there was a time and place for such things, this was neither. I had a war to run and if I was ever going to get back what I had lost I'd need even more power than I had now. _

_Thankfully there wasn't a shortage of magical creatures to drain or super females to convert around here. _

_But who could I drain to give me an edge over Superman, who else could fight him and had the magic to do it._

_Thinking back to all the DC comics and animations I'd watched I remembers one hero who had fought Superman and done well. _

_Captain Marvel was next on my hit list. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Lord Edric **

**I don't really know Marvel that well I was always a DC fan. Aside from what's shown in the movies like X-Men and Avengers I know next to nothing. But I suppose I could just draw upon the Marvel films.**

**Power Rings aren't magical and they tend to fly off to find worthy users so I don't think the Overlord could get his hands of one even if he cared too. **

**Selias **

**The whole idea of Hawkgirl in a giant bird cage just seemed really evil to me, so why not. **

**I think Amazons are magical anyway being clay molded by the gods, or whatever. Plus you know immortal and seem to be super powered as well or at least better than your average human. But Diana gets a big boost and flight from the armour. That armour's power is now part of the Overlord. **

**I changed my mind about angering the gods. I watched the Justice League eps with Hades and Ares in them. They aren't that tough really and the Overlord is a god himself and getting stronger all the time, he's not as outmatched as he would have been a few chapters back. **

**I was thinking of having the Overlord actually work with Cadmus to get the money he needs. He could offer them a lot. Lex Luthor would could arrange the introductions. But I don't think he could be enslaved because he's got Brainiac inside him.  
**

**Talia as in Ghul's daughter?. **

**I like how she's appears in Arkham city. If I put that version of her into this I could have the Overlord kill Ghul and take his place. Adding the League Of Shadows to his kingdom would give the Overlord a lot more resources on D.C Earth. **

**DarkAvenger001**

**I'm aware that Supergirls clone is never called Powergirl in the animated Justice League Series but she is really Powergirl and the Overlord calls her that because well I like calling her that. Galatea just doesn't suit her at all. I named her Kira anyway.  
**

**Overlord Gothic. Book Two. Part 13.**

**Former WR&H Building. Penthouse Apartment. **

I was in the City of Angels once more to deal with a little business. I'd been focusing on the DC universe for a while now and that led to me neglecting my other interests.

Gothic Enterprises was doing quite well under Anya's care and my other Mistresses were chipping into help the company when they had the time so this place wasn't a concern. At least not in of itself

What was a concern was Angel and his band of merry do-gooders.

One would of thought what with Wolfram and Hart packing up and leaving the state, that the Vampire with a soul might follow or at least focus his efforts elsewhere but the former Scourge Of Europe had been spotted poking around a few of the offices that rented space in the building once used by Hell's lawyers.

Putting my feet up on a sofa worth ten times more than the rent I use to play when I first left home I wondered why Angel had been in this very building. Had he been investigating me or had he been here looking into one of the businesses that rented space here.

That could be possible, many of the companies here had also done business with the law firm which meant most of them were evil in some form or another. This never bothered me before, why would it when I am evil myself, but if they were drawing the wrong sort of attention towards me then something had to be done.

Nothing fatal of course. That would just draw more attention to me. No what I needed to do was to find out what the companies sharing a roof with me were up to. I'd have Anya look into it, she'd developed a good set of business skills

Of course I could just wipe out Angel and his team. One Vampire, a disgraced cop, a half-demon and a street kid weren't a threat to me. I could wipe them out easily enough but doing so seemed dangerous. Not because this would led to anyone coming after me as I'd rid that group of any real allies when stripping Buffy of her powers. But I was worried that an apocalypse might destroy this world because I'd removed to many of its defenders.

A few years ago this wouldn't of been a problem as I had great knowledge of this world and the events that that had and would take place. But thanks to my actions events were no longer happening as I might of expected. I'd changed things so much that I now had no way of predicting what was to come, even with a term of Seers working for me.

So killing the people who could save this world seemed rather foolish. Much better to stay out of there way unless they came after me. Only then would I kill them.

Of course that wasn't the only thing going on at the moment. I had to deal with the request a few of my Mistresses had made.

The Charmed Ones had a plan to end my war with The First Evil. They wanted to gather as many witches as possible and cast a spell that would hopefully contain or drive off my most dangerous enemy.

Destroying The First Evil was impossible in my opinion but perhaps it could be sealed away somewhere or at least driven away. Either would do because they I wouldn't have to spend so much time and resources trying to foil its plans.

Well I suppose I hadn't spent that much time foiling its plans, or resources for that matter. It hadn't taken much effort for me to hide the potential Slayers in my city so I could use them to my advantage. Nor did it take much effort to locate Bringers and have Rath keep thinning their numbers so that The First didn't have to my troops to call upon.

Perhaps I should be doing more about The First. It was after all active in all the worlds I had access to, not that I had any idea why, but given that it was acting in worlds I had acted upon it likely meant I was responsible for this state of affairs.

The problem was that I had to much to do. I was spending to much of my time running about dealing with things. I could only hope that things got easier once I controlled some more superhumans as they should be able to use their gifts to ease my burden by taking over some of my work load.

My load also might be lessened further if I did as three of my witch Mistresses asked and raised their eldest sister from the dead.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige wanted to recruit more powerful witches so that they could banish The First and one of the most powerful witches they had ever known was Prue.

I could of brought her back a long time ago but I'd been worried about breaking the Power Of Three but now the corrupted sister had an idea about making the Power Of Four and then a lot more.

Seemed iffy to me but I couldn't argue with the idea of building a larger coven because if The First Evil was going to be banished or contained it wasn't going to be done with the few witches I had.

Plus there was the fact that I was facing many more foes these days. Not only did I have to worry about demons I was dealing superheroes as well. Many of which were powerful magic users themselves, so having more spellcasters on my side made sense.

I decided then and there that I would bring Prue back. Personally I'd never really liked the character that much but I didn't really have to spend any time with her once I returned her to the land of the living and had turned her using the City Heart.

Of course that would mean a trip to the world of the Charmed Ones which from what I understood was going through a rough patch these days what with it being the end of days and all that. I'd have to go their in force and arm myself to deal with magical creatures that used powers rather than rely on physical attacks.

The trip could be profitable I suppose. While I was there I might as well kill some more demons and steal their powers. I'd need more powers anyway if I was going to take on the League openly.

Calling Anya over the intercom I told her to gather my magical Mistresses together for a field trip. We were going to the former home of the Charmed Ones and bringing another witch into my service.

**The Wizarding World. Azkaban. **

The Uber Vamp ignored the spells cast at by the frantic guards and went straight for the cells holding some of Lord Voldemort's most evil followers. The Turok-Han freed the Death Eaters one by one while Voldemort himself duelled the wizards.

Filled with the power of The First Evil the Dark Lord was immune to the stunners cast by the defenders of this place and his own spells further empowered by the dark might of The First were unstoppable.

The Dementors had already left the prison at the order of their master, which to Tom Riddle's displeasure wasn't him. The demonic creatures now answered to The First Evil and were already unleashing themselves upon helpless muggles across England.

Voldemort didn't care about the dirty masses of humanity but he had wanted to command the wardens of this prison himself, and to use them to wage war on the Wizarding World. Now it looked as if he would have to make do with just these few Death Eaters and whatever dark creatures he could win into his service.

Heading further into the wizard prison Voldemort blasted another cell open and looked inside. The occupant of this was not one of his Death Eaters. Judging by the pitiful state the man was in he'd been here for a long time, longer than any of the Dark Lord's followers.

Not caring for this sorry excuse of a man Voldemort said the two words that had ended so many lives and once the green flash of light had done its work the former Head Boy of Hogwarts went to the next cell.

The thing in this cell wasn't even human. Some sort of werewolf gone made Riddle discovered. A far more painful spell was used to put that creature down.

Before Voldemort could open a third cell and deliver either death or deliverance someone arrived to put a stop to his efforts.

A powerful and unknown spell hit the Dark Lord sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Dumbledore!" snarled Riddle "How dare you...".

The words died on Voldemort's lipless mouth as he saw this his attacker was no in fact the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Instead it was two witches who had dared strike him with magic. Both were young and as they spoke to him he could hear American accents.

"Naughty, naughty Tom" mocked the redhead "there can only be one Dark Lord in this world and its not you".

Riddle seethed in anger.

"I am the Dark Lord!" he bellowed "there is no other".

"The Overlord is the true master of evil in this world" claimed the blonde girl.

Voldemort's mood shifted upon hearing that. The First Evil had warned him about the Overlord and how he was supposedly superior to Lord Voldemort. The reborn Dark Wizard hadn't until now believed that, but given the power two of this Overlord's underlings had shown perhaps he should be worried. Then again if he killed them it would show this Overlord who the true power in this world was.

The Killing Curse flew towards the redhead but she able to block it. Not with a magical shield, as that was impossible, instead some sort of creature had been summoned in the path of Voldemort's spell taking the curse for the summoner.

Riddles eyes widened. He'd never heard of magic like that. No wizard could summon forth a demon so easily. Even he required time and ritual to bring forth demons.

Tom didn't have much time to dwell on this as the blonde girl lashed out with an unknown spell that required no wand or words to cast.

The Dark Lord stopped the spell from hitting him with a magical shield of his own, one more powerful that it had right to be.

The redhead summoned a skeleton form nothing which again shocked Riddle as he'd never been able to create animated skeletons such as these.

But as impressive as that was the skeleton warrior didn't last long as a powerful blast of dark magic from Voldemort's wand destroyed it.

Before either witch could use another spell the Uber Vamp under the control of The First Evil appeared causing the witches to divide their attentions.

Now that the fight was one on one Riddle was sure that he could win. He sent another Killing Curse only to have it blocked when something else appeared from no where.

But this time it wasn't a demon or an undead creature it was a Hogwarts student a female one.

"Huh so Harry's vision was right, Mouldyshorts is here!" shouted the girl who completely ignored the Killing Curse that had just hit her.

Riddle couldn't believe what was happening. Not only had the teenage girl survived being hit by the curse she hadn't even noticed.

"You can't kill this one Lord Voldemort" said The First Evil in the form of the Dark Lord's mother "she's a goddess albeit a minor one, she can only be killed by certain weapons and other gods".

Riddle ignored The First and sent out a rather nasty curse meant to disembowel the target but the girl ignored that to and went to deal with the Uber Vamp that was currently trying to batter its way through a magical barrier put up my Tara.

"Is this freak bothering you?" asked Dawn.

The Key turned human turned goddess didn't wait for Tara to answer instead she waved her hand and turned the ancient vampire into a rubber duck. Using powers she had gained upon becoming the goddess of fashion as like her older sister she'd couldn't blast things with bolts of energy but she could alter matter to her will.

The ring that had made the Uber Vamp immune to wizard magic had not protected it from the power of a god as it was actually only meant to make the Vampire immune to its normal weaknesses and direct magical attacks, so it offered no defence against Dawns powers.

The goddess picked up the bath toy and threw it out of a nearby window and then noticed the ring.

"Oh shiny"

The fabled vampire equivalent to the holy grail was going to spend a few hundred years in Dawn's jewellery box, but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was that Voldemort was fighting for his life. While he might have been a match for either of the witches trying to kill him he could not fight both of them and his Death Eaters were otherwise occupied by either escaping or helping other escape.

Worse that this The First Evil had informed him that Ministry Hit-Wizards were arriving and Dumbledore had just entered the building.

Voldemort might now have the power to kill the older wizard but he couldn't do that while these Americans were trying to take him down.

Needing a distraction Voldemort ordered The First to assume a frighting form which it did. The goddess and witches were distracted as planned by what they thought was their lord and master only to discover that it wasn't him as the armour was all wrong as was the voice.

Meanwhile the serpent like wizard jumped out of the window and without the aid of a broom flew away.

Despite being driven away this battle still had been a victory for the Master of the Death Eaters. He'd lost the ancient vampire, and the means to make its kind almost unstoppable, but he'd freed many of his followers and escaped unharmed.

Next time he met those Americas things would be different. His freed followers would be restored in strength giving him access to greater numbers and he would have the time to research his new enemy.

The First Evil had told him that were ways to kill gods, weapons that could slay them. He would find one of these weapons and if he couldn't he find a god of his own to fight this one.

As he flew through the night air the Dark Lord swore he would kill the divine Hogwarts student and nothing would stop him.

**Lord Gothic's Paradise. The Realms Of Oblivion. **

The Clannfear screamed in distress as the roots of nearby plants dragged it into the moist soil below. The dark earth threatened to swallow the deadric creature whole and the simple minded creature knew that once it was dragged down it would be spending eternity trapped in the dirt beneath.

Ivy sighed as the latest incursion was defeated. And turned to two of her fellow Mistresses so she could explain what was happening here.

"I don't think these attacks are organised but they are frequent and getting worse" informed the human-plant hybrid "A first it was just a few small Scamps but now these little dinosaurs things keep appearing. Pretty soon it will be something I can't just seal in the earth".

Sabrina and Amy exchanged worried looks. When Ivy had sent a minion to the Dark City requesting help the two witches had been the only ones around. The Overlord was currently on DC Earth looking for more powerful magical people and creatures to drain, and the Overlord's other Mistresses had either gone with him or were doing other work.

Even Sabrina and Amy were tired from today's work as mere hours ago they had been on the world of the Charmed Ones defending a ruined manor house from both demons and angels while their master brought another powerful witch into his service

The battle hadn't been a long one but it had been intense and now they were required to do more magic it seemed.

"This place is expanding to fast to be warded" complained Amy "every time I set up a perimeter this places grows and these creatures can wander in".

Sabrina considered what to do and asked Amy if she knew what other Oblivion lands did to combat such things.

"I don't know but I've read about the Shivering Isle, that place as two races who exist purely to protect it".

"So we need our own deadra then" pointed out Ivy "not a bad idea, I could use the help".

Ivy did quite a lot here. Not only did she maintain the savage gardens, she also acted as proxy for the Overlord when people from Nirn paid tribute to his statue on that world. In exchange for jewels and gold Ivy gave Overlord worshippers magical items made from the sacrifice of minions. These items were far longer lasting that those found in Nirn and didn't require recharging using soul gems, so they were highly sort after.

She also protected this place by having the plants she controlled drag invaders into the soil were they were be contained forever.

"I have no idea how to make them" informed Amy "I guess the boss could find out by asking one of the other demon lords around here".

"Well please ask him to do so" requested the former supervillian "I can hold these monsters off for a while but sooner or later the bigger ones are going to start coming here and I can't bury them all".

The two witches sighed knowing that bringing this matter to the attention of the Overlord was just going to give their master more work to do. Their lord simply had to much to do and they were meant to be lightening his work load not adding to it.

Still they didn't blame themselves for this. It wasn't their fault after all. Their master had many enemies to deal with and many projects ongoing over many worlds. Even for a god he was stretched to thin and now he had to worry about demons barging in on the after life he controlled.

The two witches felt very sorry for their boss.

**DC Earth. Lexor City.**

Watching Superman and Captain Marvel wreak Lexor City had been amusing but ultimately fruitless. Superman won the fight after much property damage but Captain Marvel had disappeared after a few lightening bolts had lit up the sky meaning that he'd likely returned to his true form, that of a young boy.

For some reason I couldn't detect the lad using the Heart which meant that he was somehow protected from magical observation just as I was. I guessed the Wizard Shazam was behind this, perhaps Shazam protected the boy. Which made sense to me as any magic user who had been around for thousands of years would know how to shield himself from the likes of me or he would been killed long ago.

Ah well, never mind. There'd be others to drain or convert and I had a good idea on how to find them.

Using my god powers to remain unseen by mortals I moved through the crowd and found the man I was looking for, Lex Luthor.

After making some speech about paying to fix up this place himself Luthor had climbed into the back of his limo, while his assistant Mercy (a women with legs that wouldn't quit) drove him off.

I teleported myself into the back of the limo startling the crooked billionaire making him spill some very expensive looking brandy all over himself.

"Relax, Mr Luthor" I ordered. "I'm not here to hurt you. In fact if you listen to me I am going to make you deal you can't refuse".

"I don't care who you are..."

I used a spell I'd learned while studying the magic of Potter's world. It was meant to stop people from speaking so they couldn't use spells that required words to be spoke but also worked well to shut people up the fuck up.

"I'll restore your voice in a moment" I assured the bald man "but first your going to listen".

I poured myself a drink before speaking and admired the how smooth the brandy went down. I'd have to steal a few bottles of this stuff.

"Now you might of heard from CADMUS that a few so called Supervillians have gone missing as have a few League members".

I dropped the word Cadmus because I knew it make Lex take me more seriously. Many metahumans and magic users could do that tricks I'd shown off but few new about Amanda Waller's work.

"I'm behind the disappearances" I informed the arch nemesis of Superman "I had need of those I took. I needed my own super humans in order to protect me from this changing world. The League has changed the game for criminal types such as myself and I intend to level the playing field as it were".

Well actually I was planning to conquer this world, enslave its inhabitants and pillage its resources so I could build an army that could conquer most of the multi-verse, but he didn't need to know that.

"Anyway here's the deal. I want you to set up a meeting between me and Waller. I want to help Cadmus either take down the League or at least give the US government a fighting chance should the capes turn on us".

The spell keeping Lex Luthor quiet wore of quickly. It wasn't a long lasting spell after all.

"And what do I get out of this?" asked the business tycoon.

"What do you want Mr. Luthor".

I was expecting him to say something along the lines of Superman's head on a pike, but he asked for something else.

"I'm guessing your this Overlord character I've heard about" mentioned Lex casually. You've managed to stay hidden from the Justice League or at least you can keep your base of operations hidden. I want the same thing, somewhere private. I'm guessing you use magic, something I have little knowledge about".

I was impressed by Lex's reasoning. He must have ways of getting information only the League should know about. That or Cadmus had seen me in action, which was possible as I'd taken out a few major players back in Gotham. Perhaps Cadmus had been keeping an eye on those crooks.

"So in exchange for me arranging this meeting and shall we say a million dollars. I want you do whatever is you do and set me up a place that can't be found".

I was totally thrown by this deal. I'd expected to have to convince Luthor to make a deal with me and he had one prepared. Either he was a really fast thinker or had expected this. Either was possible I suppose he was suppose to be a genius after all and access to resources and sources of information I could only dream off.

"Very well Mr. Luthor" I said at last "I'll be by your office in a few days. Then I'll have one of my people do the whole magic thing on any location you desire. But I want the million in gold not cash".

That demand surprised Lex a little I could tell but it wasn't that odd. American money wasn't welcome everywhere after all and gold had value beyond the governments that minted money could promise.

"Very well but if you want gold in that amount it will cost you" pointed out Lex. "Its not easy to move that much wealth".

What he was saying was that if I wanted my payment in gold I wouldn't get a million dollars worth. That might seem like he was cheating me but turning paper money into gold would require bribes to government officials who regulated such things and of course expenses would incurred when moving that much metal.

"I need it in gold" I told the human "I'm willing to accept the costs, take it out of the million. I'll take jewels as well it if makes it easier for you".

Lex assured me that this would make it easier. Jewels, even ones worth hundreds of thousands of dollars, weren't very large as they were prized for rarity not size.

"If your willing to accept jewels and other such items of value I think you and I could end up doing a lot of business together Mr...".

"Gothic" I said answering the unasked question. "Just call me Mr. Gothic".

As I teleported out I knew that in less than an hour Luthor would have had my name fully researched. He would discover my connection to Gotham's organised crime, which would only make a more valuable ally to him.

As for Cadmus, well they badly needed to level the playing field with the League. Their mission already required them to work with less than reputable people. So what was one more.

Of course they wouldn't trust me an inch. As a superpowered type I was part of the problem they were trying to tackle. But I would make myself useful to them, too useful to get rid off. And by the time they realised just how powerful I really was, it would be to late. They'd already be working for me.

Luthor would be the real problem. I knew what was growing inside him even now but I had plans to deal with everything, even the the machine that was taking over Lex's body.

I would deal with Brainiac at a time of my choosing.

Still for now this matter was dealt with but I didn't go home yet as I had other business on another world.

**Buffy's World. Fort Knox.**

In my world Fort Knox is famous for being the world's largest depositary of gold bullion.

This actually is wrong it isn't the world's largest. This depository is second in the United States to the Federal Reserve Bank of New York's underground vault in Manhattan.

But in the world of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fort Knox is not only the world's largest depositary of gold its also holds far more gold that its real life counterpart.

On my world Knox holds about 3% of all the gold ever refined it human history. Now that doesn't sound a lot when you put it that way but 3% but its still over four and half thousand metric tons.

In Buffy's world which has a slightly different history Fort Knox holds over twelve thousand metric tones of gold, which is more than twice what the real world version holds.

But it didn't really matter which one I raided because both contained more gold than I ever spend and robbing either would ruin a world's economy. In fact even though my business interests were in property development for the most part, what I was about to do would badly effect my business if not outright ruin it.

Not that I cared. I had little use for this world now as I had moved beyond it. Little here would challenge me and I had bigger prizes in mind.

Still this world would serve me one last time. Once I had all this Fort's gold I would be able to build the army I dreamed of commanding and become one the richest beings in existence.

Now given that I was about to get a fortune in gold from Luthor some of my Mistresses had questioned why I was bothering to steal a small percent of the total wealth of this world.

The answer was simply really. I had plans for the money I was getting from Lex and so I needed to pay of my debts and buy a new army with money taken from elsewhere.

I had plans for new troops ones who templates came from DC superheroes. They would be far more powerful than the Elves I had been making. I needed better troops than I had now because I had more powerful enemies to deal with.

And of course better troops required better weapons and equipment which would require me to spend even more money.

Walking unseen past large stacks of gold bars I took careful note of all the high security around me. All of which couldn't detect me due the magical symbols stitched into my clothing. I remained unseen by any guards because I had the power to fool their senses.

I might as well be the invisible man.

The alarms went off and people began running around franticly. I checked the rather expensive watch on my wrist and noted that the supertwins (my nick name for Kara and her clone/twin Kira also known as Supergirl and Powergirl) were attacking a little earlier than planned.

Not that it really mattered.

Short of a nuke nothing on this world would stop my superpowered Mistresses. Even the troops stationed here would only slow them down.

Once the guards had left this area I opened up a portal which Illyria and Rath stepped through. There job was keep a portal open while the minions following them cleared this place of as much gold as possible. The bars of priceless metal would then be taken through the portal which led to the vaults under the Dark City were other minions would move the gold storing it away.

This might sound simple but it was a massive project involving hundreds of minions overseen by Gnarl who aside from myself was the only one who could order about more than a mere handful of minions.

The supertwins were attacking outside rather than helping because while Illyria, Rath and I can't be hurt by bullets, it is rather annoying to be shot at while your trying to rob a place. Plus I didn't want them to have time to bring in heavier weapons as getting thrown around by explosive ordnance was not only embarrassing but also rather painful, even if it wasn't fatal.

Still armed guards rushed in and opened fire, despite the chaos going on outside.

I sent a series of spells at them ranging from Elder Scrolls shock spells to demonic fireballs normally only cast by demons of the Charmed verses Underworld.

Rath took out the lights, which wasn't a problem for the working minions as they adjusted to changing light levels better than humans do, and called the shadows to her so she could keep the guards busy shooting an nothingness while her blades took lives.

Illyria bent time around her and moved at a blur. Dead bodies and weapons flew through the air and before time snapped back into its normal pace I saw a blue blur chuck dozens of gold bars threw the portal.

Not wanting to spend my time and energy doing manual labour I headed outside, by breaking down a wall, and the saw the warzone outside.

I briefly wondered if the brave fighting men had realised that the leather bikini clad flying warriors currently kicking their asses had the same powers as a certain comic book superhero. If they did it wouldn't matter, people repressed the weird shit that happened on this world all the time. By tomorrow all these men, well the ones that survived, would be swearing that was all some sort of terrorist attack.

But right now they weren't repressing anything, they didn't have time to. American army personal were fighting for their lives. Albeit pointlessly as the only way to hurt my big boobed super sluts was either by using a material that didn't exist on this world or with magic which they didn't have here.

Speaking of the two superpowered sluts they were currently making out on top of a tank they'd just destroyed completely ignoring the fleeing soldiers.

Ever since I'd converted them these two seemed to have became rather sexually liberated. So much so that they had started playing with each other as much as me. It was rather strange and yet somehow really erotic at the same time.

Incest never really made much sense to me and even the Charmed Ones only played with each other to turn me on but these two were something else. I had to wonder if they some sort of empathy which made them attracted to each other as I was to them. It would explain things.

Normally I let my Mistresses pleasure each other as much as they wanted as they were forbidden from sleeping with other men and they all had to share me. But I wasn't going to allow this when they should be working.

I lashed out at them with magical lightening which they weren't immune but it was more like short, sharp shock rather to them rather than the crippling assault it would have been to a human.

"Playtime is later girls" I said in a commanding tone "if your done with the army, get inside and move that gold. The portal won't stay open forever".

The well endowed twins adjusted their clothing and got down from the wreaked tank.

"Will you play with us Master" asked Kira.

I could tell them apart now thanks to the fact that both girls wore a different colour collars along with matching coloured symbols on the back of their cloaks.

The Overlord helmet symbol I used to mark my Mistresses couldn't be branded on the supertwins because while the branding irons were magical enough to burn the symbol onto their skin, the markings healed in a few hours due their powers.

Shame really I rather enjoyed branding my property but like Rath and Illyria these two couldn't be branded so I'd gone for collars instead. I planned to have all my girls wear them but I knew some of them would kick up a fuss when I got around to ordering it.

"Later" I replied after admiring their collars "for now get to work".

While my pets collected the gold I looked around at the destroyed fort. I was very impressed by the death and destruction those two had caused. Even with my powers I doubted I could do such a good job.

While I might not be able to match this level of devastation I was no slouch when came to the art of destroying.

When a few attack helicopters arrived they discovered that for themselves. I might not have heat vision for example but I had super strength and could fly.

Deciding to have some fun I took to the air, ignoring the guns shooting at me I flew to the led copter and grabbed the pilot. Threw him out of his seat and fried the controls with a shock spell.

The aircraft crashed seconds later and I moved onto the next which fired rockets at me.

Mortal weapons couldn't kill me but I still physically existed so if the rockets him me I'd be tossed about at least and go crashing down to the ground myself.

I flew fast enough to avoid the projectiles which exploded harmlessly behind me and took down the next copter by hitting it so hard it went off course and crashed into the other helicopter.

I didn't until then realise just awesome I had become. It seemed that Wonder Woman had been mightier than I'd realised and as her power was now mine it meant I was that mighty.

Perhaps I was underestimating myself, after all. Maybe I would be able to actually beat Superman.

With that threat dealt and no more in sight, as it takes time to scramble the kind reinforcements to retake a fort and they weren't likely to bomb their own base, I went back inside to oversee the gold stealing.

The mission was going well and while my slaves and minions hadn't made a dent in the wealth here I knew that what I'd ordered taken would more than enough for my needs and would still cause major problems for this world.

I heard the sound of jet aircraft overhead and knew that the Airforce was here. No bombs dropped of course but I knew it was only a matter of time before more troops arrived and I didn't see any reason to kill more of them. They were no threat to me and there was always more gold to steal elsewhere.

"Let's leave" I told my girls while opening up a portal of my own.

Supergirl and her clone both grabbed entire stacks of gold bars and carried them through my portal while the others carried what they could.

I waited until every last minion was back in the Dark City before I stepped through myself.

I left Buffy's world behind wondering if I would ever return to this world as it now had little value to me. But I didn't know for certain, only time would tell.

**The Dark Palace. Grand Dining Hall. **

The party was well into its third hour now and it didn't look like it would be stopping any time soon.

All my Mistresses were here as were a few favoured slaves only they were here to serve rather than have fun.

I sat at the head of the table attempting to see if a god could get drunk. So far the experiment was going well. It had taken quite a lot of effort to get to this far but I was experiencing slight drunkenness. Which surprised me as I was suppose to be immune to toxin and poisons, and alcohol was a mild poison so it shouldn't be effecting me at all.

Granted it had taken enough booze to drown a elephant to get me this far and my mind didn't that effect even my legs no longer worked.

Perhaps there was a limit to how much even a god could endure or perhaps I by body would just neutralise the harmful effects while letting me enjoy the pleasant ones. Only time and the absence of a hangover would tell.

I wasn't the only one getting drunk. Turns out that _Kryptonians can get pissed on magical elixirs such as firewhisky brought in the Wizarding World. Still took a lot to do it, but it was possible as __the whisky was brewed using ingredients that had magical properties. That might explain how it effected me but I'd lost track of what I'd been drinking an hour or so ago. _

_Plus I didn't care enough to find out. I was actually having fun socialising with people. A rarity for me as I didn't really like people enough to want to socialise with them. _

_Grabbing something to eat that I hoped that it was food I chowed down and watched my girls at play. _

_As sometimes happens at such parties someone had gotten the twister board out and started a game. I didn't know I owned such a thing but with so many magic users around it was possible that the twister game had being something else a short time ago. Perhaps even one of the serving girls given Dawn's powers to alter living things into none living things. _

_On the subject of serving girls a few of them had been forced to drink as well and as we were drinking stuff meant to get super humans drunk a few of the poor girls had passed out. I hoped they weren't dead as good slaves were hard to train. _

_Actually that had started as a wet t-shirt contest hadn't it? _

_Well it hadn't been much a fair competition when you had women whose breasts could serve as flotation devices along with girls who could shape shift parts of their body or create glamours. _

_My found memories of judging said event were shattered along with the windows to this part of the palace. _

_The shock sobered me up better than a pot of coffee and I stood up and saw a group of very angry looking superheroes looking right at me. _

_Had I been anything less than a god I'd likely would of wet myself at this point. _

_"I've come for my cousin!" declared Superman _

_"And Wonder Woman!" growled Batman _

_"And we know you have Hawkgirl!" shouted Green Lantern. _

_"And once we get them back your going to jail" said Flash with a smirk. _

_I looked around the wreaked dining room and frowned at my Mistresses who didn't look like they fight off Cornish Pixies right now never mind four of the seven founding members of the Justice League. _

_I then looked at myself and realised that I was in my fancy evening robes, not really suitable for fighting in. _

_"Can you give me five to go get changed?" I asked. _

_"No" said Batman glaring. _

_"Shit" I said as the Bat took off something his belt. _

_Wayne threw something at me and that seemed to be the signal for the attack. _

_The Justice League charged. _


	14. Chapter 14

Selias

I've always believed that life/fate/god or whatever runs the universe has a sense of irony.  
Heroes always show up the very moment the villain thinks they won't.

douchiesnacks

Thankfully the cliff wasn't a long drop. (did that make any sense) anyway he's there next chapter.

**Overlord Gothic. Book Two. Part 14. **

**The Dark Palace. The Dark City.**

The smoke pellet thrown by Batman signalled the attack and also gave the Dark Knight time to use his grappling hook to get to the rafters above.

Wayne wasn't stupid I knew that, he wouldn't try and fight me or my Mistresses in a fair fight. He'd either strike from the shadows or go off and find Diana, in the hopes that in would even the odds.

I pitied him if he found her.

I didn't have much time to act as while Illyria and Rath moved to protect me they wouldn't slow Superman down for long, even with Illyria slowing down time. So I took the chance to teleport myself to my personal chambers so I could get changed.

I'd known that I would have to fight the League at some point but I'd hadn't imagined they would come to me. But really I should of expected it, this wouldn't be the first alternate universe they'd travelled to after all.

In anticipation for this battle I'd had a special outfit made and I quickly put it on. The clothes were a mixture of denim, leather and silver belt buckles. It could of easily come of as something worn to an S&M club but the effect on me was quite cool. Plus a the long black coat really suited me.

I was just strapping on the steel toe cap boots when a Guard Elf, a dead one, went through my bedroom door.

A really pissed off Superman stood in the door way and I didn't need to see the rage in his eyes to know that he was going to kill me if he could. The fact that he'd killed one of my guards spoke volumes.

Superman wasn't a killer and you really had to piss him off to make him act like this. Until now only Darkseid had pushed him to this and I wondered if the rest of the League was using lethal force.

If they were then things were bad because while my forces were willing to kill they were unlikely to actually manage to kill any of four pissed off League members and they very likely to end up being killed.

"Where's Kara?" demanded to know the Man Of Steel in a voice as cold as the breath he could create.

For the first time in a long time I was actually scared. I could very well die right now despite being a god.

Worse I couldn't even answer his question because the last time I'd seen Supergirl she'd been trying to reach the bottom of a barrel of Firewhisky. If she hadn't been in the dining hall when her cousin came knocking then I could only guess she gone off to get some sleep.

Or worse.

She could be naked in my bed waiting for me. The same bed that was within earshot of this room.

"My lord, is that you?" asked a female voice.

Kara entered my dressing room naked aside from the collar I made her wear. Which really didn't improve my chances of survival any better as the collar clearly showed that I thought of her as a pet.

Something that pissed off Superman no end.

I found myself slammed into the wall and punched so hard that my nose bled. No one had made me bleed in years!. I didn't know I could still bleed!.

"Get your hands off him!" screamed Supergirl and she tackled her cousin buying me some time.

I cast a healing spell and a neutralise poison, hoping that the restoration magic would heal my wound and clear my body of the booze.

I hadn't known if it work but I felt a little better so maybe it had some effect, that or my god powers had kicked it.

I finished dressed putting on the sliver gauntlets that completed my outfit. They like Wonder Woman's braces could deflect attacks both physical and magical. Until now I didn't think I would of needed them but I was somewhat in the habit of preparing for the worst. And assuming I survived this I'd become a lot more thoughtful about it.

Now dressed I followed the damage to where the Justice League and my Mistresses were fighting. They'd smartly taken the fight to the gardens around the Palace so that the rest of my subjects would see what was going on, as would the city guards.

I could already see the Green Minions, who lived in the gardens, come towards the battle in the hundreds. Browns who served as guards all over the Dark City were already in the fight. Along with Guard Elves and the Orcs from the local garrison.

But to my dismay I noticed that the Founders of the League hadn't come alone. They'd just been the first wave.

The Justice League was going to war.

But why?, none of this made any sense. The League didn't invade worlds like this even to save their own. I could believe it of the Justice Lords but not...

Wait the Justice Lords! That was it. The League I was facing had become the Justice Lords.

But how?, that was the question.

"I have to thank you".

I was several floor above the fighting as Supergirl and Superman had gone up when fighting so I should be alone. Also I shouldn't be visible to mortals as I was making an effect to remain unseen.

Yet Batman was looking right at me and he had a smile on his face that reminded me a little of the Joker.

"Thank you?"

"Yes" replied the Batman "If you hadn't killed the Joker then none of this would have been possible".

How had killing the Joker led to this madness?.

"Playing the Joker made it so easy to get inside Bruce Wayne's mind" explained Batman, answering my unasked question. "Well that and of course his dead parents"

"Shit your The First". I realised.

Batman gave me another Joker type style.

"He was tough to crack but he let me in. Then once he was mine I was able to led the Justice League here. You made Kent so mad that's he's willing to kill. Of course I helped a little. My Bringers did their work so I could appear in a few dreams. I showed Kent what you were up to".

Since Batman seemed to be able to interact with the world around him I guessed he was possessed by The First, rather that this being The First pretending to be Batman.

The Caped Crusader dropped down and started walking towards me.

"I knew about the Justice Lords of course and how easily the League could turn into them. I knew which buttons to press and which members to torment. They all follow the founders after all, so when Superman and Batman say don't hold back were going to war well they all listened".

I could hear people dying behind me and I realised how skilfully The First Evil could manipulate people. And given that unlike the cast of season seven of Buffy none of the League knew about The First they'd be unprepared for its manipulations.

"I had to get rid of a few naysayers" carried on The First. "A few of them would of tried to stop this but they were all casualties. Batgirl and Green Arrow were killed by my servants but I made sure that Batman would blame you. I made them realise that this wasn't crime they were fighting but an evil invader bent on destroying them all".

Clever I had to admit. Heroes the JLU might be but went Darksied had invaded with his forces the League hadn't held back then. (which actually hadn't yet true, but I'd seen it) Nor had they been carefully with the Imperuim, they'd gone all out to save the Earth.

I was to them a threat on that level. Not a crime lord to be locked up or a supervillain running lose I was a major Earth ending threat to be put down.

And worse of all The First Evil wouldn't of been lying when it said all of that. I was after all a world ending level threat. I was planning to kill or covert them the heroes. And it really would take the League going to war to stop me.

But The First Evil wouldn't arrange this simply to kill me. It had never shown any signs of wanting me dead.

Which meant there was another reason for this. But what was it.

"I'm not going to tell you" informed the not-Batman "You'll just have to wait and see. Assuming you survive long enough".

I really didn't like the sound of that.

The not-Batman came at me and landed a punch which nearly sent me flying head first into the battle below. And once again my nose was bleeding.

"You'd be surprised at the things I found in the Batcave" remarked The First Evil in Batman's body.

"Take these knuckle dusters for example. Made form the melted down remains of one of Zeus's weapons. They can hurt gods, maybe they will even kill you".

I actually I wasn't that surprised Batman had a habit of collecting things. Anyone who read his comics could tell you that.

Before the possessed man could hit me again I teleported out and had to heal myself again. Two nose bleeds in one day was embarrassing to say the least.

I was now in the armoury having desired to get a weapon more than anything else and saw a few swords that looked like they could do the job. Minion forged weapons with added runes and extra enchantments. The treasure used to create just one these weapons would of brought me a top of line sports car back on Earth ,maybe even two.

I grabbed my currently favourite weapon. Which I called the Dark Flame Blade given that name because when I'd become a god I'd poured the power from the ring that had made able to teleport with Dark Flames into this weapon.

Well actually Willow and Tara had done most of the work and added quite a lot more magic to it. The end result was a blade covered in black fire that cut anything and had the cool effect of immolating anyone I drove the blade into.

If I was going to die today. I wanted to die in my awesome new outfit with an equally awesome sword in my hand.

And I had to admit it was almost certain that I would die tonight. I could flee but the League would find me again at a time when I had no minions to aid me in battle and no Mistresses to fight at my side.

Besides it was better to die with dignity and at least that alternate version of me who shared my soul was safe in the alternate Overlord world with a very different time line.

That reminded me of the decoy me I'd created. He was no were as powerful as me but I could send him away with a mission.

Teleporting once more I appeared deep below the ground inside the vaults and went to the stasis chamber which held the other me. Now that I knew I was going to die it was time to bring out the decoy.

I knew I couldn't use him, I mean me, to fool the League. They'd know the difference as this version of myself wasn't a god but that didn't matter I had another mission for him. The reason I'd never used him before was because I'd stab myself in back and try to take my place. Which is confusing to think about but getting a headache due to hard thinking was the least of my worries right now.

Pointing my finger at the me still trying to wake up I said "Imperio" and told him his mission.

Even a mortal version of myself wouldn't be controlled like this for long but it would be long enough.

Talking some time to explain the mission I sent by double on his way via a portal. If all went to plan it would a final 'fuck you' to the League. Something to remember me by.

Deciding to make an entrance I tapped into the blades power and teleported yet again in what I hoped was an impressive display of dark fire and light right onto the battlefield.

Sadly (but not the tactical sense) I didn't drawn much attention and I could see why.

All around people, human and otherwise were dying.

I saw Illyria rip out the spine of what I guessed was the Crimson Avenger and use it try and beat Batman's sidekick Robin to death.

Rath was currently stabbing Huntress (who shouldn't be here as she'd been driven out of the League) with a knife while the crime fighter scream in pain.

It seemed that my Old Ones were trying to take out the more normal members of the JLU so that they'd be able to deal with the more powerful heroes without the more normal ones getting in the way. This would be a good idea if were a battle plan shared with the others but my witches were hitting anything they could without thinking it through, meaning they'd killed as many minions as the heroes had.

A roar made me look up and I saw Green Lantern and a dragon fighting my magic dragon Puff and Willow's pet monster she'd somehow tamed after killing its Nazghul rider.

Since the League didn't have a dragon member I assumed that it was J'onn the last surviving member of the alien race native to Mars. He could shape shift into fearsome creatures after all and some of them would more than a match for my dragon.

I felt sudden urge to finish that species off given that it was trying to kill my favourite pet. But I had more to worry about than Puff.

Bullets impacted me and I turned to see a cowboy firing two guns at me to no effect. I sent an energy ball at him but he rolled to the side. I used my tk powers to call one of his guns to me and then shot him. He was quick on his feet but not faster than a bullet so he died.

Powergirl landed at my side and went onto to break a red robot over her knee. I could tell that it was Kira because Kara had been naked and wouldn't of stopped to dress.

"Master maybe we should..."

I never found out what she thought I should do as the Flash appeared and knocked her down.

"Forget about the jail part" he remarked his joking manner gone "I'm going to put you in the hospital".

The Flash wasn't trying to kill me it seemed. Whatever corrupting influence The First had over the JL didn't seem to effect him, he was just upset not even angry just upset.

"If you don't want to kill me then leave" I suggested "You invaded my home after all".

The Flash didn't move, he seemed to consider what I was saying.

"I... I don't want to kill anyone" he remarked.

Ah here was a true hero. He had all that power and he wouldn't even try and kill the man who had kidnapped and brainwashed his friends because killing was to him immoral.

I could never be like that but I did sort of admire the guy. And there was still apart of me that could show mercy even now.

"Then why don't you go evac the wounded" I offered "I won't try to stop you and I won't kill anyone unless they try and kill me"

The Flash blurred away not verbally accepting my deal but taking it anyway. I could see now why Flash dying could unleash the Justice Lords, he really was the heart of their team.

Powergirl got up and was about the go after the Flash but I stopped her.

"Deal with those who are still fighting" I commanded "Leave the Flash alone".

Powergirl took off to smack Green Lantern around leaving me to do what I do best, which is to kill things which a big ass weapon.

"Have at thee, cruel tyrant!" came a shout.

A knight in gold armour (Sir Justin I think) came at me. Further declaring his desire to do battle. I accepted his request and we fought.

And for a Knight with a magic sword he was sorely disappointing. I disarmed and cut him down in under ten seconds. He was clearly overrated.

My next dance partner was a hero I wanted to personally deal with. At long last I'd found Captain Marvel, or be accurate he found me.

"I won't let you kill anyone else!"

He meant that but like the Flash he didn't have it in him to kill like this. I could see it in his stance. I was starting to wonder how many of the League actually wanted to be here. Wayne and Kent must have been very convincing when they arranged this because only yesterday Marvel had fighting Superman and now he was going to war for him.

I swear I'll never understand some people.

Marvel rushed forward and tried to disarm me buy crushing my wrist. He might not want to kill me but he was willing to crush every bone in my right arm to stop me. Sadly for him I can do magic with my left hand.

A demonic fireball impacted his face and he screamed. I kicked out with all my physical prowess knocking him over.

I stopped myself form making a killing blow with my sword. I'd nearly driven the flaming blade into chest.

He was just a kid underneath that fancy costume after all.

"Go home" I ordered. "all the League is here, no ones defending Earth".

The Captain looked at me and nodded.

This was turning out to be a weird battle. Half the people I thought didn't want to kill me and the half seemed eager to spill my blood.

Whatever spell or trick The First Evil had used didn't seem to be that effective.

An arrow flew past my head and I saw a man (well maybe a teenager) line up another shot which I caught.

"You killed my friend" shouted the boy.

I was about to reply that I did no such thing when the arrow in my hand blew up. I'd seen the Avengers movie and forgotten about that trick.

Before I could fully recover from that attack, Superman returned with a not so hot looking Supergirl in his arms. My Mistress was battered and bruised but alive. Kent didn't look that much better off, so it was clear to me that Kara had given as good as she had gotten. But her cousin was a lot more experienced at this sort of thing.

"I am going to put an end to this" informed Superman using a voice that promised me a lot of pain.

This time however I wasn't so scared. I was armed and armoured. My mind was no longer clouded by drink and surprise had worn off. Still I wanted to see if I could get him to back down or maybe I just wanted to do the mocking part.

"Feels good doesn't it Clark" I said.

Clark Kent was shocked that I knew his name and he halted his attack.

"Feels good to embrace the darkside. To give into your anger".

Damn should of checked if the Star Wars films existed on that world. If they did I was going to sound like a Sith Lord.

"I normally don't" replied Superman "but for you I'm willing to go there".

"What just because I enslaved your cousin?" I asked.

"Not just for her but for Diana as well. I know you killed her. Batman saw you".

"He lied" said a female voice.

I hadn't killed Wonder Woman I stripped her of most of her powers and then converted her. My Dark Mistresses were very good at their work and they had managed to bring Diana over to my team.

The difference was shown in her looks. Gone was the god made armour which I'd rendered useless. Replacing it was an outfit much like that currently worn by Powergirl, only the Princess of the Amazons wore a short leather skirt and was also wearing some items I reconsigned.

Aside from giving the power of activated Slayer, one who hadn't wanted them, I'd also gifted Wonder Woman with magical amulets and rings that worked to boost a Slayers natural gifts.

Even with all that she didn't equal a tenth of what she'd lost but she was still likely the most powerful Amazon alive.

I'd even gone to the trouble of arming with a magical sword and shield. The sword was a lovely work of art and powerful enough to perhaps even kill me. Although that wasn't certain.

Upon seeing her Superman's rage seemed to fade away.

"Diana, your alive" he said in shock.

"Of course I am" she replied in an arrogant tone "my new god has brought me into his service, now I can fight like a true warrior".

Clark's rage came back. Oh crap. Enslaving his friends really does tick him off.

"So you brainwashed her like you did Kara" he half growled "does your evil know no end".

"Maybe you should just arrest me like you do to all your other enemies" I remarked "then I could escape kill some more of your friends, you arrest me again and so on and so on".

Why the hell did I say that?. I wanted to talk him down not make him madder. I was acting as odd as some of these guys.

The First Evil must be effecting us all. That or some other influence was making us more aggressive.

"Diana entertain our guest would you" I ordered.

Wonder Woman charged her former friend and cut him with the magic weapon which drew alien blood. Kent moved back unwilling to hurt someone he still cared for which gave me the chance to fly up and take a look around.

My mind raced as I studied the battle, which was still going fiercely given how many League members there are because Illyria was brining in Orcs and witches were summoning up more creatures.

I looked around and saw an armoured figure dressed for war but not fighting. He was I guessed laughing. I flew towards him and knew then who it was.

Ares the Greek god of war or as he was known to the Romans, Mars.

I landed next to the war god and spoke to him.

"This is your doing isn't it" I accused.

"Of course it is" he replied "how could I resit The First Evil's offer to get me off that accursed Island".

It became all to clear to me then. The First had somehow freed this jerk and he was using his powers to incite violence. Which would feed back to him as power he could use to finish off whoever was left.

The First Evil had needed a god to kill a god and Ares was perfect for that because fighting him would only make him stronger.

(Author Note. Before you DC experts point out the Ares in JLU doesn't have the same back story and powers as the one in the 2009 Wonder Woman animated film. I altered things slightly because Ares was needed for this part of the story. He only appears in one JLU episode anyway so I didn't think it mattered)

Ares would also make a fine general for The First's armies which I guessed would show up right after we'd finished kicking the shit out of each, before moving to the worlds I'd messed up.

Fuck! I'd really messed things up.

"I was suppose to wait" explained the god "but there's no harm in killing you now".

Ares put on an ornate helm and drew a rather cool looking sword. One that would look good in my collection but today I didn't think I'd putting it in a trophy case.

Ironically I was saved from having to fight the god of war by someone else trying to kill me. Superman sent Ares flying before turning to face me. The cuts on his body told me that Wonder Woman had at least done some damage before being either killed or at least taken out of the fight.

We didn't exchange words this time we just fought.

Kent was not looking that well, which was good for me because it meant he wasn't as fast as normally was. I was able to block his punches and realised that he really wasn't a great fighter and also that he was holding back.

Either he was tired or Ares' influence had ended when he was sent flying into one of the nearby building. Gods didn't die easy so I assumed the warrior deity was just knocked out.

Still holding back or weary Superman's hits hurt but were so did mine. I was quite magical after all and so could hurt him.

A blast of heat vision hit me after I used a fireball on him but it had little effect. A bolt of lightening flew from my fingertips and I enjoyed more success with that attack and got a scream of pain from the mouth of my foe.

I couldn't sustain the attack but I didn't have to a still naked Kara flew in and started beating her cousin despite her own wounds.

"Kara stop!" I commanded.

The alien girl did as she was told but looked she wanted to start beating her sole remaining blood relative to death.

"Go get dressed" I ordered "and then tell everyone that there will be more coming, demons most likely".

Only being bound to my will stopped the bruised superhuman from protesting.

"Now!" I barked.

She zipped off at top speed and would likely the second she'd followed my orders but it would buy me some time. I still wanted to stop this fight after all otherwise the The First Evil would be the true victor.

Superman stood up and spoke to me.

"Thank you for that, but it doesn't change anything."

He was thanking me for calling Supergirl off as I knew fighting family was tough. That hadn't been the real reason I'd done it but it didn't matter. He was still going to kill me, we'd come to far to turn back.

As I lifted my sword I heard my dragon call out in pain and a large impact hit the ground. Puff was dead and I'd likely join him.

Kent's fist hit me before my sword hit him and I went flying. Impacting some of the Red minion which had finally joined the battle. I had to peel one off my back to sure. And worse I lost my sword.

But before I could do anything about these matters. The Man Of Steel rammed into me so hard I swear the sound barrier was broken. As the blow ended I felt my ribs break.

My ribs were really broken I could tell and that worried me as that shouldn't be possible. I was a god me damn it I shouldn't be breakable. Nor should I be coughing up blood.

"And I thought you were tough" mocked Kent in a tone of voice that assured me Ares was one more influencing us.

I tried to call for help but couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

Thankfully I was saved once more. My more mental cry for help was answered by fifty odd minions who all committed suicide by attacking a guy a lot more powerful than me.

I used the time wisely to cast healing spells upon myself. Glad that I'd bothered to spend so much time studying magic. If I hadn't I'd might of bled to death, assuming that was possible.

I felt strong enough to stand just as Kent sent the minions away by spinning really fast on the spot. The little demons went flying like they no more than trash to be thrown aside.

I actually felt sorry for the little blighters , but mostly I felt sorry for myself as Superman's attention was now once more devoted to me.

I decided to run away.

Teleporting in a short display of light I appeared in what I called the sickbay. It was a place meant to patch up my more vulnerable Mistresses. It was well stocked with healing potions and I drank a few down.

Even the best potions require some bed rest to be effective but it was better than nothing and I felt the pain ease.

I also had the time to start feeling depressed. I'd really underestimated Superman. I'd assumed he wouldn't want to actually kill me but he'd wiped the floor with me. I didn't have the power I needed so I needed something else an ace in the hole, something that he wouldn't see coming.

My frown turned upside down as an idea hit me. There was one thing I could do that Superman couldn't.

Running to the City Heart I used it to recharge my health and magic bringing myself back to one hundred percent.

I then did something very crazy and went back out to the battle.

Someone had let Hawkgirl out of her cage and given her, her mace back. Thankfully she was on my side and kicking her ex-boyfriends ass. Powergirl was keeping J'onn busy while Kara now dressed was fighting a metal plated man, a cyborg and Aquaman at the same time.

Meanwhile Wonderwoman and the Slayers loyal to me were fighting Booster Gold who didn't look like he was trying very hard.

The lesser known JLU members were facing off the Orcs led by my pet Old Ones which was resulting in deaths on both sides.

And Faith (who had at last woken up) was fighting Superman and doing a better job of it then me. In fact she was actually winning by the looks of it. But she was quite a skilled fighter after all so maybe I shouldn't of been so shocked.

Someone hit me with a well aimed yet ineffectual blow to the spine and turned to seen the Green Hornet. Was he even in the League?.

Well if he wouldn't be much longer as I'd charged up my magic. I grabbed his head and burned him form the inside out, until flames were leaping out of his eye sockets.

The smell was awful.

Faith screamed as a snap of bone filled the air. Superman dropped her to the ground with one of her legs bending the wrong way. He must have been holding back again at least until...

Yep, Ares was right behind him and his uncovered face was smiling. I'd deal with him as soon as big blue was out of the way.

Superman charged and waved my hand pouring my power into a short lived portal which Kent flew right into.

"Now where did you send him off to?" asked Ares with a smirk.

**The Darksiders Verse. New York City.  
**

Superman slowed down just in time to catch a yellow bus which had been thrown by some sort of monster.

Clark Kent gently placed to the bus down and the people saved cheered for Superman.

"So I'm on Earth then" the last son of Krypton thought out loud.

He was right about this being Earth but it was in fact one of the many versions of Earth where the only superheroes people knew about only existed in comics, films and children's imaginations. However given that angels and demons were currently falling from the sky, wreaking up the place. No one really wanted to question why Superman was suddenly real. They were just glad he was here.

A mighty roar filled the air as the demon that had wanted to throw the bus suddenly found something more fun to play with. A car filled with a screaming family. But before the monster from hell could get the chance to do any harm Superman punched it so hard it took out a flying demon as it went into the air.

Normally the Man Of Steel wouldn't be so rough even on monsters but a quick look around showed that whatever these creatures were they weren't worthy of what little mercy he had left.

People were dying all around him and the cops were helpless their guns might as well of been spitballs for all the effect they were having.

The only people having effect on these evil creatures seemed to be some heavily armed Thanagarians. Armoured in gold and using weapons unknown to mankind's defender.

At least they seemed to be on the side of Earth this time or at least they were monsters who just to be attacking anything that moved.

In a blur Kal moved to protect some idiots taking pictures with camera phones from a smaller monster that looked like it wanted to eat the tourists.

"Is this a movie" asked one of the kids taking photos after Man Of Steel killed the monster.

Had Clark seen any of the signs at the cinema informing people that his latest movie was out he might of given that question a moments pause to think but instead he just told the idiots to get out of here so he could stop this chaos.

At least he could back to saving people again. Now that he was away from that Overlord he could think more clearly. He was still ready to kill the creatures trying to eat the humans here but he wasn't going to enjoy it.

**The Dark Palace. The Dark City.**

"Somewhere you'd enjoy going. A place full of death, despair and conflict". I told the war god "Shall I send you there?".

Now that the alien orphan was gone I felt a lot better. Ares I could deal with he was my equal perhaps, but certainly not at Superman's power level which meant I had a chance.

An energy ball impacted Ares metal grey armour to little effect meaning that he'd gotten quite juiced up from this little war, so he'd not go down easy.

Ares charged in swinging his sword with little in the way of grace. Either he was to filled with bloodlust to care about style or didn't think much of my ability to defend myself, I didn't dismiss the idea that he might just be an idiot but didn't assume so for my own safety.

Having lost my sword at some point during the battle, that was still going on due the aggression influence Areas created, I had to summon up a Claymore from Oblivion. Which was a far more clumsy weapon that any of the swords in the armoury but strong enough to meet his blows.

Metal met metal and sparks filled the air as swords met. Our blows were fast, wild and strong as we tested each other. He was stronger than I but that meant little as I was a better swordsmen than the Greek god of war, which I really shouldn't of been given who he was.

My faith's god of war which was Faith. Wasn't that good of a swordsmen (or swordswomen in her case) either but she was very good at hitting people over the head. Ares took a a hard blow and fell.

"Thanks...".

Faith didn't hear me instead she attacked me. I was to shocked to figure why until after I got out of her way and let impact the wall behind me.

The former Slayer hadn't been bound to me like the other Mistresses, she still had her own will and being the aggressive sought Ares' influencing power had seemed to greatly effect her. Which cost Faith her life as her magical oath took effect. The Unbreakable Vow used her own magic to destroy her she'd been dying the moment she'd turned on me.

"FUCK" I swore loudly.

My blood boiled with rage now. Ares was going to die in great pain for what he had done. I turned to him and used lightening fuelled by my hate to zap him. The blow had only stunned him so he was awake, he got to enjoy every second of my magical assault as I blasted him with my power.

Lightening burned his insides slowly and it took him a long time to die and by the time I was finished Ares was a burned out husk.

The battle stopped with him. With his corrupting influence gone there wasn't enough energy left in any of us to fight and a lot of people had died.

All I wanted right then was to lie down and sleep or maybe even cry. I was just that physically and emotionally worn out. But life doesn't tend to give you what you want, when things can't seem to be get any worse they suddenly do.

For me it was when a large shadow appeared although that just made it darker than before. I looked up to see a monster the likes of which had never been seen.

It was a massive thing. Demonic judging by the inhuman eyes and horns. Red and black in colour with claws that looked like they could tear down houses. It didn't have skin it had hide that looked so think that I doubted any attack would break them. And as a scary as that was it was just the lower half.

I didn't know how I knew this but I knew with complete certainly that this The First Evil in corporal form. Although the hundreds of bringers marching under its shadow clued me in a little.

I also knew then that this was what this fight had been about.

The First had needed this fight to become flesh and blood. Somehow this battle had altered the balance enough to allow this.

The moon was the only source of light and from the shadows it created came the Uber Vamps taken brought forth from I have no idea where. Many different kinds of demons were starting to surround us now.

Oh and Death Eaters too, just great.

So I'd been right after all. This was the day I'd die.

Green Lantern John Stewart landed next to me and asked me something.

"What is that?".

"That is manifestation of all evil given flesh and its army of doom" I answered.

"Oh" was all he said in reply.

Heroes and villains from across the multi-verse stood by my side as the armies of the corporal form of The First Evil and its army slowly approached us.

"What do we do now?" asked Kara and Kira would still wanted to protect me.

I used my powers to bring my sword to my hand and lifted it up.

"We fight, we die and we take as many of these monsters with us as we can".

Everyone seemed to agree with me on that regardless of whose side they had been on. It was clear to us all and that the demons and other dark creatures still coming towards us were going to kill us all in a horrible way. The sense of evil that poured off them even made me feel sick.

"Sounds good to me" remarked Lantern who lit up green and aimed his ring at the monsters coming at us.

The rest of the League follow Lanterns led and my followers just waited for my order.

I dropped my sword and gave my last command.

"Charge!"

Change of plans I am ending this book here as I can't seem to write the ending. I've combined books two and three into a one large book as by book four which will now be three this is all left behind.

I'll remove the chapter about making fun of the Evil Overlord list as while it was requested many didn't like it. I don't think it was a funny as I meant it to be either.

Anyone sorry if you wanted a true ending to this book but its clear enough whats going to happen to the Overlord and all the other characters are only mentioned in book three and won't appear again.


End file.
